Methuselah
by Kithia
Summary: Lucius est un Methuselah, Severus, un élu. Et Harry dans tout ça? ? Voldemort n'a qu'à bien se tenir... SS/HP vampires et Methuselah, youmas, loups-garous et Lycans. Une deuxième génération arrive.
1. Introduction

Voici en avant première l'introduction de ma prochaine fic. Elle sera beaucoup moins régulière que l'autre puisque je n'ai plus vraiment le temps d'écrire. (La faute à la reprise des cours. . .) Il n'y a pas d'inquiétudes à avoir en ce qui concerne _Loup noir, loup d'argent, _son avance est largement suffisante pour que le rythme de parution ne change pas, sauf problèmes majeurs de connexion.

Cette histoire prend en compte les cinq premiers tomes de J.K Rowling, (elle démarre même un peu avant). A partir du sixième tout change et il n'y aura pas de spoiler. (Pas de horcruxes à l'horizon.)

Futur slash : homophobes vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. . .

Voilà pour les infos et donc maintenant **bonne lecture à vous.**

**Introduction**

Aujourd'hui j'ai 16 ans.

Demain j'en aurais 17, ma majorité.

Demain je serais vampire, mon héritage.

Mais aujourd'hui j'ai été marqué comme du bétail.

Demain je serais aussi esclave.

Esclave du soit disant mage noir le plus puissant du siècle. En quoi cela m'importe-t-il, moi vampire supérieur ou Méthusélah, trahit par son propre sang.

Mais qu'est ce qu'un Méthusélah me direz-vous ? Quelle est donc la différence avec un vampire normal ? C'est simple, notre condition de vampire supérieur se transmet de génération en génération, par les lois de la génétique. Si notre couple est avec un sorcier ou une sorcière, l'enfant a une chance sur deux d'être vampire supérieur, dans le cas contraire, le gène reste enfoui et ne peut reparaitre seul. Mais nous avons aussi la capacité de réveiller ce gène chez les personnes qui le portent et ainsi de les faire devenir vampire, pour cela, la personne doit le vouloir et accepter notre sang. Dernière chose, nous sommes bel et bien vivants. En sommes, notre seule point commun avec les vampires normaux est notre besoin de sang, ce liquide vital nous apporte force et santé.

Les premiers vampires sont nés de Méthusélah qui avaient vidé des humains de leur sang et avaient comblé ce manque avec le leur. Les créatures nées de cet échange furent ainsi dotées d'une non vie, elles ne respiraient plus, ne voyaient plus leur cœur battre, mais étaient pourtant bien là. Elles craignent la lumière qui leur rappelle trop durement la vie qu'elles ont perdue et peuvent parfois également créer de leurs semblables si le pouvoir Méthusélah en eux n'est pas trop dilué.

Autre chose, nous les vampires supérieurs sommes fiers, bien trop pour nous soumettre à qui que ce soit sinon notre compagne ou compagnon. Voilà ce en quoi mon paternel est un traitre. Aujourd'hui il m'a vendu. Vendu comme esclave à ce mage noir dont il est lui même devenu le sous fifre.

Mais je jure sur mon nom et mon sang que moi Lucius Malefoy ne resterais pas esclave bien longtemps. Que ce mage noir apprenne ce qu'est un vrai Méthusélah. A ses dépends bien sur. Cela prendra le temps qu'il faudra, les vampires supérieurs sont patient avec leur quasi éternité devant eux.


	2. Chapitre 2 Severus Snape

Bonsoir à tous. Voici assez rapidement le prochain chapitre, enfin plutôt le premier vrai chapitre. (On ne peut pas dire que l'intro était très longue.)

Donc voilà, je préviens toujours : les homophobes dehors (ou c'est à leurs risques et périls). Il y aura un slash, pas tout de suite, mais il viendra.

Les personnages principaux sont à J.K Rowling, donc pour le moment tous les personnages qui apparaissent.

**Merci** pour vos premières reviews et j'espère que la suite vous plaira.

**BONNE LECTURE !**

*******

Chapitre 2 : Severus Snape

Plusieurs années plus tard, Severus Snape, Serpentard, se faisait marquer en tant que mangemort. Ses formidables dons en potion n'étaient pas passés inaperçus et le choix de refuser ne lui avait pas été donné. A 16 ans, il arborait donc une marque qu'il maudissait sur son bras.

Il se rendit très vite compte que toutes les raisons pour lesquelles il ne voulait absolument pas se joindre à ce Voldemort étaient toutes malheureusement fondées. Sa vie semblait condamnée à devenir un enfer, d'autant plus inacceptable que la seule personne à l'avoir jamais accepté pour lui-même l'avait rejeté, préférant se jeter dans les bras de son pire ennemi. Il avait commis avec Lily Evans la pire des erreurs, et le payait désormais chaque fois qu'il la voyait dans les bras de James Potter. Pourtant, un espoir devait survenir.

Lucius Malefoy, Methuselah théoriquement à la botte de Voldemort, avait remarqué que Severus Snape, nouvelle recrue depuis quelques mois était un élu au jour même de ses 17 ans. Par cette caractéristique, il avait le potentiel pour devenir lui-même Methuselah si l'un d'eux éveillait son héritage. Le seul problème, cet individu avait été marqué peu avant ses 17 ans.

Pourquoi donc le premier élu qu'il rencontrait devait avoir choisi de servir ce monstre ? Il ne pouvait éveiller un disciple de Voldemort. S'il lui était vraiment fidèle, il le resterait, et s'il ne l'était pas sa vie deviendrait un enfer s'il devenait un vampire supérieur asservi comme lui. . . Quoi que. . . Peut-être qu'être deux pourrait avoir des avantages. D'autant plus si le mage noir l'ignorait. Alors ils auraient un atout non négligeable dans leur manche. Il allait devoir se renseigner, découvrir si oui ou non ce Snape pouvait être digne de confiance et pour qui. Voilà qui allait mettre un peu de piment dans sa vie pour le moment maudite, enfin quelque chose allait bouger.

Il étudia ainsi pendant des jours, des semaines puis des mois Severus Snape, l'observant dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. A chaque sortie de Pré au Lard il était là, l'observant se faire dénigrer par une bande de Griffondors, toujours la même et se défendre habilement lorsque nécessité il y avait, ou pas.

Ces premières observations ne lui plurent pas. Une personne ainsi maltraitée pouvait très bien avoir choisi volontairement le mage noir en quête de puissance, et lui fournir cette dite puissance ne lui garantissait pas sa loyauté. Aussi ne fit-il rien pendant sa scolarité, trop de risques, il fallait en apprendre davantage.

De furent les première missions officielles qui le décidèrent. A première vue, le jeune diplômé de Poudlard avait tué de sang froid toute la petite famille selon les ordres donnés, faisant bonne figure et recevant des félicitations un air impassible sur le visage comme tout mangemort confirmé, ne montrant pas la moindre émotion suite à ses actes.

Mais la chute de son masque loin du quartier général de Voldemort lui fit comprendre que Lucius était loin du compte. De rage, la maison abandonnée dans laquelle il s'était réfugié fut presque soufflée alors qu'il peinait à retenir les flots de sa magie. Sur le coup, le vampire blond cru que le brun allait se supprimer, mais il n'en fit rien. A la place, il reprit son masque impénétrable et se remis en route.

La mission suivante visait également une famille, un couple avec une petite fille, le père était aurore et était une menace. Lucius se demandait comment allait réagir le brun cette fois, lui-même achevait ses victime le plus rapidement possible, il ne pensait pas pouvoir faire plus.

L'horreur le prit lorsqu'il vit le brun lancer un sort de découpe sur l'enfant couverte du sang de sa mère qui venait de succombée derrière elle, la recouvrant de son corps. Il commença par détourner les yeux, ne pouvant supporter de s'être tromper sur son compte et de devoir renoncer à un allier ainsi, mais un mouvement subtil attira son attention. Ce Snape avait fait un mouvement en se penchant en avant juste avant que la mère ne recouvre sa fille de son corps, il aurait juré voir également ses lèvres bouger.

Il devait être le seul car les autres mangemorts présent félicitèrent chaudement le nouveau venu pour sa cruauté à l'égard d'une enfant d'à peine six ans avant de s'éclipser avant que les autorités n'arrivent, n'oubliant pas la marque des ténèbres, preuve de leur forfait.

Lucius qui tranplana en dernier, ne pu s'empêcher de vouloir vérifier ce qu'avait trafiqué le nouveau après avoir assassiné la petite. Décidément, il se préoccupait bien trop de cet élu pour son propre bien.

Et pourtant, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque bougeant légèrement le corps de la mère, il sentit celui tremblotant de l'enfant dessous, elle était encore en vie, tentant de son mieux de ne pas bouger, pleurant en silence. Pourtant il avait vu le sort de découpe, le sang. C'est alors qu'il vit le papier glissé entre les deux corps : « personne ne doit savoir qu'elle est encore en vie, sinon aucun autre ne pourra être sauvé ».

Par Merlin, le jeune homme avait réussi à sauver l'enfant au nez et à la barbe de tout le monde, tout en se faisant féliciter. C'est décidé, dès qu'ils se retrouveraient seuls il lui parlerait.

Cette occasion ne se présenta que deux longues semaines plus tard, à la sortie d'une réunion hebdomadaire.

« Severus Snape ? » L'interpella le blond à voix basse, juste derrière lui, alors qu'ils marchaient seuls dans un couloir, sortant juste des limites anti-transplanage.

« Il faut que je vous parle. »

Le brun n'avait pu s'empêcher de sursauter à son murmure, il n'avait pas senti sa présence, et Serpentard sait qu'il était pourtant doué à ce jeu.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Siffla-t-il, refusant de se laisser intimider par qui que ce soit en ces lieux.

Mais il n'eu pas le temps de protester outre mesure que la poigne de l'homme derrière lui se resserrait sur son bras, et que la sensation d'un transplanage d'escorte se faisait sentir.

A peine arrivé et faisant fit de sa nausée grandissante, il s'écarta d'une secousse, pointant sa baguette vers son kidnappeur, si l'on pouvait l'appeler ainsi.

« Je ne vous veux aucun mal contrairement à ce que vous pouvez croire. » Lui annonça le blond, enlevant son masque et ses robes de mangemort, dévoilant un homme de noble stature, les cheveux long jusqu'à mis dos, blond platine et des yeux violet comme il ne se voyait nulle part ailleurs.

« Lucius Malefoy. » Le reconnu de suite le brun, reprenant légèrement son calme et se demandant ce que le bras droit du maitre pouvait bien vouloir, commençant à craindre qu'il n'avait peut-être pas été si discret que ça. Non s'il avait été découvert, il ne serait pas assassiné à l'écart de tous mais plutôt lors d'une exécution publique. Le maitre aimait le spectacle et la peur.

Malefoy regardait attentivement le visage de son vis-à-vis, scrutant les légères expressions qui passaient dans ses yeux. Il était doué mais pas suffisamment pour tout lui cacher lorsqu'il se concentrait. Il décida d'abréger les questions du maitre de potion en montrant ses crocs, quatre canines aiguisée dont il pouvait commander la croissance afin de les faire passer inaperçues la plupart du temps. Personne à part le Lord ne connaissait son statut de Methuselah, c'était un atout à ne pas dévoiler.

Cette fois s'en était trop pour lui, Severus Snape recula, dos au mur, ses mains tremblantes remontant sa baguette face au blond qui lui faisait face, même s'il n'avait pas vraiment d'espoir de s'en sortir face à un vampire.

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, celui-ci lui répondit en passant au tutoiement:

« Je ne suis pas un simple misérable vampire, et je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire du mal. »

« Qu'est ce que vous-êtes dans ce cas ? Les crocs sont plutôt caractéristiques. » Railla le brun, reprenant le contrôle de ses nerfs.

« Un Méthusélah. »

« Un Méthusélah ? Je croyais que les vampires supérieurs n'avaient pas de maitre, pourtant il me semble bien qu'il n'y a que des chiens du Lord Noir dans cette pièce. »

Le blond ne pu s'empêcher de gronder à ce rappel de sa condition d'esclave mais repris tout de même.

« Les Méthusélah ne sont rien de plus que de simples sorciers jusqu'à l'âge de leur majorité. Mon père était un chien, et ce batard m'a fait marquer la veille de mes 17 ans, scellant ainsi mon destin, ou du moins le croient-ils tous. Car ils verront que le jour venu, le chien peut mordre, et qu'un Méthusélah ne se laisse pas dominer sans payer le prix fort. »

Si quelque chose devait bien convaincre Sévérus de la véracité de ses paroles, c'était son rictus de haine à la mention de son esclavage et le sourire tout sauf amicale qui apparaissait lorsqu'il devait imaginer le prix à payer pour avoir apposé cette marque sur son bras.

Mais malgré tout, il ne comprenait toujours pas ce que lui venait faire dans cette histoire.

Semblant remarquer que l'homme en face de lui était toujours perplexe, Lucius Malefoy continua.

« Que sais-tu des Méthusélah et des élus ? »

« Les Méthusélah sont une race à part entière, à l'origine des vampires, et qui à pour seul point commun avec eux leur besoin de sang. Ils sont vivants, les autres morts. Ils peuvent vivre le jour même s'il ne l'aime pas spécialement alors que les autres y meurent. Et par-dessus tout, ils ne se soumettent qu'à une seule et unique personne, leur compagnon ; du moins en théorie, il semble qu'il y ait eu au moins une exception. Pour les élus, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils représentent. »

Ignorant l'avant dernière remarque du maitre de potion, le blond décida de l'éclairer sur le sujet avant de lui demander ce qu'il attendait depuis plus de deux semaines. Il était malgré lui étonné par les connaissances de son vis-à-vis.

« Un élu est un humain qui possède le gène Méthusélah enfoui au fond de lui. Celui-ci peut-être éveillé par un vampire supérieur si la personne le souhaite, elle devient alors Méthusélah à part entière. »

Avant que Sévérus ne puisse faire le moindre commentaire, il ajouta :

« Tu es une de ces personnes. Un vampire supérieur sent la présence des élus dès leur majorité, je le sais donc depuis le jour de tes 17 ans. »

« Pourquoi ne me le dire que maintenant dans ce cas. » Demanda celui-ci, méfiant et n'osant croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Parce que je devais être sur que tu n'étais pas volontairement marqué. Donner un pouvoir supplémentaire à l'ennemi, non merci. » Lui répondit-il comme si cela relevait d'une évidence.

« Et comment sais-tu que je ne suis pas avec lui, que je ne vais pas rapporter ta traitrise sur le champ. » Le nargua le brun, il voulait être sur, ne pas laisser l'espoir venir pour qu'il s'éloigne à nouveau.

« Je t'ai vu sauver l'enfant, et elle a bien survécu. »

Cette simple phrase était une preuve en elle-même. Si le blond savait et que lui-même était encore en vie, alors ils étaient bien du même côté.

« Qu'est ce qui va se passer maintenant ? »

« Es-tu prêt à voir ton héritage s'éveiller mais à rester esclave pour le moment ? »

« Cet héritage nous donnera un avantage si un jour vient l'occasion de se débarrasser de lui ? »

« S'il reste secret, ce ne sera pas négligeable. J'ai presque hâte de voir sa face maudite se tordre de rage, lorsqu'il découvrira quand le temps viendra, que nous avons été contre lui. »

Sévérus ricana à cette pensée savoureuse mais n'en oublia pas ses questions pour autant.

« Comment la transformation restera-t-elle secrète ? Mon physique n'est pas ce qu'on appelle avantageux et les vampires supérieurs sont, comment dire, d'une beauté fatale si je ne me trompe. »

Malefoy sourit à cette question. Il était tombé sur quelqu'un d'intelligent qui ne négligeait aucun paramètre.

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour cela. Les élus prennent automatiquement leur forme de vampire lors de la transformation mais peuvent à tout moment retrouver leur physique humain pour la durée désirée grâce à des glamours vampiriques. Cela peut être utile pour camoufler l'éveil, personne de sera capable de le voir si tu ne le souhaites pas. Tes boucliers mentaux seront également renforcés, ainsi que ta force, ta vitesse, tes sens en général. Tu pourras continuer de manger normalement du moment que tu te nourris de sang également. Je me chargerais de te fournir des bouteilles, cela passera pour du vin. Je pense n'avoir rien oublié. . .

Si, nous aurons un mois pour t'entrainer avant la prochaine réunion, c'est pour cela que j'ai précisément choisi ce jour. En cas d'imprévu nous aviserons, mais tu es déjà très doué pour ça. » Acheva le blond.

Après avoir réfléchi l'espace de quelques minutes à la situation, il paru évident pour Snape qu'il avait tout intérêt à réveiller son héritage. Ainsi, il aurait la force et un allié le moment venu. Peut-être même plusieurs, s'ils trouvaient d'autres élus ou d'autres Méthusélah.

« Comment procède-t-on ? »

« Je m'occupe de tout. »

C'est tout ce que répondit Malefoy en se penchant vers lui, ses crocs acérés dirigés vers sa gorge et sa carotide. Malgré sa frayeur à cette vue, Snape était résolu à ne pas bouger et à le laisser aller jusqu'au bout, dusse-t-il y laisser la vie. Ce serait toujours mieux que de continuer ainsi de toute manière. Le blond senti sa résolution et sa résignation mêlées et commença à lécher la peau de son cou offerte volontairement, faisant gémir le brun malgré lui.

Puis ses canines transpercèrent la peau fragile et commencèrent à boire le sang à la senteur si particulière d'un élu à petites gorgées. Jamais Lucius Malefoy n'avait transformé quelqu'un avant cet instant, et jamais il ne l'oublierait. Le lien qui se forgeait entre eux serait irréversible, ce n'était pas un amant, presque un fils ou un frère mais pas complètement, très étrange sentiment. Sentant la faiblesse de l'homme qu'il devait désormais soutenir dans ses bras, il le fit reposer contre un pan de mur de l'habitation où ils se trouvaient et s'entailla le poignet, le lui tendant. L'autre n'hésita pas un instant, suivant l'instinct qui lui ordonnait de boire à ce nectar divin. Il posa ses lèvres sur la plaie, se délectant du liquide à la saveur cuivrée, n'en perdant pas une goutte jusqu'à ce que le blond le lui retire, presque tendrement, son autre main posée sur son front.

C'est alors qu'il senti les changements qui s'opéraient en lui. Une chaleur grandissait, pas étouffante, mais réconfortante, puis l'impression d'une porte qui s'ouvre au centre de lui-même, et enfin le néant, la sensation de partir dans un sommeil plus profond que la mort elle-même.

Mais ce n'était qu'une impression, car quelques heures plus tard, il ouvrait les yeux sur un monde où tout lui semblait nouveau. Il sentait sous ses doigts la texture du tissu duquel étaient composés les draps, il voyait les moindres aspérités du mur qui lui faisait face, il entendait les sautillements des oiseaux sur les branches des arbres proches. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte et notaient le moindre détail.

Il lui fallu moins d'une demie seconde pour remarquer la respiration de l'homme blond à ses côtés, assis sur une chaise à l'aspect rustique. Décidément, rien en ces lieux ne semblait aller avec le nom Malefoy.

« C'est normal, cet endroit est fait pour que personne ne se doute que je puisse avoir ne serait-ce que l'idée d'y mettre les pieds. »

« J'ai parlé tout haut ? » ne pu s'empêcher de s'interroger le brun.

« Nous pouvons sans mal communiquer par télépathie. Tu apprendras vite à fermer ton esprit aux autres de notre espèce, il l'est déjà pour les humains normaux.

Mais lève toi donc et fait connaissance avec ta nouvelle apparence. »

Et effectivement, son aspect avait bien changé. Des cheveux mis long, noir d'ébène brillant, encadraient un visage non plus ingrat mais fin et racé. Son teint était pâle comme devait l'être celui de tous les vampires, supérieurs ou non, et ses iris étaient désormais d'un rouge bordeaux très soutenu, presque noir. Sa musculature était fine et lui permettrait aussi bien force que vitesse. Ses ongles avaient la dureté du diamant.

Un nouveau Sévérus Snape était né, et Voldemort n'aurait qu'à bien se tenir.

Quelques semaines plus tard, une prophétie qui changerait le cours des choses était divulguée, et Snape devenait l'espion de Dumbledore pour sauver Lily qu'il n'avait pas oubliée, sans succès. La seule fille à l'avoir apprécié pour lui-même dans son enfance était morte en ce 31 octobre 1981 avec son mari.

***

Prochain chapitre : "Társa".

Mais qu'est ce que ce mot peut bien évoquer?


	3. Chapitre 3 Társa ?

Les bases du passé ayant été posées, passons maintenant au présent. Comme déjà précisé, les cinq premiers tomes sont respectés, l'histoire prend désormais place après.

Les personnages principaux et les cinq premiers tomes pris en compte sont à J.K. Rowling.

Futur slash, vous êtes prévenus.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews et donc maintenant, **BONNE LECTURE !**

*****  
**

Chapitre 3 : Társa ?

Severus Snape n'avait jamais pu comprendre comment il pouvait autant détester cet enfant et en même temps se retrouver comme attiré par lui.

Il haïssait son père, ça, c'était un fait, inutile de revenir dessus.

Il adorait sa mère, ça non plus, aucun problème.

Non le problème, c'est que le garçon avait hérité de toutes les caractéristiques physiques de James Potter mais avec les magnifiques yeux verts de Lily. Il le détestait parce qu'il lui rappelait bien trop celui qui lui avait volé sa seule amie et lui avait littéralement pourri sa scolarité, et qu'en le regardant, il ne pouvait s'empêchant de voir les yeux accusateurs de celle qui l'avait rejeté après la phrase de trop.

S'il avait été Methuselah de naissance, peut-être que les choses ne se seraient pas passé ainsi. Il était inutile d'y penser, si cela avait été le cas, il ne l'aurait très probablement même pas rencontrée avant Poudlard.

Maintenant c'est son fils qu'il avait sous les yeux, un gamin chétif, Griffondor bien entendu, dont il exécrait la présence au point de le prendre tout naturellement comme souffre douleur, mais qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de surveiller de loin et de protéger. Il allait devenir dingue.

C'est pour cela qu'il fini par en parler aux Malefoy. Cette famille l'avait énormément aidé après sa transformation, lui enseignant à maitriser toutes les facettes de ses nouvelles facultés.

Il avait été plus que surpris de voir que Narcissa était toute aussi dévouée à leur cause que son mari. Pourtant s'il se rappelait bien, cela avait été un mariage de convenance. Narcissa avait été imposée à Lucius pour sa beauté et surtout son lignage, sans qu'ils ne se soient fréquentés avant. C'était effectivement une femme magnifique, ses longs cheveux blonds cascadant dans son dos et les yeux d'un vert très pâle surnaturel.

Ce qui aurait du devenir un mariage de société et d'apparences était en réalité devenu un mariage d'amour sincère. Lucius lui expliqua que sans que personne ne le sache Narcissa était une társa, une compagne potentielle possédant un sang très particulier se régénérant à l'infini une fois lié à un vampire. Ce lien entrainait alors l'éveil de dons amenant la compagne à devenir « l'égal » de son compagnon. Une particularité étant que le társa a toujours le choix de se lier ou pas. Il peut choisir de rester sans vampire, de prendre un compagnon humain ou pas de compagnon du tout, même si son instinct le pousse en général vers un Methuselah. En effet, l'amour vampirique est éternel et absolu, faisant de deux êtres, des compagnons d'âme.

Lucius avait donc courtisé dans les règles Narcissa même si leur mariage était officiellement prononcé, lui laissant le choix quant à consommer leur relation ou non. Pas qu'il ait réellement eu le choix de toute manière puisque sa nature le poussait à protéger la társa et à ne pas lui faire de mal. Mais le fait est que cette attitude l'avait convaincue qu'elle n'était pas si mal tombée et que l'amour était possible.

Il ne leur fallu pas longtemps pour que celui-ci se concrétise par un fils. Narcissa étant une társa, il était presque sur qu'il était Methuselah mais ce fait deviendrait totalement certain à sa majorité, même si sa couleur de cheveux, exact reflet de celle de Lucius et ses yeux orage tendaient à confirmer leurs soupçons par leurs particularité.

Severus avait donc parlé à Lucius des sentiments plus qu'étranges que faisait naitre en lui le gamin Potter. S'il n'y avait eu que la haine, ou encore l'indifférence, cela ne lui aurait pas posé de problèmes. Mais cet instinct de protection qui lui paraissait si naturel, sa raison lui affirmait que ça ne l'était pas du tout.

La réponse de Lucius avait failli le faire s'évanouir sur place.

« Ce que tu me décris là correspond tout à fait au sentiment d'un Methuselah envers un enfant társa. Une fois sa majorité atteinte, il se transformera en amitié ou en amour s'il te correspond, cela peut survenir dès ses 15 ans. »

A partir de ce jour et malgré le fait qu'il soit toujours là pour l'aider, il décida de surtout continuer à faire de la vie du jeune Potter un enfer afin de ne jamais être tenté d'en faire son compagnon.

Pourtant, chaque heure de colle en sa compagnie devenait plus dure à supporter. Il avait vite remarqué que même avec toute la meilleur mauvaise volonté du monde, il était obligé de reconnaitre que le gamin n'était pas comme son père, mais se rapprochait plus de Lily.

Et comme l'avait prédit Lucius, les quinze ans de son élève transformèrent irrémédiablement son aversion en attirance, et ce même s'il ne l'avouerait pas sous la pire des tortures.

Plusieurs fois au cours de ces cinq dernières années, il avait frôlé l'arrêt cardiaque à cause de toutes les péripéties dans lesquelles se trouvait entrainé le Griffondor. Chaque année avait son lot d'aventure, d'une rencontre avec Voldemort lui-même en première année, à un basilik en seconde, sans compter Sirius Black en troisième. Sur ce coup là, il avait cru qu'il ne pourrait se retenir de faire un carnage lorsqu'il avait vu celui que tout le monde pensait être le meurtrier des Potter, en face de Harry.

Il était presque soulagé de s'être fait stupéfixié et ainsi ne pas avoir commis l'irréparable une fois de plus. Le gamin n'aurait surement pas supporté de perdre son parrain quelques secondes après l'avoir retrouvé, innocent de surquoi. Même si encore une fois, jamais quelqu'un ne lui ferait avouer ça de vive voix.

Ensuite était venue la quatrième année, la pire surement pour ses nerfs. Le tournoi des trois sorciers, auquel un gamin de 15 ans n'aurait jamais du participer. Et lorsqu'il avait disparu à la fin, emporté par un portoloin, directement aux pieds du Lord Noir lui-même. . . Lord Noir qui lui avait pris de son sang. . .

Il avait du utiliser tout son self control lorsqu'il était réapparu devant lui pour ne pas se jeter dessus et tenter de le déchiqueter à mains nues, ce qui, il le sait bien, se serait soldé par sa mort à lui et non celle du serpent. Mais il avait été réellement tenté d'essayer.

Heureusement que Lucius et ses conversations mentales était là, sinon, il aurait déjà disjoncté. Celui-ci semblait imperturbable. Quoi qu'il se passe, il trouvait une parade et gérait la situation d'une main de maitre.

Malheureusement, pour ce qui était désormais bien un problème de cœur, il ne pouvait rien pour l'aider. S'il n'avait pris en grippe l'enfant dès qu'il était arrivé, les choses auraient-elles été plus simple ? Il se le demandait.

Après tout, Potter ne devait pas être le seul társa qui lui correspondait ? Si ?

La dernière année lui avait semblé s'annoncer tranquille, mais non, c'était impossible pour Harry Potter d'avoir ce genre d'année. Il avait fallu qu'il aille se fourrer au département des mystères du ministère, en même temps qu'une bande de mangemorts à la recherche d'une prophétie. Heureusement que Lucius était là et qu'il avait pu empêcher la mort du gamin. Par contre son cabot de parrain lui, n'y avait pas survécu. Il était passé à travers un voile dont personne ne connait la destination mais dont nul n'est jamais revenu.

Après cela, la lueur qu'il voyait régulièrement dans les pupilles de l'adolescent (sauf en sa présence directe, ce serait trop beau) s'était éteinte.

En ce début de sixième année, il paraissait profondément déprimé et même s'il souriait toujours en face de ses amis, ce sourire paraissait faux et terne à côté de ceux des années passées. La mort de Sirius avait sans nul doute été l'épreuve de trop pour le jeune garçon, et pour cela, Severus ne pouvait rien faire. Il se voyait mal dire en face à Harry qu'il était un Methuselah et le voulait pour compagnon. Dans le meilleur des cas, il le ferait fuir, dans le pire, il se ferait descendre immédiatement ce qui n'était pas la meilleure des idées pour au final vaincre le Lord.

Ce dont il ne se doutait pas c'est que Harry ne déprimait pas uniquement à cause de son parrain, mais aussi à cause de lui.

Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, Harry avait développé une certaine fascination pour le maitre des cachots de Poudlard. Il était le seul à pouvoir lui faire perdre autant son sang froid. Même Malefoy lui arrivait à peine à la cheville, et Merlin sait à quel le blond pouvait être exécrable. Snape était le seul dont les remarques toujours ciblées lui faisait le plus mal sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Les mêmes mots dans la bouche de Malefoy ou n'importe quel autre Serpentard ne l'atteignaient pas autant.

Mais depuis un an, depuis ses 15 ans, cette fascination était montée d'un cran encore. Il avait parfois l'impression de voir une image se superposer à celle de son professeur, des traits plus fins, des cheveux plus longs, plus souples dans lesquels il s'était surpris à vouloir passer la main, à sa plus grande honte au début. Quand leurs regards se croisaient, il avait l'impression de voir deux orbes rouge très foncées presque noires mais pas tout à fait. L'instant d'après, tout redevenait normal.

Il avait parlé à Hermione de ces illusions d'optique et elle avait fait des recherches bien sur, mais sans beaucoup de succès. La seule explication était selon elle, un sortilège d'illusion de type glamour déficient, mais à ce moment là, tout le monde l'aurait remarqué. Après cette conclusion, il n'en avait plus reparlé.

Mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu'il n'y pensait plus. Il se surprenait à observer Snape à la dérobée pendant ses cours ou dans la grande salle. Cherchant à percer le mystère de ces « illusions ».

Au bout d'un an, il avait du se rendre à l'évidence qu'il était attiré irrémédiablement par son professeur de potion sans espoir de retour de sentiments.

Jusque là il avait pu l'accepter, tout à la joie de connaitre son parrain même s'il n'était pas souvent là pour lui mais plutôt en mission pour l'ordre. Mais sa mort l'avait achevé. Ses deux meilleurs amis n'arrivaient plus à combler le vide qui l'envahissait petit à petit.

Il espérait presque que Voldemort lança une attaque du château afin d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Ensuite il pourrait partir il ne savait encore où mais loin d'ici.

Loin de ce lieu où il voyait sans cesse la personne qui l'attirait et qui le détestait.

Loin de ce lieu qui lui rappelait Sirius et ses parents.

Encore ses parents, il ne les avait pas connus, il n'avait d'eux que des photographies dont certaines avaient le cadre de Poudlard. Mais Sirius, c'est ici qu'il l'avait connu, où plutôt près d'ici dans la cabane hurlante. Puis ils s'étaient tous enfui à travers le parc. Et il y avait aussi la haute tour dans laquelle son parrain avait été emprisonné et d'où il avait pu sortir grâce à Buck l'hippogriffe et le retourneur de temps d'Hermione.

Il ne fallait pas oublier Cedric non plus. Lui c'est Poudlard dans son entier qui le lui rappelait. C'était injuste qu'il ne soit plus là, qu'il n'ait pas eu la chance de continuer ses études, que sa copine se soit retrouvée seule ainsi que sa famille. Il aurait du vivre, sa mort n'avait même pas été utile puisque le ministère avait refusé le fait que Voldemort était bien vivant et retrouvait ses forces.

Heureusement Dumbledore l'avait cru lui, sauf qu'il le savait déjà, ce n'était qu'une preuve de quelque chose dont il était déjà persuadé. Toutes ces morts inutiles. . .

Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de penser à tout ça sinon ses amis allaient s'inquiéter pour de bon. Au moment où il se disait cela, un bruit assourdissant retenti et des mangemorts pénétrèrent dans la grande salle.

Très vite les sorts fusaient dans toutes les directions avant que les mangemorts ne se retirent brusquement, repartant par où ils étaient entrés. L'attaque avait à peine durée quelques dizaines de minutes.

Les murmures allèrent croissant, chacun demandant si quelqu'un était blessé, qui manquait à l'appel. Mais apparemment, les mangemorts n'avaient fait aucune victime. A quoi tout cela rimait-il donc ?

Quand soudain une pensée s'imposa à Harry alors même qu'un malaise remplaçait le soulagement de savoir tous ses amis saufs.

Severus !

***

társa signifie « compagnon » en hongrois


	4. Chapitre 4 Sauvetage

Disclaimer : Les personnages principaux et les cinq premiers tomes pris en compte sont à J.K. Rowling.

Il y aura un slash dans un futur proche, ceux qui n'apprécient pas, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Je vois que certains n'ont pas vraiment apprécié la fin du dernier chapitre, j'avoue, c'était pas très sympa comme manière de terminer. (J'essaierais de ne pas en refaire du même genre à l'avenir ^^) Mais bon, maintenant la suite arrive, vous allez enfin savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avec Severus.

**BONNE LECTURE !**

_

/ blablabla/ = pensées

***

_Quand soudain une pensée s'imposa à Harry alors même qu'un malaise remplaçait le soulagement de savoir tous ses amis saufs._

_Severus !_

***

Chapitre 4 : Sauvetage

Faussant compagnie à tous ceux qui l'entouraient et ne suivant que son instinct, Harry se précipita vers les couloirs les plus reculés du château. Tout en s'enfonçant dans ses profondeurs, le malaise grandissait, comme si quelque chose de terrible venait de se produire. Il était sur que cela concernait son professeur. La venue des mangemorts n'avait aucun sens sinon, personne ne manquait à l'appel, personne n'était gravement blessé.

Alors qu'il arrivait au détour d'un autre couloir, sentant qu'il se rapprochait, il cru défaillir devant la vision qui s'imposait à lui.

Severus Snape reposait à moitié contre le mur de pierre, son sang s'écoulant inexorablement de son corps par de nombreuses blessures. Sectum Sempra. Ces ordures avaient décidé de l'abattre avec son propre sortilège, répété plusieurs fois au vue de la quantité d'entailles et la perte de sang.

Par un moyen ou un autre, ils avaient du découvrir que le maitre de potion était un espion, mais pas pour leur camps à eux, et avaient décidé de ne pas perdre de temps pour le châtiment.

Déjà le souffle du maitre de potion devenait de plus en plus laborieux. Ils l'avaient abandonné là, à l'écart de tous, sachant pertinemment que au point où elles étaient rendues, ses blessures n'étaient pas guérissables. Ils voulaient qu'il souffre, seul, ce n'était pas juste une exécution.

Alors qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger, pétrifié par l'état de son professeur, Harry vit son aspect devenir flou l'espace d'une seconde avant que les illusions dont il était parfois témoin ne remplace l'homme sous ses yeux. Alors c'étaient bien des glamours. Ils disparaissaient lorsque leur porteur n'avait plus assez d'énergie pour les maintenir.

L'homme devant lui n'avait plus rien d'ingrat mais représentait plutôt une beauté ténébreuse, justement en train de s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres de la mort. Son teint palissant de plus en plus, prenant la couleur de la craie, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de son vis-à-vis. Orbes bordeaux face aux émeraudes.

C'était comme si une barrière chutait à l'intérieur d'Harry, son instinct lui hurlait de faire quelque chose. Respirant un bon coup, il laissa tomber tous ses boucliers mentaux les uns après les autres pour laisser libre cours uniquement à cet instinct qui ne demandait qu'à agir. Que cela lui apporte des ennuis, plus rien ne comptait mis à part le fait que l'homme en face de lui ne devait pas mourir.

S'ouvrant le poignet d'un geste souple de sa baguette, il le porta aux lèvres pâles du professeur, s'agenouillant près de lui, sans réfléchir vraiment au pourquoi cela lui paraissait la chose à faire.

Il s'étonna à peine de voir quatre canines devenir démesurées à quelques centimètres du sang offert. Sa raison et sa conscience étaient à des kilomètres de là, perdues en plein brouillard.

Le maitre des potions, trop faible pour résister, perdu dans les yeux verts du garçon qui le regardait, hésita à peine une seconde avant d'accepter le liquide vital à sa survie. Tout ce dont sa conscience était encore capable était d'espérer qu'il pourrait se contenir et ne pas faire sa première victime ce soir.

Alors que le liquide au goût délicieusement parfumé coulait dans sa gorge, le vampire se dit que jamais, au non jamais il n'avait bu de nectar si divin. Ce sang ne souffrait aucune comparaison avec les bouteilles que lui fournissait régulièrement son ami Lucius. Alors c'était ça le sang d'un társa.

Alors que les forces lui revenaient, il commença à prélever moins de sang à l'adolescent qui s'était blotti contre lui soupirant d'aise. Il lécha soigneusement la profonde coupure, la cicatrisant par là même, ne laissant qu'une fine ligne rosée traversant le poignet.

La fatigue le prenant alors, l'apport de sang lui ayant sauvé la vie mais pas pour autant rendu toutes ses forces, il se réinstalla légèrement, ne lâchant pas le corps du brun endormi sur son torse et plongea lui aussi dans les bras de Morphée.

_

Dans la grande salle, le directeur ne mis pas longtemps à se rendre compte de l'absence de Severus Snape comme de Harry Potter. Malgré la peur qui s'insinuait en lui avec un mauvais pressentiment, il fit appeler les meilleurs amis du survivant, ne souhaitant pas provoquer une émeute juste après cette attaque.

Ceux-ci le rassurèrent quelque peu en lui affirmant que Harry était là lorsque les mangemorts avaient disparus mais qu'il était soudainement parti en courant. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de l'arrêter.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une heure de recherche aidée par les tableaux et les fantômes qui avaient vu passer le brun qu'ils le retrouvèrent, se figeant devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.

Un Severus Snape devenu méconnaissable et magnifique malgré sa pâleur, tenait un Harry Potter blanc comme la neige, tous les deux enlacés dans une mare de sang. On aurait dit deux anges tombés du ciel, leur beauté pétrifiée par la mort. C'est ce que pensèrent le directeur et les deux Griffondors en les voyant.

Aussitôt le rouquin s'effondra sur le sol, à genou et les poings serrés, ses jambes ne pouvant le soutenir plus longtemps, alors que les larmes dévalaient les joues de son amie. Tous deux étaient incapables de prononcer même un mot, de faire un mouvement.

Le directeur qui s'était approché des deux corps, ne pouvant se résoudre à ce qu'il voyait souffla soudain :

« Ils sont vivants. »

« Quoi ?!? » prononcèrent les deux rouge et or d'une voix blanche.

« Leur pouls est faible, à tous les deux, mais ils sont vivants. » Le soulagement transparaissait dans la voix et sur le visage du directeur.

« Il faut les emmener rapidement à l'infirmerie »

Sur ce, le professeur Dumbledore agita sa baguette, faisant léviter les deux corps à sa suite et en même temps disparaitre l'immense flaque de sang, passant par les passages secrets pour rejoindre l'infirmerie sans croiser d'importuns.

Lorsqu'elle vit qui lui était amené, l'infirmière se mit immédiatement en action, ignorant le changement d'apparence de l'un de ses patients, sa baguette virevoltant au dessus des deux hommes inanimés installés sur deux lits aux draps blancs. Au bout de quelques minutes et fioles distribuées, ses mouvements cessèrent et elle s'adressa au directeur qui ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux durant toutes les manœuvres.

« Ils vont se remettre rapidement. Ils ont tous les deux perdu une grande quantité de sang mais finalement rien de dramatique. Pour le moment il leur faut du repos. Du vrai repos. » Répéta-t-elle en agitant sa baguette sous le nez des deux adolescents qui avaient cru passer inaperçus en suivant le directeur et durent se résigner à laisser leur ami.

_

Plusieurs heures plus tard Severus Snape se réveillait dans un univers blanc et calme à l'odeur si particulière de potions et de désinfectants, l'infirmerie.

Les souvenirs revenaient petit à petit. Voldemort avait appris il ne savait comment qu'il était un traitre et n'avait pas perdu de temps. Il se vidait de son sang dans un couloir abandonné quand ce gamin pas possible était apparu. Comment l'avait-il trouvé ? Ca c'était un mystère.

Par Merlin et tous les fondateurs réunis, le gamin lui avait sauvé la vie en lui offrant son sang ! Ce sang si sucré, si parfumé. Il sentait encore son odeur, sa douceur.

Le gamin ! Par Salazard, est ce qu'il allait bien ? Dans ses derniers souvenirs, il s'endormait avec lui et il était bien vivant. Et là il était à l'infirmerie, l'autre aussi sans doute, son parfum flottait dans l'air, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le sentir. Donc on les avait trouvés.

Oh. Dumbledore allait le tuer. Severus referma brusquement les paupières qu'il avait ouvertes sous cette pensée relativement déplaisante.

Le directeur savait qu'il était un Methuselah bien sur, c'était la première chose qu'il lui avait dite lorsqu'il avait décidé de trahir le Lord. Et pour entrer en tant que professeur à Poudlard il avait juré de ne jamais se servir en sang sur ses élèves. Lucius était son fournisseur de bouteilles sanguines, et dans le pire des cas, sa maitrise des potions lui permettait de fabriquer des ersatz acceptables pour survivre.

« Je vois que vous êtes réveillé. Inutile de faire semblant professeur Snape, j'ai vu vos yeux s'ouvrir très clairement » Lui fit remarquer l'infirmière en passant à ses côtés. « Vous avez mal quelque part ? Besoin d'une potion ? Avez-vous faim ou soif?»

« Un verre de sang devrait faire l'affaire » Répondit sarcastiquement le maitre de potion, ne doutant pas que Dumbledore avait averti l'infirmière de sa nature. Ses glamours étaient tombés et une explication avait sans doute été donnée.

Et en effet, quelques secondes plus tard, une coupe remplie du liquide carmin se trouvait entre ses mains.

« Le directeur à pris cela dans vos réserves personnelles. » Lui annonça Mme Pomfresh, voyant qu'il regardait son verre d'une étrange façon.

Snape bu rapidement le contenu du verre, le plaisir habituel faisant suite à l'absorption, pour cette fois absent. Et il savait parfaitement pourquoi. Comment du sang normal tiendrait-il la comparaison avec celui d'un társa, de son társa . Il en était sur maintenant. Il ne pouvait nier plus longtemps le lien qui était né avec le brun au fil des années.

Il se demandait toujours comment l'adolescent l'avait retrouvé. Le lien était-il à double sens ? Son élève ressentait-il la même attirance que lui ? Ce n'était pas possible, leurs rapports n'étaient même pas cordiaux. Quoi que cela ne voulait rien dire. . . Lui-même le traitait comme un moins que rien depuis sa première année tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de le protéger, et même de quoi . . . l'aimer ? Il ne savait même pas jusqu'où allaient ses sentiments, le lien embrouillait tout.

Il soupira brusquement. Tout était bien compliqué.

« Et bien mon cher, vos pensées n'ont pas l'air bien joyeuses. » Le taquina Dumbledore qui l'observait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà sans intervenir.

« Elles le sont rarement et ne concernent que moi. » Lui répliqua l'intéressé.

« Je l'avais bien compris depuis le temps, mais changeons de sujet. Ca n'est pas passé loin cette fois dites-moi ? »

« Voldemort à l'air d'avoir compris une bonne fois pour toutes que je n'étais pas avec lui. » répondit fataliste le maitre de potion. « Au moins croit-il que je suis mort, ça me fera quelques vacances. » Ironisa-t-il.

« Je ne vous avais jamais entendu l'appeler par son nom, même pas au quartier général de l'ordre. » Se fit entendre une voix du lit d'à côté, surprenant les deux sorciers présents qui ne pensaient pas qu'Harry se réveillerait si tôt. Toujours aussi surprenant.

« Je crois que je vais vous laisser Severus. Quelque chose me dit que vous avez besoin de parler et nous même pourrons le faire plus tard. » Leur dit Dumbledore en quittant la pièce de l'infirmerie. « Et n'oubliez pas que rien de ce qui se passe ici ne m'est inconnu, y compris la nature de chacun. » Ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil pour le maitre des cachots.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent dans le silence avant que le plus jeune ne reprenne la parole.

« Pas de parole sarcastique ? Par de _je ne vous dois rien Potter _? Ou de _toujours à vous mettre dans des situations pas possibles, grandissez un peu avant de foncer toujours tête baissée_ ? » Demanda-t-il sur un ton résigné.

« Je ne vois pas que rajouter à cela » Lui répondit le professeur ironiquement. « La dernière phrase convient tout à fait.

Par contre je vous dois effectivement la vie. Si vous étiez arrivé quelques secondes ou minutes plus tard c'est un cadavre sur lequel vous seriez tombé.

Pour cela, je vous remercie. » Ajouta-t-il doucement après une hésitation.

Harry ne savait plus quoi dire. Lui qui pensait se faire agonir d'injures par l'irascible maitre des potions pour l'avoir vu en état de faiblesse, et en plus l'avoir aidé, le voilà qui se faisait remercier, sans aucune ironie de plus. Y avait-il un espoir de rapprochement ?

Severus avait bien remarqué que sa réponse avait perturbé le Griffondor qui ne semblait pas s'y attendre. Il avait pris la résolution de ne plus se forcer à haïr l'adolescent et de se comporter convenablement afin de voir si l'autre éprouvait des sentiments envers lui ou non. Et le plus étonnant c'est qu'il faisait cela finalement naturellement. Lucius avait tout à fait raison, son instinct le poussait à se rapprocher de son társa et à ne pas lui faire de mal.

Voyant que l'autre n'avait pas l'intention de mener la conversation mais qu'il semblait prêt à répondre cordialement, Harry décida de poser un certain nombre des questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête.

« Qu'est ce que vous-êtes exactement ? Un vampire ? Sans vouloir être vexant surtout. » demanda rapidement le brun, s'attendant toujours à une remarque cinglante, qui ne venait pas. « C'est que . . . vous avez pris du sang. »

« Un Methuselah. »

« Pardon ? Qu'est ce qu'un . . . Methuselah ? »

« Un vampire supérieur. A l'origine j'étais un élu, le gène était enfoui en moi et un Methuselah s'est chargé de le réveiller, faisant de moi l'un de ses semblables. »

« Oh »

« Vous ne voyez pas vraiment où je veux en venir n'est ce pas. Je n'ai pas vraiment envi de vous refaire l'histoire complète des vampires et vampires supérieurs. Si cela vous intéresse, je vous prêterais un livre qui relate assez bien l'ensemble. »

Décidément Snape était plein de surprise aujourd'hui. Pas de sarcasmes, des réponses compréhensibles et même une proposition sympa. Autant en profiter pour approfondir ses connaissances.

« Le livre m'intéresserais effectivement. » Puis après une hésitation.

« Et pour vous je suis quoi ? »

Surprenant le survivant, le professeur se leva rapidement, s'habilla d'un geste de la main et quitta l'infirmerie sans plus d'explications.

/Mais qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? ?/

Quelques minutes plus tard il refaisait surface, un imposant volume à la main, qu'il posa sur les couvertures en face du brun.

« Pour moi vous êtes un társa. Tout est là dedans. »

Et sur ce, il reparti en direction de ses cachots. L'odeur du brun lui devenait insoutenable, il n'avait qu'une envie, le tenir à nouveau dans ses bras, comme lorsqu'il croyait mourir. Mais il ne faisait pas d'illusions. Après avoir lu le livre, il y avait de grandes chance que le Griffondor ne s'approche plus de lui malgré son courage.


	5. Chapitre 5 Connaissance

Disclaimer : tous les personnages pour l'instant sont à J.K. Rowling.

Et revoilà un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère pouvoir continuer à publier à peu près régulièrement grâce à la petite avance que j'ai prise. (et ouai les vacances peuvent servir, et pas seulement à réviser) Environ tous les 15 jours – 3 semaines je vais essayer.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, j'espère que l'histoire continuera à vous plaire.

Et maintenant **BONNE LECTURE** avec l'avancée de la relation entre nos deux zigotos.

Je radote mais il y aura un slash dans le futur donc comme d'hab, ceux qui n'aiment pas : la porte. Pour ceux qui l'attendent : encore un peu de patience.

***

Chapitre 5 : connaissance

***

_« Pour moi vous êtes un társa. Tout est là dedans. »_

_Et sur ce, il reparti en direction de ses cachots. L'odeur du brun lui devenait insoutenable, il n'avait qu'une envie, le tenir à nouveau dans ses bras, comme lorsqu'il croyait mourir. Mais il ne faisait pas d'illusions. Après avoir lu le livre, il y avait de grandes chance que le Griffondor ne s'approche plus de lui malgré son courage._

***

Le professeur Snape n'était pas retourné voir Harry Potter depuis qu'il lui avait donné le fameux livre retraçant l'histoire des Methuselah et de ce qui s'y rapportait.

Depuis deux jours, il tournait en rond dans son appartement des cachots, ne se montrant même plus pour les repas. Presque personne n'avait encore vu sa véritable apparence et il hésitait à la garder ou reprendre l'autre en faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé. Une solution comme l'autre ferait enrager le seigneur des ténèbres, pour son plus grand plaisir.

Il savait que le gamin se remettait parfaitement et qu'il aurait sans tarder l'autorisation de sortir de l'infirmerie.

Le vampire ne savait toujours pas comment il devrait réagir lorsqu'ils se croiseraient à nouveau. Avec un peu de chance, il avait encore la fin de la semaine pour y réfléchir. En effet, après l'attaque, Dumbledore avait annoncé des vacances jusqu'à la semaine suivante.

_

C'est donc avec une totale surprise qu'il entendit trois coup légèrement timides à sa porte. Le serpent argenté qui en gardait l'entrée lui annonça que c'était Harry Potter.

/Par Merlin, mais que vient-il faire ici. Après la lecture du livre, il aurait plutôt du fuir, m'éviter, m'ignorer./

Il décida tout de même d'ouvrir la porte, c'était peut-être le dit livre qu'il venait lui rendre. Et avant d'avoir pu ne serait-ce que de placer un mot :

« Je suis UN társa ou VOTRE társa ? »

Cette simple phrase suffit à le laisser définitivement bouche-bée. Cette question était bien la dernière à laquelle il s'était attendu.

« En quoi cela change-t-il quelque chose ? » finit par répondre le vampire, n'osant espérer ce que pouvait impliquer la question.

« C'est très important au contraire. Cela change beaucoup de choses.» Répliqua le Griffondor tout en ce glissant dans l'appartement de son professeur. Le salon était à sa grande surprise chaleureux et accueillant, dans les tons ocres et beiges, le sol fait d'un plancher de bois de cerisier clair, recouvert à un endroit d'un tapis moelleux où l'ocre, le bordeaux et le vert se mêlaient. Des meubles anciens donnaient une impression de paix et de sérénité. La présence de coussins d'un vert brillant tissés de fils argentés le fit sourire, on était Serpentard ou on ne l'était pas.

« Faites comme chez-vous, je vous en pris. » Ironisa le vampire.

« Merci bien. » Lui répondit son élève, un grand sourire insolant aux lèvres, semblant le mettre au défit de rajouter autre chose.

Décidément, le lion avait mangé du lion aujourd'hui. Ca ne lui réussissait vraiment pas les séjours chez Mme Pomfresh. Mais contrairement à ses habitude de ces cinq dernières années, Severus décida de ne pas relever l'impertinence de son élève, se contentant d'un sourire ironique, ce qui sembla perturber l'espace d'une seconde ce dernier. Donc finalement il n'était pas si sur de lui. Pourtant le brun reprit :

« J'ai bien lu votre livre, du début à la fin, je l'ai fini il y a quelques heures à peine. »

« Vous n'avez pas tardé.» Se contenta de constater le vampire.

« Moi je pense que d'après ce livre, je suis votre társa, et pas seulement un parmi d'autres. »

« . . . »

« D'abord vous m'avez protégé depuis ma première année ici, et ce même si vous sembliez me détester à cause de mon père. Je vous passe tous les exemples, vous devez vous en rappeler et même plus que moi, je suppose que je ne vous ai pas toujours vu. Cette simple constatation pourrait s'appliquer apparemment à n'importe quel társa, l'instinct de protection d'après ce que j'ai compris, est une constante. »

« . . . »

« Maintenant, ce que moi je ressens. Depuis la première année, vos remarques ont été celles qui m'ont le plus touché. Qu'un Serpentard ou n'importe quel autre élève dise les mêmes mots et cela m'était presque indifférent. Mais de vous, soit cela me mettait dans une rage folle, soit j'étais blessé au-delà de ce que je pensais possible. Et c'est allé en s'accentuant au fils du temps.

Sans compter que j'ai senti dès le départ des mangemorts que quelque chose clochait, et que c'était vous qui étiez en danger. J'ai également tout de suite su quoi faire pour vous sauver. Tout cela n'est possible que si je suis votre társa. Dans le cas contraire, j'aurais pu ressentir une espèce de lien entre nous deux, mais seulement quelque chose de diffus, auquel je n'aurais pas prêté attention à moins que vous ne me le fassiez remarquer. »

Au fil de sa tirade, le masque de Severus s'était craquelé pour finir par se désagréger totalement. Bien sur que le Griffondor était son társa, il avait fini par l'accepter. Mais que le deuxième concerné l'ait aussi remarqué, et qu'il semble l'accepter aussi facilement, il n'en revenait pas. Décidément, le destin avait décidé que rien ne se passerait comme il l'avait prévu.

Peut-être avait-il une chance alors ? Lui qui s'était déjà résigner à rester seul parce le premier társa qu'il avait rencontré et qui lui correspondait semblait le détester, à juste titre.

Et là il apprenait que ce n'était pas exact, que la personne qu'il avait pensé détester était en fait attirée par lui depuis plusieurs années déjà.

Il décida alors de se montrer sincère dans ses sentiments pour la première fois de sa vie :

« C'est vrai, tu es bien mon társa, le compagnon que mon âme a choisi. Je ne l'ai accepté que récemment, au moment même où je renonçais à notre lien en réalité.

Comme tu as du le lire, c'est le társa qui décide si oui ou non il accepte l'union avec un Methuselah. Et le fait que tu ne fasses ne serait-ce que me parler de cette union, était bien la dernière chose à laquelle j'aurais pensé. »

Harry n'en revenait pas que les choses puissent aller aussi vite et avec tant de naturel. Il y a deux jours encore, il ne pensait pas pouvoir approcher son maitre des potions pour échanger seulement quelques mots cordialement, et voilà que celui-ci passait au tutoiement avec une facilité déconcertante. Il faut dire que le livre qu'il avait lu lui avait redonné espoir, lire le lien qui unissait un Methuselah à son társa, et il en était vraiment un, celui de Severus. Severus qui avait désormais le pouvoir d'espoir ou de désespoir sur lui, et en voyant l'expression de son professeur alors qu'il se montrait sincère, il se rendait compte que ce fait était dans les deux sens.

S'il acceptait totalement le lien, il deviendrait l'égal de son vampire, son compagnon dans tous les sens du terme. Mais était-il prêt à ça ?

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensée le Methuselah lui répondit :

« Ce n'est pas la peine de t'inquiéter pour quoi que ce soit. Il y a quelques minutes à peine, je n'avais pas d'espoir de lien avec toi donc prend ton temps. Si tu as la moindre question, tu peux la poser. La dernière chose que je souhaite est que tu me dises oui et que tu te rendes compte que tu n'es en réalité pas prêt. »

« Je suis vraiment tombé dans la quatrième dimension. Severus Snape est gentil. . . et compréhensif. » Réponse à laquelle ne pu s'empêcher de rire le dit Severus, un rire discret et faible, rapidement terminé, mais la lueur qui se maintenait dans ses yeux attestait que le son n'était un rêve.

Harry se rendit alors compte qu'il tenait absolument à réentendre ce son, et à le prolonger. Jamais avant ce jour il n'avait vu son professeur rire ou seulement sourire d'un façon autre qu'ironique ou sarcastique, toujours sans qu'aucune lumière n'atteigne jamais ses yeux, ses yeux si étranges désormais avec leurs iris bordeaux presque noires, étrangement réconfortantes.

Harry sentait qu'il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps pour être sur de ses sentiments et se sentir prêt. Le lien qui existait entre eux était déjà tellement fort, alors que l'échange de sang n'avait été qu'à sens unique. Lorsqu'il aurait également gouté celui de son vampire, et qu'ils auraient échangé plus que leur sang par l'union, le lien serait réellement magique.

Harry demanda alors timidement, fuyant le regard de son presque futur compagnon si tout se passait bien :

« Je pourrais revenir dans vos appartements, pour mieux vous connaitre ? »

« Si tu veux faire cela, il va y avoir quelques règles à respecter. » Commença le vampire de son ton professoral, l'air sévère rappelant le Snape d'il y avait quelques jours.

« Et la première et la plus importante sera de me tutoyer lorsque nous serons seuls. » Compléta-t-il avec un fin sourire qui soulagea Harry au-delà du possible.

Au moins une preuve qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à une vraie relation, il n'était pas fichu de faire déjà confiance au Methuselah.

« La deuxième qui sera surtout pour toi, serait d'éviter d'ébruiter les choses avant d'être prêt à en assumer toutes les conséquences, sauf avec tes proches amis. Je sais de toute manière que tu serais incapable de leur cacher la moindre chose. »

« A vrai dire ils sont déjà au courant d'une bonne partie de l'histoire. Pour commencer ils étaient là quand Dumbledore nous a retrouvé apparemment enlacés par terre. Et ensuite c'est grâce à Hermione si je suis venu aussi vite. Courage des Griffondors ou non je n'osais pas venir te voir avant que tu ne réapparaisses officiellement. » Expliqua-t-il. « Après que je lui ai expliqué la situation et quelques passages du livre, elle m'a pratiquement poussé dans le couloir en me menaçant des pires maux si je n'allais pas te voir. Et crois moi, quand Hermione se met à menacer, il vaut mieux s'exécuter.» Compléta-t-il avec le sourire.

« Il faudrait presque que je remercie Miss Granger. Elle m'a évité de continuer à tourner en rond pendant trois jours en réfléchissant à comment me comporter lorsque nous nous serions recroisés. »

« Severus Snape qui ne sait plus quoi faire. Ce jour est a marquer d'une pierre blanche. »

« C'est depuis que je te connais que je ne sais plus quoi faire. » Répliqua Severus bougon. « Imagine le mélange instinct de protection et Potter dans une même pensée. Une galère pas possible pendant cinq ans. Mis à part que le Potter est devenu de moins en moins problématique.» Répliqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil. « Comme quoi, même à mon âge il est encore possible de murir un tant soit peu. Il y a donc toujours de l'espoir pour toi, fichu Griffondor. »

« Le fichu Griffondor va rejoindre ses compatriotes sinon ils vont croire que le serpent a mangé le lion. » Lança le brun en tirant la langue et en repassant par la porte, les yeux brillant comme Severus désespérait de les revoir.

_

En le voyant réapparaitre, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, Hermione su immédiatement qu'elle avait fait le bon choix en le poussant à retourner voir le professeur Snape. Quand elle y repensait, elle aurait du savoir plus tôt. Dès qu'Harry leur avait parlé de l'illusion qu'il voyait parfois se superposer à Snape, cela aurait du lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Elle aurait du faire plus de recherches.

Mais maintenant qu'elle avait aussi lu une bonne partie de l'ouvrage traitant des Methuselah et des társa, elle ferait tout pour soutenir son ami.

Même Ron à son grand étonnement n'avait pas bronché quand elle était en train de convaincre le brun d'aller voir le vampire. Celui-ci avait simplement répondu après son départ. « Je les ai bien vu tu sais, les expressions sur leur visage quand on les a retrouvé. Ils étaient en paix. Et je ne sais pas pour Snape, mais je n'avais jamais vu une telle expression sur Harry, même lorsqu'il dormait profondément. Alors si tout jusqu'à maintenant n'était qu'une comédie et qu'il peut le rendre vraiment heureux (pas comme tous ces sourires faux qu'il faisait) je dit oui, oui et encore oui. »

Devant cela Hermione n'avait pu faire qu'une chose : l'embrasser bruyamment sur la joue pour le féliciter de sa maturité et de son ouverture d'esprit, ce qui avait rendu son vis-à-vis rouge tomate pendant de longues minutes à son plus plaisir, elle-même ne pouvant empêcher ses pommettes de se colorer de rose.

_

« Alors mon pote, on dirait que ça c'est plutôt bien passé ! » Lança le rouquin.

« Mieux encore que je ne pouvais l'espérer. On a parlé, sans se sauter à la gorge. » Rigola-t-il. « Et il m'invite à retourner le voir autant de fois que je voudrais, pour répondre à mes questions ou simplement mieux se connaitre. Il ne me demandera rien tant que je ne serais pas prêt. C'est à moi de décider si je veux aller plus loin, je suis totalement libre d'aller à mon rythme. »

« C'est génial ! C'est bien la preuve qu'il tient à toi. Profites-en. » S'extasia Hermione.

« On sait bien que tu n'as jamais vraiment eu le choix, alors s'il est prêt à t'attendre aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra comme il dit, prend ton temps. » Rajouta Ron. « Ca ne peux que mieux se passer ensuite. L'essentiel est que tu sois heureux.»

« Où est Ron ? Qui est cet étranger en face de moi qui parle comme quelqu'un de mature et de raisonnable ? » demanda Harry faisant mine de regarder derrière son ami s'il n'y avait personne d'autre.

« C'est bon je sais que j'suis du genre pas doué et à mettre les pieds dans le plat mais ça m'arrive quand même de dire des trucs sensés. Dit, tu ne va pas m'embrasser hein ? » Rajouta-t-il alors que son ami le dévisageait bizarrement.

« Pourquoi cette idée saugrenue ? . . . Attend, ça veux dire que quelqu'un t'a déjà embrassé aujourd'hui ? » Reprit-il se tournant brusquement vers Hermione dont les joue se coloraient à nouveau.

« Ronald Weasley ! »

« Oups »

« Merlin merci ! Ron est d'retour ! » Soupira exagérément le brun, un immense sourire ourlant progressivement ses lèvres.

Les trois amis éclatèrent alors de rire comme cela ne leur était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, s'affalant par terre, incapable de tenir debout plus longtemps alors que la tension accumulée depuis la mort de Sirius se dissipait lentement.

***

_Et voilà. Prochain chapitre : Sortie en amoureux. _

_A la prochaine !_


	6. Chapitre 6 Sortie en amoureux

Disclaimer : tous les personnages pour l'instant sont à J.K Rowling

Merci à tous pour vos reviews et voila donc la suite.

BONNE LECTURE !

***

Chapitre 6 : Sortie en amoureux

C'est ainsi que chaque jour, Harry se rendait chez son professeur afin de juste discuter et faire connaissance.

Celui-ci lui avait expliqué comment il était entré au service du Lord Noir, contraint et forcé. Puis comment grâce à Lucius Malefoy, lui aussi esclave involontaire, il avait entrevu une porte de sortie. Depuis, lui était espion de l'Ordre du Phénix, et Lucius le couvrait lorsque cela devenait nécessaire.

Dumbledore ne savait pas qui protégeait son espion chez les mangemorts, ou du moins Severus ne lui avait rien dit à ce sujet, mais avec le directeur on ne sait jamais vraiment ce qu'il connait ou non.

« Mais alors en ce qui concerne Draco ? Il est au courant pour ses parent ? Ou est-ce juste son père qui du bon côté ? » Lui demanda alors Harry.

« Il est parfaitement au courant. Les Malefoy au grand complet sont contre Voldemort, et ce, depuis le tout début. Jusqu'à la mort de ce malade, la vie ne sera pour eux qu'une grande pièce de théâtre où chacun revêt un masque. » Lui expliqua le Methuselah.

« Je dois avoué qu'il joue très bien son rôle. . . »

« Ne te méprend pas tout de même, je n'ai jamais dit que Draco était un ange, loin de là. Il reste avant tout un Serpentard, un vrai. C'est surement également un Methusélah de naissance, la confirmation viendra le jour de ses 17 ans mais il en a toutes les caractéristiques. »

« Narcissa Malefoy n'en est pas une alors il y a un doute en ce qui concerne Draco ? »

« Non, c'est une társa. Mais Voldemort l'ignore. Il a seulement cru fournir une épouse de qualité à son meilleur atout. S'il savait ce que ça va finir par lui couter. . . Les erreurs commencent à sérieusement s'accumuler de son côté.»

« Ca veut dire que la fin approche. . . » L'expression d'Harry s'état assombrie à ce constat.

« SA fin approche. » Le reprit Severus. « En aucun cas je ne veux entendre une autre version. Toi seul peut le tuer d'après ce que j'ai compris, mais rien n'a jamais dit que tu devais le faire seul, alors quoi que tu puisses en dire, je serais avec toi sur ce coup. Et n'oublie pas non plus que si dernière bataille il y a, tu auras aussi le soutien des Malefoy. »

_

Severus Snape, maitre des cachots de Poudlard, avait également repris ses cours de potion. La première classe à laquelle il devait faire face avait été Griffondor Serpentard. Pourquoi commencer par quelque chose de simple quand on peut directement faire compliqué. En tout cas son retour n'était pas passé inaperçu.

Au matin, les étudiant se demandaient encore qui serait leur nouveau prof de potion. Les rumeurs concernant la mort de Snape étaient allées bon train et seul Harry et ses amis savaient ce qu'il en était réellement. Malgré cela, ils n'avaient rien dit, laissant le loisir au professeur de faire ce qu'il avait fini par décider.

Ce matin là donc, les élèves s'étaient installés dans la salle de potion, déjà ouverte à leur arrivée, et attendaient dans un joyeux brouhaha de voir une nouvelle tête arriver.

Et il virent en effet arriver une ombre au robes tourbillonnantes et à l'allure bien connue. Mais c'est quand tous virent son visage qu'un silence de mort tomba sur la salle, à peine troublé par quelques « c'est impossible » du côté des serpents, et d'autres plus généraux « qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ? ».

Car si tous avaient reconnu Severus Snape dans son allure générale et sa façon d'arriver, les élèves avaient aussi remarqué le changement de son visage, fin, pâle, avec deux orbes d'un bordeaux profond. Ses cheveux avaient poussés et n'avaient plus rien de graisseux, ils étaient au contraire lisses, souples et brillants.

Et après s'être installé derrière son bureau :

« Comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis bel et bien vivant. Enfin si l'on veut. . . » Acheva-t-il en dévoilant quatre canines impressionnantes qui firent frissonner une bonne partie de sa classe.

Harry, lui, se retenait de sourire à grand peine. Severus avait décidé de faire croire à tout le monde qu'Albus l'avait empêché de mourir en faisant de lui un vampire. Il est impossible de distinguer un vampire normal d'un supérieur juste en les regardant si on ne s'y connaissait pas, et jamais Voldemort ne croirait qu'il avait été dupé pendant toutes ces années.

Il aurait juste à faire bien attention à fuir la lumière naturelle pour rester dans son rôle et ne plus rien manger à la table des professeurs.

« Bon, maintenant que vous savez ce qu'il en est, passons à la suite. »

« Euh monsieur, comment vous êtes devenu, euh, un vampire ? » demanda timidement une voix du côté des Griffondor.

« Décidément la curiosité est quelque chose d'universel et d'irrémédiable chez les lions » ironisa Snape.

« Sachez seulement que Dumbledore a de très bon contacts et qu'il ne lui plaisait guère que son meilleur espion meurt sans pouvoir revenir. Car j'étais bien un espion. » Continua-t-il. « Et désormais certaines choses vont changer. Le temps d'un certain mage noir est compté car les vampires quels qu'ils soient n'ont pas de maitre. »

Une fois n'est pas coutume, ce furent les Serpentards qui aujourd'hui tremblèrent devant le regard au reflets rouge de leur directeur de maison. Cela ferait peut-être réfléchir certains fils et filles de mangemorts.

Le cours continua ensuite presque normalement, à une différence près. Les lions furent relativement laissés tranquilles contrairement à certains serpents à qui étaient destinés les remarques acerbes et pour une fois fondées.

Le retour de l'irascible maitre des potions qui avait toujours été du bon côté, alimenta ainsi les conversations pendant de nombreux jours.

_

Peu de temps après, Severus apprit de son ami Lucius que le maitre était totalement hors de lui depuis qu'il avait appris la nouvelle. Celui-ci l'avait sévèrement puni et torturé pour ne pas avoir su que des vampires avaient pu se rallier à Dumbledore.

En réalité, aucun vampire n'était du côté de l'ordre, ils étaient soigneusement neutres et leurs villes et refuges étaient trop bien cachés aux yeux des sorciers pour ne serait-ce que les contacter. Mais pourquoi Voldemort n'aurait pas cru ce que le traitre avait lui-même dit en face de ses élèves ? Et surtout ce que Lucius, son fidèle Lucius n'avait pas démenti ? Absolument aucune raison à cela n'est ce pas ?

Malefoy était donc toujours dans la place, toujours à son poste de bras droit, et même si cette fois il avait eu du mal à s'en remettre, il ne s'estimait pas trop mal loti. Plusieurs sous-fifres avaient perdu la vie ou la raison ces derniers jours sous la rage de leur maitre, mais lui était heureusement bien trop précieux.

D'après son message codé, ses déboires étaient sans importance et Severus n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, il recevrait toujours des nouvelles pour les événements les plus importants. L'espionnage continuerait jusqu'à la toute fin, pour le plus grand plaisir de Dumbledore et de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Severus avait seulement révélé au directeur avec l'accord du concerné, qu'un autre Methuselah était dans la place, et que seul lui-même pouvait en recevoir les messages.

_

Un peu plus d'un mois après la découverte et l'acceptation de leur lien, Severus et Harry commençaient à bien connaitre leur histoire mutuelle même si des zones d'ombres persistaient chez chacun, celles-ci s'estomperaient naturellement avec le temps.

Mais les activités à deux étaient relativement limitées à Poudlard, surtout quand ils devaient se montrés discrets vis-à-vis du reste des habitants du château. C'est pourquoi le Methuselah proposa à son társa une sortie dans le Londres moldu où personne de les connaissait.

Afin de garder leur discrétion, il sortirent tous deux par des chemins différents et se retrouvèrent aux portes du château. Ron et Hermione avaient bien sur été prévenus afin de pouvoir couvrir leur ami et éviter qu'il ne se fasse rechercher par tout Poudlard parce qu'il aurait disparu.

« Alors, prêt à une journée entière incognito ? » Lui demanda le Methuselah, un fin sourire ourlant ses lèvres et un léger éclat de malice dans ses yeux devenus bleus.

Le vampire avait en effet apposé des glamours vampiriques sur eux deux afin d'être sur de ne pas se faire repérer même parmi les moldus. Il ne manquerait plus que Voldemort apprenne qu'il pouvait se déplacer au grand jour avec un si beau soleil. Il ne passerait pas pour un simple vampire très longtemps alors.

Severus se retrouvait donc dans la peau d'un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains, longs jusqu'aux épaules et aux yeux bleu océan. Habillé d'un jean tout simple et d'une chemise assortie à ses yeux, il accompagnait un Harry devenu brun plus clair aux iris d'un vert pâle. Si changer sa propre apparence n'était pas bien dur après y avoir réfléchi quelques jours, changer autrui était bien plus difficile. Il avait donc du se contenter de modifier légèrement l'apparence du plus jeune. Mais cela suffisait à le rendre méconnaissable.

C'est donc surs de passer inaperçu qu'ils partirent pour leur première sortie en amoureux si l'on peut dire.

Ils flânèrent ainsi dans les rues pendant presque une heure, discutant simplement comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude avant que leur estomac ne se rappel à eux.

Ils décidèrent donc de se poser dans une petite pizzeria sur les bords de la tamise afin de pouvoir regarder les bateaux passer pendant leur repas, avec en prime une vue sur le pont du millénaire. C'est la qu'ils décidèrent de ce qu'ils feraient cette après midi. Severus avait eu la bonne idée de se procurer (Harry ne savait pas comment) tout un tas de prospectus d'activités à faire pour un moldu dans la capitale.

Ils faisaient donc leurs plans tout en savourant leurs plats. Cette pizzeria leur plaisait bien avec ses recettes originales telles que betterave-gorgonzola ou la chinese duck (canard mariné avec de la sauce prune et gingembre avec de la mozzarella et de la tomate). Il finirent leur repas par un café pour Severus et un délicieux gâteau au chocolat pour le plus jeune avant de se mettre en route.

Première étape : la grande roue de Londres, à quelques pas de leur restaurant. Ils avaient ainsi une vue magnifique sur tout le quartier et sur le fleuve, la roue le surplombant en partie.

Ils continuèrent ainsi leur sortie, s'extasiant devant les tableaux des grands peintres de la National Gallery, flânant dans les espaces verts de Bushy Park avec ses cerfs en liberté, puis au zoo de Londres, riant devant les pitreries des singes et admirant la beauté des grand fauves se prélassant dans leurs enclos.

C'est lors de sorties telles que celle là qu'il ne regrettaient en rien d'être sorciers. En effet même si certains lieux étaient éloignés les uns des autres, le transplanage réglait le problème et leur évitait les transports en commun moldus qu'aucun des deux n'affectionnait réellement.

Mais toute bonne chose à une fin et il fallu bientôt penser à rentrer. Afin de retarder un peu ce moment, ils décidèrent de finir cette journée par une glace, attablés à la terrasse d'un petit café. Alors que Severus se contentait d'un sorbet cassis, Harry décidait de ne pas se priver en prenant trois boules chocolat-pistache-framboise sous le rire rentré du vampire qui se demandait ou le brun mettait tout ce qu'il pouvait ingurgiter comme sucre.

La part unique de cassis ayant été assez vite terminée, le Methuselah pouvait profiter tout à loisir de la vue qui s'offrait à lui, son társa qui dégustait ses trois parfums.

Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que dans sa gourmandise, de la framboise s'était retrouvée au coin de sa bouche, il ne pris pour une fois pas la peine de réfléchir, et posa ses lèvres dessus, enlevant toute trace de la glace rosée.

C'est quand il vit l'air totalement figée du brun, sa cuillère en arrêt dans les airs, qu'il se rendit vraiment compte de ce qu'il venait de faire.

« Pardon, je n'ai pas réfléchi. » Fit-il alors, confus et espérant ne pas avoir gâché cette journée par un geste inconsidéré ou précipité.

Ces excuses, si rares dans la bouche du professeur de potion remirent en marche l'esprit du brun qui s'était retrouvé en pose après un certain événement.

« Non, ne t'excuse pas. C'était. . . mignon je dois dire. Je n'ai juste pas l'habitude. » Le brun essayait de masquer son trouble en continuant sa glace.

« Mignon ?!? » manqua s'étrangler le vampire. « Je ne suis pas . . . mignon. » Rajouta-t-il, l'air légèrement indigné ce qui eu pour conséquence de définitivement stopper le trouble du brun pour le remplacer par un éclat de rire, au grand dam du concerné.

« Oh si, tu est mignon. La preuve a été donnée à l'instant. Et. . . ça m'a fait plaisir. » Ajouta Harry timidement ce qui fit renoncé son compagnon à argumenter dessus.

« Il faudra que je recommence alors. » Continua Severus avec un sourire, refaisant glousser son vis-à-vis.

« Evite ici alors, sinon tu seras responsable des prochaines crises cardiaques du quartier. »

Severus se rendit alors compte que certaines personnes les regardaient de biais. Si certaines semblaient hostiles, la plupart étaient simplement curieuses ou se montraient même franchement intéressées par les événements. Un peu trop au goût du vampire qui se dépêcha de payer l'addition pou retrouver le calme d'être vraiment tous les deux.

Harry, lui, s'était aperçu à sa grande surprise que le regard des autres ne l'avait pas réellement dérangé. Intimidé, oui, car il n'aimait pas spécialement se faire remarquer. Mais cette fois il avait été regardé pour quelque chose qu'il voulait vraiment faire, qui était lui et pas seulement le survivant. Il acceptait totalement la relation qu'il avait avec Severus. Bientôt il serait prêt à l'annoncer au concerné et aux autres.

C'est donc heureux qu'ils rentrèrent au château de Poudlard. Décidant de ne pas se quitter tout de suite, Severus se décida à lui proposer une autre entrée, moins habituelle.

« Que dirais-tu de rentrer façon Methuselah ? »

Piqué par la curiosité, Harry accepta immédiatement.

Le vampire posa alors une main au creux des reins de son futur compagnon, lui prenant une main de l'autre, et disparu, pour réapparaitre aux portes de l'école à peine l'espace d'une demie seconde comme un mirage pour à nouveau disparaitre. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi dans le couloir désert des cachots.

« Wahou. Qu'est ce que c'était ? » Demanda frénétiquement Harry, ravi du moyen de transport qui ne laissait pas l'impression désagréable du transplanage. « Et pourquoi on n'a pas utilisé ça dans Londres ? »

« C'est du déplacement accéléré, capacité de Méthuselah ou de vampire assez puissant Quand à Londres, il y avait un peu trop de monde. Il y avait trop de risque de bousculer quelqu'un, de plus si trop de personnes avaient vu comme un mirage, les autorités magiques auraient pu avoir la puce à l'oreille. C'est aussi assez fatiguant comme moyen de transport le ventre vide, de sang j'entend. » Rajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Ils n'avaient en effet pas été à jeun aujourd'hui mais le vampire n'avaient pas ingurgité une goutte de liquide au goût cuivré.

Alors qu'ils se rendaient à l'appartement du maitre des potions, la main de celui-ci toujours au creux des reins du plus jeune puisqu'il ne lui avait fait aucune réflexion là-dessus, Remus Lupin apparu en face d'eux.

***

_Désolée pour cette fin assez abrupte mais ne dit-on pas que la patience est une vertu ? _

_Je sais c'est très facile de dire ça quand on connait la suite mais vous l'aurez dans le prochain chapitre : Lien de sang. A la prochaine. _


	7. Chapitre 7 Lien de sang

Disclaimer : tous les personnages pour l'instant sont à J.K Rowling.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews et vos encouragements pour certains. Voici maintenant la réaction de Remus, qui ne sera pas forcément ce que certains croient (ou craignent). Et a nouveau une avancée de la relation Severus /Harry.

**BONNE LECTURE** **à tous !**

***

Chapitre 7 : Lien de sang

_Alors qu'ils se rendaient à l'appartement du maitre des potions, la main de celui-ci toujours au creux des reins du plus jeune puisqu'il ne lui avait fait aucune réflexion là-dessus, Remus Lupin apparu en face d'eux._

***

Devant cette apparition imprévue, Harry ne pu qu'articuler un « oups » sonore alors qu'à sa grande surprise, Remus souriait presque tendrement.

« Je vois que vous ne perdez pas de temps et que votre relation avance. » Dit alors celui-ci.

« Pardon ? » Ne pu s'empêcher de répondre Harry, totalement perplexe.

« Toujours aussi éloquent. » Ironisa Severus, se prenant un regard noir mais gardant sa main la où elle était, et se rapprochant même sensiblement de son futur compagnon dans un mouvement de protection.

Lupin qui avait remarqué l'infime mouvement décida de s'expliquer.

« Je savais déjà ce que tu étais Severus, dès que je t'ai revu après Poudlard, tu avais déjà changé, ton odeur je veux dire. Pourtant je n'ai jamais rien dit, cela seul devrait te convaincre que je ne te veux aucun mal, et encore moins à Harry. »

« . . . »

« Si tu veux tout connaitre allons plutôt dans mes appartements, ce serais stupide que quelqu'un nous tombe dessus maintenant. »

« Allons dans les miens à ce moment là, ils sont beaucoup plus proches. » Concéda Severus, dont la curiosité avait finalement été piquée. D'autant plus qu'il ne pouvait décemment rejeter manu militari ce qu'il restait le plus proche d'une famille pour Harry.

C'est ainsi que Remus posa pour la première fois les pieds dans l'appartement du maitre des potions avec un regard appréciateur pour la décoration. Il prit une chaise et préféra laisser le fauteuil pour les deux autres qui s'y installèrent, attendant la suite.

« Quand je t'ai revu, peu de temps avant que tu ne rentres dans l'Ordre, ton odeur était très différente, teintée de sang, puissante, mais pas maléfique. J'ai d'abord cru que tu étais devenu un vampire, et me doutant que tu étais mangemort j'étais près à directement te trucider, ou essayer du moins. Mais te voir de jour à ruiner cette hypothèse, heureusement pour nous deux, je ne sais pas lequel s'en serait le mieux tiré. »

« Parce que tu croyais sincèrement avoir une chance ? » Le coupa Snape, avec un sourire légèrement carnassier.

« Je suis quand même un loup-garou, et entrainé mais contre un Methuselah effectivement, je n'avais sans doute pas beaucoup de chances. C'est en cherchant dans les divers sortes de vampires et leurs origines que j'ai trouvé ce que tu pouvais-être. Par contre ton odeur a changé après tes 17 ans, pas le jour même, donc tu devais être un élu. »

« Bonne déduction. »

« Dans ce cas, quelqu'un t'a éveillé. Et je n'ai rencontré qu'un seul autre Méthuselah dans ma vie, une seule autre personne avec la même odeur que toi : Lucius Malfoy. »

« Si je ne te connaissais pas, tu m'étonnerais presque. Que faisais-tu donc chez Griffondor ? »

Ignorant la raillerie amicale, Remus poursuivit :

« Il reste une question à laquelle je n'ai pas de réponse. Pourquoi Lucius Malefoy est avec Voldemort ? Un vampire supérieur ne se soumet qu'à son compagnon d'après tout ce que j'ai lu. Et le fait que tu ne sois donc pas dans le même camp que celui qui t'a éveillé m'intrigue aussi. »

« Qui te dit que nous ne sommes pas dans le même camp ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Ce que je vais te dire ne doit en aucun cas sortir de cette pièce. » Annonça Severus après un soupir.

Et après que Remus ait acquiescé et prêté serment de ne rien divulguer :

« L'explication est simple, le père de Lucius était un traitre, Lucius a été marqué avant son 17e anniversaire, il n'a pas eu le choix. Il m'a testé puis éveillé après s'être assuré que j'étais moi aussi contre le Lord. Depuis ce temps là, je suis espion et mes principaux informateurs sont Lucius et Narcissa eux même. Quoi de mieux que les deux préférés de Voldemort pour l'espionner et se couvrir mutuellement.

Sache que même Dumbledore ne sait à priori pas qui était avec moi chez le Lord et m'informe toujours. Il sait juste qu'il a un autre Methuselah, qui a défaut d'être avec lui, est contre le même ennemi.»

« Je comprend mieux comment tu pouvais avoir accès à des informations capitales alors que tu n'étais pas encore dans le cercle proche. »

« Et maintenant ? »

« Comment ça maintenant ? » Demanda Lupin, perplexe.

« Au cas où tu n'aurais pas encore déduis ceci, Harry est mon társa, mon futur compagnon s'il l'accepte. » Traduisit-il au cas où le loup-garou ne sache pas réellement de quoi il parlait.

« Je sais bien. A ton avis, pourquoi j'ai tenu à vous croisez aujourd'hui ? Je tenais à vrai dire, à dire à Harry que j'étais heureux pour lui et le féliciter. » Puis s'adressant directement au concerné.

« Sache que quoi qu'il arrive, je suis à 100% avec toi. L'amour Methuselah est éternel et étant le társa de Severus tu as droit à ta part de bonheur. Si tu veux cette union, elle sera une bénédiction. Et Sirius aurait été du même avis que moi car tout ce qu'il souhaitait était ton bonheur. »

Suite à cette déclaration à laquelle il n'osait même pas s'attendre en rêve, Harry avait les larmes au yeux et se trouvait incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. D'autant plus que le souvenir de Sirius était encore vif dans son esprit. Rémus reprit alors maladroitement.

« Bon, euh je crois que je vais vous laisser. » Il manqua trébucher en passant la porte alors qu'il croisait le regard, reconnaissant ? de Severus, suivi d'un signe de tête ressemblant à un merci.

Il ne regrettait absolument pas son discours. Autant il avait quelques doutes au début, mais il avait décidé de les faire taire pour le bien d'Harry en décidant de faire confiance à tous les ouvrages qu'il avait lu sur le sujet, autant maintenant l'attitude de Severus l'avait convaincu au-delà du possible.

A nouveau seuls tous les deux dans l'appartement de Severus, le vampire se mit en charge de consoler son társa et il parlèrent ainsi longtemps, de Sirius d'abord car le plus jeune avait finalement besoin de le faire, et il faisait désormais assez confiance au maitre des potions pour cela, puis de tout et de rien jusqu'à une heure avancée, bien après le couvre-feu.

Ce soir, pour la première fois, Harry ne regagna pas son dortoir. Il resta chez le Methuselah. Et même s'il ne dormirent pas ensemble, c'était un pas de plus fait sur le chemin de leur union.

_

Deux mois après, Harry et Severus créaient leur lien de sang et scellaient ainsi leur lien. C'est le temps qu'il avait fallu à Harry pour réellement en parler avec le vampire et le convaincre que c'était bien ce qu'il souhaitait. En effet, le discours de Remus Lupin et son approbation sans concession l'avaient convaincu de sauter le pas.

Il s'était autant rapproché de Severus que possible sans se faire remarquer, ses amis le soutenaient dans cette union et sa dernière famille aussi, pourquoi retarder encore le moment ?

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouvèrent un vendredi soir pour un diner aux chandelles dans l'appartement de Severus. Celui-ci avait tenu à bien faire les choses avant le partage de sang et il commencèrent donc par un bon repas qu'ils ne finirent qu'une fois la nuit tombée.

Après qu'Harry ait fini de déguster son dessert, Severus le conduisit vers sa chambre et le guida lentement vers le lit où il l'incita à s'assoir, prenant place à ses côtés.

« Nous allons pouvoir commencer si tu te sens prêt.» Lui souffla Severus, gardant un timbre de voix très bas.

« Comment cela va se passer exactement ? Que dois-je faire ? » L'interrogea Harry.

« Tu n'as rien de spécial à faire, je vais te guider, ne t'inquiète pas. Nous allons échanger nos sangs. Tu vas d'abord prendre un peu du mien, puis je te mordrais. Pour cette fois uniquement, ma morsure t'endormira ce qui permettra à ton corps de s'éveiller. »

« De s'éveiller ? »

« Ton métabolisme est déjà exceptionnel, ce qui t'a bien aidé dans toutes tes péripéties. Mais l'échange de sang va réellement réveiller ta capacité de régénération sanguine pour me permettre de me nourrir sans t'affaiblir. »

« Oh. D'accord.

Mais je croyais que le vampire mordait d'abord et donnait son sang ensuite.»

« C'est effectivement le cas lors de l'éveil des élus ou de la transformation en vampire normal, mais c'est différents pour le lien de compagnon. Tu es prêt ?»

« Depuis deux mois je suis prêt. » Lui répondit Harry avec un sourire un peu timide.

Le vampire posa tendrement une main sur sa joue avant de porter son propre poignet opposé à ses lèvres et de se l'entailler avec ses canines acérées. Alors que le sang commençait à perler de la coupure bien nette, il l'approcha des lèvres de son társa, ne pouvant s'empêcher de craindre malgré lui que celui-ci ne refuse l'offre.

C'est lorsqu'Harry posa ses lèvres sur le poignet du Methuselah que celui-ci se rendit compte qu'il avait arrêté de respirer et qu'il reprit son souffle, soulagé. La moitié du lien était en place.

Après quelques gorgées, il se retira, cicatrisant sa plaie dans la seconde et regardant son társa dans les yeux, orbes bordeaux plongés dans ceux émeraudes de son vis à vis. Il y cherchait la moindre trace de doute mais ne trouva qu'une confiance absolue.

Il s'approcha donc, ne quittant pas les iris vertes, et déposa un chaste baisé, ne laissant même pas le temps à son compagnon d'y répondre.

Décalant ensuite sa main toujours posée sur la joue du plus jeune, il la glissa dans son cou puis son dos et commença à lécher délicatement la peau lisse près de la jugulaire, faisant frissonner son társa.

Harry se tendit légèrement malgré lui lorsqu'il sentit les canines se poser au niveau de son cou et ferma les yeux, attendant que le vampire agisse. A sa grande surprise, il senti les pointes acérées transpercer sa peau sans ressentir la moindre douleur et perdit littéralement pied à ce moment là.

Une sensation indescriptible s'empara de son être, comme plonger au cœur d'un vortex de sentiments et d'impressions. Un plaisir sans nom parcourait ses veines alors qu'une douce chaleur l'envahissait. Ce tumulte s'apaisa lentement dès que Severus cessa de prélever son sang.

Rien qu'en regardant alors l'éclat de ses yeux, Harry pouvait voir que, ce que son compagnon avait ressenti, était au moins aussi fort que pour lui-même.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, le Methuselah posa très doucement un doigt sur ses lèvres, lui offrant ensuite à nouveau un chaste baisé, auquel il répondit timidement avant de se rendre compte que ses paupières se fermaient toutes seules.

Il sentit tout juste son compagnon se glisser derrière lui et l'installer sous les draps contre son torse qu'il tomba dans les bras de Morphée pour un sommeil profond et apaisé.

_

Il se réveilla le lendemain, en pleine forme entre les draps de soie. Le premier changement qu'il remarqua fut ses cheveux. En effet, ceux-ci qui étaient encore courts la veille au soir, lui arrivaient maintenant en dessous des épaules.

Il fallu à peine quelques secondes à Severus pour entrer dans la chambre, comme s'il avait senti son réveil.

Et comme s'il lisait dans ses pensée à cet instant :

« J'ai bien senti ton réveil. Et pour tes cheveux, cette pousse est due à l'afflux de magie que tu as reçu lors de l'éveil de tes capacités de társa. »

« Euh Severus ? »

« Oui ? » Répondit le concerné, un sourire aux lèvres.

_Tu lis dans mes pensées ?_ Pensa Harry, n'osant croire que cela pouvait être aussi simple. Il croyait que le lien formait d'office une barrière quasiment infranchissable autour de son esprit.

« C'est bien le cas. Ton esprit est totalement inviolable pour n'importe qui d'autre que moi. Je suis le seul à pouvoir y lire mais ne t'inquiète pas. Avec un tout petit peu de pratique tu n'auras pas de mal à me fermer tes pensées. Si le lien mental est si ouvert c'est parce qu'il est tout neuf. » Rassura-t-il son compagnon. « C'est en fait une sorte de sécurité, pour que tu ne manques de rien juste après ton éveil. Je peux sentir tous tes besoins et la perception va progressivement s'atténuer au cours du week-end.»

« C'est pour ça que tu voulais que le lien se fasse un vendredi soir. » Enonça Harry. « Ca aurait effectivement pu être gênant en semaine. » Gloussa-t-il.

« C'est sur. » L'approuva le vampire, un sourire ourlant ses lèvres.

_

Leur première journée se déroula ainsi tranquillement, dans l'intimité de leur chambre, Severus pourvoyant aux moindres besoins de son társa avec plaisir, et le rassurant quant à l'union totale. Celle-ci n'était pas pressée, tant que le társa était heureux, alors le Methuselah aussi.

Quand le plus jeune s'interrogea sur la semaine à venir.

« Et pour mes cheveux au fait, comment je vais expliquer ça ? »

« Tu n'as qu'à dire que tu as testé un nouveau sortilège aux effets imprévus, mais que finalement ta nouvelle coupe te plait bien donc que tu n'y changeras rien. »

« C'est pas une mauvaise idée. Vu les problèmes qu'ont déjà récoltés les frères Weasley en testant leurs propres sorts, ça ne devrait étonner personne. Surtout si Ron et Hermione me soutiennent. » Approuva Harry.

_

A la fin du week-end, Harry avait réussi à fermer son esprit à son compagnon mais avait décidé de lui-même de laisser le lien ouvert la plupart du temps. Comme ça ils auraient l'impression d'être toujours ensemble même s'ils allaient continuer à se cacher aux yeux des autres.

Tous deux jugeaient en effet trop risqué de s'annoncer, c'était risquer que Voldemort n'en apprenne plus que nécessaire et qu'il y trouve un avantage quelconque. Autant garder ses atouts le plus longtemps possible.

Il avait par contre vu immédiatement que Dumbledore était au courant, au pétillement encore plus prononcé qu'à l'accoutumée de ses yeux lorsqu'il était entré dans la grande salle le lundi matin. Mais comment ce fichu directeur pouvait-il ainsi tout savoir ? C'était un des nombreux mystères de Poudlard.

***

_Et la prochaine fois, une chose que sans doute un certain nombre d'entre vous attendent avec peut-être impatience: l'union._

_Chapitre 8: Union, youmas et youma_


	8. Chapitre 8 Union, youmas et youma

Disclaimer : personnages principaux à J.K Rowling, je pense que vous êtes tous au courant. . .

Slash – Lemon , dans ce chapitre oui oui.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, la centaine est dépassée ! ! !youpiii ! ! lol

Bonne lecture, en espérant que ça continue à vous plaire.

***

Chapitre 8 : Union, youmas et youma

***

_A la fin du week-end, Harry avait réussi à fermer son esprit à son compagnon mais avait décidé de lui-même de laisser le lien ouvert la plupart du temps. Comme ça ils auraient l'impression d'être toujours ensemble même s'ils allaient continuer à se cacher aux yeux des autres._

_Tous deux jugeaient en effet trop risqué de s'annoncer, c'était risquer que Voldemort n'en apprenne plus que nécessaire et qu'il y trouve un avantage quelconque. Autant garder ses atouts le plus longtemps possible. _

_Il avait par contre vu immédiatement que Dumbledore était au courant, au pétillement encore plus prononcé qu'à l'accoutumée de ses yeux lorsqu'il était entré dans la grande salle le lundi matin. Mais comment ce fichu directeur pouvait-il ainsi tout savoir ? C'était un des nombreux mystères de Poudlard._

***

Cela faisait près d'un mois depuis l'échange de sang, et depuis, Harry avait dormi chaque nuit dans l'appartement de son professeur de potion.

Aucun d'eux n'avait envi de rester éloigné l'un de l'autre plusieurs jours de suite, et devant toujours se cacher, ils se consacraient à chacun les soirées et les nuits, sans jamais aller plus loin que là où ils en étaient.

Pour expliquer la désertion du dortoir des Griffondors de la part du plus jeune, ils avaient pris l'excuse d'un travail avec Dumbledore. Soit disant chaque soir, Harry retrouvait le directeur de Poudlard pour s'entrainer et en apprendre davantage sur son ennemi. Comme ces entretiens se terminaient bien après le couvre feu, le grand manitou lui avait réservé une chambre privée, non loin de son bureau, afin qu'il ne doive pas traverser tout le château de nuit et ne risque pas de se faire prendre par Rusard.

Au bout de ce mois, Ron et Hermione avaient remarqué que leur ami apparaissait moins serein le matin quand ils le retrouvaient et l'avaient donc interrogé.

« Quelque chose ne va pas avec Snape ? » Entama Ron, qu'Hermione avait convaincu de participer à la conversation puisqu'il s'inquiétait autant qu'elle.

« Non pas vraiment. . . enfin si, un peu. . . La vie est presque parfaite avec lui. Vous ne me croirez peut-être pas mais il est aux petits soins avec moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui tourne pas rond dans son esprit tordu de vampire mais le truc, c'est qu'il est tellement attentif à ne pas vouloir me blesser où quoi que ce soit, qu'il ne voit pas l'essentiel. »

« Tu pourrais développer davantage ? » Lui demanda Hermione, un peu perplexe.

« A chaque fois que je me rapproche trop de lui, et qu'il commence à se laisser entrainer ou légèrement perdre le contrôle, il stoppe pour ne pas que ça dégénère. » Expliqua-t-il en rougissant.

« Oh. » Fut la seule réponse d'Hermione.

« Et tu voudrais bien que ça aille plus loin c'est ça ? » Renchérit Ron, surprenant les deux autres et surtout la jeune fille, toujours étonnée de le voir si bien accepter les choses. Mais elle se reprit rapidement.

« Le meilleur moyen serait de lui en parler franchement. » Lui répondit-elle. « Ou mieux, s'il t'attire autant, fait le lui sentir. Utilise le lien mental dont tu nous avais parlé. » Rajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil, le rose aux joues.

Cette suggestion rendit immédiatement le sourire à leur ami qui trouvait l'idée excellente et commençait déjà à mettre son plan en place.

Le vendredi matin suivant, Harry était bien décidé à faire comprendre à Severus qu'il était prêt pour l'union et qu'il comptait bien là dessus pour le soir même. Il avait potion en début d'après midi suivit de divination, donc un cours qu'il estimait pouvoir rater sans trop de problème. Il lui suffirait de se faire porter pâle. Et en plus, cela donnerais matière à Trelawney d'expliquer en long en large et en travers comment elle savait que ça allait arriver.

La matinée n'avait pas parue si longue à Harry depuis longtemps, et il vit venir enfin le cours de potion avec soulagement. Il s'installa à sa table habituelle, Hermione à ses côtés, et ils allèrent tous deux chercher calmement les ingrédients pour leur potion du jour. Une chance, elle était à faire en commun. Il se chargerait donc de préparer les ingrédients pendant qu'Hermione s'occuperait du chaudron.

Tout en découpant ses herbes en fines lamelles, il se concentra sur Severus, son lien mental totalement ouvert et pensa encore et encore aux nuits qu'ils passaient ensemble et aux sentiments qu'il éprouvait envers lui. Il vit avec satisfaction un léger sursaut de la part du maitre des potions alors qu'il commençait son manège. Celui-ci avait de quoi être surpris, le plus jeune n'avait jamais osé le contacter en plein cours, et encore moins lui envoyer ce genre de pensées.

Malgré tout, cela l'amusa. Le cours pourrait être agréable, et tant que son compagnon restait également concentré sur sa potion, personne ne pourrait rien remarquer. Il répondit donc mentalement à son társa : _« Et bien c'est assez inhabituel, mais si parler ne te déconcentre pas je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients majeurs. »_

Mais son compagnon ne semblait au contraire pas vouloir parler. Pourtant ses sentiments continuaient à affluer et Severus devait rester concentrer pour ne pas laisser fleurir un sourire béat sur ses lèvres, sûr que ses élèves en seraient traumatisés. Il devait préserver son image de maitre de potion tyrannique, surtout depuis qu'il était sensé être devenu un vampire, et ce, même s'il était beaucoup moins injuste.

Pourtant, rester impassible devint beaucoup plus difficile lorsque des images osées commencèrent à germer dans son esprit, envoyées par son compagnon. Imaginer ses mains sur corps, et bien plus encore au fur et à mesure qu'Harry prenait confiance en lui et lisait le trouble chez son vampire, devenait une douce torture.

Le Methuselah dû faire un effort considérable pour fermer en partie le lien, et garder le contrôle de son propre corps qui ne demandait qu'une chose : se réveiller.

Malgré tout, certaines images continuaient à passer. En effet, le vampire ne peut fermer entièrement son esprit à son társa quand celui-ci veut le contacter, question de sécurité si ce dernier est en danger. Sauf que Harry se servait de cette particularité qu'il ne connaissait même pas de façon tout à fait détournée. Et d'après son léger sourire en coin, celui-ci s'amusait.

La fin de l'heure apparue comme une bénédiction au maitre des cachots qui ne pensait pas pouvoir en supporter davantage sans détruire son bureau ou sauter sur son élève dont les joues avaient sérieusement rosies depuis la dernière image mentale. Imaginer un Harry à moitié nu alangui sur son propre lit avait de quoi le rendre proprement dingue.

Alors que les autres rangeaient rapidement leurs affaires, pressés de quitter la salle de potion comme à chaque fois, la voix de leur professeur retentit.

« Mr Potter, j'aimerais vous parler. » Ses yeux semblaient plus brillants qu'à l'habitude et étaient animés de reflets rouges.

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait pour qu'il ait cet air là ? » Lui demanda précipitamment Hermione.

« Je vous expliquerais plus tard. » Répondit-il avec un grand sourire et les yeux brillants. « Dites à la Trelawney que je ne me sens pas bien et que je suis allé me reposer ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Je ne pense pas réapparaitre avant lundi. » Rajouta-t-il.

« Oh » Fut la seule réponse d'Hermione dont la clarté s'était faite dans son esprit.

« Bon bah, on te laisse mon pote, tu sais ce que tu fais hein ? » Lui dit Ron. Mais Harry ne l'écoutait déjà plus, totalement dirigé et concentré sur son vampire.

Severus avait l'allure d'un prédateur prêt à bondir sur sa proie. « Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Ca t'a plu ? C'est ce que je veux, au cas où tu n'aurais pas encore compris.» Répondit Harry ironiquement avec un sourire taquin.

« Je crois que c'est tout à fait clair au contraire. » Chuchota la plus âgé en saisissant sa main et en le tirant à lui.

Severus le mena ainsi à travers une série de passages secrets qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui arrivaient directement devant la porte de son appartement. Ainsi, ils n'avaient croisé personne.

Une fois entrés, Severus le lâcha et le fixa, les yeux brillants mais recelant une certaine incertitude.

« Severus ! Je te veux ici et maintenant, ça ne peut pas être plus clair.»

Cette phrase sans ambigüités aucune sembla rassurer définitivement le Methuselah qui décida alors de prendre les choses en main.

Il reprit la main de son társa et le conduisit jusqu'à la chambre, le faisant assoir doucement sur le lit. Cela rappelait au plus jeune le jour de leur échange de sang, les sensations avaient été si puissantes, cela serait-il encore le cas ?

Le vampire l'embrassa doucement, chastement comme ils avaient fini par en prendre l'habitude. Mais cette fois, il ne se borna pas qu'à ses lèvres, dérivant vers la commissure puis descendant vers le cou, écartant la cravate et faisant frissonner délicieusement son compagnon. Il agrandit ses canines, les posant sur la chair lisse, augmentant les frissonnements et ne se satisfaisant que lorsqu'il commença à entendre les gémissements de son társa qui en demandait plus. Les robes de sorciers rejoignirent le sol de la chambre.

Il commença alors à parcourir le corps de son futur amant, ses doigts agiles parcourant son dos en des caresses aériennes. Puis il passa vers le devant, s'attaquant aux boutons de sa chemise, l'embrassant chaque fois que l'un d'eux se retrouvait ouvert. Une fois cette tache achevée, l'accès au torse du brun lui était dévoilé et il décida d'en profiter sans vergogne.

Ses mains retournèrent caresser son dos au niveau des points sensibles précédemment trouvés, alors que ses lèvres se rapprochaient de ses tétons à découvert. Il descendit ainsi du haut vers le bas, traçant une ligne de feu jusqu'au nombril au niveau duquel il s'attarda longuement. Sa langue experte en fit le tour encore et encore, les mains parvenues au creux des reins, avant de se rapprocher de son centre. Harry se retrouvait désormais le dos arqué, les yeux fermés, en appuis en arrière grâce à ses mains, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre que profiter de ce que lui donnait son vampire.

Alors qu'il se demandait si cela pouvait être encore mieux, Severus descendit encore, s'attaquant au bouton de son pantalon. Avant même que le plus jeune ait totalement compris ce qui s'était passé, il était en boxer, allongé sur le lit et le Methuselah au dessus de lui. Un frisson le parcouru.

Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant. Il avait conscience du désir qui brillait dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis et qui l'animait également, mais la peur était aussi tapie, la peur de l'inconnu.

« Severus. » Commença-t-il d'une voix plus rauque qu'à l'ordinaire. « Euh. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais. » Le rassura celui qui avait lu dans ses pensées, le lien étant toujours ouvert. Il sentait ainsi sans aucun problème le plaisir, mais aussi l'appréhension de son társa. « Je vais aller doucement, la seule chose que tu as à faire, est de ressentir. »

Et sur ce, il recommença à se concentrer sur chaque zone sensible découverte précédemment, faisant peu à peu perdre l'esprit à Harry qui ne devenait que sensations, le tout en évitant soigneusement une certaine partie.

Lorsqu'il la frôla, Harry ne pu s'empêcher d'arquer son bassin en gémissant. Il y revint alors régulièrement en des caresses aériennes, se contentant pou le moment de simples frôlements à travers le tissu. Il s'était pendant toute la manœuvre, peu à peu lui aussi découvert, se retrouvant à l'image du plus jeune, dans la même tenue.

Alors qu'il avait posé sa main entièrement sur le boxer du plus jeune, il mit en contact leurs deux excitations, faisant gémir de plus belle le brun sous lui, ne pouvant empêcher lui-même un grognement de lui échapper.

« Severus, je t'en pris, fait quelque chose. Je n'en peux plus. » Le supplia celui-ci, qui n'avait jamais été aussi excité de sa vie.

Et alors que le Methuselah le débarrassait de la dernière pièce de tissu qu'il portait, il eut la surprise de sentir des mains timides parcourir son torse et s'égarer dans son dos. La seule pensée cohérente qui l'animait encore était que si le paradis existait ce devait être cela, l'union d'un Methuselah avec son társa.

Les deux hommes étaient désormais nus, l'un au dessus de l'autre, leurs excitations au contact l'une de l'autre, leurs gémissements de plaisir s'entremêlant.

Les mains de Severus de dirigèrent alors vers les fesses du brun, un doigt s'insinuant dans son intimité. Alors qu'un deuxième le rejoignait, son autre main se faisait un devoir de le distraire efficacement de la légère douleur qui commençait à naitre. Mais celle-ci s'effaça immédiatement sous la vague de plaisir qui submergea l'adolescent alors que les doigts agile touchaient sa prostate à chaque va et vient.

Alors qu'Harry haletait, Severus le décala légèrement en relevant ses jambes, retirant ses doigts en provoquant moult protestations. Il le pénétra alors entièrement, leurs deux souffles se coupant simultanément, le plus âgé laissant le temps au plus jeune de s'habituer. Après quelques instants passés, le mouvement de bassin du brun convainquit l'autre de recommencer à bouger, lentement d'abord, puis de plus en plus rapidement une fois le point en lui retrouvé, provoquant à chaque fois, gémissements et cris de plaisir.

Ils jouirent ainsi à quelques secondes d'intervalle alors que Severus plantait ses crocs dans la gorge d'Harry, décuplant le plaisir au-delà de ce que tout humain pourrait jamais ressentir. Le plaisir était en effet chez les vampires, la plupart du temps étroitement lié au sang.

Ils reposaient alors en sueur, au milieu des draps de soie, leurs mains enlacées, leur corps et leur cœur rassasiés, reprenant doucement leur souffle.

Après quelques douces minutes, Severus s'était installé sur ses coudes et ne se lassait pas d'observer le plus jeune, passant de temps à autre une main dans ses cheveux ou en une caresse aérienne sur son visage. Il chassa ainsi une plume blanche qui avait élu domicile dans la tignasse de son bien –aimé, il ne savait comment. Aucun ne vit la plume s'évaporer dans les airs après avoir voleté au pied du lit, et surtout pas le brun, trop occupé à savourer les attentions de son vampire.

Etait-il réellement possible d'être si heureux ? Avant ce jour, Harry ne l'aurait jamais cru. Il voyait désormais un futur, un futur à deux rempli de bonheur, et savait qu'il ferait tout pour s'en sortir face à Voldemort. Rien ne l'empêcherait désormais de vivre, vivre avec son vampire, il était bel et bien le társa de Severus et le revendiquerait bientôt.

Le Methuselah avait ressenti la résolution de son társa à vivre et en était quelque peu rassuré, car sa plus grande crainte était de le perdre dans les batailles à venir. Il décida donc de profiter de l'instant présent, et de donner toutes les raisons possibles à son compagnon de s'accrocher à cette vie, quoiqu'il puisse arriver. Ils s'endormirent ainsi en paix, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Ils ne se réveillèrent que plusieurs heures plus tard, alors que le repas du soir était passé. Un elfe leur apporta donc une collation afin de tenir jusqu'au matin, qu'ils étaient de toute manière résolus à passer dans l'appartement. Ils s'aimèrent à nouveau avant de s'endormir pour un sommeil dénué de toute ombre.

_

Le lendemain matin, après avoir profité d'un bon petit déjeuner au lit, Severus pensa qu'il était temps pour montrer quelque chose à son társa, et l'emmena donc dans le salon où la place était plus importante.

« Ca fait un moment que je voudrais que tu vois quelque chose. » Commença-t-il.

« Ah ? »

« Je vois que tu as toujours autant de répartie. » Fit Severus avec un sourire en coin.

« Pour la répartie, n'y compte pas trop le matin. » Bouda son compagnon.

« Je vois ça. » Ricana le Methuselah. « Enfin, ça ne t'empêchera pas de voir. »

« Qu'est ce que tu as donc à me montrer ? »

« Mes youmas. » Répondit-il simplement. « Mais les voir sera plus efficace que n'importe quelle explication. » Il prononça alors six noms, suivis par l'apparition de six créatures.

Un grand loup bleu de la taille d'un petit cheval élancé apparu en premier. Ses oreilles étaient plus longues que la normale d'un tel canidé et son cou était orné de longs poils lisses, de même que le bas de ses pattes. Les nuances de sa fourrure allaient du bleu très pâle au bleu nuit, ces yeux étant couleur de lapis-lazuli. Autre particularité, il possédait trois queues très fines se terminant par un pinceau de poils clairs.

Un long serpent ailé le suivi. Un tiers de son corps reposait sur le sol, les deux autres fièrement dressés. Son corps était recouvert d'écailles rouges, plus claires et plus larges sur son ventre, plus fines et plus brillantes sur le reste. Des écailles plus foncées et proéminentes se tenaient sur le haut de sa tête et le long de son cou, formant comme une fine crête. Deux crocs ressemblant à des crochets dépassaient de sa mâchoire supérieure et sa pupille brillante formait une fente noire au milieu de ses iris dorés. Ses ailes étaient à moitié étendues dans son dos, recouvertes de plumes jaunes, oranges et rouges, donnant l'impression d'être auréolées de flammes, chacune de ses phalanges portait une griffe acérée. Sa queue se terminait par un panache de longues plumes rouges orangées.

Un magnifique tigre blanc ailé était à côté, le fixant de ses iris couleur améthyste. Ses ailes portaient de longues plumes d'un blanc pur qui devaient toucher le sol lorsqu'il les repliait totalement, telles celles d'un ange. Ses crocs devaient être puissants et ses griffes mortelles, mais pour le moment, sa queue battait doucement la mesure.

Suivait une sorte de dragon de la taille d'un bœuf dont le corps prenait des tons marron/vert. Sa tête était munie d'un bec puissant portant des crocs acérés. Deux cornes noircies au bout prenaient place sur le haut de son crâne et trois plus petites au milieu de son chanfrein, des pics ornaient ses joues écailleuses. Ses pattes puissantes se terminaient par quatre griffes impressionnantes, plus un ergot au niveau du talon. Ses ailes étaient membraneuses, et pourvues comme celles du serpent de feu, d'une griffe à l'extrémité de chaque phalange. Il semblait être fait aussi bien pour parcourir de longues distances sur ses quatre pattes que pour voler longtemps dans les airs.

Ensuite, une sorte de grand cheval d'un noir qui semblait absorber la lumière se tenait là. Sa crinière noire également mais parcourue de reflets rouges paraissait être sans arrêt en mouvement, volant suivant un courant inexistant. Ses oreilles étaient démesurées en pointe et ses yeux brillaient d'un rouge démoniaque. Son apparence dangereuse était confirmée par la présence de crocs, tel un carnivore, ce qu'il était à n'en pas douter.

Le sixième était un oiseau blanc argenté, à la queue formée de cinq longues plumes souples, de la longueur de son corps. Son cou gracile était recouvert de plumes plus longues, et son bec effilé comme ses pattes fines étaient d'un beau jaune très pâle. Ses yeux paraissaient translucides. Lui n'avait pas l'air dangereux, les autres l'étaient sans aucun doute possible.

« Je te présente Garo, le loup bleu, Flamare, le serpent ailé, Kyrio, le tigre blanc, Peyos, le dragon de terre, Yasha le cheval démoniaque et Atsaya, l'oiseau messager. »

« Ils sont magnifiques. Que sont-ils exactement ? » Lui demanda Harry, admiratif.

« Nous Methuselah pouvons avoir des compagnons des ombres auquel nous nous lions par quelques gouttes de sang. Grâce à cela, le youma devient dévoué jusqu'à sa mort ou la notre, sachant que la sienne signifie juste une renaissance dans les ombres. Ce sont nos protecteurs et nos alliés. C'est une créature potentiellement maléfique, mais qui peut devenir dévouée au bien si c'est la vocation de celui qui créé le lien. Un youma choisi s'il veut se lier. C'est un concours de volonté que le youma cède s'il pense avoir quelque chose à y gagner ou s'il nous en pense digne. »

« C'est . . . fantastique. » Ne pu qu'ajouter Harry, fasciné par les créatures toujours en face de lui.

« J'aimerais assigner un de mes youmas à ta protection. Tu pourras l'appeler si je ne suis pas immédiatement là, il te protègera en mon absence. »

Comme s'il attendait ce moment, le loup bleu s'avança et s'inclina devant le társa de son maitre.

« Garo accepte cette tache. Sache que je ne l'ai forcé à rien, je pourrais, mais c'est là sa propre décision lorsque j'ai laissé un choix. Cela veut dire que c'est le plus proche de toi. Tous mes youmas sont dangereux mis à part peut-être Atsaya, mais Garo est le moins belliqueux. Il te correspond bien. »

« Merci, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire. » Le jeune homme flatta l'encolure du loup bleu avant que Severus ne les laisse repartir dans leur plan d'existence.

***

_Et voilà une étape importante de franchie pour nos deux amoureux._

_Prochains chapitre : __Les ombres._

_Si vous voulez en savoir un chti peu plus sur ces youmas, et notamment les dessins leur correspondants, voici mon petit site tout nouveau ou ils figurent :_

_kithia's site. (pour l'adresse, elle est sur mon profil car impossible de la mettre là. .. ) _

_Bye  
_


	9. Chapitre 9 Les ombres

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! ! ! des reviews, des reviews, fan de reviews XD

Oula faut que je calme lol

Et une mention à lilywen et Princesse Saeko qui ont posé THE question « mais qu'est ce donc que cette plume ? » haha elle a une certaine importance mais il va falloir attendre pour le découvrir. La réponse sur ce qu'elle représente viendra d'ici quelques chapitres, mais il faudra plus longtemps pour la finalité de la chose.

En attendant rien de vous empêche de formuler vos hypothèses, je vous dirais si vous chauffez ou refroidissez.

Et maintenant, après ce petit blabla, place au chapitre : **BONNE LECTURE ! !**

*******

Chapitre 9 : Les ombres

***

_« J'aimerais assigné un de mes youma à ta protection. Tu pourras l'appeler si je suis pas immédiatement là, il te protègera en mon absence. »_

_Comme s'il attendait ce moment, le loup bleu s'avança et s'inclina devant le társa de son maitre._

_« Garo accepte cette tache. Sache que je ne l'ai forcé à rien, je pourrais, mais c'est là sa propre décision lorsque j'ai laissé un choix. Cela veut dire que c'est le plus proche de toi. Tous mes youmas sont dangereux mis à part peut-être Atsaya, mais Garo est le moins belliqueux. Il te correspond bien. »_

_« Merci, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire. » Le jeune homme flatta l'encolure du loup bleu avant que Severus de les laisse repartir dans leur plan d'existence. _

***

Après la journée passée où il avait découvert les youmas de Severus, Harry y avait sans arrêt pensé, et avait finalement décidé de poser la question qui le démangeait à son compagnon.

« Severus ? » Lui demanda-t-il, se postant devant lui après avoir abaisser le livre de potion qu'il était en train de consulter.

« Oui ? »

Celui-ci n'était pas dupe et avait remarqué que son társa hésitait à lui demander quelque chose. Pourtant, loin de l'aider, il l'avait laissé se dépatouiller seul, afin qu'il comprenne qu'il pouvait à tout moment venir le voir ou lui demander des informations, quelles qu'elles soient. Il n'avait en effet pas l'intention de rabâcher sans arrêt à son compagnon qu'ils étaient égaux et que donc la discussion était toujours ouverte, ce même si leur couple n'était pas officiel aux yeux des autres.

« Est-ce que les társa peuvent avoir des youma ? » Finit par se décider Harry devant le regard scrutateur de son vampire.

« Tu en as déjà un. Garo est à ton service. Tu peux l'invoquer de la même façon que j'invoque les autres, il t'est aussi fidèle sinon plus qu'à moi puisqu'il est ton protecteur. »

« Je voulais dire un youma que j'aurais trouvé moi-même. Garo est celui qui me correspond le plus parmi les tiens, tu me l'as dit, mais ce n'est sans doute pas celui qui me correspond le mieux tout court. » Rajouta le plus jeune, décidé à savoir jusqu'au bout.

« C'est en effet possible. » Finit par répondre Severus après une hésitation. « Normalement cela ne se fait pas tout de suite mais après tout pourquoi pas. Tu es déjà assez puissant même si tes capacités supplémentaires ne se sont pas encore éveillées. »

« Capacités supplémentaires ? » Tilta le plus jeune.

« Les társa voient le plus souvent des capacités supplémentaires naitre après le lien complet. Il y a déjà notre lien de télépathie mais il peut également y avoir de la télékinésie, une maitrise de certains éléments, enfin bref, cela peut-être tout et n'importe quoi, ça dépend du vampire et du társa. Tant que rien ne se déclare, ce n'est pas important. Il ne sert à rien de se prendre la tête. De plus certains dons ne se déclarent que dans des situations bien précises.»

Harry regarda Severus de travers jusqu'à ce que celui-ci comprenne que ce n'était pas le genre de choses qu'il aimait qu'on lui cache, mais se rallia malgré tout bien vite à son avis. Cela ne servait à rien de se prendre la tête pour quelque chose d'imprévisible et d'inéluctable.

« Pour trouver un youma, il faut aller dans le plan des ombres. » Reprit le Methuselah. « Trouver quelque chose la première fois n'est pas assuré, et à ma connaissance, tous les társa ne peuvent pas en avoir. Les youma se lient naturellement aux Methuselah car ils ont tous deux un lien avec les ombres. C'est parfois aussi possible avec le compagnon, Narcissa a ainsi une sorte de panthère albinos.

« Qu'est ce que les ombres. Cela fait plusieurs fois que tu les mentionnes. » Finit par demander Harry après quelques secondes de réflexion aux paroles de son vampire.

« Les ombres sont un plan d'existence parallèle au notre. Enfin pas tout à fait parallèle en fait. Il existe plusieurs liens assez compliqués. Parfois des humains s'y perdent, ceux-là n'en reviennent jamais. Le mystère de ces passages n'a pas encore été élucidé mais ils sont très rares. Parfois, des youmas passent dans notre monde seuls, sans aide, mais leur interaction est alors limitée, ils ne peuvent pas faire grand-chose de concret. La seule exception connue est le Sinistros. C'est un youma des plus puissants qui peut traverser. La plupart du temps sa venue est accompagnée de malheurs ou de morts mais on ne sait pas vraiment s'il en est la cause ou la conséquence. »

« Comment ça ? »

« On ne sait pas vraiment s'il cause ces malheurs ou s'il vient parce qu'il les a senti. A vrai dire peu de personnes ont vu le Sinistros et sont encore en vie après. Enfin bref, à part ces exceptions, seuls les Methuselah peuvent appeler des youmas dans ce monde, uniquement ceux qui ont accepté de les suivre avec lien de sang. Le plan des ombres est un lieu étrange et souvent désolé en comparaison de ceux que l'on connait, mais la meilleur manière de le comprendre est d'y aller.»

« On peut y aller tout de suite ? » Demanda Harry perplexe, ne pensant pas que c'était si simple.

« En tant que Methuselah, ce n'est pas simple la première fois. Il y a un rituel mais il faut trouver soi même le moyen d'y aller, d'entrer en résonnance avec les lieux, ce qui est impossible pour un humain ou même un társa. Mais puisque j'ai déjà de nombreux youmas, il faut en profiter. Flamare !»

L'immense serpent de feu jaune orange et rouge apparu immédiatement, inclinant la tête devant son maitre, ses ailes repliées en position de repos comme s'il savait qu'aucun danger n'était à l'origine de son appel.

« Conduit-nous dans les ombres. » Se contenta de prononcer Severus, prenant Harry par la main et le rapprochant de lui.

Le reptile les engloba alors dans ses ailes et disparu dans un nuage de fumée claire, ne laissant rien derrière lui.

Ils réapparurent dans un paysage qui paraissait fait de nuances de gris. Les roches étaient omniprésentes et la végétation se composait de plantes étranges, ressemblant à des fougères noires ou vertes très foncées. Des arbustes rachitiques et fins comme des brindilles se dressaient ça et là. Ceux là étaient d'une étrange teinte bleu pâle tranchant avec le paysage unicolore. Harry ne pu s'empêcher de s'en approcher, la curiosité éclairant son visage. Severus le suivait et l'observait en souriant légèrement, ce monde avait de quoi impressionner son társa.

« Ces arbustes sont fluorescents la nuit, ils éclairent leur environnement d'une lueur bleu pâle. » Lui expliqua le vampire. « Certaines pierres sur lesquelles nous marchons en ce moment réfléchissent cette lumière et la décline en plusieurs couleurs. Les paysages les plus sombres de jour deviennent les plus lumineux la nuit. » Continua-t-il.

« C'est comme un monde inversé. » Constata le plus jeune.

Ils marchèrent encore ainsi un moment jusqu'à arriver en vue d'une forêt. A cet instant, Severus s'arrêta sur un énorme rocher sur lequel il s'assit, Flamare derrière lui.

« Je resterais ici. Si je te suis, tes youmas possibles ne se montreront pas. Utilise juste notre lien mental si le moindre problème survient. En temps normal les youmas sentent le lien avec un vampire, ils ne t'attaquerons donc pas et te fuiront ou t'ignoreront dans le pire des cas. Seuls ceux avec qui un lien est possible t'approcheront ou te laisseront le faire. Je pense avoir tout dit. » Finit Severus pensif.

« Je peux aller partout ? Aucun endroit à éviter ? » Demanda quand même Harry, pensant à la forêt qui leur faisait face et l'attirait.

« Aucun, les youmas sont partout ici. Va là où ton instinct te dit de le faire, c'est le meilleur moyen. Et n'oublie pas, le lien est une question de volonté. Si tu en manque, le youma finira par fuir ou dans le pire des cas attaquer. Si tu n'es pas revenu à ce moment, je viendrais te chercher un peu après la tombée de la nuit.»

Sur ses mots, Harry lui tourna le dos après un signe d'assentiment et se dirigea immédiatement vers l'étrange forêt qui lui faisait face. Elle ne ressemblait en effet à aucune de ceux de son monde avec ses arbres aux feuilles d'un bleu soutenu parfois pailletées d'or. Les troncs étaient parfois marrons tels qu'il les connaissaient mais parfois aussi d'un argent magnifique ou d'un noir d'encre. Des fruits se trouvaient sur certaines branches mais là encore rien ne l'avait préparé à cette vision. Des sortes de rubans dorés pendaient ainsi des arbres bleus, les noirs portaient des baies ou des grappes rouges, parfois oranges et les branches argentées étaient pourvues de sortes de pêches dont la peau veloutée était d'un blanc pur, parfois rosé. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fasciné par tout ce qu'il voyait, en oubliant presque pourquoi il était ici.

Soudain, arrivé dans une clairière, il frissonna devant la vue de plusieurs globes ovales lumineux. A y regarder de plus près, ces globes reposaient sur des troncs miniatures et étaient enlacés par leurs branches. Comme les versions géantes les entourant, certains étaient marrons, argents, noirs ou d'autres teintes.

Au milieu, un arbre entièrement doré, son troncs dont le diamètre n'excédait pas la paume de la main, se tenait là. Ses branches entrelacées formant comme un parasol semblaient protéger les étranges petits arbres au sol. Harry se demandait comment il pouvait tenir ainsi en défiant toutes les lois de la physique avec son troncs trop fin et ses branches démesurées, la magie était surement à l'œuvre. Il remarqua alors que la base des supports des globes était dorée, tout comme l'arbre protecteur. Ce devait être des extensions de ses racines.

Emu pour il ne savait quelle raison, il s'approcha des globes lumineux et ne pu s'empêcher de les toucher. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait d'abord pensé, ceux-ci étaient tièdes, comme vivants, avec une texture ressemblant à celle d'un fruit mais pas identique pour tous. Certains étaient totalement opaques, d'un doré mate, alors que d'autres étaient plus pâles, presque transparents. C'est en se rapprochant de ceux-là qu'il aperçu comme une silhouette à l'intérieur.

_**C'est ici que nous naissons.**_ S'éleva une voix qui semblait emplir l'air autour de lui, sans origine particulière.

C'est en cherchant l'origine de cette voix qu'il ne craignait pas qu'il la vit.

La créature ressemblait à une licorne telle qu'il les connaissait. Elle en avait la blancheur mais la ressemblance s'arrêtait finalement là. Sa crinière était longue jusqu'à la pointe de son épaule, grise argentée et ondulée, de même que l'extrémité de sa queue. Elle ressemblait pour cela à la licorne d'une tapisserie médiévale, _La dame à la licorne_ qu'Hermione lui avait montré une fois, voulant parfaire sa connaissance de l'art, sans beaucoup de succès. Le bas de ses membres était également recouvert de fanons soyeux. Mais la plus grande différence avec tout ce qu'il connaissait était la corne. Le youma qui se tenait devant lui en avait une en bois clair au milieu du front, ressemblant un peu aux premiers bois d'un jeune chevreuil avec ses deux andouillers. Elle était magnifique et il en resta bouche bée.

_**Ton cœur est pur jeune humain et tu es lié à un Methuselah puissant. Je sens votre lien.**_

Harry était face à la créature et n'osait plus faire un geste, se contenant de la regarder droit dans les yeux, des yeux d'argent liquide, ne cherchant pas à lui cacher quoi que ce soit si elle pouvait lire en lui. Et celle-ci en paru satisfaite.

_**Tu cherches un compagnon, jeune társa et tu l'as trouvé.**_

S'approchant d'Harry, le youma le toucha du bout de sa corne et une douce lumière dorée les entoura, scellant leur lien.

L'adolescent se rendit alors compte que la nuit commençait à tomber. Ils s'étaient regarder yeux dans les yeux plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait cru.

_**Je m'appelle Seyen. Monte sur mon dos jeune humain, que je te raccompagne à ton Methuselah.**_

« Je m'appelle Harry. Harry Potter. Et mon Methuselah est Severus Snape. » Lui expliqua alors celui-ci, faisant naitre une sorte de sourire chez son youma.

_**Monte sur mon dos Harry. Je te raccompagne jusqu'à Severus.**_

C'est ainsi que Severus vit revenir son társa qui avait à n'en pas douté trouvé son youma. Et c'est en voyant le dit youma qu'il faillit s'étrangler.

« Tu as en effet trouvé un youma qui te correspondait encore mieux. Les társa ont généralement un youma plus bénéfique que les vampires mais là je dois avoué que tu bas un record. » lui lança Severus alors qu'il arrivait en face de lui.

Devant l'incompréhension évidente de son compagnon, il s'expliqua.

« Ton youma est un Kirin, un des seuls youma naturellement bon. C'est le youma le plus pur, un youma de protection. Il fera rarement couler le sang sauf en cas d'extrême urgence, mais peut créer des boucliers et repousser le mal, voir même stabiliser un état en cas de blessure je crois, ou encore réconforter. »

« C'est pour ça que je me suis senti si en paix quand il a créé le lien. Et il correspondait bien au lieu où je l'ai trouvé. J'ai vu là où naissent les youma, c'est si . . . magnifique. » Harry ne pu continuer, ne trouvant pas les mots pour décrire réellement ce qu'il avait ressenti devant l'arbre doré. Il ouvrit donc son lien en entier, faisant ressentir sa fascination à son vampire qui vit par ses yeux le spectacle auquel il avait assisté.

Severus était particulièrement heureux de la conclusion de cette journée. Même s'il n'en était pas revenu que son társa ait un kirin comme compagnon, aucun autre youma n'aurait pu mieux correspondre à celui qui ne voulait pas tuer.

Après avoir fait les présentations de kirin à Methuselah et inversement, Seyen les ramena tous les deux dans leur chambre, retournant ensuite dans son propre plan jusqu'à ce que son nouveau maitre ait besoin de lui. A la grande surprise d'Harry, il s'était écoulé moitié moins de temps dans les ombres qu'ici même, et le jour était donc encore levé lorsqu'ils rentrèrent.

_

Le lendemain, une nouvelle semaine commençait où Harry raconta une grande partie de ce qu'il avait vécu ce week-end à ses deux meilleurs amis. Excepté bien sur, tout ce qui concernait les nuits, ou certaines parties de journée que Ron et Hermione n'auraient certainement pas été très heureux d'entendre. . . Ses amis le soutenaient depuis le début et étaient très compréhensifs, inutile de voir jusqu'où il pouvait aller sans les traumatiser.

Les deux compagnons devaient par contre faire de plus en plus d'efforts afin de ne pas se faire remarquer par tous ceux les entourant. Plusieurs fois, Severus n'avait pu empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres alors qu'il repensait aux moments vécus avec son társa, et les plus proches d'Harry se doutaient depuis un moment qu'il voyait quelqu'un en secret et que ses soit disant entrainements n'étaient pas la seule raison au fait qu'ils ne le voyaient presque plus. Ils avaient également compris que Ron et Hermione étaient dans le coup, et avaient donc abandonné leurs recherches. Si ses deux meilleurs amis étaient au courant et ne faisaient ou n'essayaient rien, c'est que tout allait bien. Le jour où Harry voudrait en parler il le ferait, pas avant.

C'est ainsi que la vie continua pendant encore quelques semaines.

***

_Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de fini. Ca vous plait toujours ?_

_J'essaierais de poster un autre chapitre pour Noël ou le 1__er__ de l'an, mais je crains de ne pas avoir le temps d'écrire des masses. Entre les fêtes de fin d'année, un futur déménagement et les révisions d'exam de fin de semestre. . . _

_J'espère quand même ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps, la patience ça va une fois ou deux mais faut pas trop en abuser lol_

_A bientôt donc pour le chapitre 10. _


	10. Chapitre 10 Annonces

Et voilà comme promis un nouveau chapitre pour Noël (un chouya en retard mais je n'avais pas internet à la bonne date).

Joyeux Noël à tous donc ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Et BONNE LECTURE

Juste une tite question : il n'y a pas d'autres personnes qui ont des idées sur ce que c'était que cette plume mystérieuse ?

***

Chapitre 10 : Annonces

_***_

_C'est ainsi que la vie continua pendant encore quelques semaines._

***

Du moins, c'est ainsi qu'elle continua jusqu'à un message de Lucius. Harry et Severus venaient de se réveiller un samedi matin alors qu'un youma faisait irruption dans leur chambre dans un nuage irisé. Le messager de Lucius était une sorte d'écureuil bleuté pâle à deux queues et à l'air tout à fait inoffensif, prénommé Nymphéus. Il était entouré constamment de volutes de fumée bleue et possédait de toutes petites ailes d'un bleu foncé soutenu.

Leurs youmas étaient particulièrement pratiques dans ces cas là où ils devaient communiquer sans prendre le moindre risque. Leurs allers et venues étaient parfaitement indétectables pour tout sorciers et même pour un Methuselah. Ceux-ci pouvaient remarquer leur passage mais pas déterminer leur chemin.

Tous les indices venant de Lucius et concernant Voldemort étaient ainsi donnés à Severus par le biais de Nymphéus. Celui-ci lui répondait en lui envoyant Atsaya. L'avantage des youmas était qu'ils voyageaient dans le plan des ombres et ne délivraient leur message que lorsque le destinataire était réellement seul. Même un sort d'espionnage ne les leurraient pas et si l'urgence était vraiment là, ils pouvaient le brouiller le temps de faire ce pour quoi ils étaient venu.

Nymphéus était un youma bien particulier dans le fait que contrairement à la majorité de ses semblables, il ne faisait la plupart du temps preuve d'aucun calme. Alors que Garo ou Seyen pouvaient rester des heures debout aux côtés de leur maitre, faisant preuve d'une patience exemplaire, le petit écureuil sautillait sur le lit, la brume bleue l'entourant flottant dans son sillage.

Après l'avoir soigneusement reniflé comme pour s'imprégner de sa nature de társa , il sauta sur Harry, prenant place sur le sommet de sa tête, juste sous le nez de Severus devant se retenir de glousser devant le spectacle. Harry à son tour se retenait d'éclater tout bonnement de rire, ne se retenant un minimum que pour ne pas trop secouer la bestiole qui avait élu domicile sur lui, mais sans grand succès. Le vampire décida alors de reprendre la petite chose dans ses mains afin de prendre son message et permettre à son compagnon de se reprendre, mais c'était plus fort que lui, un regard sur Nymphéus qui commençait à littéralement ronronner dans les mains du Methuselah et il repartait de plus belle.

Poussant un soupir dramatique, Severus se décida à dérouler le parchemin scellé que tenait le youma, laissant Harry reprendre son souffle, ses mains tenant ses côtes et ses épaules tressautant encore par moment.

C'est en voyant le regard de son vampire devant la missive qu'il s'arrêta réellement. Severus avait légèrement pali, même si sur lui ce n'était pas vraiment visible, et Harry s'inquiéta.

Le message était court, sans doute rédigé à la hâte dans un manque certain de temps.

**La bataille finale est proche, retrouve moi au refuge sauvage ce soir pour plus de détails.**

Ce message, lu par-dessus l'épaule de son Methuselah le replongea dans une réalité qu'il avait pensé oublier ces derniers temps. Son bonheur de ces dernières semaines avait fait passer Voldemort et ses sbires au second plan. Même si ses actions le rappelaient trop souvent à son goût à son bon souvenir, cela lui pesait beaucoup moins grâce aux attentions de Severus. Et ses nuit étaient tranquilles, les cauchemars avaient cessés. Son esprit était bien devenu inaccessible après la formation du lien.

Il regardait son compagnon tenant toujours la missive, incertain quant à la conduite à tenir. Finalement ce fut Severus qui prit les devants.

« Inutile de gâcher notre journée à parler de ça, nous en saurons plus ce soir. Déjeunons comme d'habitude et j'irais voir Albus pour qu'il soit au courant. Ce soir, j'irais voir Lucius. . . avec toi. »

Harry soupira doucement de soulagement à cette réponse. Severus lui faisait assez confiance pour lui demander de l'accompagner. Même si cela pouvait paraitre évident, il s'émerveillait à chaque fois, que le vampire le prenne réellement pour son égal. Il le traitait souvent comme un gamin, il faut dire qu'il le méritait, mais pour chaque chose importante ou en relation avec le lien, ils étaient effectivement égaux.

« Au fait, c'est quoi le refuge sauvage ? » Finit par demander le brun, curieux.

« C'est l'endroit où Lucius m'a éveillé et a fait de moi un Méthuselah. C'est une cabane miteuse perdue en pleine forêt. En clair, le dernier endroit où quiconque irait chercher un Malefoy. »

« A ce point miteux ? »

« A ce point. C'est la meilleur cachette au monde, aucun sort de camouflage, aucune dissimulation, juste la dure réalité.» Rajouta le Methuselah, un sourire ironique sur les lèvres.

« J'ai hâte de voir ça ! » Harry avait un grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles qui étonna son vampire. Celui-ci ne voyait pas où était le bonheur à leur virée du soir et son compagnon le vit bien sur son visage. Il décida donc de l'éclairer.

« Pour moi, Lucius Malefoy est encore le pire des enfoiré que cette terre ait portée, derrière ce crétin de Voldemort. Il était derrière toi aussi, mais bon tu es repassé en bonne dernière place. Enfin bref, je vais enfin le voir sous son vrai jour, et le comble, en pleine forêt dans une cabane miteuse et poussiéreuse. Ca parait presque surréaliste ! »

Severus ne pu s'empêcher de se frapper le front devant les singeries de son társa.

« Il ne t'en faut vraiment pas beaucoup pour être excité toi. »

« On fait avec ce qu'on a. C'est ça ou je me planque sous la couette avec toi jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un d'autre se charge de descendre cet enfoiré de mage noir de pacotille. » Continua le plus jeune, son sourire ayant disparu faisant place à une grimace désabusée.

Le plus âgé lui avait maintenant un sourire ironique plaqué sur son visage. Quoique ironique n'était peut-être pas le bon terme, lubrique conviendrait en fait mieux.

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée ça ? . . Dumbledore n'est pas à quelques heures près. »

Comprenant immédiatement où voulait en venir le vampire, Harry se précipita sous la couette, son compagnon à ses trousses. Ils passèrent ainsi les heures suivantes de la plus délicieuse des façons, restant soigneusement comme l'avait suggéré le brun sous la protection de la couette, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. (En gros les vôtres ! ! ! et oui rien à voir, mais vous pouvez toujours imaginer les sons, une couette ne couvre pas tout. . .)

Ils n'émergèrent réellement que midi passé, mangeant à même le lit le repas froid apporté diligemment par un elfe.

Dans l'après midi, Severus était allé voir le directeur, seul, laissant Harry s'amuser au Quidditch avec Ron pendant son entretien. Les deux meilleurs amis se voyaient en effet beaucoup moins souvent ces derniers temps, le couple profitant la plupart du temps de chaque instant qui leur était donné. Ses amis comprenaient parfaitement et ne lui en voulaient pas le moins du monde, mais le vampire pensait que rester en contact et avoir des moments aussi à eux, entre jeunes et amis, était essentiel.

Harry avait donc volé pendant deux bonnes heures. L'entretien de Severus n'avait pas duré aussi longtemps mais il était ensuite descendu et avait admiré son társa virevolter dans les airs, prenant place dans les tribunes désertes. Harry avait senti son Methuselah arriver et il a avait pensé descendre, mais en le voyant s'assoir et prendre ses aises, il avait décidé de lui donner un peu de spectacle. Severus pu ainsi admirer le plus jeune faire les plus belles cascades qu'il connaissait et c'est un Harry totalement vanné qui posa le pied par terre. Ces exercices physiques lui avait fait du bien et c'est détendu qu'il retourna à l'appartement pour se reposer avant le soir.

A la tombée de la nuit, ils sortirent aux portes du château pour transplaner. Ils atterrirent dans ce qui semblait être une clairière au milieu d'un bois.

« Il va falloir marcher un peu. Nous ne faisons jamais aucune magie autour du refuge afin que personne n'ait l'idée de fourrer son nez dans les parages. Transplanage compris. » Annonça Severus.

« Pas de problème, je te suis. »

Ils se mirent donc en route. Après une bonne demi-heure de marche, le refuge fut en vue. C'était en effet une cabane à l'air miteux. Délabré était en fait plus exact. L'appentis qui devait dans un temps ancien jouxter le mur ouest était effondré et représentait un tas épars de briques et de planches recouvertes de mousse. Le toit devait fuir lors de forts orages car des tuiles étaient disjointes, même si une petite pluie devait être arrêtée par l'enchevêtrement de branchages et de feuilles. Les murs étaient recouverts de lierre et de vigne sauvage ce qui aurait donné un charme certain à une maison déjà en bon état.

Si l'on doutait que l'endroit était abandonné depuis belle lurette, il suffisait de regarder la porte d'entrée. Le bois de celle-ci était moisi jusqu'à la moelle et un des gonds avait sauté, la laissant béante. Le couple contourna la porte pour pénétrer à l'intérieur, le petit salon avait été envahit par les végétaux et le sol était recouvert de mousse. L'avantage était que personne ne pourrait déduire leur venue de traces de pas dans la poussière. D'ailleurs, les lieux semblaient déserts.

« Ne te fit pas uniquement à ce que tu vois. » Lui rappela le vampire, tournant son regard vers un coin de la pièce dénué de la lumière de la lune.

« Tes sens sont toujours aussi affuté Severus. » Lucius venait de sortir du coin d'ombre dans lequel il attendait la venue du couple, un lieu parfait pou observer sans être vu.

Les deux Methuselah se donnèrent une accolade rapide, comme des personnes qui se connaissent parfaitement et possèdent leurs habitudes à elles. Le regard d'Harry sur le père Malfoy commençait déjà à changer. Ses yeux n'étaient pas si froids malgré son air hautain toujours en place. Mais Harry commençait à être capable de voir derrière le masque que tout bon Serpentard semblait porter.

« Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. » Commença le blond. « Je ne peux pas rester longtemps. »

« Quelles sont les nouvelles. »

« La bataille finale aura lieu dans deux jours, à la tombée de la nuit. »

« Quoi ?!? » Ne pu s'empêcher de prononcer le plus jeune, ne comprenant pas le calme dont faisaient preuve les deux plus âgés. Mais un regard de Severus l'incita à se taire et à plutôt écouter ce que l'autre avait à dire.

« Voldemort a cru comprendre que Dumbledore avait des vampires alliés et même si l'attaque a lieu de nuit, il n'a pas l'intention de leur donner l'occasion de se montrer. Attend toi à des _lumos solare _dès que tu te montreras. Ce que j'aimerais être présent à ce moment là. . . »

« C'est sur que sa tête vaudra le détour. Jamais il n'a pensé un seul instant que je n'étais pas ce que j'avais annoncé. Et le _lumos solare_ fera des lanceurs des cibles faciles pour ceux qui ne craignent pas la lumière, c'est-à-dire nous tous. » Les deux vampires avaient un rictus d'anticipation à cette pensée. Le _lumos solare_ n'était en effet efficace que sur les vampires qu'il faisait fuir ou détruisait tout bonnement quand sa puissance était suffisante. Il reproduisait parfaitement la lumière du jour, contrairement au _lumos_ qui était pour les vampires aussi inoffensif que la lueur venant d'une bougie.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes au sujet des plans déjà prévus par le mage noir puis se quittèrent, Lucius partant en premier, Severus et Harry plusieurs minutes derrière. Toujours la sécurité, se faire prendre maintenant aurait réellement été stupide, alors qu'ils venaient de gagner un avantage non négligeable.

Dès leur arrivée, à minuit pourtant largement dépassé, ils informèrent immédiatement Dumbledore. Il restait deux jours pour se préparer.

Les professeurs furent mis au courant dès leur réveil, informés en même temps de la relation entre Harry et Severus pour ceux qui ne le savaient pas déjà ou n'avaient pas deviné. De même, Harry insista pour prévenir tous les membres ayant fait parti de l'AD. Ceux-ci avaient déjà prouvés leur valeur et leur loyauté. Ils méritaient de savoir. De plus cela empêcherait une émeute si la nouvelle venait à se savoir durant le combat.

Ce moment fut assez mouvementé et certains refusant toujours de croire ce qu'ils croyaient être une blague, ce malgré les affirmations de Ron et Hermione, Harry prit les choses en mains et roula une pelle magistrale à son vampire devant témoins. Témoins qui, avisant que le brun était toujours en vie après son geste, et notant la légère rougeur qui avait prit place sur les pommettes de leur professeur n'avait plus contredit sa parole.

Il reçu même des félicitations de certains de ses amis comme Neville, qui malgré sa terreur pour le maitre des cachots était content pour lui. D'autant plus que la terreur en question s'était assagie depuis son changement officiel d'apparence, ne martyrisant plus autant les Griffondors et s'en prenant plus souvent aux futurs mangemorts de Serpentard.

Dans l'ensemble, tout le monde avait relativement bien pris la nouvelle, s'étant habitué aux changements survenus chez le maitre de potion. Les autres se faisaient discrets et se contentaient de voir ce que cela allait donner. Après tout, l'amour d'un Methuselah est absolu et éternel, donc ils n'avaient pas grand-chose à dire.

_

Le lendemain, la veille de la bataille, ils avaient rendez-vous avec le directeur dans son bureau. Il avait apparemment quelque chose d'important à leur faire part à propos du combat.

Après avoir prononcé le mot de passe toujours aussi original du directeur de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie et monté l'escalier menant à son bureau, Severus et Harry s'installèrent confortablement dans un fauteuil en face du vieil homme.

« La bataille étant proche messieurs, je vais passer directement aux choses sérieuses sans tergiverser. » Commença Dumbledore. « Avant tout, vous devez savoir que l'âme de Tom Jedusor est maudite de part tous les crimes qu'il a commis. Elle est profondément noire comme vous vous en doutez, mais surtout mutilée et fragile. »

« Je croyais que vous alliez aller directement au but ? » Ne pu s'empêcher d'ironiser Severus malgré la situation, amenant par la même une étincelle dans les yeux du directeur à cette note familière.

« Certes, mais c'est important pour que vous compreniez. Son âme doit être la seule faiblesse actuelle de Voldemort, faiblesse dont il n'a même pas conscience dans sa trop grande fierté et arrogance. » Dumbledore amena alors sur son bureau un coffret de bois finement ouvragé et terni par le temps.

« Après maintes recherches j'ai réussi à obtenir cette très vieille relique. » Il sorti du dit coffret un talisman semblant fait de différents alliages inconnus. « Cette ancienne relique a été forgée par l'alliance de trois peuples il y a des siècles, peut-être des millénaires. Des elfes, des Methuselah et des sorciers anciens se sont unis pour la créer. Elle a le pouvoir d'élever une âme pure à un stade supérieur d'existence. Mais si l'âme est maudite, ou fragilisée par des crimes trop atroces pour pouvoir être pardonnés, elle consumera l'âme et celui qui la porte dans le néant. »

« Comment doit-on faire ? » Demanda alors Harry, faisant taire sa curiosité sur le comment de l'obtention de cet artefact ancien.

« Vous devrez avant tout affaiblir suffisamment Voldemort physiquement, puis, au dernier moment, apposer la talisman sur son torse, au niveau du cœur. »

Tous savaient que cette action était sans aucun doute plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Mais malgré cela, ils avaient une solution. Et si cette solution pouvait être mise en place, qu'importent les difficultés, le plus important était qu'un futur était possible.

Dumbledore caressa une dernière fois distraitement le coffret et le talisman avant de le confier comme à regret au couple qui lui faisait face. Il avait passé sa vie à chercher ce talisman en particulier, avant même d'apprendre qu'il pouvait-être la solution au règne du terrible mage noir. Après son utilisation, il disparaitrait à nouveau comme il l'avait toujours fait au cours de l'histoire du monde magique. Ce talisman était une quête.

Mais Dumbledore n'était pas aveugle au point de ne pas remarquer que bien qu'il ait cherché cet artefact toute sa vie, c'est peu de temps après avoir appris les propriétés qu'il aurait sur Tom Jedusor qu'il l'avait déniché. Le talisman ne se montrait que lorsqu'il le décidait, et là, il se montrait incontestablement pour la destruction du Lord Noir.

Sachant qu'il prenait à bonne décision, le vénérable directeur de Poudlard abandonna l'accomplissement d'une partie de sa vie à celui qui sauverait le monde de la magie du mal incarné.

_

La journée précédant le soir de la bataille se passa comme dans un brouillard pour Harry. Il avait conscience de Severus toujours à ses côtés, soit en présence, soit par le lien, mais le reste était comme un songe qui se dissipe au réveil. Même si presque toute l'école savait pour la bataille à venir, les professeurs et l'AD prévenus par Harry, les futurs mangemorts prévenus par leur parents, tous faisaient comme si de rien était malgré une certaine agitation inhabituelle. Seul Severus semblait tout à fait normal pendant ses cours de potion dans les cachots.

Le soir, les étudiants fébriles s'étaient rendus dans leurs dortoirs comme à l'habitude pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons quelconques. Une barrière spéciale avait été mise en place, seuls les anciens membres de l'AD avec leur badge pourraient les passer.

Alors que le soleil se couchait à l'horizon, les alarmes de Poudlard résonnèrent dans le silence.

_***_

_Et voilà, au prochain chapitre : la bataille. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la fin n'est pas proche pour autant. Il y a encore tellement de choses à raconter... _

_A la prochaine._

_Et n'oubliez pas, si vous avez des hypothèses pour la mystérieuse plume... (je radote je sais, c'est la vieillesse qui approche lol)_


	11. Chapitre 11 Bataille

Bonsoir bonsoir, me revoilà après cette looooooongue semaine d'exam qui vient enfin de se terminer. Yeh !

Bonne année, bonne santé à tous, et tout ce que vous pouvez vouloir pour ce nouvel an qui commence. Et donc pour bien l'entamer (avec un peu de retard mais ça, faut se plaindre à ceux qui ont eu l'idée saugrenue de mettre les exams après noël) un nouveau chapitre : enfin la bataille.

BONNE LECTURE A TOUS ! ! !

Chapitre 11 : Bataille

***

_Alors que le soleil se couchait à l'horizon, les alarmes de Poudlard résonnèrent dans le silence._

***

Immédiatement, Harry et Severus étaient prêts. Depuis la fin du repas, ils l'étaient, vêtus de leurs robes de combat pour être à l'aise, cette alarme était la seule chose qu'ils attendaient.

Ils rejoignirent tous deux le directeur et les autres membres du corps enseignant à l'entrée du château, et se dirigèrent ensemble vers les hautes grilles de Poudlard dont les mangemorts venaient juste de briser les premières protections.

Ils attendaient là. Un centaine de mangemort étaient regroupés en lignes militaires devant Voldemort. Ce dernier trônait comme un général commandant ses troupes, à l'abris, ou plutôt, comme si cela ne valait pas le coup qu'il se déplace en première ligne.

Harry et Severus savaient ce qu'ils devaient faire. Il fallait qu'ils se fraient un chemin jusqu'à Voldemort pour l'affaiblir en combat et ensuite lui apposer le talisman que gardait précieusement le plus jeune sur lui. Les autres s'occuperaient des mangemorts, eux n'avaient qu'à se soucier du mage noir.

Celui-ci, d'ailleurs, sachant que son intrusion avait été remarquée commença son annonce avec un _sonorus_ :

« Amener moi le garçon, rendez vous sans combattre et vos vies seront épargnées ! Dans le cas contraire, vous mourrez tous !»

« Quelle originalité. . . » Souffla Severus à l'oreille de son társa, détendant légèrement l'atmosphère alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le lieu de l'affrontement.

A peine quelques minutes après, Dumbledore, Severus et Harry faisaient leur apparition devant l'armée de mangemorts, ouvrant les grilles qui n'auraient de toute manière pas tardées à céder. Le reste du corps enseignant et les membres de l'AD étaient restés soigneusement en retrait afin de ne pas se faire repérer immédiatement.

Alors que le couple avançait jusqu'à se trouver légèrement à l'extérieur des hautes grilles de Poudlard, le directeur restait quelques pas en retrait derrière eux.

« Ce jour n'est pas celui de notre défaite mais la tienne ! » Fut la réponse de Severus à l'annonce précédente.

« Je ne crois pas non. » Renchérit le mage noir avec un rictus de triomphe à la vue du vampire. _Lumos Solare ! ! _

Une lumière éblouissante recouvrit le champs de bataille comme si un soleil était apparu en plein milieu de la nuit, éclairant la scène comme en un jour d'été . . . sans aucun effet sur le Methuselah qui éclata de rire devant la surprise palpable de Voldemort avant de lancer :

« Flamare ! Kyrio ! Peyos ! Yasha ! Atsaya! »

Sa voix fut immédiatement suivie par celle de son társa : « Garo ! Seyen ! »

« Tuez autant de mangemorts que possible ! » Finirent-ils ensemble.

Tous leurs youmas bondirent comme un seul en avant, un serpent ailé de feu, un tigre blanc ailé, une monture draconique, un étalon démon et un messager blanc pur suivis d'un magnifique loup bleu et d'un kirin argenté, sous les hurlements, d'abord de surprise, puis de frayeur, des hommes en noir devant eux.

Le couple se précipita dans leur sillage, profitant de l'ouverture faite dans les rang des mangemorts. Severus sortit avec agilité deux lames brillantes de ses manches pour écarter rapidement les ennemis trop proches de lui ou de son társa.

Pris dans leur avancée, ils entendirent à peine résonner un appel similaire au leur : « Brasier ! Kiba ! Niros ! Nymphéus ! » Lucius venait lui aussi d'appeler ses youmas, suivi quelques secondes à peine par Narcissa : « Félya ! »

Brasier était un énorme loup rouge et noir imposant, avec des flammes dans sa gueule, ses griffes puissantes résonant sur le sol. Kiba était un lion à dents de sabre, monture idéale, agile et puissante à côté de laquelle se trouvait Nyros, un fin loup gris aux ailes blanches, monture youma naturellement amicale mais qui dans le cas présent ne faisait preuve d'aucunes pitié contre les ennemis de son maitre. De même, Félya, la panthère blanche longiligne de Narcissa se battait férocement, ne s'éloignant guère de la compagne de Lucius.

Le Methuselah blond avait d'ailleurs sorti des lames similaires à celles de Severus avec lesquelles il tourbillonnait, ne ratant jamais sa cible. Sa társa était à ses côtés, sa baguette dans une main et une dague du même métal étrange dans l'autre, avec laquelle elle parait sans peine les sorts qui lui étaient envoyés, en relançant immédiatement un autre dans la foulée.

En quelques minutes, Harry et Severus étaient arrivés au niveau du Lord Noir et étaient prêt à entamer avec lui le duel pour l'affaiblir. Celui-ci écumait de rage devant ce début de bataille qui était tout sauf ce à quoi il s'attendait, il n'avait plus qu'une hâte, détruire le garçon qui n'aurait jamais du survivre, pour enfin régner à sa guise.

Ce combat s'avéra très ardu, en effet, Harry n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'acquérir ses dons de compagnon et de les maitriser. Il se battait donc en ayant la sensation que quelque chose lui manquait, n'utilisant que sa baguette comme il l'avait toujours fait, sauf que cela ne lui paraissait plus si naturel.

Severus, lui n'hésitait pas à utiliser sa vitesse accélérée sachant que ce ne serait pas à lui de finir le combat. Il devait donc donner son maximum dès maintenant sans chercher à économiser ses forces plus que le strict nécessaire. L'ennemi était puissant, ils devaient donc donner tout ce qu'ils avaient.

Mais à vouloir tout donner, on commet des erreurs. Le Methuselah ayant agit avec puissance mais sans protéger ses arrière se retrouva brusquement repoussé et sonné une demi seconde. C'est certes un temps très court, mais largement suffisant pour être touché par un impardonnable.

Et c'est incapable de faire quoi que ce soit qu'il aperçu la lumière verte qui se dirigeait droit sur lui. Un seul sort de mort ne pouvait pas le tuer en tant que vampire supérieur, mais pouvait quand même le mettre hors jeu pour une durée indéterminée, ce qui n'était pas acceptable dans la situation présente. Alors que le maitre de potion se préparait à l'impact du sort, celui-ci sembla rebondir brusquement sur quelque chose.

C'est en regardant Harry, une expression ahurie sur le visage et un bras tendu dans sa direction, qu'il comprit que d'une manière ou d'une autre le pouvoir de son compagnon venait de s'éveiller. Il avait matérialisé ce qui ressemblait à des plumes sur le chemin du sort, le stoppant par la même occasion. Mais l'un comme l'autre n'avaient pas le temps de s'appesantir sur cet état de fait.

Reprenant ses esprits , Severus décida de pousser encore plus le Lord dans ses derniers retranchements. Gardant une lame dans une main, il se mis à utiliser sa baguette de l'autre. Il pouvait ainsi sans problèmes combiner attaque au corps à corps et attaques à distance, posant des sorts sur le sol et tentant de contraindre le mage noir à y tomber. Même si les dégâts étaient somme toute assez minimes, le lord ne pouvaient les éviter en se battant en même temps avec Harry, et le couple faisait preuve d'une coordination sans failles, attaquant en synchronisation ou se protégeant mutuellement.

Pendant ce temps, le reste de Poudlard constitué des professeurs et des étudiants auxquels s'étaient joints des aurores, était entré en jeu. L'AD combattait ensemble, comme une équipe, ceux en première ligne lançant sort offensif sur sort offensif tandis que les autres situés derrière eux lançaient des boucliers pour les couvrir. Cette technique s'était révélée jusque là très efficace. Ron et Hermione ne se quittaient pas d'une semelle, toujours côte à côte, ou dos à dos. Un éclair blond montra que Draco Malefoy avait décidé de se battre également à leurs côtés, il avait dû recevoir une dérogation pour pouvoir sortir de son dortoir, n'ayant jamais fait partie de l'AD. Tous les Malefoy sans exception avaient choisi leur camp.

De plus, les youmas empêchaient quiconque de s'approcher du duel qui déciderait du sort de la lumière.

Les mangemorts étaient très mal barrés. Ils ne s'attendaient en effet pas à la venue des youmas, la plupart des hommes en noir ne connaissaient même pas leur existence.

Voldemort ne savait pas que Lucius en avait, celui-ci ayant gardé soigneusement le secret. Son père qui était à la botte du Lord Noir n'en possédait pas. Il en avait cherché un temps, Lucius le savait, mais aucun youma n'avait voulu se lier à lui. Les créatures des ombres avaient senti qu'ils avaient à faire à un traitre à son sang, soumis à un sorcier et l'avaient donc fuit. Mais cela n'avait pas suffi à faire réaliser son erreur au Methuselah déchut, qui pourtant, honteux de ses échecs, n'avait jamais parlé à son maitre du plan des ombres et de ses secrets. Peut-être un fragment de reste de sa fierté, ce qu'un Methuselah ne peut obtenir, un autre être n'obtiendra pas non plus.

Parmi les youmas qui se battaient, Atsaya et Nymphéus avaient rejoint leur plan d'existence. Ils ne pouvaient en effet passer un temps indéterminé dans ce monde, cette durée était fonction de leur puissance et les messagers étaient les plus faibles. Ils étaient donc rentrés chez eux alors que leur énergie déclinait, les autres continuant de se battre au côté des amis de leur maitre, fidèles jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Kyrio et Peyos alternaient entre l'air et le sol, fondant sur les hommes en dessous d'eux, les attrapant entre leurs griffe lorsque c'était possible pour les lâcher ensuite sur d'autres. Les crocs du tigre et du dragon étaient mortellement efficaces. Yasha, le cheval démoniaque, galopait en continu parmi les mangemorts, les piétinant et faisant également parfois office de ses crocs, appréciant le gout du sang de par sa nature profondément maléfique, et ce malgré le fait qu'il servait la lumière par le lien avec son Methuselah. Lui semblait prendre du plaisir à être ici au milieu dune bataille, sa crinière et sa queue noires semblant absorber la lumière volant derrière lui, comme une monture de la faucheuse. Brasier et Garo combattaient presque côte à côte, bien que le loup bleu était plus subtil dans sa manière de faire, en comparaison avec son confrère plus imposant. Flamare, lui, était tout en grâce, emmenant les ennemis dans une étreinte mortelle ou les achevant dans un océan de flammes. Ils paraissaient infatigables et imbattables, même si au fur et à mesure du temps qui passait, leurs mouvement ralentissaient de façon quasi invisible au yeux des humains autour d'eux. Eux aussi fatiguaient.

Du côté du couple et du mage noir, le duel était presque fini. Les gestes étaient moins vifs, les sorts et les coups moins puissants. Ils se tournaient autour, cherchant une faille, la faille qui permettrait la fin de ce duel qui avait déjà trop duré pour tous. Harry attendait, il sentait que le moment n'était pas encore tout à fait venu, que Tom Jedusor avait encore une carte à jouer et qu'il ne valait mieux pas s'approcher de lui à la légère.

« Ta fin arrive Tom ! Ceux sur qui tu as le plus misé t'ont trahis. » Lança le brun à la cicatrice.

« Ne t'inquiète donc pas, les traitres seront punis dès que je t'aurais vaincu. Tout le monde saura qui est le maitre.»

« Le maitre de qui ? Ton soi disant bras droit ne t'a jamais considéré comme son maitre ! Depuis le premier jour, il est contre toi et par extension avec nous. C'est lui qui a éveillé Severus et non un vulgaire vampire comme tu l'as cru. Fais toi à cette idée Tom, ton fantôme d'empire qui n'a jamais vraiment existé va définitivement s'écrouler cette nuit ! »

Le couple souffrait de blessures légères qui se ressentaient dans la fluidité de leurs mouvements, tout allait bientôt se jouer.

Soudain dans un mouvement rapide en avant, un éclair argenté fait son apparition entre les mains du mage noir. La dague argentée se dirige vers l'adolescent qui lui fait face. Tout se passe en quelques secondes. Le Methuselah se jette en avant et dévie la lame avec une de ses propres armes, ne pouvant empêcher l'acier de mordre sa chair en retour mais ignorant la douleur, concentré sur ce qu'il a à faire. Son autre lame est immédiatement ressortie et passée à travers la main libre de Voldemort, l'immobilisant et laissant ainsi le champs libre à son társa. Celui-ci, ne perdant pas les précieuses secondes gagnées, appose sans hésitation le talisman ancien à l'emplacement du cœur de l'homme maudis en face de lui. Pressant la relique sacrée sur le torse de son ennemi, une fumée s'en élève immédiatement alors que retenti le hurlement de douleur de celui qui fut un jour Tom Elvis Jedusor. Un hurlement qui n'a plus rien d'humain, et bientôt plus rien de vivant.

Alors que ne se tient devant lui plus qu'un tas de cendre rapidement dispersé par la brise nocturne, Harry tombe enfin à genou, d'épuisement, de soulagement, il ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il ressent le plus à l'heure actuelle si ce n'est que tout est fini, enfin fini. Et le plus important, les bras de son Methuselah autour de ses épaules, son vampire, toujours là pour lui.

Alors que les youmas restant repartent dans les ombres, laissant les derniers mangemorts essayant de s'enfuir à la charge des sorciers, seul Seyen s'approche du couple assis sur le sol.

Se mettant à leur niveau, le kirin pose doucement sa corne unique couleur acajou au dessus de la tête des deux hommes et se met à briller doucement. C'est lui qui à le moins combattu durant la bataille. Contrairement aux messagers, ce n'est pas une question de puissance mais de nature. La sienne est de protéger et de soulager, il a protégé les deux sorciers des sorts extérieurs à leur duel mais a très peu pris par aux combat comme les autres youmas l'ont fait.

Maintenant son vrai rôle est venu. Alors que la lumière entoure le couple enlacé, une douce chaleur les envahi , les douleurs semblent disparaitre, ils s'apaisent. Leurs blessures restent, un youma ne peut soigner comme un phénix, mais ils se sentent rapidement mieux, prêt à se relever.

Alors que tous deux offrent un regard de remerciement au kirin argenté, celui se lève et disparait à son tour dans les ombres, parti pour prendre un repos bien mérité après cette nuit mouvementée.

Ils finissent par s'embrasser, un chaste baiser, doux, repère stable au milieu du paysage dévasté.

Les deux amants se relèvent alors à leur tour et se dirigent vers le château, rejoignant les autres combattants, se soutenant l'un l'autre, ayant tous les deux du mal à réaliser que le cauchemar était bel et bien fini.

Partout autour d'eux ne sont que des visages hébétés, comme ne sachant s'ils peuvent croire que cette fin est réelle. Mais la vue des deux amants les convainc peu à peu que c'est bien le cas.

Tous deux n'ont qu'un seule envie à l'heure qu'il est, se retrouver seuls tous les deux pour panser leurs plaies et profiter l'un de l'autre. Ils s'éclipsent donc du champs de bataille, décidés à profiter de la surement courte accalmie avant que tout le monde ne réalise que le sauveur les a bien sauvé.

Dans leur chambre du château, deux hommes se retrouvent ensemble sous la douche pour tenter de se décontracter après cette dure nuit, se débarrassant du sang qui les recouvre, celui de leurs ennemis mais aussi le leur. Le désir lentement fait surface après les horreurs dont ils ont été témoins. Leur mains courent mutuellement sur leurs corps alors que l'eau chaude ruisselle, les entourant de brume. Leurs lèvres se rencontrent, le plus jeune s'abreuvant désespérément à la bouche du plus âgé. Toujours enlacés, les crocs du Methuselah font surface, toujours aussi aiguisés, et se dirigent vers la peau lisse du cou de son társa, transperçant la carotide avec douceur et empressement en même temps. Les gémissement du brun se font entendre alors que la morsure fait son effet, lui envoyant des éclairs de plaisir dans tout le corps, remplissant son âme de l'amour de son vampire alors que le même vampire voit sa plaie à l'abdomen se refermer doucement sous l'effet du sang puissant de son compagnon abandonné dans ses bras.

Finalement ils se dirigent tous deux vers leur grand lit afin de se blottir l'un contre l'autre jusqu'au matin, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils décideront être le matin pour eux, le Methuselah bien décidé à rester aux côtés de son társa jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente prêt à affronter le regard et probablement les félicitations de tout le monde sorcier.

C'est dans une sorte de paix, comme une bulle à l'écart du monde réel qu'ils s'endorment, laissant les souvenirs de cette nuit loin dans leur esprit pour le moment, attendant d'être prêt à y repenser plus tard.

Pour l'instant présent, seul compte les battements de leurs cœurs, leur prouvant à tous les deux qu'ils sont toujours vivant et qu'un nouveau futur s'ouvre à eux, sans mage noir à l'horizon.

***

_Et voilà, la bataille est passée, Voldemort n'est plus. Enfin lol._

_Alors ça vous plait toujours ? En tout cas j'espère._

_A la prochaine pour un nouveau départ._


	12. Chapitre 12 Nouveau départ

Coucou à tous, voilà un nouveau chapitre avec la suite de la bataille. Heureusement pour vous que je suis chez mes parents le week-end, je n'ai plus internet ! L'hoooorreur ! ! Une semaine entière sans internet, sans pouvoir lire de fics ou autre . . . Heureusement que le week-end existe lol

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne m'empêche pas d'écrire ou de relire mes chapitres donc pas de retard pour le moment. (si ça arrive ce sera la faute aux cours, et oui nouveau semestre, les profs se déchainent…)

Donc voilà, BONNE LECTURE A VOUS, et comme d'habitude, merci pour vos reviews qui m'encouragent plus que tout à continuer.

***

Chapitre 12 : Nouveau départ

***

_C'est dans une sorte de paix, comme une bulle à l'écart du monde réel qu'ils s'endorment, laissant les souvenirs de cette nuit loin dans leur esprit pour le moment, attendant d'être prêt à y repenser plus tard. _

_Pour l'instant présent, seul compte les battements de leurs cœurs, leur prouvant à tous les deux qu'ils sont toujours vivant et qu'un nouveau futur s'ouvre à eux, sans mage noir à l'horizon._

***

Il était 11 heures le lendemain matin lorsqu'après un bon petit déjeuner au lit partagé à deux, Severus pensa qu'il était temps de descendre dans la grande salle, ne serait-ce que pour faire acte de présence et montrer à tout le monde qu'ils étaient bien en vie. . .

Le réveil s'était fait dans la plus grande douceur pour le plus jeune, son compagnon ayant mis toute son expérience à le réveiller de la plus délicieuse des manières, faisant monter le désir alors que le társa était encore dans les limbes du sommeil, son visage si innocent et tranquille. Ainsi la journée avait merveilleusement commencée pour Harry à qui son vampire n'avait pas laissé une seconde pour penser à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

Ensuite la faim s'était faite sentir et ils avait dégusté un copieux petit déjeuner apporté par les elfes de maison directement sur leur lit.

Ils avaient ensuite parlé longtemps, plusieurs heures, de ce qu'il s'était passé, de ce qui allait survenir, et à 11 heures, Severus pensait que le moment était venu. S'ils ne se montraient pas maintenant, autant rester terrés jusqu'à la fin des temps, plus ils attendraient et plus il serait difficile de se montrer et d'affronter le monde.

Le couple était donc en train de descendre les escaliers en direction de la grande salle, le plus âgé gardant une main rassurante au niveau des reins du plus jeune, ferme, lui montrant qu'il n'avait aucune intention de l'enlever, et ce, même une fois arrivé devant autrui. C'est en arrivant en bas qu'ils aperçurent Hermione qui se dirigea immédiatement vers eux.

« Ah vous êtes là ! »

« Vous nous nous attendiez peut-être ? » Lui demanda Severus, retenant à peine un ton ironique, sur la défensive.

« Ah ca va, pas la peine de faire votre sadique professeur de potion, maintenant qu'on sait qu'il n'en est rien. . . » Fit en réponse la jeune fille avec un sourire en coin adoucissant le ton. « Plus sérieusement, Ron et moi on se relaie depuis le début de la matinée pour assurer à tout le monde que oui vous êtes bien en vie et que vous avez le droit à un peu de tranquillité après ce qu'il vient de se passer. Mais comprenez bien que là, on atteint la limite, il y en a qui s'apprêtaient à aller vous chercher eux même. »

« J'aurais bien aimé les voir essayer. . . » Le vampire avait presque un air prédateur sur le visage, ceux qui auraient tenté de forcer leur porte n'en seraient peut-être pas ressortis.

« Moi pas, même si ça aurait pu être comique. Merci de les avoir retenu Hermione. Aller quand faut y aller. . .» Le brun avait l'air légèrement stressé même si la main de son Methuselah, toujours en place le rassurait sur le fait qu'il ne serait pas seul.

Le silence complet se fit à leur entrée et tous les regards se tournèrent vers le couple avant qu'un brouhaha ne reprenne et que tout le monde se dirige vers eux. Résigné, Harry accepta toutes les félicitations après s'être rendu compte que même s'il essayait de placer un mot, personne se semblait en tenir compte. La seule chose qui lui permettait de rester calme en face de tout ce monde uniquement là pour le survivant, était la main chaude de son Methuselah dans le bas de son dos.

Enfin après un temps qui lui paru interminable, ce furent enfin ses vrais amis qui vinrent le voir, jouant des coudes pour écarter tout le troupeau agglutiné devant lui et qui semblait prêt à lui baver dessus, malgré le regard perçant, parfois meurtrier de son compagnon lorsque les contacts se voulaient trop étroits.

Devant les membres de l'AD, Harry fit ses premiers vrais sourires depuis son entrée. Eux au moins ne jouaient pas aux faux-culs. Ils avaient combattu à ses côtés, s'étaient entrainés ensembles. C'était des liens qui resteraient immuables.

Le dernier à venir le voir en cette fin de matinée fut Dumbledore. Les membres de l'AD lui laissèrent naturellement la place après avoir parlé quelques minutes avec Harry. Après tout, c'est de lui que venait leur nom, l'armée de Dumbledore.

Malgré la fatigue qui marquait ses traits, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur que Harry ne lui avait encore jamais vu. Elle était plus importante que ces cinq dernières années et semblait refléter en même temps, la joie, le soulagement et la fierté.

« Ca y est, c'est enfin terminé. Voldemort est bel et bien mort cette fois. Tu es désormais libre de vivre ta vie comme tu l'entends, sans prophéties ou quoi que ce soi d'autre sur tes épaules. Profites en bien. Ne laisse plus personne te dicter ta conduite. . . . Moi y compris. » Rajouta-t-il avec un sourire paternel.

« Ne vous en faites pas, c'est bien mon intention. Mais ne vous flageller pas pour ce que vous m'avez fait faire dans le passé. Vous avez fait ce que vous deviez, et si le temps de Voldemort est bien révolu, c'est aussi grâce à vous. Sans l'artefact, nous n'aurions pas vaincu. » Lui répondit le brun. Toutes les tensions étaient apaisées. Et alors que Harry s'apprêtait à interroger le directeur, celui-ci devina sa question.

« Il n'y a eu aucune pertes dans les rangs de l'école, ce, grâce à vos youmas. Il y a des blessés parmi les membres de l'AD et des professeurs, mais aucune blessure vraiment grave. Seuls quelques aurores ont perdus la vie contre les plus forts des mangemorts, un tertre sera dressé pour eux à l'endroit de la bataille pour que leurs noms ne soient pas oubliés. Tu peux voir la plupart des blessés l'infirmerie. J'espère que la nuit a été bonne pour vous-deux.» Rajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil avant de reprendre.

« Et au fait, je tenais à te prévenir tout de suite. Une fête aura lieu ce soir pour célébrer immédiatement la victoire, exigence de Mr le ministre. Je ferais un discours qui explicitera les rôles qu'on tenus Severus et les Malefoy. Tu es donc bien sur convié avec ton compagnon. »

Bien qu'il ne fut pas particulièrement réjoui de devoir passé sa soirée à venir à recevoir les fleurs du ministre, ou que celui-ci s'arroge toute la gloire, (sait-on jamais avec lui) Harry devait admettre qu'expliquer une fois pour toute les rôles des espions était important, et pourrait leur éviter bien des ennuis dans un futur proche. La paix et la tranquillité ont un prix, et il préférait le payer dès ce soir plutôt que d'ici un mois ou plus.

_

Le soir venu, Harry et Severus se dirigèrent ensemble à nouveau vers la grand salle où devait avoir lieu la fête de la fin de Voldemort. Ils avaient revêtu pour l'occasion chacun une robe de soirée assortie à leurs yeux, couleur émeraude pour le plus jeune, noire parée de reflets rouge sombre pour le plus âgé.

La salle avait été décorée aux couleurs des quatre maisons, leurs étendards fièrement dressés les uns à côté des autres, l'insigne des aurores à leur suite afin de montrer à qui était due la victoire. Celle-ci résultait de l'alliance de tous. Mais des étendards de dentelle noire trouvaient également leurs place afin de ne pas oublier, même en ce moment de fête, que la bataille avait tout de même couté la vie à plusieurs personnes.

Plusieurs tables avaient été rajoutées et il ne semblait pas qu'il y en ait de réservées à une maison en particulier. Une bonne partie des élèves, des professeurs et de leurs familles étaient déjà présents, mais cette fois leur arrivé ne provoqua pas le même déchainement que le matin. Les personnes présentes semblaient avoir été prévenues de ne pas se précipiter vers eux et ils ne firent face qu'à certain regards insistants.

Les Malefoy au complet étaient également là, légèrement à l'écart, certaines personnes ne les lâchant pas des yeux comme pour les surveiller. Le couple se dirigea instantanément vers eux.

« Lucius. » Le salua sobrement Severus, sachant pertinemment que l'aristocrate n'appréciait pas les démonstrations marquées en public.

« Mr Malefoy, Mme Malefoy, Draco. » Les salua à son tour Harry. Celui-ci avait décidé d'adopter une politesse assez neutre avec eux jusqu'à ce que leurs rapports évoluent vraiment.

L e couple de Methuselah leur répondît d'un signe de tête assorti d'un léger sourire, tout ce qu'il se permettrait de faire pour le moment dans cette assemblée. Draco fit de même, restant muet. La guerre étant fini et ses parents ayant clairement montré leur camps, il n'avait plus aucune raison de s'insulter mutuellement avec le brun. Il était donc résolu à attendre, et voir comment les choses allaient se passer.

Les deux couples finirent rapidement par discuter au sujet de la bataille et des pertes connues dans les rangs des mangemorts. Harry et Severus apprirent ainsi que Bellatrix avait été abattue par Félya. La sœur de Narcissa avait tenté de lancer un avada à son mari de dos, la panthère blanche avait avec succès protégé le compagnon de sa maitresse, ne faisant pas de quartier. Greyback avait apparemment été défait par Garo, un combat de loups s'était engagé, avec à la clef la victoire du youma. Les principaux mangemorts avaient ainsi été tués, même si certains, avaient semble-t-il réussi à s'échapper.

C'est alors que le ministre arriva et s'approcha d'eux.

« Harry, mon garçon, alors qu'est ce que cela fait d'avoir enfin triomphé de Tu-Sais-Qui ? »

« Je vais pouvoir faire ce que je veux de ma vie. Mais maintenant qu'il est mort, vous ne pourriez pas l'appeler Voldemort, ou même Tom Jedusor ? Au lieu de cette formule ridicule. » Lui répondit le brun, amenant un sourire sur les lèvres de son Methuselah qui observait la confrontation.

« Oui hum, bien sur, bien sur. Tu vas en effet pouvoir faire ce que tu veux de ta vie maintenant. Tu sais que l'école des Aurores t'es ouverte dès cette année si tu le désires. A quoi bon servirait une septième année à Celui-qui-à-vaincu, n'est ce pas? » Relança le ministre avec un sourire mielleux ce qui ne plus pas spécialement au dit sauveur.

« Désolé, mais je ne compte pas aller à l'école des aurores. Je pense m'être assez battu pour le compte du ministère, et j'ai bien l'intention de faire ma septième année et de décrocher mes aspics. »

Coupant la parole au ministre qui voulu reprendre la parole il reprit, haussant la voix afin d'être entendu de tous, les gens s'étant rapprochés pour entendre ce qui se disait :

« De plus, seul je ne serais arrivé à rien. Sans Severus, je n'aurais pas tenu cinq minutes en face de Voldemort. Sans nos youmas, les autres élèves et les professeurs, les mangemorts nous auraient abattus dans le dos sans se fatiguer. Sans le professeur Dumbledore, nous n'aurions pas eu l'artefact qui a défait le mage noir. Et le plus important que tout le monde semble de pas savoir ou avoir oublié, sans les espions qui nous informaient, nous n'aurions même pas su que la bataille aurait lieu, et nous nous serions fait avada kedavrisés dans nos lits sans combattre.

Au final, les premiers acteurs de cette victoire, ce sont finalement les Malefoy. Ce sont eux qui depuis le tout début œuvraient dans l'ombre pour défaire cette pourriture, avant même de devenir la source de Severus, notre espion officiel. Même après que Severus ait été démasqué, ils ont continué à fournir des renseignements, et lors de la bataille d'hier, ils se sont battus à nos côtés avec leurs youmas. Même leur fils a participé à la bataille dans notre camps.»

« Allons, je n'ai jamais dit qu'ils n'avaient pas tenu un rôle. . . » Tenta le ministre.

« Non en effet, le problème est plutôt de ne pas avoir encore dit qu'ils en avait tenu un, et pas des moindres. » Le coupa à nouveau Harry.

« Je ne le nie pas voyons. Mais ils ont également commis des crimes atroces et ils devront pour cela être jugés. »

Lucius pris alors la parole :

« Ne vous souvenez-vous pas de fragments de parchemins retrouvés par vos aurores sur des victimes toujours en vie, des femmes, des enfants, qui ont survécus à des raids dont il n'aurait du rester personne ? Qui croyez-vous être à l'origine de ses sauvetages ? »

Fudge sembla réfléchir pendant quelques secondes. « Mais à quels parchemins faites vous allusion ? Quels sauvetages ? »

« A ceux-ci ! » Rufus Scrimgeour venait d'arriver aux côtés du professeur Dumbledore évitant de justesse aux Malfoy de se sentir vraiment mal devant l'ignorance du meilleur fait pour les innocenter. Il portait dans ses mains une boite en carton remplie de fragments de parchemins, souvent tachés de sang, avec pour la plupart la même inscription, celle que Severus avait inscrite pour son premier sauvetage : _« personne ne doit savoir qu'elle est encore en vie, sinon aucun autre ne pourra être sauvé ». _Si l'on étudiait plus attentivement les fragments, on pouvait remarquer deux écritures différentes, celle de Severus, et celle de Lucius.

« Le directeur Dumbledore et le cercle des aurores de confiance étaient seuls au courants pour ces sauvetages, afin de ne pas risquer de fuites venant d'un ministère infiltré. » Reprit le chef des aurores, coulant un regard en coin au ministre. « Toutes les personnes que vous avez sauvées sont bien en vie, et comme vous l'avez remarqué, personne n'a su. Elles sont aujourd'hui en France, et ont même fondé un village entier en Bretagne.

J'avoue que j'avais hâte de savoir qui étaient ces mystérieux sauveurs. Quand le directeur de Poudlard m'a annoncé les noms de Malefoy et de Snape, je n'en revenais pas. »

« Si ce n'est pas indiscret, comment pouvez-vous être sur que ce sont bien les auteurs de ces lettres. Une écriture est si simple à imiter par magie. » Reprit le ministre, visiblement vexé d'avoir été tenu à l'écart de ce fait, la situation lui échappait complètement.

« C'est extrêmement simple. » Lui répondit Scrimgeour. « Ces parchemins ont à chaque fois été écrits avec du sang, le propre sang de Messieurs Malefoy et Snape pour être plus précis. Les comparaisons ont bien sur été faites et elles correspondent. »

La boucle était bouclée, le ministre ne pouvait plus rien dire. Severus et les Malefoy étaient officiellement d'anciens espions pour la lumière, qui avaient permis de vaincre le jour précédent. De plus, ils avaient le soutien du survivant, toute l'assemblée pouvait en attester.

Le reste de la soirée se passa de manière plus détendue après le départ du ministre. Le couple resta pratiquement tout le temps avec les Malefoy, permettant à Harry d'en apprendre plus sur toute la famille qui avait légèrement perdu de son arrogance en sa présence. Ils furent même rejoint par Ron et Hermione et une trêve s'installa entre eux et Draco. L'ambiance n'était pas à la franche camaraderie, mais ils parlaient de tout et de rien sans se lancer d'insultes au visage, ce qui était en soi un important progrès. Remus s'était également joint à eux, et paraissait avide d'en apprendre plus sur les Methuselah en général.

La soirée se finit relativement tard sur une dernière annonce de Dumbledore. En raison de la bataille finale, les examens finaux furent annulés et les vacances avancées d'un mois. Ainsi, ceux qui étaient blessés pourraient se remettre à leur rythme, et chacun pourrait profiter de sa famille dès aujourd'hui.

_

Severus et Harry décidèrent de profiter de ces vacances avancées pour se trouver une maison à eux. En effet Harry gardait de mauvais souvenirs de la demeure des Black qui lui était revenue, et Severus ne se plaisait pas particulièrement dans sa demeure familiale. Leur vrai foyer à tous les deux avait été jusque là Poudlard, mais ils désiraient désormais en trouver un pour leur couple.

Ils trouvèrent finalement assez rapidement une maison qui leur conviendrait. Celle-ci se situait dans un des nombreux nouveaux village qui étaient en train de revoir le jour sur les ruines des anciens. Celui-ci entre autre avait simplement été abandonné au début de la guerre et était désormais recolonisé, étant resté en bon état. Il y aurait juste de gros progrès à faire en matière de jardinage, la nature ayant rapidement repris ses droits sur les lieux. Mais rien que quelques sorts ne puissent arranger. Il se nommait Moonlight Town, et même ce nom avait charmé le couple.

Leur nouvelle maison était une bâtisse toute en pierre de taille, dont un mur était entièrement recouvert par de la glycine. Elle possédait un étage, qui serait bien suffisant pour eux deux, et un sous-sol que Severus prévoyait déjà d'aménager en laboratoire de potion, et peut être une partie en salle d'entrainement. Au rez-de-chaussée se trouvaient une grande cuisine, un salon salle à manger, une petite salle de bain attenante à une petite chambre, et une porte vitrée donnait sur une terrasse entourée d'un muret de briques rouges. L'étage était composé de trois chambres et d'une salle de bain communiquant avec la plus grande des chambres et sa voisine.

Immédiatement après en avoir fait l'acquisition, l'aménagement commença.

Le salon devint bien vite accueillant avec ses tons crème et chocolat. Un fauteuil garni de coussins moelleux se trouvait devant une grande cheminé de briques, et un épais tapis beige garni de figures alambiquées se trouvait à ses pieds. Une petite étagère supportait des livres de toute sortes, du manuel de potion au roman moldu ainsi que quelques bibelots. Un table carrée se trouvait dans la partie salle à manger à côté d'un buffet bien garni, et pouvait être rallongée en cas de venue d'invités. La cuisine était toute de bois, et mélangeait les aménagement sorciers et moldus sur l'insistance du plus jeune. La petite chambre avait été faite pour les invités.

La leur était dans des tons pastels, blanc cassé, bleu, indigo, avec un parquet de cerisier. Un lit immense où ils pouvaient largement prendre leurs aises en représentait le centre, et contrairement aux murs, les couvertures, elles, avaient des tons soutenus afin de bien trancher avec l'environnement. Les montant de lit associaient gravures de lions et de serpents, rappelant les origines des deux membres du couple.

Dans la salle de bain, ils avaient tenu à refaire une grande baignoire qui tenait de la mini piscine, et la porte donnant sur la deuxième chambre avait été comblée. Cette deuxième chambre avait été transformée en bibliothèque, chacun de ses mur était recouvert d'une étagère qui montait jusqu'au plafond, et même si elles n'étaient pas toutes remplies, elles étaient tout de même bien garnies pour un début.

Au bout d'un mois, ils avaient relativement bien pris leurs marques et se sentaient réellement comme chez eux. Régulièrement ils allaient diner chez les Malefoy et le társa en apprenait de plus en plus sur ce qu'avait été leur vie pendant la guerre, ou ce à quoi ils aspiraient désormais.

Le 5 juin, Draco reçu en même temps que ses 17 ans et donc sa majorité, son héritage Methuselah. Il était désormais un vampire supérieur à part entière, avec tout ce que cela comportait : capacités augmentées, comme besoin de sang ou reconnaissance des társa. Sa relation avec son ancien ennemi ne pouvait qu'évoluer dans le bon sens alors que son instinct l'incitait à se montrer cordial envers lui. Heureusement que le lien avec son parrain lui évitait de ressentir réellement un instinct de protection. Autant devenir amical avec son ancien ennemi lui paraissait somme toute assez normal, la guerre étant finie et faisant désormais tous deux partie de la même famille, ressentir le besoin de le protéger lui aurait vraiment paru trop.

_

Avec juillet vint l'anniversaire de Harry. Il fut décidé pour cette journée qu'il prendrait le déjeuner avec la famille Weasley le midi, en restant chez eux une partie de l'après midi, et qu'il passerait le diner et la soirée avec les Malefoy dans leur manoir. Un pacte de non agression était en vigueur entre les deux familles, mais les aristocrates n'étaient toujours pas à l'aise avec la famille nombreuse, et vice-versa.

La journée chez les rouquin se déroula merveilleusement pour le brun à qui ses amis avaient manqué ces derniers temps. Le repas fut animé et se termina par un énorme gâteau au chocolat garni de 17 bougies, dont les flammèches magiques passaient de l'une à l'autre en flottant au dessus du nappage chocolaté.

Il reçut de la part de Ron, un assortiment de bonbons et friandises divers et variés, Hermione lui avait déniché un livre ancien sur les Methuselah. Les parents Weasley avaient offert un livre sur comment aménager une maison : _Mélange moldu sorcier : comment bien cohabiter _et un autre sur les soins du jardin : _Sorts floraux et compagnie._ Ils semblaient ne pas faire totalement confiance au professeur de potion pour tenir correctement une belle maison. . .

Remus Lupin était également de la partie et présenta au brun quatre petits carnet dont chacun possédait une couverture différente, noire d'encre, rouge profond, bleu roi ou vert forêt.

« Ces carnets ont été créés par les maraudeurs pour ne jamais perdre le contact. Ce que tu écris dans l'un se retrouve dans les autres, sauf si tu spécifies à l'avance que tu n'en cibles qu'un. J'ai eu du mal à tous les récupérer comme tu peux t'en douter, et même si cela fait des années qu'ils n'ont pas servis, ils marchent toujours parfaitement. Je te les confie maintenant que je les ai tous remis à zéro, ils sont vierges. Je garde le mien, le bleu, et le vert était à Cornedrue. Le rouge c'était Patmol et le noir Queudvert. Tu peux à ton tour les confier à qui tu désires, cela te permettra de communiquer rapidement même là où les hiboux ne passent pas. »

Harry remercia chaleureusement le loup garou pour cet inestimable cadeau. Il décida de garder le vert pour lui comme c'était celui de son père, et confia le rouge à Ron et Hermione qui ne se quittaient plus. Pour le noir il verrait plus tard.

Enfin, les jumeaux Weasley ne dérogèrent pas à la tradition et confièrent un stock assez imposant de farces et attrapes de toute sorte à leur ancien camarade, ce sous l'œil noir de son compagnon Methuselah qui sentait venir les problèmes.

D'ailleurs en parlant de son compagnon, celui-ci ne lui offrit rien en face des Weasley. Il l'avait prévenu que son cadeau était typiquement Methuselah, et qu'il ne désirait pas spécialement s'expliquer en détail devant toute la famille rousse. Il se contenta donc pour le moment de l'embrasser délicatement, lui promettant muettement bien plus pour le soir.

_***_

_Au prochain chapitre, la septième année avec quelques découvertes. A la prochaine._


	13. Chapitre 13 Septième année, découvertes

Et voilà la suite avec la septième année.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu y répondre étant donné que je n'ai plus internet en semaine, mais j'espère que ça va bientôt s'arranger. Par contre ça fait toujours plaisir de les lire en rentrant le week-end.

Par contre j'ai vu que beaucoup se posaient des questions sur le/la futur(e) társa de Draco. J'avoue que là j'ai été bien embêtée lol, ça ne m'était même pas venu à l'esprit de créer leur couple. Donc si ça vous intéresse vraiment, je peux y réfléchir. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos suggestions : fille ou gars, connu(e) ou inconnu(e) etc.

**Bonne lecture !**

lemon dans ce chapitre.

Chapitre 13 : Septième année, découvertes

***

_D'ailleurs son compagnon ne lui offrit rien en face des Weasley. Il l'avait prévenu que son cadeau était typiquement Methuselah et qu'il ne désirait pas spécialement s'expliquer en détail devant toute la famille rousse. Il se contenta donc pour le moment de l'embrasser délicatement, lui promettant muettement bien plus pour le soir._

***

Après avoir réalisé des parties endiablées de quidditch une bonne partie de l'après midi, en ayant même réussi à y faire participer Severus, ils finirent par rentrer chez eux pour ensuite se rendre au manoir.

Le diner du soir fut très différent, plus raffiné, plus calme. Mais il y avait quand même une chaleur conviviale, juste plus discrète, moins exubérante, et pourtant il se sentait presque plus à sa place ici. Il était en réalité parmi les siens. Oui maintenant les siens seraient les Methuselah, même s'il n'oublierait jamais les autres pour autant.

Comme promis, son compagnon lui offrit son cadeau à la fin du repas. Il s'agissait de deux lames en adamantium, c'est-à-dire le même métal que les armes qu'avaient utilisé les Methuselah et Narcissa pendant la bataille finale. Comme le lui expliqua Severus, ce métal très spécial provenait du pays des ombres, et seuls les Methuselah et leurs compagnons pouvaient s'en servir. Tout autre personne qui essaierait, ne pourrait ne serait-ce que les soulever, et leur dureté était telle qu'aucun matériau de ce monde ne pouvait les ébrécher. Effectivement, quand le brun les pris en main, elles se révélèrent extrêmement légères, comme des jouets, mis à part que leur fil était aussi acéré sinon plus que celui d'un rasoir.

Lorsqu'il voudrait les porter, celles-ci se transformeraient automatiquement en bracelets, et les lames apparaitraient à sa demande.

De la part du couple Malefoy, il reçu une panoplie de vêtements dont des robes de soirée. Bien qu'un peu vexé en découvrant le contenu du paquet, il se doutait que le couple ne devait pas avoir beaucoup d'idées le concernant, et il devait admettre que ces vêtements étaient tout simplement sublimes. Certains représentaient un style étrange, pas habituel, de tuniques et pantalons assortis. Ils lui apprirent que c'étaient des habits communs dans les coutumes Methuselah en dehors de la communauté sorcière, la plupart des étoffes étaient dans des tons verts, anthracite ou chocolat. Draco, lui, lui confia un set d'entretien pour balai de luxe. Au moins en choisissant le quidditch, il ne pouvait pas se tromper de beaucoup. Même s'ils ne se connaissaient pas encore, il lui avait offert quelque chose qu'il savait pouvoir lui plaire, et il ne fut pas insensible à l'intention.

Harry passa donc une excellente journée parmi les deux familles opposées et la soirée se termina aussi délicieusement que Severus le lui avait promis à l'oreille chez les Weasley. A la suite d'une journée bien remplie, fit suite une nuit pleine de douceur et de passion.

« Prend ça comme un second cadeau d'anniversaire, encore plus personnel. Savoure. » Lui avait murmuré le vampire alors qu'il le couchait sur les draps de soie. Et en effet, le társa avait savouré, tantôt soupirant, tantôt hurlant de plaisir sous les caresses du plus âgé.

Celui-ci avait commencé par de discrets attouchements, parcourant la peau nue du bout des doigts, la frôlant à peine en d'aériennes caresses, évitant dans un premier temps avec sadisme toutes les zones les plus sensibles qu'il connaissait par cœur, faisant grogner de frustration le brun alangui.

Puis il s'était dirigé lentement, très lentement, vraiment lentement vers là où le voulait son társa, le rendant fou de désir et d'attente, s'en éloignant, y revenant. Mais le brun ne pouvait rien y faire, chaque fois qu'il s'apprêtait à faire une réclamation, le Methuselah semblait deviner à l'avance et alors le rendait muet sous une brusque vague de plaisir. Comment se servir du lien en 10 leçons pour rendre fou son compagnon. Si Harry avait assourdi son lien mental à cet instant, il aurait fortement compliqué la tache au plus âgé, mais il se serait également privé d'une bonne dose de plaisir, ce qu'il n'était absolument pas prêt à faire, en supposant que l'idée même parvienne à frôler son esprit embrumé bien sur.

Estimant que le jeune homme frissonnant sous lui était prêt à passer à l'étape supérieure, il le prit sans signes avant coureurs entièrement dans sa bouche, le faisant par la même hurler de surprise et de délectation, ses mains continuant à parcourir son corps avec précision. Alors que sa main venait remplacer ses lèvres, il se rapprocha encore de son compagnon, entrant doucement dans sa chaleur pour finir par toucher ce point si particulier. Les deux hommes gémissaient de concert sous l'afflux des émotions qui les animaient en cet instant.

Les aller retours d'abord lents, se firent plus rapides, profonds, les entrainant petit à petit au bord du précipice. C'est lorsqu'il senti la jouissance arriver que Severus sorti ses canines luisantes pour venir mordre son társa à la carotide, les emmenant tous les deux au septième ciel dans un maelström de sensations. Comme à l'habitude la morsure se révélait une composante essentielle du plaisir entre Methuselah et társa, l'emmenant à un niveau jamais égalé par les autres mortels.

Reprenant doucement leur souffle, les deux hommes se blottirent l'un contre l'autre sous les couvertures moelleuses pour profiter ensemble de la fin de la nuit.

« C'était un très appréciable deuxième cadeau Sev. Je t'aime.» Lui murmura Harry en l'embrassant doucement, avant de laisser ses paupière se fermer lentement jusqu'au matin.

Il entendit à peine la réponse de son compagnon : « Je t'aime aussi gamin, et ce fut un plaisir. »

_

Le dernier mois avant la rentrée se passa calmement dans leur nouvelle demeure dans laquelle ils avaient pris leurs marques.

Il avait été décidé que pour la septième année, Harry partagerait l'appartement de Severus officiellement. Il était en effet inutile de cacher quoi que ce soit, toute l'école savait désormais qu'ils étaient ensemble. Il suffisait donc de s'organiser en en tenant compte. Pour cela, la chambre et la pièce de jour du professeur de potion furent agrandies magiquement afin de pouvoir convenir à deux personnes. Certaines couleurs légèrement Griffondor avaient également élu domicile dans le repère du Serpentard, preuve qu'ils étaient bien tous les deux chez eux. Même s'ils ne se sentaient pas aussi bien ici que dans leur nouvelle maison, c'était tout de même bien confortable.

Le brun trouvait vraiment étrange de reprendre les cours après la bataille. Avant de se lier avec Severus, il n'imaginait même pas y survivre. Il n'avait donc jamais vraiment réfléchi à ce qu'il voulait faire après Poudlard, à vrai dire, il ne s'y était jamais autorisé. Maintenant qu'il avait l'occasion de planifier son avenir, il se sentait un peu perdu.

Heureusement, son compagnon l'avait rassuré. Comme il lui avait dit, ils étaient ensemble et c'était le plus important. En tant que társa d'un Methuselah, sa vie serait longue et il avait largement le temps pour se décider ou trouver une voie qui lui plairait vraiment. Au moins il savait déjà ce qu'il ne voulait absolument pas faire : aurore ou travailler pour le ministère.

Pour le moment, il n'avait qu'à se concentrer sur sa dernière année de cours, en profiter, et rafler le maximum d'ASPIC en prévision d'un projet futur. Severus lui avait assuré qu'il en avait les capacités.

_

Après quelques mois de cours, Lucius vint les prévenir qu'il avait pris contact avec une ville de Methuselah. En effet, certain vampires supérieurs vivent parmi les sorciers, mais la majorité se rassemblent dans des villes protégées par leur propre magie. Les sorciers et autre races y ont aussi leurs place s'ils le désirent, en échange d'un serment afin qu'ils en respectent les règles de vie.

Cette ville se nommait Sötét Ejszaka, et était l'une des plus grandes.

Ils ne pouvaient pas la visiter avant la mort de Voldemort, cela aurait été trop dangereux pour leur couverture. Mais dès que le mage noir fut vaincu, les Malefoy avaient immédiatement cherché à rétablir le contact avec les membres de leur race.

Comme Severus était occupé à cause de son travail de professeur, et que Harry ne pouvait se permettre de rater des cours, ils s'y rendraient pendant des vacances scolaires. En attendant, Lucius préparerait le terrain. Il prévoyait ainsi d'acheter un manoir là bas, assez grand pour accueillir leurs deux familles et pouvoir s'installer régulièrement dans la cité. Comme le chef de la famille Malefoy, né en tant que Methuselah, avait éveillé Severus, c'était à lui de préparer sa venue et son intégration, de le présenter, lui faire visiter la ville, et de l'instruire à tous les us et coutumes. Il était donc normal que le couple Severus/Harry loge chez lui en attendant d'être parfaitement intégrés à la société Methuselah.

Finalement, le choix de logement s'était porté sur un manoir du nom de Castel Vörös. Narcissa la première était tombée sous le charme de cette noble bâtisse légèrement en périphérie du centre de la cité, et son mari l'avait suivie.

Le maitre des potions avait d'abord suivi Lucius pendant un premier voyage vers la cité sans son társa, pour une visite entre mentor et éveillé, suivi de quelques autres lorsque le plus jeune était occupé.

Ensuite la visite avec tout le monde avait pu être prévue pour les premières vacances suivant celles de noël, au printemps.

Ils arrivèrent ainsi au matin devant les portes de la cité. Sötét Ejszaka était en réalité une ville fortifiée, entourée de hautes murailles blanches paraissant infranchissables. Ces murailles étaient percées de quatre portes au quatre points cardinaux, chacune gardée à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit par deux Methuselah. Chacun avait à ses côté une sorte de chien loup. Lucius les leur présenta comme des demi-youmas. Ces bêtes venaient à l'origine de chiens qui avaient reçu du sang de youmas. Cet apport leur garantissait une intelligence et une force décuplées, ainsi qu'un lien plus privilégié avec leur maitre. Le sang youma se transmettait de génération en génération mais se diluait si les croisements étaient faits avec des canidés normaux. Ces « chiens » pouvaient être achetés comme un chien normal le serait chez les sorciers ou les moldu, mais avec une fonction première de gardien et non de compagnie. Enfin, ils faisaient partie intégrante de ce monde et non du plan des ombres comme les youmas, dont le temps était limité ici bas.

Une fois les hautes portes renforcées passées, ils se retrouvèrent dans une immense cité de type moyenâgeuse, aux routes pavées et aux bâtisses de pierres. A quelques distances des murs se trouvaient les zones résidentielles à proprement parlé, où des maisons de briques côtoyaient des manoirs imposants. C'est là que se trouvait Castel Vörös.

Plus loin, des ponts surplombant une petite rivière à l'eau limpide conduisaient au cœur de la cité, avec ses allées marchandes, ses commerces et autres lieux indispensables. Certains bâtiments s'élevaient sur plus de trois étages, mais malgré l'ombre qu'ils auraient dû porter en contre bas, les rues restaient élégamment éclairées.

Les Methuselah apprirent à leurs társa qu'une ville entière s'étendait sous celle-ci, dans les profondeurs de la terre. C'était la vieille ville, la ville des vampires communs civilisés, vivant sous la protection des vampires supérieurs, à l'abri de la lumière naturelle.

Pour l'instant, ils ne visiteraient pas ces lieux, ayant bien assez à faire avec la ville à ciel ouvert.

Après une première visite globale, ils purent se reposer dans le manoir des Malfoy.

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise du couple en passant la grille, de découvrir que le terrain était tout simplement immense. De l'extérieur, on avait l'impression d'un assez grand manoir, certes mais avec seulement une petite cours devant, et un jardin de taille normale derrière. En réalité, Lucius leur appris que chaque demeure ici était à l'intérieur d'un sort d'espace. Tout le terrain derrière la maison était grosso modo à mis chemin entre le monde qu'ils connaissaient et le plan des ombres, ce qui avait pour conséquence qu'il n'était pas visible en dehors des grilles, et qu'il ne prenait pas de place dans la cité. Cela évitait de parcourir des kilomètres pour se rendre d'une bâtisse à une autre.

Bien qu'Harry se demanda quelle était l'utilité d'un si grand terrain, le blond refusa de lui répondre pour le moment, lui disant qu'il aurait peut-être la réponse à sa prochaine venue s'il avait réussi dans son entreprise. Le brun laissa donc cette question de côté pour le moment. Quand Lucius ne voulait pas dévoiler quelque chose, inutile de chercher à le forcer, c'était un coup à s'y casser les dents.

Ils s'avancèrent donc vers le manoir pour en découvrir ensuite l'intérieur. On pouvait s'y rendre par un chemin de gravier clair, rosé, qui devait être du quartz, bordé de pierres polies, et qui serpentait entre de petits arbustes décoratifs et taillés en forme de divers créatures qui devaient être des sortes de youmas. L'entrée était précédée d'un escalier de quelques marches encadrées par deux chimères de marbre jaune rosé, la tête fièrement relevée comme pour accueillir les visiteurs.

Le hall d'entrée était tout de marbre blanc, une fresque compliquée gravée en son centre. Des colonnes de la même roche encadraient le double escalier qui menait au premier étage. Les balustrades semblaient polies à la feuille d'or, et brillaient doucement dans la faible clarté ambiante. Ce manoir allait comme un gant aux aristocrates. Pas étonnant que Narcissa soit tombée sous le charme, elle n'avait pas dû avoir beaucoup de mal à convaincre son mari.

La salle à manger voisinait avec une salle de bal, et toutes deux étaient garnies de lustres de cristal étincelants. Une table pouvant accueillir au bas mot quinze personnes trônait au centre, recouvert d'une nappe de délicate dentelle.

Une salle entière semblait servir de mini musé à de nombreuses pièces, dont les plus précieuses étaient sous des vitrines, sans aucun doute muni de protections très efficaces. Harry prit note mentalement de revenir explorer de fond en comble plus tard cette zone pleine de trésors.

Le rez-de-chaussée contenait également une bibliothèque dont les rayons allaient de la culture sorcière à la magie noire, en passant par les sciences et même une partie moldue, sans oublier tout de même une majorité Methuselah. Ce réservoir de livres n'avait rien à envier à celui de Poudlard, et pouvait même se targuer d'une plus grande diversité encore. Severus comme Harry se disaient déjà qu'ils pourraient passer d'agréables moment dans cette pièce, pouvant chacun y trouver son compte malgré leurs gouts en la matière très différents. D'ailleurs des fauteuils moelleux avaient été placés à des endroits stratégiques, comme pour inciter à s'y installer pendant des heures et y prendre son temps. Il y avait même quelques tables de travail.

Le premier étage était réservé à la famille Malefoy, une suite étant prévus pour le couple, et une chambre de taille respectable pour le plus jeune. Chacune avait sa propre salle de bain, avec baignoire de taille démesurée, mais c'est tout ce que purent en savoir les nouveaux arrivants. Ces quartiers resteraient privés.

La moitié du deuxième étage par contre, l'aile ouest, était pour eux. Ils avaient la permission de l'aménager comme bon leur semblerait, et les blonds n'y mettraient les pieds que sur leur invitation ou cas de force majeure. Ils disposaient de leur chambre, d'une salle de bain aux dimensions standard du standing Malefoyen, c'est-à-dire, relativement immense, et d'une petite bibliothèque permettant de ne pas redescendre s'ils désiraient lire le soir. Deux autres pièces étaient inoccupées et pouvaient devenir ce qu'ils désireraient. L'une avait déjà été réservée par le plus âgé pour devenir un futur laboratoire de potions. On ne se refaisait pas.

L'aile Est était à priori réservée à d'autres invités qui ne manquerait pas un jour de séjourner dans la place.

Ils passèrent donc la nuit dans leurs nouveaux appartements pour le moment neutres, avant de repartir vers le monde sorciers quelques jours après pour reprendre leurs habitudes à Poudlard, où Harry fut obligé de faire un récapitulatif détaillé de tout ce qu'il avait appris à Sötét Ejszaka à ses deux meilleurs amis fascinés.

***

_Sötét Ejszaka, la ville de Methuselah, signifie Sombre Nuit. (toujours en hongrois)_

_Et Vörös signifie rouge, qui est une couleur faisant partie intégrante de la vie des vampires._

_J'espère que ça vous plait toujours, à la prochaine !_

_(N'oubliez pas vos suggestions pour un éventuel couple avec Draco si ça vous intéresse.)_


	14. Chapitre 14 Lycans

Coucou à tous.

Merci une fois de plus à vous pour vos reviews, bientôt 200 ! ! J'en reviens à peine lol

D'après ce que j'ai vu pour le couple de Draco, c'est Luna qui domine pour les filles et Neville et Blaise pour les gars, Ginny ne semble pas avoir beaucoup d'adeptes. Vous pouvez toujours donner votre avis cette semaine puisque rien ne se passe encore à ce sujet, il va vraiment falloir que j'y réfléchisse. Par contre, même si ça aurait effectivement pu être intéressant, Remus est hors jeu, il est déjà casé comme vous allez bientôt le voir.

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ! !

***

_Ils passèrent donc la nuit dans leurs nouveaux appartements pour le moment neutres, avant de repartir vers le monde sorciers quelques jours après pour reprendre leurs habitudes à Poudlard, où Harry fut obligé de faire un récapitulatif détaillé de tout ce qu'il avait appris à Sötét Ejszaka à ses deux meilleurs amis fascinés._

_***_

Chapitre 14 : Lycans

La fin de l'année arriva relativement vite avec les examens qui l'accompagnent. La septième année était en effet synonyme d'ASPIC, et Harry comme ses amis devaient y passer.

Le brun trouvait d'ailleurs que depuis cette année, il avait beaucoup plus de facilités à apprendre ses leçons et retenir la théorie des cours. Alors que les années précédentes, Hermione devait le pousser et l'aider régulièrement, il avançait désormais régulièrement et pratiquement par lui-même. D'après Severus, c'était tout à fait normal, ne serait-ce que parce qu'il n'avait plus un mage noir psychopathe aux trousses. Peut-être aussi que sa concentration avait été augmentée par sa nature de társa, cela resterait un mystère.

Le fait est qu'il réussit avec succès ses examens avec un nombre d'ASPIC largement suffisant pour faire tous les métiers qui pourraient lui passer par l'esprit dans le futur. Ron était également satisfait de lui, même si sa mère avait espéré plus, et Hermione les avaient tous battu, se retrouvant à la première place, juste devant Draco Malefoy, pour son plus grand plaisir.

_

Pendant les grandes vacances suivantes, le couple décida de retourner à Sötét Ejszaka et cette fois de visiter la ville sous-terraine. Dans celle-ci vivent les vampires normaux pour lesquels le jour est mortel, mais également certains Methuselah qui habitent à leurs côtés et n'apprécient pas la lumière naturelle plus que cela. Il s'avère que ce gout pour le monde sous-terrain ou non, semble lié à différentes lignées de vampires supérieurs, et aux habitudes qu'ils ont pris au fil des siècles.

Harry craignait que l'endroit ne soit glauque, sombre, peut-être même légèrement maléfique en raison de ses habitants, mais il n'en était rien. Les sous sols représentaient une ville à part entière, animée aussi bien le jour que la nuit car jamais atteinte par les rayons mortels de l'astre solaire. (Même si en raison des habitudes de vie, la journée s'avérait plus calme que la nuit.)

L'accès à la cité sous-terraine se faisait par des escaliers plongeant dans les profondeurs de la terre, et le chemin était bordé de sortes de boules de cristal translucides contenant des insectes étranges ressemblant à des lucioles. Ces globes projetaient une lumière diffuse et apaisante sur la route suivie. Plus loin, cette intensité ne serait pas suffisante pour éclairer une ville, mais elle convenait parfaitement dans les cas de passages étroits, ou pour des habitations où la lueur orangée portait assez.

Harry était fasciné par les étranges créatures qui illuminaient le passage, et il le fut d'autant plus lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la fin des escaliers et donc au début de la cité en elle-même. Des torches de différentes teintes étaient postées le long des murs des demeures, ou sur des sortes de lampadaires. Les flammes qu'elles portaient étaient animées par magie, et étaient de couleur rouge, orange, jaune, bleue ou encore verte, suivant le quartier qu'elles éclairaient.

La route était ornée de pavés luminescents au niveau des places lorsque les torches ne semblaient pas suffire, ou tout simplement pour la beauté de la chose. Et en effet, cela donnait un rendu magnifique avec de multiples fresques qui dispensaient une douce lumière en provenance directe du sol.

Même si la ville des profondeurs n'était jamais atteinte par les rayons du soleil, elle était tout de même en permanence éclairée. Rien n'était réellement sombre, sauf certains bâtiments réservés aux vampires, où ils pouvaient apprécier à leur juste valeur, l'obscurité et la solitude.

Severus se demandait presque si son társa ne voudrait pas finir par vivre ici dans la ville sous-terraine plutôt que dans la cité à ciel ouvert. Pour sa part, même s'il était vrai que les lieux étaient magnifique, vivre avec des tonnes de pierre au dessus de la tête ne lui disait trop rien.

« Pourtant tu vivais bien dans des cachots à Poudlard ? » Lui demanda un Harry espiègle qui avait suivi le cheminement de ses pensées.

« Ca n'a rien de comparable, ils faisaient partie du château et c'était lui qui était au dessus. Ici, c'est comme une grotte, des plus accueillante, certes, mais semblable tout de même. »

Le brun décida de ne pas embêter plus son vampire sur la question, de toute manière il n'avait pas vraiment envie de vivre ici non plus. Les lieux étaient magnifiques, mais il manquait en quelque sorte la liberté que procurait la vue du ciel et du soleil ou de la lune.

Ils passèrent une journée entière à parcourir la cité sous-terraine mais il en faudrait bien plus pour qu'ils en connaissent le minimum. Ils pourraient y revenir plus tard sans problèmes, Lucius leur servirait même peut-être de guide.

C'est d'ailleurs chez lui, dans son manoir, qu'ils passèrent à nouveau la nuit, comme ils passeraient toute celles qui suivront. Ils allaient bientôt commencer à aménager leur chambre, ou plutôt leur étage.

Même si au début, ils avaient été quelque peu gênés par cette offre, Lucius leur avait répété encore et encore, que c'était tout à fait normal pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il était celui qui avait éveillé un élu. La tradition voulait qu'ils soient chez eux dans son manoir, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se jugent assez à l'aise dans la société pour y avoir leur propre habitation et s'y débrouiller.

Que cela prenne dix ans ou un siècle n'avait aucune importance à ses yeux. Parfois, un ancien élu et son compagnon ou compagne, pouvaient rester des siècles auprès de la protection de celui qui avait éveillé en raison du lien de confiance profond qui les unissaient. Il pourrait toujours lui demander aide et conseil. De plus, ce n'est pas comme s'ils manquaient de place. . .

En fin de soirée, le chef de la famille Malefoy leur appris que demain il leur présenterait un Lycan majeur de sa connaissance avec qui il avait commencé des affaires à Sötét Ejszaka. Ici, les Methuselah frayaient assez souvent avec cette autre race pour des entreprises diverses et variées. Il avait donc décider de continuer l'éducation de Severus avec cette partie du monde vampirique.

Harry quand à lui ne pu retenir la question qui lui brulait le bout des lèvres :

« Excusez moi, mais. . . qu'est ce qu'un Lycan majeur ? Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec les loups garous ? »

« Effectivement. » Lui répondit le Methuselah blond. « Mais tu ferais mieux de poser tes questions au principal concerné demain pour le déjeuner. Tu n'as rien à craindre, il ne s'en offusquera pas, je l'ai déjà prévenu que vous ne saviez pas grand-chose encore de ce monde. »

« Comment s'appelle donc cette personne que nous allons rencontrer ? » Interrogea alors le maitre de potion.

« Lykeios. »

_

Le lendemain, ils se rendirent donc à la terrasse d'un petit restaurant non loin des berges de la rivière qui délimitait le centre de la ville. Ils virent alors arriver celui avec qui ils allaient partager leur repas. Le dénommé Lykeios était un homme grand, bien battit aux cheveux gris très foncés veinés de noir. Il avait un air fier et ses yeux couleur d'obsidienne brillaient légèrement dans la lumière du soleil.

Après les présentations usuelles, ils s'installèrent à une table pour discuter tranquillement, et Harry finit par poser sa question au sujet des Lycans et de leur relation avec les loups garous. Lykeios, ne décelant aucun à priori dans son interrogation, décida de lui répondre de manière assez complète.

« Les Lycans majeurs sont au loups garous ce que les Methuselah sont aux vampires. On raconte que les premiers loups garous seraient nés de Lycans qui se seraient unis à de simples loups lors de nuit de pleine lune. Une autre légende stipule que le premier d'entre eux serait né de l'union d'un Lycan et d'une humaine normale, moldue. En théorie cette dernière est impossible, ou dans de rares cas donne des demis Lycans qui ne peuvent se transformer mais qui en couple avec un autre Lycan, donnent un Lycan. Notre race transmet son pouvoir par les lois de la génétique tout comme les Methuselah. S'ils mordent quelqu'un sous leur forme de loup, celle-ci meurt dans la majorité des cas, guéri dans les autres, mais ne se transforme en aucun cas en loup garou. »

« Et comment se comportent-il vis-à-vis des loups garous ? Ils les accueillent ? Comme les vampires supérieurs accueillent les vampires normaux s'ils se soumettent à leurs règles ? »

« C'est en effet le cas. Comme à l'origine, le premier loup garou semble être de notre faute en quelque sorte, nous nous en occupons. Nous protégeons ceux qui le désirent et leur meute, en échange d'un suivi des règles propre à chaque clan. Les loups garous sont surement d'ailleurs mieux intégrés chez nous que ne le sont les vampires normaux chez vous, nous sommes tous vivants ce qui facilite les choses.»

« Ca doit en effet être plus simple, vous pouvez vivre tous ensemble, au même endroit. »

« De plus les unions ne sont pas rares. Les gènes des Lycans sont prédominants. Un loup garou qui s'unira avec un Lycan donnera un Lycan, et ces derniers ne craignent rien de leurs cousins durant la pleine lune, ils peuvent même les aider à se contrôler à ce qu'il parait. » Précisa le blond pour finir, jetant un coup d'œil vers son voisin afin d'être sur de n'avoir pas dit de bêtise.

Son vis-à-vis acquiesça, ses paroles étaient justes.

Toutes ces explications donnèrent finalement des idées à Harry concernant Remus. En effet, ce dernier, même s'il aidait les loups garous qui n'avaient pas soutenu Voldemort malgré le mal que lui donnait le ministère, avait du mal à surmonter sa peine d'avoir perdu son meilleur ami Sirius, le dernier des maraudeurs.

Il était en ce moment désespérément seul en dehors de la meute dont il prenait soin, refusant de se lier à qui que ce soi en raison de sa lycanthropie. Il disait ne pas vouloir faire porter ce fardeau à qui que ce soit, et encore moins une potentielle compagne.

Même si cette situation attristait le brun, il ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose. Il voyait régulièrement le dernier maraudeur, et dans ces moments il revoyait briller une certaine lueur dans les yeux de son ami malgré la fatigue qu'ils montraient. Pourtant il savait que cela ne suffisait pas, il ne pouvait pas être là assez souvent, son couple passait tout de même en premier et le loup garou avait besoin d'un certaine stabilité et d'un peu de bonheur.

Peut-être qu'il pourrait trouver ces deux choses avec les Lycans.

_

De retour quelques temps après dans le monde sorcier, Severus et Harry croisèrent rapidement Remus.

« Vous êtes retourné dans cette ville de Methuselah ? » leur demanda-t-il, curieux.

« Oui, nous venons juste de revenir. On y a passé la semaine. »

« Vous étiez bien installés ? Vous avez une maison là-bas maintenant? » Décidément, les questions fusaient. Le loup avait un air fatigué sur le visage, les traits tirés malgré que la pleine lune fut loin dans le temps. Le brun se disait que son ami avait vraiment besoin d'un lieu où il pourrait trouver la paix.

« Nous logeons chez Lucius Malefoy. Il dispose d'un manoir dans la cité, et en temps que Methuselah qui m'a éveillé, nous accueille chez lui jusqu'à ce que nous en sachions assez. » Lui expliqua le maitre des potions.

« Nous sommes là-bas comme chez nous. » Rajouta Harry.

Remus étant curieux de voir le lieu où Severus et Harry finirons probablement par vivre, le couple lui proposa de visiter Sötét Ejszaka. Le voyage serait prévu pour d'ici quelques mois, en automne. Durant ce laps de temps, ils finirent par aménager réellement leur étage à Castel Vörös et décidèrent d'en faire une sorte de copie de leur propre demeure afin de s'y sentir parfaitement à l'aise sans trop se compliquer la vie.

A l'automne, comme prévu, ils emmenèrent le dernier maraudeur dans la cité Methuselah où il serait logé dans l'aile des invités du manoir des Malefoy. Ils avaient pris soin préalablement de prévenir Lykeios afin que les deux hommes se rencontrent, mais sans en parler au principal concerné de peur qu'il ne refuse finalement de venir.

_

Ce jour là, Lykeios était avec sa fille. Celle-ci faisait penser à une jeune louve dans sa manière de se déplacer, porteuse d'un grâce qui ressemblait un peu à celle des Methuselah, un point commun à ces deux races millénaires. Elle avait les cheveux noirs ornés de reflets bleutés et ses yeux étaient de la couleur d'une pierre œil de tigre, avec leurs cercles concentriques de différentes teintes de brun et d'ocre, du plus clair au plus foncé.

Le Lycan la leur présenta sous le nom de Latona.

Remus ne pu s'empêcher de la fixer de son regard cuivré, et il en fut de même pour elle, ce qui amena un petit sourire amusé sur les lèvres de Lykeios qui lança dans la foulée :

« Bonjour Mr le loup garou, vous semblez avoir tapé dans l'œil de ma fille. »

En voyant la lueur de crainte qui était apparue immédiatement dans les pupilles de l'homme à la mention de sa condition, il sut de suite qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'ils étaient. Il donna alors rapidement les informations pour ne pas faire fuir l'ami des Methuselah.

Remus ne semblait pas en revenir. Cet homme qui était un Lycan, (il faudrait qu'il se renseigne vraiment sur cette race plus tard) lui proposait tout de go de l'accueillir, ainsi que les membres de sa meute. Selon lui, il y avait largement assez de place dans leur ville et les bois alentours, les membres du clan seraient ravis de voir de nouvelles têtes.

La cité des Lycans était située non loin de Sötét Ejszaka, donc s'il décidait d'y aller, il resterait assez proche de Harry. Cette race avait une vie plus proche de la nature, et leur ville située en plein cœur d'un forêt se nommait Ulfhednar, un nom dérivé des traditions nordiques.

Pendant tout le temps qu'avait duré les explications, Lotana était restée aux côtés de Remus, les joues légèrement rosées.

_

Le groupe passa quelques jour sur place et à la fin du séjour, le loup garou devait contacter sa meute pour voir si tous ses membres souhaitaient être accueillis chez les Lycans.

Il se souvenait de la fin de son séjour, il s'était fait joyeusement charrié par le brun qui ne l'avait pas beaucoup vu ces trois derniers jours alors qu'il était censé lui faire visiter la ville. Le loup lui avait répondu en rougissant que Lotana s'en était chargée après une journée passée à Ulfhednar. Ils avaient beaucoup discuté pendant ce temps et la jeune Lycante ne lui avait pas caché qu'il lui plaisait beaucoup et que son instinct de louve lui soufflait qu'il pourrait lui convenir. Il n'avait qu'un mot à dire si lui aussi pensait de même.

Remus avait du se faire violence pour ne pas répondre immédiatement à ses attentes, et lui avait dit qu'il préférait la connaitre un peu mieux avant d'aller plus loin.

Il n'était en effet pas certain que cela soi une bonne idée. Même si c'était une Lycante et qu'elle lui assurait qu'elle ne craindrait jamais rien de sa part, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si elle ne serait pas mieux avec un membre de son clan, ou même un sorcier.

Harry s'était immédiatement chargé de lui remettre les points sur les i :

« Espèce d'abruti ! Elle est déjà amoureuse et sure d'elle, ça se lit dans ses yeux quand elle te regarde. Une chance de bonheur comme celle là ne se laisse pas passer, souviens toi donc de tes propres mots quand tu nous as vu avec Severus ! »

Les oreilles du loup avaient résonnées pendant plusieurs minutes, comme si le plus jeune voulait être absolument sur que ses paroles allaient rentrer dans son esprit et y rester. Il lui avait promis d'y réfléchir. (pas comme s'il avait vraiment le choix)

_

Finalement, la discussion avec sa meute n'avait pas été longue. Il leur avait fait la proposition après s'être un peu plus renseigné sur le peuple Lycan, et tous les loups garous avaient en réalité été soulagés de pouvoir trouver un foyer d'où personne ne pourrait les chasser, eux qui n'étaient acceptés par personne bien qu'ils n'aient pas suivi le Lord Noir.

Profitant du fait qu'il devait donner la réponse à Lykeios, Remus décida de revoir Latona et de tenter le coup avec elle. Harry avait raison, qui était-il pour refuser une telle chance de bonheur ?

Il discuta par contre préalablement avec le père de la jeune fille qui le rassura et le conforta encore dans son idée de suivre son instinct. Latona était vraiment sérieuse, et quand un Lycan trouve un compagnon ou une compagne, le couple dure pour la vie, un peu comme le lien des Methuselah. Le loup garou ne pouvait refuser une telle chance d'être aimé pour lui-même, d'autant plus que le Lycan lui avait expliqué qu'il ne pourrait pas blesser sa compagne.

Quand ils seront liés, le loup en lui sera beaucoup plus contrôlable et conciliant, même sans potion. Au bout d'un moment, les transformations ne seront même plus douloureuses. Il pourra sortir avec Latona les nuits de pleine lune, et comme il sera avec sa compagne, il ne représentera pas un danger, même s'il venait à rencontrer des humains normaux. Les humains de la ville d'Ulfhednar étaient marqués de l'odeur du clan et étaient reconnus comme des membres à part entière, ce qui engendrait un instinct de non agression de la part des loups, un peu comme les vampires normaux vis-à-vis des társa.

C'est donc un Remus heureux comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps qui trouva un nouveau foyer et une nouvelle famille.

_

L'hiver venu, les fiançailles des deux tourtereaux eurent lieu. Celles-ci consistaient en une cérémonie druidique fonctionnant comme un pré-lien, et les destinant officiellement l'un à l'autre vis-à-vis du reste du clan.

Elle était réalisée par le doyen des Lycan, respecté pour son grand âge et sa sagesse. Celui-ci se nommait Lokiyen. Il était reconnaissable à sa longue chevelure grise argentée portant quelques tresses qui la maintenaient en place, et ses yeux étaient tout à fait caractéristiques. Ils étaient en effet d'un bleu si pâle qu'on l'aurait presque cru aveugle si l'on avait pas l'impression d'être comme un livre ouvert devant son regard pénétrant.

En ce début décembre, de nombreux Lycans et loups garous étaient présents, quasiment la totalité du clan en réalité, de même que Severus et Harry en guise de famille pour Remus. Tous étaient rassemblés dans une clairière couverte de neige et entourée d'arbustes persistant. Le cadre était magnifique et parfaitement bien choisi pour symboliser une union.

Harry était resté blotti pendant toute la cérémonie dans les bras de son vampire, ému et heureux que le dernier membre des maraudeur puisse enfin trouver le bonheur qu'il avait toujours mérité.

Peu de temps après la cérémonie arriva le temps de Noël, que Severus et Harry avaient décidé de passer en amoureux dans leur propre demeure à Moonlight Town. Ils allaient enfin passer leur premier vrai Noël, seuls, sans menace Voldemorienne, sans cours et élèves alentours, non, uniquement eux, uniquement leur couple.

A cette occasion, Severus avait offert pour son társa un pendentif en adamentium. Ce dernier représentait une panthère noire entourant amoureusement une perle de sang, symbole du vampire protégeant son compagnon.

« Severus, c'est magnifique. J'ai vraiment l'impression que c'est toi la panthère et moi protégé au milieu. » Le brun sauta immédiatement au cou de son amour pour le remercier comme il le fallait, leurs lèvres se scellant jusqu'à ce que le souffle leur manque.

Il alla ensuite chercher un paquet assez imposant, de taille rectangulaire, qu'il fini par tendre, comme timide à son vampire, ce qui eu le don de titiller la curiosité de ce dernier. Severus l'ouvrit donc doucement, découvrant à sa grande surprise, au fur et à mesure, un tableau, et pas n'importe lequel. C'était un tableau de lui-même, le brun de dos dans ses bras.

Devant sa perplexité, Harry lui expliqua que c'était un tableau qu'il avait commencé à poudlard, avant la création de leur lien. Lorsqu'il pouvait percer les glamours vampiriques mais ne savait pas ce qu'ils étaient, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de peindre l'image qui lui apparaissait. C'était une sorte d'exutoire à ses sentiment pour lesquels il ne pensait pas pouvoir espérer de retour. Il avait décidé de l'achever récemment et de lui offrir.

Severus était littéralement fasciné devant le tableau, qui était un parfait reflet de l'amour que lui portait Harry avant même de savoir sa nature. Le portrait n'était pas sorcier, il ne bougeait donc pas, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être rempli de vie et de sentiments, à telle point que le Methuselah ne pouvait en détacher les yeux.

Ils s'étaient tous les deux offert des cadeaux très personnels en ce Noël, chacun reflet de leur amour l'un pour l'autre. Ils passèrent d'ailleurs le reste de la nuit à se montrer cet amour sur l'épais et moelleux tapis beige qui siégeait devant leur cheminée.

Le lendemain, ils s'étaient retrouvés au manoir Malefoy par cheminée et avaient reçu de la part du couple, deux places pour diner dans le restaurant le meilleur et le plus cher du chemin de traverse. Draco avait offert à son parrain des ingrédients rares de potion, et à Harry un livre « _Pour ceux qui ne savent pas quoi faire de leur avenir : pistes et idées_ ».

Apparemment le blond avait décidé de réellement faire des efforts pour connaitre mieux le brun et devenir plus proche de lui. Conscient que cette nouvelle amitié pouvait réellement avoir lieu, et qu'en plus, cela rassurerait son vampire de le savoir ami avec un autre társa, il offrit au blond le dernier carnet que Remus lui avait donné. La tête de son ancien ennemi l'aurait presque fait rire, si voir un Malefoy ému n'était pas si perturbant. La soirée continua donc sur une note légère, les deux ancien ennemis ayant fait un pas de plus vers une nouvelle amitié. Après tout leur situation se rapprochaient, le jeune Methuselah ayant eu récemment son héritage, était désormais doté à coup sur d'une longue vie, ce qui promettait de l'éloigner de ses anciens amis à plus ou moins long terme, tout comme le serait Harry dont la durée de vie rejoindrait celle de Severus. Ainsi se rapprocher petit à petit rentrait dans la logique des choses, et ses parents tout comme le maitre de potion ne pouvaient qu'en être ravis.

***

_Lotana : prénom d'une femme de la mythologie qui se protégeait de la colère d'Era en se transformant en louve. _

_Et voilà encore un nouveau chapitre de fini. A la prochaine pour la suite : Attaque. _

_N'oubliez pas pour le couple Draco/ ? si ceux déjà proposés ne vous plaisent pas, j'essaierai au moins de ne pas mettre ce que vous ne voulez absolument pas, même si je ne peux pas contenter tout le monde. _


	15. Chapitre 15 Attaque

Avant tout pour commencer, comme demandé : une récapitulation des couples mis en place pour l'instant.

Lucius/Narcissa (Methuselah/társa)

Ron/Hermione

Severus/Harry (Methuselah/társa)

Remus/Lotana (loup-garou/lycante)

Pour le couple Draco/? , ce sont désormais Luna et Blaise qui sont en tête, Neville juste derrière. J'avoue avoir pour le moment un faible pour le couple avec Neville, en effet plusieurs idées me sont venues qui expliqueraient sa nature de társa etc. Comme vous allez le voir, il a en plus déjà connaissance du monde Methuselah.

J'ai déjà plus de mal avec Luna, et pour Blaise je ne sais pas trop. Blaise ou Neville auront forcément un départ un peu difficile, soit Draco se sent attiré par son meilleur ami, soit par un ancien ennemi. . . ce qui explique qu'il ne s'est rien passé durant la septième année. Enfin bref, j'ai déjà commencé à faire des plans qui peuvent pour l'instant correspondre à chacun de ces couples (du moment que ce soit avec une personne de Poudlard mais ça représente une large majorité des demandes) donc voilà. A priori rien n'est encore joué (mise à part une petite préférence personnelle due à une venue subite d'idées) et vous pouvez donc encore voter pour faire changer les scores.

Bonne lecture et bien sur merci à tous pour vos reviews. 200 passées ! ! Yeh!

Et bonne nouvelle, je suis en vacance, donc internet toute la semaine, donc je pourrais répondre aux reviews de façon personnalisée.

Maintenant place au chapitre :

***

Chapitre 15 : Attaque

_***_

_Apparemment le blond avait décidé de réellement faire des efforts pour connaitre mieux le brun et devenir plus proche de lui. Conscient que cette nouvelle amitié pouvait réellement avoir lieu, et qu'en plus, cela rassurerait son vampire de le savoir ami avec un autre társa, il offrit au blond le dernier carnet que Remus lui avait donné. La tête de son ancien ennemi l'aurait presque fait rire, si voir un Malefoy ému n'était pas si perturbant. La soirée continua donc sur une note légère, les deux ancien ennemis ayant fait un pas de plus vers une nouvelle amitié. Après tout leur situation se rapprochaient, le jeune Methuselah ayant eu récemment son héritage, était désormais doté à coup sur d'une longue vie, ce qui promettait de l'éloigner de ses anciens amis à plus ou moins long terme, tout comme le serait Harry dont la durée de vie rejoindrait celle de Severus. Ainsi se rapprocher petit à petit rentrait dans la logique des choses, et ses parents tout comme le maitre de potion ne pouvaient qu'en être ravis. _

***

Pendant la fin des vacances de Noël, Harry avait feuilleté entièrement le livre que lui avait offert Draco. Bien que celui soit très intéressant et recèle en effet de nombreuses pistes de métiers divers et variés, de joueur de Quidditch à professeur, ou de botaniste à dresseur de dragon, il n'était pas beaucoup plus avancé.

Au début du mois de janvier, Neville l'avait prévenu qu'il avait trouvé un emploi stable chez un botaniste du chemin de traverse. Le jeune homme était presque hystérique lorsqu'il lui avait appris la nouvelle. En effet, en sortant de Poudlard, il avait enchainé les stages et les voyages pour perfectionner sa science des plantes. Son acharnement et sa passion avaient été payants.

Le vieux botaniste l'avait remarqué alors qu'il lui livrait simplement des herbes en guise de petit boulot. Il avait été impressionné par sa discussion avec le garçon dans sa boutique et lui avait proposé de rester. Dans quelques années, il prendrait sa retraite, et cherchait donc un apprenti à qui il pourrait léguer son magasin en toute confiance lorsque le moment viendrait.

Il avait déjà vu plusieurs personnes, mais aucune ne démontrait la même passion que l'ancien Griffondor, qui avait donc été embauché. Harry serait presque jaloux de la réussite de ses rêves, si sa vie n'était pas déjà aussi parfaite présentement. C'est donc avec plaisir qu'il allait régulièrement lui rendre visite sur son lieu de travail.

Au début, ils se contentaient de discuter simplement lorsqu'il n'y avait pas de client. Puis le patron de Neville avait commencé à s'intéresser à cette personne qui venait chaque semaine voir son apprenti. Après avoir démenti une relation supérieure à de simples amis, ils avaient fait plus connaissance.

Le vieil homme avait définitivement laissé tous ses soupçons quand il avait appris que le brun était lié à un vampire, encore plus lorsqu'il avait vu le dit vampire embraser passionnément son compagnon devant sa porte.

Un mois après il charriait encore gentiment Harry la dessus quand il apercevait Severus au loin.

Suite à toutes leurs discussions, Harry en était venu à acquérir certaines connaissances supplémentaires en botanique et une idée germait peu à peu dans son esprit.

En effet, il avait remarqué qu'à Sötét Ejszaka, les magasins s'occupant de botanique étaient légèrement différents. Il ne l'aurait jamais remarqué s'il n'avait pas passé autant de temps avec Neville et son patron, mais le fait est que les plantes même étaient différentes. Les Methuselah avaient en effet différentes variétés, qui soi avaient été perdues par le monde sorcier et ne subsistaient plus que chez eux, soi venaient directement du plan des ombres et réussissaient à être cultivées dans ce monde avec beaucoup de soins.

Face à l'annonce de toutes ces espèces qu'il ne connaissait pas et le challenge que représentait leur culture, Neville s'était mis en tête de les inclure dans le commerce existant. Harry lui avait donc avec plaisir ramené quelques pousses du plan des ombres avec l'aide de Seyen et Garo.

Les deux youmas et son Methuselah l'avaient aidé dans le choix de ce qu'il était possible de faire. Certaines plantes n'avaient en effet aucune chance de pousser hors de leur propre monde, d'autre pouvaient être des poisons mortels pour des humains. Finalement Neville se retrouvait désormais avec cinq boutures différentes, desquelles il prenait le plus grand soin.

Un mini arbuste orange était censé donner des baies efficaces contre la nausée, une sorte de cactus noir possédait une sève cicatrisante pour les créatures magiques, un tas de lianes bleues produisait de temps en temps une fleur dont le pollen soignait les allergies, le noyau des fruits d'un arbuste translucide devaient augmenter la puissance de potion existantes, et enfin un bulbe émettait une douce lumière calmante de nuit.

Bien sur, pour le moment, aucune de ces plantes spéciales n'avait encore donné de résultats. Ce n'était que des théories qu'il faudrait vérifier dans ce plan, mais Neville était excité chaque semaine quand Harry venait prendre des nouvelles de son projet.

Pourtant après un mois ou deux, les végétaux commencèrent à dépérir ils ne savaient pour quelle raison. C'est en demandant à Seyen que Harry obtint la réponse.

La présence journalière d'un youma commun, ou hebdomadaire d'un kirin, était nécessaire pour que les cinq boutures aient assez d'énergie pour survivre dans ce monde qui n'était pas le leur. Pour s'en affranchir, il faudrait essayer de les croiser avec des variétés locales lorsqu'elles seraient assez stables.

C'est donc avec plaisir que Harry appelait chaque semaine Seyen dans la boutique et le laisser observer l'avancé de la croissance des cinq petites plantes des ombres. Un train-train régulier s'était mis en place, le brun venant à chaque fois le même jour, repartant aux environs de la même heure, pendant que son Methuselah s'occupait autre part, le plus souvent en compagnie de potions ou de livres.

_

Ce jour de Mai promettait d'être une journée tout à fait normale au chemin de traverse, si des hommes en noir n'avaient pas décidé de refaire leur apparition.

Alors que Harry sortait à l'heure habituelle du magasin de botanique, Severus l'ayant comme à chaque fois laissé seul avec son ami, le brun pris la direction de l'Allée des embrumes. Depuis la chute définitive de Voldemort, celle-ci était moins mal famée qu'avant, même si elle restait relativement déserte en plein après midi. Harry passait chaque semaine par cette voie pour rejoindre son compagnon, les réserves d'ingrédients de potion étant plus complètes dans cette partie du chemin de Traverse, de même que les livres rares (que certains pourraient dire dangereux).

Il était tellement habitué à suivre cette route, et à ressentir l'étrange aura des lieux, qu'il ne vit qu'on dernier moment cinq silhouettes tenter de l'encercler.

Dès que celles-ci se surent repérées, trois sortirent immédiatement leurs baguettes, monopolisant l'attention du plus jeune, alors que les deux autres semblaient avoir disparu momentanément. Pas pour longtemps malheureusement, car ils réapparurent aux pieds même du brun qui senti une dague mordre sa chair.

Immédiatement, ce dernier sorti les lames d'adamentium que son compagnon lui avait offert, blessant mortellement un des hommes qui ne s'était pas reculé à temps et appelant ses youmas.

« Garo ! Seyen !

Le combat va être un peu plus égal maintenant ! » Lança-t-il au quatre silhouettes encore debout.

Mais il n'eu pas le temps de faire un pas qu'il les vit transplaner, alors que Garo refermait ses crocs dans le vide, et que Severus se trouvait à ses cotés, ayant senti sa peur et sa douleur via le lien qui les unissait.

« Que s'est-il passé ? ! Ca va ? » Furent les première choses que prononça le Methuselah en voyant son társa.

« Oui. . . ça peut aller. Rien de grave.» Harry grimaça légèrement en sentant l'entaille qui lui avait été faite dans la cuisse, mais qui était somme toute peu profonde.

Un rire déplaisant s'éleva alors de là où était étendu le mangemort blessé, une large entaille sanguinolente lui barrant le torse.

« Tu n'es pas vraiment en état de rire. » Lui lança Severus de son ton le plus acide.

« Oh que siii. Vous n'imaginez pas le temps que cela nous pris pour achever cette potion, ce … poison … »

Le vampire senti malgré lui son sang se glacer dans ses veines aux paroles du moribond, mais il semblait que celui-ci n'avait pas fini.

« Un an … ça nous a pris plus … d'un an. Mais la patience est payante. » L'homme dû s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle, du sang perlant au coin des ses lèvres. « Ton … társa va … mourir ! Et toi … avec, traitre ! »

« Toi d'abord. Va en enfer ! » Severus l'acheva, lui plantant sa propre lame dans la gorge, étouffant ses dernière paroles dans un gargouillis inaudible.

Il se rapprocha alors rapidement de son társa qui avait blêmi pendant le discours, l'embrassant passionnément avant de faire une inspection rapide de son état. Malgré tout, il ne pu s'empêcher de grimacer en s'approchant de la plaie, celle-ci était légère et sans gravité par elle-même, mais le liquide bleuté translucide qui s'y trouvait ne mentait pas. Le mangemort avait dit vrai pour le poison, pourtant, à sa grande perplexité, il ne le reconnaissait pas.

Ouvrant totalement le lien entre lui et son compagnon, il ressenti ce qu'il ressentait, et en conclut que le poison n'était pas encore actif. Evidement, si c'était une vengeance, ils n'avaient pas du choisir quelque chose de rapide. Tant mieux, en supposant que son társa y soit sensible, cela voulait dire qu'ils avaient à priori du temps.

Remarquant que Garo et Seyen étaient toujours là, Harry ne les ayant pas renvoyé, le Methuselah repris la parole :

« Garo, tu as pu repérer leur odeur ou leur signature magique pendant le bref temps où tu les a vu ? »

« _**Oui, c'est le cas.**_ » Répondit le loup bleu dans un grognement.

« Dans ce cas, traque-les ! Peut importe le temps que cela prendra, je les veux mort, et avec des réponses sur ce poison avant, de préférence. Kyrio, Peyos, Flamare, Yasha ! »

« _**Oui maitre.**_ »

« Aidez Garo dans sa tache. Je me fiche de la manière, mais qu'ils paient pour cet affront. »

Alors que les cinq youmas partaient à la chasse, le vampire enlaça tendrement son compagnon, les téléportant tous les deux dans leur demeure, alors que Seyen retournait dans le plan des ombres après avoir soulagé son maitre avec son pouvoir.

La première chose qu'il fit une fois arrivé fut de déshabiller soigneusement le brun et soigner sa plaie, tout en récupérant soigneusement tout le poison disponible afin de l'étudier. Ces choses faites et voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait son compagnon, il le prit dans ses bras, le serrant doucement et approcha ses crocs de sa carotide afin de noyer son trouble dans le plaisir et la sécurité.

A peine allait-il percer la délicate peau du cou, que le brun le repoussa brusquement. Totalement perplexe, le vampire resta sans voix devant son társa tremblotant, mais finit par se rapprocher à nouveau de lui.

« Laisse toi faire, ça va aller mieux. » Le cajola-t-il, faisant légèrement cesser ses tremblements.

« Arrête ! Et si tu t'empoisonnais en buvant mon sang ! » Le reprit le brun, hurlant presque et peinant à retenir des perles salées aux coins de ses yeux.

Le Methuselah comprit alors tout le dilemme de son compagnon qui de part sa nature ne faisait que réclamer sa morsure, mais dont la raison s'y refusait. Rentrant ses crocs à contre cœur, il le serra encore plus étroitement dans ses bras, ne sachant que faire d'autre.

Il voudrait vraiment lui dire que très peu de poisons pouvaient affecter mortellement les vampires, et d'autant plus les supérieurs. Mais le fait est que de telles substances existaient effectivement malgré leur rareté. D'autant plus qu'il ne pouvait mettre un nom ou rattacher à une famille déjà existante, le liquide translucide qu'il avait collecté.

Il installa le brun dans un confortable fauteuil le long d'un mur de son laboratoire et commença l'étude du liquide inconnu. Dans son état, ils voulaient tous les deux ne pas se quitter des yeux, mais le plus jeune finit par s'endormir, nerveusement épuisé.

Alors qu'il commençait à obtenir les premiers résultats, Flamare fit irruption à ses côtés.

« Alors ? » Le pressa le maitre de potions.

«_** Les autres continuent la chasse mais nous avons déjà obtenu les informations. Ce sont tous des mangemorts que le gouvernement croyait mineurs, et qui se sont échappés lorsque leur maitre est mort. Ils ont passés l'année entière à créer ce poison en guise de vangeance. Il est spécifique aux társa et inhibe leur régénération sanguine, ce qui entraine selon eux inévitablement la mort.**_ »

« Merde. Ca peut correspondre aux premiers résultats que j'ai obtenus. Ils ont tous dit la même chose ? »

« _**Trois ont été chassés et tuer de façon indépendante. Tous ont eu les mêmes paroles.**_ »

Severus renvoya le serpent de feu dans les ombres et appela Atsaya afin de demander de l'aide à Lucius. Sur ce coup là, il risquait d'avoir besoin d'aide. Il était certes maitre de potion, mais ses connaissance sur les poisons affectant les társa étaient limitées à l'extrême, voire nulles pour être plus exact. De plus, si Harry ne pouvait plus régénérer son sang, il ne pouvait plus se permettre de le mordre. Ce dernier avait bien fait de l'empêcher de le faire, même si ce n'était pas pour la même raison. Il n'osait imaginer les conséquences désastreuses que cela aurait pu avoir.

Rien que l'idée de ne plus pouvoir boire au cou de son társa jusqu'à nouvel ordre. . . NON, il fallait qu'il reste concentré.

_

A peine une heure plus tard, Lucius arriva aux portes de la demeure du couple, accompagné de deux autre Methuselah, quasiment identiques et de type asiatique.

« Severus, j'ai eu ton message et suis venu dès que j'ai pu. Voici Shanq-Ti et Yao-Shih, ce sont les deux meilleurs potionnistes de Sötét Ejszaka. Ils pourront être utiles. »

Sans aller plus loin dans les présentations, conscient de l'urgence de la situation, ils descendirent tous dans les sous sol et le laboratoire où le brun commençait à rouvrir les yeux. Immédiatement Severus était à ses côtés, lui expliquant qu'à eux quatre, ils ne pouvaient manquer de trouver une solution. Harry avait retrouvé son calme après sa courte sieste, mais loin de rassurer le vampire, cela ajouta à son inquiétude. Car certes son társa était plus calme, mais il était surtout affaibli en comparaison aux quelques heures précédentes. Le poison agissait vite, trop vite.

Il fut donc amené dans sa chambre, afin qu'il puisse se reposer au mieux et au calme dans un lit douillet. Severus laissa Atsaya à ses côtés, l'oiseau blanc nacré le berçant de son doux chant mélodieux. Le lien entre eux était totalement ouvert, permettant de les rassurer l'un l'autre même s'ils ne pouvaient se voir.

Les quatre potionnistes passèrent les heures suivantes à créer un contre poison d'origine Methuselah, se faisant apporter leurs ingrédients par Atsaya ou Nymphéus, l'écureuil bleuté étrangement calme contrairement à son habitude, comme s'il sentait que quelque chose de grave pouvait se produire. Severus déléguait les étapes les plus importantes à ses deux collègues, plus qualifiés dans cette potion qu'ils avaient déjà réalisé de nombreuses fois au cours des décennies passées ; et Lucius se contentait de préparer les ingrédients, ne voulant risquer la moindre erreur de protocole. Bientôt une mixture rosée pâle pailletée de vert bouillonnait doucement dans le chaudron

Mais cette potion se révéla insuffisante pour détruire le poison de l'organisme. Elle ralenti par contre considérablement son extension, leur octroyant un temps précieux afin de trouver mieux.

Suivant alors les conseils de Yao-Shih, Severus demanda à Garo d'aller chercher une plante très spéciale du pays des ombres. Ce végétal assez rare était un des seuls à garder son effet dans ce monde sans pouvoir y pousser, ce qui rendait son obtention relativement ardue. Ses feuilles argentée et noires, dans une potion spécifique, aidaient à guérir les Methuselah. C'était en réalité le dernier recours qu'ils avaient lorsque la mort s'approchait et que rien d'autre ne fonctionnait.

Peut-être serait-elle efficace également chez un társa empoisonné ? C'était là leur dernier espoir.

***

_Et voilà, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour cette fin et que vous aimez toujours._

_Prochain chapitre : Sacrifice._

_A la prochaine._


	16. Chapitre 16 Sacrifice

**Pour adenoide** : pour les mangemorts, je pense qu'il faut s'attendre à tout car ce qui est aberrant à la base, c'est qu'ils aient suivi ce fou furieux de Voldemort, même après toutes ces séances de doloris. Les fanatiques ne se raisonnent pas, et même lorsque leur support est parti, ils continus justement car ils sont fanatiques, seule la mort peu arrêter de telles personnes. Ensuite les larmes de phénix ont neutralisé le poison du basilique mais elles ne persistent pas dans le corps, et le bézoard est certes un contre poison presque universel, mais « presque » est important. Le poison en question a été créé contre les társa et les contre poisons usuels ont évidement été pris en compte pour être inefficaces, les larmes de phénix auraient donc pu ralentir l'évolution mais pas l'empêcher totalement non plus. Quant à Harry, après tout ce qu'il a vécu, la routine doit être quelque chose de réconfortant, d'autant plus que dans ce cas, sa venue une fois par semaine était nécessaire.

Et je n'ai pas bien saisi, tu es pour le couple Draco/Neville du coup ?

* * *

Après ce petit intermède, voilà la suite que je pense vous attendez avec impatience. Je ne vous ferais donc pas attendre plus longtemps.

BONNE LECTURE ! !

***

Chapitre 16 : Sacrifice

_Suivant alors les conseils de__ Yao-Shih, Severus demanda à Garo d'aller chercher une plante très spéciale du pays des ombres. Ce végétal assez rare était un des seuls à garder son effet dans ce monde sans pouvoir y pousser, ce qui rendait son obtention relativement ardue. Ses feuilles argentée et noires, dans une potion spécifique, aidaient à guérir les Methuselah. C'était en réalité le dernier recours qu'ils avaient lorsque la mort s'approchait et que rien d'autre ne fonctionnait._

_Peut-être serait-elle efficace également chez un társa empoisonné ? C'était là leur dernier espoir._

***

Malheureusement, les Methuselah ne réussirent pas au final à stabiliser la potion pour l'adapter au jeune homme. Cela se révélait trop compliqué et le temps leur manquait.

« Mais pourquoi ça ne fonctionne pas cette &~$£§&|#²ù%µ$¤ de potion ! ! ! » Dans sa rage, Severus dévasta une partie de ce qui lui servait de laboratoire. Il était impuissant à aider son társa, et cela lui faisait perdre les dernières traces de sang froid qu'il possédait.

Les jumeaux avaient beau tenter de le raisonner, leur confrère semblait prêt à sauter à la gorge de n'importe qui.

« Tu devrais aller le voir. » Lui suggéra alors Lucius, conscient bien plus que les deux autres de ce que subissait son ami. Eux n'étaient pas liés, eux n'avaient pas rencontré leur âme sœur.

« Qu'est ce que je vais pouvoir lui dire ? . . . » Jamais Lucius n'avait vu le maitre des potion avec cet air là, aussi abattu, comme si la vie le quittait en même temps qu'elle semblait quitter l'adolescent à l'étage.

« Tu pourras être avec lui. Rien ne lui importe plus qu'être avec toi. Ta présence a plus d'effet que toutes les potions calmantes que nous pouvons lui donner, elle l'apaise. Va avec lui, tu ne peux rien faire de plus ici dans ton état. » Sentant la sagesse de ces paroles, Severus finit par se diriger vers la sortie afin de rejoindre son compagnon.

En réalité cela faisait à peine une heure qu'il l'avait quitté pour voir les avancées de la potion, mais il semblait que chaque jour passant rendait cette séparation plus difficile. Voir son amant dépérir sans rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider semblait dépasser ses limites. Les autres avaient raison, sa place était à ses côtés. Si sa présence pouvait lui apporter un peu de paix alors il s'en contenterait, et laisserait ceux qui avaient encore leur esprit en état de raisonner se charger de la solution.

Il pénétra doucement dans la chambre où régnait une pâle lumière. Harry paraissait étrangement petit au milieu du grand lit, son teint pâle tranchant avec les draps sombres. Pourtant celui-ci sourit en voyant son vampire, une étincelle se rallumant dans ses yeux fatigués.

Severus s'approcha, prenant une chaise à ses côtés et se saisissant de sa main. Le brun éprouvait des difficultés à respirer et n'était plus capable de parler sans être secoué d'une quinte de toux. Il restait donc muet face à son compagnon, profitant de sa présence, laissant le lien l'apaiser et la chaleur de sa main se propager à la sienne.

Le Methuselah faisait de son mieux pour cacher ses pensées, ne voulant pas voir son propre désespoir s'abattre sur Harry. Il voulait espérer, espérer que ses compatriotes en bas allaient trouver une solution, espérer que son compagnon allait se remettre miraculeusement, espérer, malgré le désespoir qui l'assaillait. Merlin, il venait à peine de trouver son âme sœur ! Le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble était négligeable aux yeux d'un humain, alors au yeux d'un Methuselah. . . Pourquoi le destin semblait s'acharner sur le brun, n'avait-il pas assez donné ?

Alors qu'il se posait toutes ces questions, Seyen apparu de l'autre côté du lit dans une douce lueur argentée, faisant sursauter le maitre de potion.

« Seyen ! Comment es-tu apparu sans avoir été appelé ? »

_**« Garo m'a informé de la situation telle qu'elle était avant qu'il ne soit renvoyé. Nous ne pouvons savoir ce qu'il se passe ici en temps normal si nous ne sommes pas appelés. »**_

« Cela ne répond pas vraiment à ma question . . . »

_**«**_ _**En réalité, nous pouvons apparaitre sans être appelé puisque notre lien avec vous fonctionne comme une porte entre nos plans. Seulement, cela demande d'accepter un lien particulier. La plupart des youmas ne cherche pas à savoir ce qui se passe ici, mais il nous suffit de tendre notre esprit vers vous pour savoir votre état. C'est comme ça que nous apprenons votre mort ou dans ce cas ci, son empoisonnement.»**_ Fit le kirin en pointant l'adolescent de sa corne d'acajou.

Son regard était triste, lui aussi était atteint par l'état de son társa, sinon il ne se serait pas déplacé. Malgré tout, sa présence ne faisait qu'ajouter au désespoir du Methuselah. Si un youma prenait la peine de rendre un dernier hommage à son maitre, c'est que la fin était vraiment proche. Il resserra instinctivement sa prise sur la main de son compagnon.

Pourtant, le kirin ne venait pas comme il le pensait rendre ce dernier hommage.

_**« Je peux le sauver. »**_

« Pardon ? » S'étrangla Severus, n'osant croire ce qu'il avait entendu.

_**« Je peux le sauver. En donnant ma vie à la place. »**_

« Que. . . comment est-ce possible. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ça. »

_**« Je peux donner mon souffle de vie pour que le sien se rétablisse. Le poison sera éliminé de son corps, il se remettra. Je peux le faire et il le mérite. »**_

Le kirin s'approcha alors et monta sur le lit, s'allongeant aux côtés de son maitre, laissant son nez à quelque centimètre du souffle erratique du brun. Une douce lumière l'entourait, passant peu à peu d'argentée à blanc pur. Alors que le regard d'argent liquide du youma croisait les orbes émeraude du sorcier, il se dispersa en particules lumineuse, telle une poussière d'étoile. Son âme était retournée dans les ombres. Seyen avait disparu. Sa vie s'était éteinte, en ranimant une autre.

Peu après, Harry ouvrit les yeux lentement sous le regard attendri de son Methuselah, prononçant doucement :

« Je retournerai te chercher. » Une larme unique traçant un sillon sur son visage qui retrouvait ses couleurs.

Les jumeaux qui étaient montés voir ce qu'il se passait en sentant l'apparition d'un youma dans la demeure, s'éclipsèrent silencieusement pour les laisser tranquilles. Eux non plus n'en revenaient pas de l'évolution de la situation. Un youma venait de donner sa vie pour son maitre, cela devait être une première. Mais après tout, ce n'était pas n'importe quel youma non plus, c'était un kirin.

Encore épuisé par ce qu'il venait de vivre, Harry se rendormi quasiment aussitôt, dans les bras de son vampire cette fois. Ce dernier était également épuisé, aussi bien nerveusement que physiquement, ayant dû se contenter de sang en bouteille depuis l'empoisonnement de son társa. Ce liquide avait du mal à le contenter et ne faisait que le maintenir en vie, sans lui procurer aucun plaisir ou réel regain d'énergie.

C'est donc en paix qu'ils reprenaient des forces, enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

C'est plusieurs heures plus tard que Harry reprit conscience, plus reposé qu'il ne l'avait été durant ces derniers jours. Sa voix s'éleva dans le silence de la chambre :

« Je l'ai entendu tu sais, lorsqu'il m'a sauvé. Il n'est pas réellement mort mais va renaitre dans l'arbre que j'ai vu la première fois. Quand le temps sera venu, je retournerai le chercher. »

Severus acquiesça, c'est vrai que les youma ne mourraient pas vraiment mais renaissaient dans un cycle éternel. Cela pouvait prendre des années, voire des siècles, mais le Methuselah était convaincu que son compagnon sentirai effectivement lorsque le youma reprendrait vie. Et il tiendrait parole.

En attendant il pouvait toujours le consoler comme il pouvait et lui faire oublier ces derniers jours et heures. Ses mains se mirent à courir sur la peau de son társa, l'effleurant lentement sans pouvoir empêcher un sentiment d'impatience que le brun éprouvait aussi. Trois jours qu'il n'avait pas bu le sang de son compagnon, trois jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas câlinés, trois long jours durant lesquels Harry n'avait pas été mordu, où ils n'avaient pas ressenti cette plénitude d'appartenance mutuelle. Scellant leurs lèvres, ils ne les séparèrent que lorsque le souffle vint à leur manquer, leurs mains redécouvrant l'autre, leurs jambes emmêlées.

Severus posa finalement sa bouche sur le cou du brun, faisant frissonner ce dernier qui posa sa main sur sa nuque, comme pour l'empêcher d'avoir ne serait-ce que l'idée de se retirer. Comprenant le message, le Methuselah laissa pousser ses crocs, perçant la peau fragile et goutant comme au premier jour à ce sang si délicieux, si parfumé.

Harry était aux anges. Enfin son vampire l'avait à nouveau mordu, enfin ils ne faisaient qu'un comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il avait eu énormément de mal à supporter que son Methuselah ne l'approche plus pour cela, qu'il aille jusqu'à se nourrir du sang d'un autre. Il supposait que c'était sa nature de társa qui le faisait penser comme ça. C'était presque comme si Severus lui était infidèle, même s'il savait que ça avait été aussi dur pour le maitre de potion qui n'avait pris aucun plaisir à ce liquide différent.

Mais maintenant ce cauchemar était derrière eux.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée ensemble, consolidant leur lien, tant de sang, que charnel, profitant de leur présence jusqu'à l'épuisement. Mais c'était un épuisement salvateur, une fatigue qui apporte la paix, tellement différente de celle qu'ils avaient ressenti ces derniers temps.

Ce sont deux hommes avec un grand sourire qui descendirent le lendemain dans la salle à manger pour prendre un petit déjeuner avec les autres, ceux qui avaient tenté de sauver le brun. C'est là que ce dernier rencontra les jumeaux qui avaient élus domicile dans la demeure du couple pour être plus proche de lui et de la salle de potion.

La rencontre se passa extrêmement bien et les jumeaux en profitèrent pour mieux se présenter, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas réellement pu faire à leur arrivée.

C'est là que Harry apprit que les jumeaux Methuselah étaient extrêmement rares car leurs âmes étaient réellement partagées en deux, les rendant inséparables. Les youmas trouvés par l'un répondaient à l'autre, et ils avaient un lien quasiment aussi fort que deux compagnons.

Il était très difficile pour eux de trouver leur double de cœur. Un autre Methuselah semblait impossible car un vampire supérieur n'aime qu'un seul véritable compagnon. Trouver chacun le sien ? Comment faire alors que leur âme était une même entité et qu'ils ne pouvaient se séparer ? Le társa qui pouvait se lier à deux vampires n'avait pas encore été trouvé et la seule solution semblait donc être deux jumelles ou jumeaux Methuselah supplémentaires. Les jumeaux társa étaient encore plus rares, et eux, pas forcément inséparables, ce qui rendait la tache finale compliquée, d'où le célibat toujours d'actualité de Shanq-Ti et Yao-Shih.

Les deux étaient d'origine asiatique, de taille moyenne (quoique assez grande en réalité pour les chinois qu'ils étaient) et leurs long cheveux noir d'encre leur arrivaient jusqu'aux chevilles. Ils étaient souvent attachés par un lien à leur extrémité, rouge sang pour Shanq-Ti, bleu nuit pour Yao-Shih, malgré qu'ils aimaient tous les deux porter des coiffures compliquées en les nouant à l'aide de baguettes de bois ou de métal précieux. Un de leur trait vraiment caractéristique était leurs yeux vairons inversés, bleu et ambre, ou ambre et bleu, comme s'ils n'avaient pu se décider à garder l'une des deux couleurs chacun pour eux.

Tous s'entendirent rapidement bien et Harry était content de pouvoir compter sur de nouveaux amis Methuselah.

_

Alors que plus tard ils s'étaient tous mis à discuter dans le salon devant une bonne tasse de thé noir de Chine, ils assistèrent à une entrée en rafale de Remus qui se mit à hurler :

« Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas prévenu ?! ? »

« … » Réponse très explicite des cinq buveurs de thé, dont deux ne connaissaient même pas le nouvel arrivant, et trois autres ne voyaient absolument pas de quoi il pouvait parler.

« C'est Lucius qui m'a fait passer le message, je viens juste de l'avoir. Où est Harry ?? » Dans son affolement, le loup n'avait même pas remarqué le plus jeune donc la silhouette était éclipsée par celle de son compagnon.

Dans le même temps : éclair de lucidité du Methuselah blond qui avait éclipsé rapidement le message reçu la veille au soir, et regard méfiant du compagnon du brun qui se demandait ce qu'avait bien pu faire son compatriote.

Harry qui ne comprenait pas spécialement non plus ce qui était en train de se passer à l'instant, décida tout de même de prendre la parole pour soulager le loup qui semblait à deux doigts de faire une crise cardiaque. Celui-ci semblait, il ne savait pas comment quoique qu'il en eu une légère idée, avoir été informé de son état des jours précédents et de l'attaque.

« Je suis là Remus, tout va bien maintenant. » Son doux sourire et ses yeux brillant rassurèrent le loup garou bien plus que ses simples paroles, et ce dernier s'affala sur le dernier fauteuil de libre qu'il avait atteint au moment où Lotana faisait également irruption.

« Remus ! Tu cours drôlement vite quand tu veux. » Elle semblait l'avoir suivi en courant. Alors qu'elle prenait place sur les genoux de son fiancé, le couple se présenta aux personnes qui ne les connaissaient pas encore et expliqua la raison de leur venu ainsi.

Remus communiquait régulièrement avec Harry via les petits carnets qu'il lui avait offert à son anniversaire, et voyant la réponse tarder, il s'était inquiété. Il avait alors préféré demander à Lucius plutôt que risquer que son hibou ne se face déchiqueter si effectivement il y avait un problème. Le dit Lucius lui avait répondu en lui faisant un bref récapitulatif de la situation sans en parler aux principaux concernés pour ne pas les déranger, et le loup garou avait rappliqué immédiatement croyant son presque filleul aux portes de la mort. (ce qu'il était effectivement lorsque le vampire avait renvoyé le message. . .)

Remus désormais soulagé, annonça à tout le monde qu'il avait décidé de s'installer définitivement au clan Lycan et de vivre pour de vrai avec Lotana. Son influence sur le loup était fantastique, il le contrôlait beaucoup mieux, et les nuits de pleine lune étaient presque devenues un plaisir.

**Flash back :**

C'était la première nuit de pleine lune que devrait affronter Remus depuis sa mise en couple avec Lotana, et il devenait de plus en plus nerveux au fils des minutes qui s'écoulaient.

Le couple s'était rendu sur une petite colline en périphérie d' Ulfhendnar. Ce lieu était réservé au couple dont l'un des membres était un loup garou se transformant ici pour la première fois, afin que les deux compagnons aient plus d'intimité. Les autres loups garous nouvellement présents se transformaient sous la charge de membres du village, qui les soutenaient et les surveillaient pour ne pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit.

Remus et Lotana étaient donc assis au sommet de la petite colline, appuyés l'un sur l'autre, observant le ciel s'obscurcir, le soleil disparaitre à l'horizon, et attendant la venue de la lune qui entamerait la transformation. Dès lors que la lumière de cette dernière commença à apparaitre, l'ancien maraudeur ne tint plus en place. Il aurait préféré être seul, malgré tout ce que lui avait dit sa compagne, il craignait de lui faire du mal. Il ne voulait pas. Et soudain, il cessa de penser.

La douleur arrivait, transformant ses os, ses muscles, sa chair, le changeant en garou. Alors qu'un gémissement allait sortir de sa gorge comme il ne pouvait jamais l'empêcher, il sentit des bras aimant l'entourer de chaleur. Ce geste lui apporta une vague de soulagement qui le fit presque soupirer d'aise alors que la douleur était toujours là, avant que la peur ne fasse surface. Quelqu'un était là, le loup allait lui faire du mal. Mais à sa grande surprise, ce dernier ne broncha pas. Lui aussi était apaisé, calme comme jamais. Il était maintenant loup et les bras étaient toujours autour de son cou, sans qu'il ne veuille bouger pour s'en défaire, sans qu'il ne souhaite attaquer.

Puis l'étreinte se relâcha et un murmure parvint à ses oreilles : « j'arrive ».

L'instant d'après, une jeune louve au pelage noir comportant des reflets bleutés se tenait à ses côtés. Le loup en Remus bondit de joie, sa compagne était avec lui. Ils pourraient parcourir les bois ensemble cette nuit. Et c'est en effet ce qu'ils firent.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait été mordu, l'ancien maraudeur gardait une partie de son esprit humain alors qu'il était loup, et ce sans potion. Pour la première fois il pouvait parcourir les bois en toute liberté quasiment sans ressentir cette soif de sang qui l'animait habituellement, toute son attention étant sur sa compagne. Pour la première fois en réalité, il était tout simplement heureux une nuit de pleine lune.

Cette nuit était vraiment celle des loups, dont les hurlements retentirent sous les étoiles jusqu'aux première lueurs de l'aube.

**Fin flash back**

Tous les membres présents dans le salon étaient contents pour le loup garou. En effet, ses yeux brillant de joie au souvenir de cette nuit passée en compagnie de sa compagne suffirait à convaincre n'importe qui qu'il était bel et bien heureux.

Harry aussi était heureux comme jamais. Il était avec son Methuselah, dans leur maison à eux, et de nouveaux amis faisaient leur apparition. Il avait enfin ce qu'il avait toujours voulu : une famille et un chez soi.

***

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de fini. La prochaine fois : _Altsahr et plumes_

_A bientôt  
_


	17. Chapitre 17 Altsahr et plumes

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre qui arrive. **Merci à tous pour vos reviews**.

Un jour peut-être j'aurai internet en semaine. . . Les câbles sont là (vu les travaux qui viennent d'être faits vaut mieux qu'ils se soient pas encore plantés) et les _gentilles personnes_ du service technique me disent que oui j'ai internet et que le mois prochain un facture va arriver pour mon abonnement. Sauf que . . . pas de tonalité au téléphone, donc pas d'internet. Mais à part ça oui ca marche très bien. Enfin bon, vive les parents qui ont internet et qui me permettent de continuer à poster régulièrement lol.

Et aussi aujourd'hui l réponse sur les plumes si vous vous souvenez de quoi je parle.

**Sur ce BONNE LECTURE à vous tous.**

***

Chapitre 17 : Altsahr et plumes

_Tous les membres présents dans le salon étaient contents pour le loup garou. En effet, ses yeux brillant de joie au souvenir de cette nuit passée en compagnie de sa compagne suffirait à convaincre n'importe qui qu'il était bel et bien heureux._

_Harry aussi était heureux comme jamais. Il était avec son Methuselah, dans leur maison à eux, et de nouveaux amis faisaient leur apparition. Il avait enfin ce qu'il avait toujours voulu : une famille et un chez soi. _

***

Le lendemain, après une longue discussion avec Ron et Hermione qui avaient également appris pour son état, Lucius invita Severus et Harry dans son manoir à Sötét Ejszaka. Après les récents événements, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de leur annoncer qu'il avait réussi le projet dont il leur avait fugacement parlé. Le couple, extrêmement curieux, avait hâte d'être sur place pour connaitre le fin mot de l'histoire, le Methuselah blond n'avait pas laissé filtrer une seule information.

C'est ainsi que le lendemain, ils étaient dans la cité, aux portes de Castel Vörös. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise du couple invité, lorsqu'il découvrit dans l'immense terrain en arrière de la bâtisse, plusieurs enclos et une immense écurie.

« Voici le projet que j'avais à cœur de réaliser. » Leur expliqua Lucius. « Ma famille était depuis des siècles spécialisée dans l'élevage des Altsahr, avant que mon grand père ne délaisse l'affaire et que mon père, ce traite, n'abandonne totalement. »

Il ne fallu pas longtemps à Harry pour découvrir ce qu'étaient ces Altsahr. Ils étaient aux chevaux, ce que les canidés demi sang youma étaient aux chiens. C'était les montures typiques des Methuselah, aussi bien prisés pour les loisirs, que les courses, ou encore la guerre.

Les Malefoy avaient décidé de se refaire un nom dans le milieu. Pour le moment, ils élevaient surtout des montures de loisir, n'ayant pas assez de sang exceptionnel pour en faire des types de course ou de guerre. Malgré tout, il y avait déjà de bons spécimens prometteurs dans cette catégorie.

Pour mieux comprendre ce qu'ils allaient voir, l'aristocrate leur expliqua en détail les différentes catégories d'Altsahr. En effet, parmi ceux-ci, on pouvait distinguer les montures de guerre imposantes, guerrières, mais parfaitement maitrisables en toute circonstance. Elles étaient appréciées en temps de paix lors de tournois et autres divertissement inspirés des temps de bataille. Mais il y avait également les montures de course, légères, sauvages, nerveuses, qui une fois lâchées ne s'arrêtent que difficilement.

Les Altsahr de loisir étaient beaucoup plus calmes et équilibrées, de morphologie plus variée et d'élevage plus simple. Ils étaient très utiles en croisement, apportant leur caractère plus aimable. Les juments faisaient également de bonnes mères, ce qui n'était pas forcément le cas des purs coureurs.

En arrivant en face des premiers enclos, Harry fut surpris de la diversité de robes impressionnantes dont étaient munies les créatures. Dans un paddock se trouvaient en effet une dizaine de femelles dont trois avec des poulains. Leurs couleurs allaient du rose pâle au bleu nuit, en passant par du vert brillant ou une teinte turquoise. Une jument à robe rouge bordeaux était suivie par un jeune indigo portant trois balzanes violettes.

Le brun était émerveillé.

« Elles sont magnifiques ! Les Alstahr peuvent avoir toutes les couleurs possibles ? »

« Quasiment oui. » Lui répondit Lucius, ravi de pouvoir parler de son élevage. « Les plus appréciées sont d'ailleurs celles qui s'éloignent de celles des chevaux classiques. On peut théoriquement reproduire toutes les teintes par croisement sélectif. »

Alors qu'il finissait sa phrase, le bruit caractéristique des sabots sur le chemin se firent entendre. C'était Draco qui arrivait sur le dos d'un animal encore plus magnifique que les autres, sa robe était de l'argent le plus pur avec quatre balzanes or, sa queue et sa crinière d'un doré soutenu. Sa morphologie était plus imposante que celle des juments de l'enclos, donnant une impression de puissance.

Le cavalier les salua, ne discutant que quelques minutes avant de continuer à s'occuper de sa monture. Tous deux paraissaient en parfaite harmonie même s'ils semblaient ne faire que se promener tranquillement dans la propriété.

« Je vous présente Arannya. C'est sur elle que je pense faire reposer mes premiers poulains d'Altsahr de type guerrier. Il faut juste que je trouve un youma apte à mêler son sang au sien pour la première génération. » Les yeux de Lucius brillaient d'anticipation en pensant à ce que pourraient donner les rejetons de la créature d'or et d'argent.

« Yasha pourrait convenir. C'est un youma purement guerrier auquel rien ne plait plus qu'un champ de bataille. » Harry fut presque surpris d'entendre la voix de Severus qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés devant le premier enclos.

« Bien sur ça ne serait pas gratuit. » Reprit-il immédiatement alors que le blond allait protester.

Trouver du sang de youma pur dans le cadre d'un élevage pouvait en effet revenir très cher si ce n'était pas l'un des siens, et pas forcément en argent pur. Certains Methuselah en donnaient contre une forte rémunération, mais la plupart du temps, il fallait aller dans les ombres à la recherche d'un youma acceptant d'engendrer dans notre monde sans se lier. Il y avait alors formation d'un pacte très particulier entre le vampire et la créature, parfois très compliqué. C'est pourquoi les éleveurs de qualité étaient rares.

Lucius avait un projet ambitieux mais déjà bien avancé, et la proposition de Severus pouvait lui faire faire un grand pas en avant, lui faire économiser des décennies. Pourtant le blond semblait hésiter. Le sang d'un youma est l'une des choses les plus précieuses, et son ami proposait spontanément de lui en fournir.

« J'ai dit que ça ne serait pas gratuit alors accepte bougre d'abruti ! » La remarque eut le don de faire revenir le blond à lui, et d'apporter une grimace sur son visage. Jamais dans ces souvenirs il ne s'était fait traité de « bougre d'abruti », certains étaient morts pour moins que ça. . .

« En plus, c'est moi qui te suis redevable en ce moment pour les derniers jours passés. » lui rappela le maitre de potion. « Pour le reste, si je deviens ton associé, une bonne partie des problèmes sont réglés je pense. . .»

Lucius sembla réfléchir quelques minutes, mais l'éclat qui grandissait dans ses yeux assura à Severus que celui qui l'avait éveillé avait accepté son offre, et pensait déjà à ce que pourraient être les descendants d'un tel couple.

La fin de la journée se termina joyeusement, Harry ayant pu monter ave son compagnon pour une courte balade.

Voyant le sourire du plus jeune, le Methuselah blond lui assura qu'il pourrait revenir pour une promenade quand il le désirerait. Il se proposait de lui apprendre à lui comme au maitre de potion, tous les secrets d'un bon cavalier. Le brun accepta avec joie pour le plus grand désespoir de son compagnon. Faire une promenade tranquille au pas, pas de problème, mais même s'il admirait la noblesse des créatures, il n'était jamais mieux que les deux pieds sur terre.

_

En rentrant dans leur propre demeure, Harry avait un air résolu sur son visage, bien loin de la joie pure qu'il affichait devant les paddocks et les Altsahr.

« Je veux m'entrainer à manier mon pouvoir. Peut-être que si je l'avais maitrisé, j'aurais pu me défendre efficacement et les repousser. »

Severus savait que le brun s'en voulait d'avoir été impuissant, mais surtout de lui avoir fait à ce point peur. Il l'assura donc de son soutient par le lien, aucune parole n'ayant réellement sa place dans cette situation.

Ils inaugurèrent ainsi la salle d'entrainement qui avait trouvé place à côté du laboratoire de potion. Ne sachant à quoi s'attendre réellement, n'ayant vu comme indice de son pouvoir que quelques plumes, ils lancèrent plusieurs boucliers de protections. Les murs étaient déjà rembourrés et des cibles étaient en place le long de l'un d'eux.

« Je te laisse t'entrainer, je vais dans mon laboratoire. » Harry entendit à peine Severus lui murmurer cela, déjà concentré.

Mais bien vite, le brun fut frustré. Il n'arrivait à rien et était bien trop énervé. La disparition de Seyen était encore si proche. La visite à Castel Vörös l'avait certes détendu, mais n'avait également que mieux enfoui son sentiment de culpabilité qui ressurgissait maintenant.

A bout de nerfs, il appela à lui une boite qu'il avait emmenée dans son déménagement. A l'intérieur se trouvait tout le matériel de peinture qu'il avait utilisé pour le portrait de Severus à Poudlard. Il ne s'en était pas resservi depuis.

En effet, à chaque fois qu'il dessinait dans le parc, il utilisait plutôt des crayons, fusains, graphites ou autres. Les dessins réalisés ainsi étaient souvent plus rapides et moins repérables, il pouvait facilement camoufler son matériel, n'ayant aucune envie que tout le château vienne le voir dessiner. Combien de fois avait-il rangé en vitesse crayon et papier dans sa robe pour que personne ne découvre son passe-temps et ne vienne l'importuner.

La peinture et le dessin étaient les rares choses qui pouvaient lui faire retrouver son calme quelques soient les circonstances. C'était son activité zénifiante par excellence.

Il commença donc à réaliser une œuvre de Seyen lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré dans le plan des ombres, quand le kirin se trouvait au milieu de la clairière où naissaient tous les youmas, l'arbre doré en toile de fond. La peinture était très réaliste et lui permit en grande partie d'exorciser sa peine.

Sa résolution de le retrouver quand le temps serait venu était encore plus forte si cela était possible, mais il était aussi beaucoup plus calme.

Inspirant lentement par le nez, il se concentra sur la paume de sa main en expirant doucement par la bouche. Une plume aussi blanche que la neige se matérialisa instantanément, voletant légèrement, comme en apesanteur.

Maintenant sa concentration, il divisa cette plume en deux. Les deux apparitions tournoyaient dans le creux de sa main, régulièrement, suivant sa volonté. Après une heure, il pouvait les diriger autour de lui, une dizaine de plumes toutes aussi blanches que la première voletaient autour de son corps en un léger tourbillon.

Malgré sa fierté d'avancer dans la maitrise de ce qui était son don en tant que társa, il ne voyait toujours pas réellement l'intérêt de ce pouvoir, à part les jeter sur la trajectoire d'un sort pour l'arrêter, mais c'était bien beaucoup de chose pour un bien petit effet. De plus ce serait inefficace dans un combat à mains nues. Peut-être que s'il en matérialisait assez, il pourrait ensevelir un opposant ? ?

C'est alors qu'il se posait cette question étrange qu'il sentit la porte de la salle d'entrainement s'ouvrir derrière lui et qu'il réagit instinctivement. N'ayant pas sa baguette à portée de main, il envoya une plume. . . qui après avoir fendu la manche de son compagnon, alla se ficher droit dans le mur.

* * *

Tous deux restèrent interdits pendant quelques secondes, l'un se demandant comment il avait fait ça, l'autre bien heureux que le brun ne sache visiblement pas encore viser, même s'il ne savait pas non plus ce qu'il avait fait. Alors que le regard d'Harry allait de l'accroc dans la manche de Severus, à la plume fichée d'un bon centimètre dans le mur, il éclata de rire, le tourbillon blanc autour de lui disparaissant avec sa concentration.

Apparemment son pouvoir pouvait bien être offensif. Il suffirait juste d'un peu d'imagination pour créer quelque chose d'intéressant.

Alors que Severus allait le féliciter, il remarqua le tableau posé près de la porte, et resta pour la deuxième fois en peu de temps, sans voix quelques secondes.

« Tu viens de le dessiner ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer au début alors j'ai pris mon matériel et voilà. Ca m'a fait du bien, ça m'a rappelé qu'il n'a pas vraiment disparu et que je pourrais le revoir. »

« Tu as un véritable don, tu le sais ça ? » Harry haussa les épaules à cette remarque, ne sachant pas vraiment comment se comporter face à l'air admiratif de son compagnon.

« Ca me détend, des fois j'ai envi de dessiner, une image se forme dans ma tête, et je la couche sur papier. Ca fait des années que je fais ça, ça ne me parait pas bien extraordinaire à moi. C'était une de mes meilleures distractions chez les Dursley. »

Severus haussa les épaules à son tour, désespérant que le brun voit un jour ce qu'il pouvait faire comme exceptionnel. Merlin ses tableaux paraissaient vivants alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas animés.

Décidant de changer de sujet, il revint sur la question des plumes pour lesquelles Harry lui fit une démonstration de matérialisation, augmentant leur nombre au fur et à mesure, les faisant tourbillonner doucement autour de son couple.

_

Après plusieurs mois, le plus jeune avait enfin réussi à organiser son pouvoir comme il le voulait. Il avait mis au point un bouclier de plumes, intraversable sans énormément de dommages. Un tapis de plumes translucides au sol sentait l'invasion dans un territoire donné, au même titre que celles en lévitation tourbillonnante. Un pas dans cette toile d'araignée plumeuse entrainait l'attaque du duvet devenu tranchant comme une lame de rasoir.

Il pouvait bien sur aussi attaquer plus à distance, en projetant son nuage blanc. Après des heures d'entrainement à manier son pouvoir, il s'aperçu que le mouvement des plumes étaient encore plus rapide et précis s'il utilisait ses mains pour les guider. Il pouvait ainsi mener une sorte de danse magnifique, mais surtout mortelle.

A force d'entrainement, il avait également réussi à lier d'une certaine manière son pouvoir à Severus, de sorte qu'il ne puisse jamais le blesser par mégarde. Les plumes le reconnaissaient et autorisaient son entrée dans le périmètre de sécurité, le protégeant au passage au même titre que leur propriétaire.

Finalement il trouvait ce pouvoir vraiment sympathique. Severus, lui se disait que la magie des társa était vraiment bien faite. Quoi de plus utile qu'un don aussi bien défensif à la base, qu'offensif si besoin ?

_

En allant se coucher le soir, Harry regarda comme à son habitude le petit carnet vert que Remus lui avait offert. Ils conversaient en effet régulièrement pour se tenir au courant des dernières nouvelles, et le brun faisait toujours bien attention à répondre au loup garou, se souvenant de la frayeur que ce dernier avait eu la dernière fois qu'il ne l'avait pas fait, avec raison.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant le court message écrit d'une main tremblante.

_Harry, je vais être papa ! ! !_

_Rendez-vous à Ulfhendnar ou_ Sötét Ejszaka _ quand tu veux._

_Bonne nuit p'ti loup._

Suite à ce message, Harry était excité comme une puce, et Severus dû le faire taire et se calmer par la manière forte. (Manière équivalent à empêcher efficacement le brun de bouger en se couchant dessus, et à l'empêcher de parler en occupant assez sa bouche avec la sienne propre. . .)

La nuit fut ainsi parfaitement satisfaisante pour le couple, Harry ayant bien évidement décidé d'en profiter, même s'il n'avait absolument pas oublié le message du petit carnet.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se rendirent assez rapidement à Sötét Ejszaka, Severus ne supportant plus les demande incessantes de son si cher társa, qui quand il s'y mettait vraiment, lui donnait des envie de bâillonnage et autre. Bien sur cela lui donnait mille et une excuse pour le faire taire, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus le faire toute la journée. . . surtout qu'Harry pouvait être trèèès tenace.

Ils retrouvèrent donc Remus dans la ville de Methuselah deux jours après son message, ce lieu étant plus simple étant donné qu'ils n'allaient pas s'éterniser. De plus le couple de loups garous était en plein aménagement de leur demeure, ils attendraient donc pour les voir chez eux.

Le couple félicita donc chaudement le futur nouveau père, avant de le laisser retourner s'occuper de sa femme pour laquelle il était aux petits soins.

Harry avait vraiment hâte de savoir si l'enfant du dernier maraudeur serait une fille ou un garçon. Il ne doutait pas que dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il pourrait en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à son monde, ses parents, comme lui-même et son compagnon.

***

_Voili, voilou, la descendance arrive, pour Remus au moins._

_Dans le prochain chapitre : __Vacances__, avec une nouvelle rencontre à la clef. A bientôt._


	18. Chapitre 18 Vacances

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, toujours aussi contente de les recevoir. :D

La fin va bientôt arriver, d'ici cinq ou six chapitres je pense. Et oui, mon inspiration commence à me faire défaut. Deux autres idées de fic se battent en duel dans ma tête pour savoir qui sera écrite la première, elles prennent mes neurones en otage ! lol

En fait je suis déjà allée plus loin que ce que je pensais au départ, mais on ne sait jamais. Peut-être qu'une autre idée montrera le bout de son nez avant que je n'écrive l'épilogue. Pour le moment, je prévois d'aller jusqu'à la venue d'un enfant dans la vie d'Harry et Severus, et la mise en place du couple avec Draco ; le futur des autres couples et personnages sera dévoilé dans l'épilogue. J'espère que ça vous plaira jusqu'au bout.

Et voilà la suite.

***

Lemon à venir

***

Chapitre 18 : Vacances

_Ils retrouvèrent donc Remus dans la ville de Methuselah deux jours après son message, ce lieu étant plus simple étant donné qu'ils n'allaient pas s'éterniser. De plus le couple de loups garous était en plein aménagement de leur demeure, ils attendraient donc pour les voir chez eux. _

_Le couple félicita donc chaudement le futur nouveau père, avant de le laisser retourner s'occuper de sa femme pour laquelle il était aux petits soins. _

_Harry avait vraiment hâte de savoir si la fille du dernier maraudeur serait une fille ou un garçon. Il ne doutait pas que dans un cas comme dans l'autre, elle pourrait en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à son monde, ses parents, comme lui-même et son compagnon. _

***

Le temps passa relativement vite après ces nouvelles particulièrement bonnes. Severus travaillait toujours dans ses potions. Harry n'avait toujours pas trouvé ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie, mais comme son vampire le rassurait régulièrement sur ce point, il avait quasiment arrêté de s'en faire. Il passait donc pas mal de son temps libre (quand son compagnon était plongé dans les effluves de potions) avec Hermione et Ron, et quand eux aussi étaient occupés, avec Neville et ses plantes.

Il essayait de passer tous les jours au moins quelques minutes voir ce dernier pour lui permettre de maintenir la survie de ses plantes des ombres, même si le jeune botaniste lui avait assuré qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas s'il ne voulait pas venir pendant quelques temps. Harry était sur qu'il s'en voulait de l'attaque, alors qu'il n'y était absolument pour rien, et qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire. Même Severus était venu assurer à Neville qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher dans cette affaire, c'est pour dire !

Et de toute manière, ça lui faisait plaisir de venir tous les jours, même s'il s'avouait bien à lui même qu'il avait été plus que nerveux la première fois. D'ailleurs Severus avait loupé trois potions ce jour là s'il se rappelait bien, tellement son stress était contagieux via le lien. Et il avait osé en rire le lendemain une fois remis de ses émotions… Mal lui en pris. Son vampire s'était « amusé » à lui envoyer les pensées et les sentiments les plus incongrus pendant toute une journée pour lui montrer comme cela pouvait être drôle. S'il n'en était pas encore convaincu, son compagnon maitrisait le lien à la perfection, et était bien un parfait Serpentard.

Il s'était à la fin de la journée « amusé » à comptabiliser toutes les erreurs que lui avait fait faire le maitre de potion frustré. Cassage de tasse à la préparation du petit-déj, cramage d'œufs au petit déj en question, repeignage d'un Ron en bleu turquoise alors qu'il visait le mur à côté de lui pour l'aider dans la décoration d'une chambre, dessinage d'un magnifique Picasso qui n'était pas censé l'être, pour ne citer que quelques exemples . . .

Cela avait au moins eu le mérite de les rendre morts de rire en fin de journée une fois le passage de frustration sévère passée.

_

Pour résumer, leurs journées étaient bien remplies et ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'ennuyer. Une routine s'était installée, et l'été arrivant, Severus décida de la casser pour quelques temps. L'heure des vacances avait sonné.

L'ancien Serpentard opta pour une semaine en Hongrie, l'un des pays accueillant le plus grand nombre de villes Methuselah dans le monde. Peut-être parce que leurs origines les plus anciennes s'y retrouvaient ?

C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent leur première soirée dans un bar d'une petite ville Methuselah. Le couple l'avait choisi car c'était un bâtiment déjà très joli, d'une blancheur immaculée, mais surtout, ils avaient pu réserver une table donnant sur une terrasse au premier étage, ce qui leur assurait une très belle vue sur les alentours.

Ils avaient durant la journée visité une partie de la cité, et Harry s'était vite rendu compte que les vampires d'ici ne parlaient pas anglais. Heureusement pour lui que Severus maitrisait la langue. Lucius l'avait en effet forcé à en connaitre les rudiments lorsqu'il l'avait éveillé. L'anglais était peut-être la langue la plus utile et la plus couramment parlée par un grand nombre de personnes dans les pays étrangers, mais les Methuselah tenaient à leurs traditions et leurs origines. Leurs villes et leurs hauts lieux portaient des noms hongrois, et leur langue principale l'était également même si cela se perdait parfois.

Alors qu'ils discutaient joyeusement de tout et de rien autour de leur repas (enfin, Severus écoutait surtout Harry s'extasier sur tout ce qu'il avait vu aujourd'hui et répondait à ses questions), un vampire sauta quasiment à côté d'eux, s'insinuant dans leur discussion.

« Vous êtes anglais ? américains ? » Se lança-t-il. Le nouvel arrivant avait l'air tout sauf timide, et ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de les lâcher. En effet, quiconque résiste à un regard noir made in Snape, est inconscient, fou, ou très motivé. Dans un cas comme dans les autres, il ne partirait pas sans réponses.

« Nous sommes anglais. » Lui répondit donc le maitre de potion.

« Cool. Moi américain. Ca fait du bien de rencontrer des personnes qui parlent anglais couramment. Ca devient vite terriblement ennuyeux quand on est tout seul autrement. Vous êtes là pour longtemps ?»

Avant que Severus ne puisse l'en empêcher, Harry répondit à sa place :

« Nous sommes là pour la semaine. »

L'ancien Serpentard failli se frapper la tête contre la table, maintenant ils étaient bons pour se farcir le nouveau pendant toute la semaine à venir. A moins de le semer quelque part ? . .

Alors que son compagnon faisait des plans abracadabrants pour se débarrasser de l'américain, Harry lui donna un coup de pied bien placé sous la table, le faisant immédiatement revenir sur terre. Le message était clair, son társa lui demandait de faire un effort. Misère, qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour son âme sœur.

Mais finalement il avait bien fait. Le nouveau avait de la conversation, un peu trop certes, mais il était intéressant.

Ils apprirent rapidement qu'il venait de Los Angeles, mais que dans les faits, il était un peu partout chez lui. Il voyageait en quête d'une compagne. Il n'avait bien sur pas de társa puisqu'il était célibataire.

Il leur raconta qu'il avait rencontré des jumelles társa en Amérique dont une lui plaisait fortement. Malheureusement elle avait refusé ses avances, ne voulant pas se séparer de sa sœur. Elle était parfaitement sure de son choix et il n'avait rien pu faire, forcé de reconnaitre qu'elle ne serait pas pleinement heureuse avec lui. Depuis, il parcourait le monde, profitant de ses voyages pour chercher la perle rare comme il disait. Il cherchait, tant dans le monde Methuselah, que sorcier, ou moldu, suivant où le portait son aspiration.

Bien sur, il s'était fait abordé plusieurs fois par des femmes, moldues ou sorcières, qui ne connaissant pas sa nature, l'avait trouvé charmant et avec un charme indéniable. Comme tous les vampires supérieurs, il avait en effet des traits particuliers qui attiraient l'attention. Il était assez grand, avec des cheveux châtains clairs marbrés de brun foncé, toujours en queue de cheval, et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu turquoise profond. Mais lui n'avait jamais été conquis.

Le couple continua ainsi à discuter avec l'américain pendant une bonne partie de la soirée, avant que ce dernier ne leur fausse compagnie.

« Désolé les gars mais il se trouve que j'ai quelque chose à faire ce soir. On pourrait se retrouver demain au même endroit. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes parlant anglais dans le coin et je pourrais vous montrer des lieux sympas. »

A peine Severus avait-il hoché la tête, montrant son assentiment, que le châtain lançait quelques pièces sur la table pour payer ses consommations, et montait sur le bord de la terrasse. Là, il se transforma immédiatement en un Serval agile et s'éloigna, caracolant sur les toits.

« Ferme ta bouche sinon les mouches vont y rentrer. » Ricana le maitre des potions, se prenant un regard noir de son társa, remplacé rapidement par un sourire. . . pour le coup il n'arrivait pas vraiment pas à définir ce que ce sourire signifiait. Ca n'avait pas l'air très bon pour lui cela dit. Qu'est ce que son compagnon pouvait être susceptible. . .

« Je suis susceptible hein ? »

Oups ! Là, soit il avait pensé tout haut, soit il avait pensé trop fort dans le lien.

Le pied de son társa se posa trèèèès doucement sur une partie de son anatomie sous la table, manquant le faire glapir de surprise. Celle-là, il ne l'avait pas vue venir. Heureusement que des années de pratique lui avait appris à savoir ne pas montrer ses réactions à la surprise ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Comme quoi, même ça, ça servait à quelque chose.

Le pied commença à bouger là où il se trouvait.

« Harryyyy. . . » Gronda légèrement l'ancien Serpentard.

« Oui ? » Merlin, comment pouvait-on avoir l'air si innocent quand on était en train de faire CA ?!

Severus ne pu dire un mot de plus, une serveuse leur apportait le café et le chocolat gourmand qu'ils avaient commandé pour finir réellement leur diner.

Harry recommença de suite sa torture, son pied amorçant de lent va et vient alors qu'il dégustait un carré de fondant au chocolat qui accompagnait sa boisson, léchant sa cuillère un rien plus que nécessaire.

Severus sentit bien malgré lui, le rose atteindre ses joues. Son társa avait de toute évidence enlevé ses chaussures et prenait plaisir à sa tache sous la table tout en savourant son dessert dune façon. . . perverse fut le premier mot qui vint à l'esprit du Methuselah.

Il ne pouvait se décaler au risque de découvrir ce que la nappe cachait pour le moment. S'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, il n'avait pas vraiment envi de se décaler mais plutôt de sauter séance tenante sur le brun qui lui faisait face, ce qui était malheureusement impossible. Dans un bar sorcier, il aurait éventuellement pu tenté de s'emparer de son compagnon et d'utiliser le déplacement accéléré pour disparaitre de façon discrète, mais dans un établissement vampire, tout le monde le remarquerait, et même s'il ne s'en formaliseraient pas, il pourrait très probablement dire adieu à leur tranquillité et leur anonymat, sans compter que l'endroit était bondé, ce qui réglait la question.

Harry failli perdre son flegme en voyant son vampire manquer s'étrangler en relevant les yeux sur lui. L'ancien Griffondor avait en effet entamé une part de forêt noire, bien évidement surmontée d'une cerise. Cerise qu'il était en train de sucer et lécher langoureusement sans quitter les yeux bordeaux qui lui faisaient face. Il trouvait d'ailleurs que les iris étaient particulièrement foncés ce soir, assombries par le désir.

Harry ne pu empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres. Honnêtement, il n'aurait pas pensé avoir autant d'effet sur son vampire. Au début, il pensait simplement le chauffer rapidement, pour le laisser tomber aussi sec et lui apprendre à garder ses sarcasmes pour lui, ou pour les autres, mais. . . il s'était pris au jeu et maintenant. . . il n'avait pas envi de s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Il finit assez rapidement son dessert sans remarquer que Severus n'avait pas touché le sien, ne remarquant pas non plus que même s'il se dépêchait, il allumait toujours autant son Methuselah qui devait pratiquement se tenir à sa chaise pour ne pas en bondir. En effet, dans sa précipitation, le brun avait accentué la pression sur l'anatomie du vampire, qui était désormais plus que réveillée.

Severus ne pu s'empêcher de feuler de mécontentement lorsque, en moins de dix secondes, son társa avait quitté sa position sur lui, remit sa chaussure et passait la porte du bar pour en sortir, lui ayant à peine jeté un regard.

Il se précipita à sa suite, jetant pêle-mêle quelques pièces sur la table, qui feraient d'ailleurs le bonheur du tenancier, représentant au bas mot deux fois la somme due. Alors qu'il passait à son tour la porte de la sortie, il vit son társa rentrer dans le bâtiment en face où ils avaient eu la prévision de louer une chambre pour la semaine.

Pestant dans sa barbe inexistante, il le suivit à nouveau, pénétrant à sa suite dans la chambre en question. Harry lui tournait le dos au centre de la pièce. Le Methuselah s'approcha de lui par derrière, prédateur, essayant vainement de se calmer et de ne pas se laisser mener par son deuxième cerveau, situé un tantinet plus bas que le premier.

« Tu ne crois quand même pas que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça, après ça ? . . » Sa voix devenue rauque fit frissonner le brun, qui se dirigea lentement vers la porte de la chambre proprement dites, l'endroit où ils se trouvaient étant une sorte de salon.

« Harryyyy. . . »

Alors que Severus allait poser sa main sur le bras de son társa, celui-ci s'écarta prestement, comme s'il était fâché et ne voulait pas qu'on le touche, se collant dos au mur. Mais en voyant sa position et son visage, le vampire acquit la certitude que non, il n'était pas fâché, il était en de toutes autres dispositions.

Son társa avait légèrement remonté d'une main la chemise qu'il portait et il affichait un regard lubrique :

« M'en sortir comment ? » Encore cet air innocent, quoi que beaucoup moi que dans le bar déjà.

Un sourire étira également les fines lèvres de l'ancien Serpentard, ses yeux brillant dans la pénombre de la pièce. Il se rapprocha millimètre par millimètre, tel un prédateur cherchant à ne pas intimider sa proie, à ne pas la faire fuir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Harry était la proie, il en était parfaitement conscient et frissonna d'avance. Il ne pensait pas en venir là en commençant sa torture sous la table mais était maintenant bien déterminé à en profiter.

Avant d'avoir pu dire youma, Severus avait comblé les quelques décimètres qui les séparaient et s'attaquait avec lenteur mais passion à son cou, les mains sur ses hanches. Alors que ces dernières se frayaient un chemin dans le pantalon pour trouver leur place sur les fesses du brun, celui-ci prit appuis dessus et se retrouva agrippé tel un koala à son Methuselah qui paraissait ravi de la position, en profitant pour se diriger vers le lit. Mais atteindre la chambre n'était pas si simple quand un társa-koala prenait un malin plaisir à se frotter contre une érection grandissante.

Le vampire fit une légère pose, s'adossant au chambranle de la porte, sa bouche occupée par celle du brun avant que se dernier ne les sépare, posant ses main sur ses épaules pour prendre un peu de distance, provoquant un grondement désappointé du plus âgé. Se passant la langue sur les lèvres et faisant par la même déglutir son compagnon, Harry souleva théâtralement la main droite, claquant des doigts, son sourire bien en place et les yeux émeraude brillants.

Le couple se retrouva immédiatement nu sur place.

« Comme ça c'est beaucoup mieux. » Déclara Harry.

« Au fait, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment j'allais m'en sortir après. . . » Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que son compagnon s'emparait à nouveau de ses lèvres pour le faire taire. Cette manière prouvait d'ailleurs encore et toujours son efficacité.

Le brun réessaya de placer un mot qui se termina dans un magnifique gargouillis alors qu'un doigt pénétrait son intimité, toujours dans les bras puissants de son Methuselah. Résigné à être désormais incapable de la moindre phrase complète ou censée, Harry s'abandonna totalement, posant la tête sur l'épaule de Severus alors qu'un deuxième doigt suivait rapidement le premier.

Ceux-ci amorçaient un mouvement lent de va et vient qui menaçait de rendre complètement timbré le plus jeune, passé définitivement dans les brumes du plaisir, et n'ayant même pas remarqué que son porteur avait repris sa route. Il ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'il senti les doux draps sous son dos alors que son compagnon le dominait, passant au troisième doigt et touchant ce point bien particulier en lui, le faisant glapir de plaisir.

Il semblait à Harry que cela faisait des heures que son compagnon le préparait, l'amenant au bord du précipice, puis l'en éloignant. Il avait à peine pris conscience qu'il avait empoigné l'excitation de son vis-à-vis et que leurs mouvements se faisaient en parfaite synchronisation.

Finalement, ce dernier lui fit lâcher prise, se rapprochant encore plus de lui et le pénétra lentement, faisant apparaitre deux perles salées de frustration et de plaisir mêlé au coin des émeraudes de son társa. Les effaçant d'un coup de langue rapide il accéda enfin à la requête muette de son âme sœur et acheva de le prendre brusquement, s'enfonçant rapidement en lui, lui faisant voir des étoiles à chaque coup de boutoir.

Leurs souffles erratiques et leurs gémissements rauques se mêlaient alors que le vampire allait et venait dans son társa, le faisant un peu plus sien à chaque coup de va et vient, et en même temps lui appartenant un peu plus.

Severus sentait les ongles d'Harry s'accrocher dans son dos alors que le rythme s'accélérait encore, son bassin se soulevant, faisant frotter son érection contre son ventre. Lui-même mordillait en même temps la chair tendre de son cou, savourant son goût si particulier sans pour autant la percer, cela viendra sou peu.

Soudain, son társa se tendit sous lui alors que ses canines s'enfonçaient dans sa carotide, décuplant leur jouissance à tous les deux. Le plus jeune hurla son plaisir et retomba en frémissant sur les draps alors que son vampire prenait place à ses côtés, prenant garde à ne pas l'écraser, et léchant avec délectation le sang qui avait tinté ses lèvres.

« Voila comment tu allais t'en sortir. » lui murmura-t-il doucement au creux de l'oreille.

« Il faudra que je recommence plus souvent alors. » soupira Harry de contentement en se blottissant davantage dans les bras de son compagnon qui ramena la couverture sur eux. Ils ne quitteraient plus le lit que le lendemain matin.

_

Au matin, Harry se réveilla avec le soleil, accueilli par un baiser langoureux de son compagnon. Après avoir pris une douche coquine à deux, Harry repensa à tout ce qui s'était passé la veille. (Avant leur soirée personnelle.)

« Sev ? Tu es animagus ? » Lui demanda-t-il curieux.

« Oui pourquoi ? »

« L'américain, auquel on n'a d'ailleurs pas demandé son nom en était un, ce qui m'y a fait pensé. Tu es quoi ?»

« Panthère noire. » Lui répondit le maitre des potions avec un sourire.

« Panthère noire ? Cool. Attend, panthère noire !? » Harry se frappa le front d'une main sous l'air goguenard de son vampire. « J'aurais dû le savoir, qu'est ce que je suis bête ! Le pendentif ! »

Et tout en parlant il ressorti le collier que lui avait offert son compagnon, une panthère noire entourant une perle de sang, le társa protégé par son vampire.

« Et moi ? Je pourrais être animagus aussi ? »

« Très probablement. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas surtout. On peut essayer de commencer dès maintenant. »

« Pardon ? Je croyais que se transformer en animagus prenait des années ? »

« De commencer j'ai dit. Avec ta puissance et ta nature de társa, ça prendra surement quelques mois au lieu de quelques années. Mais avant tout, il faut trouver ton animal et méditer. La première méditation te permettra de trouver la forme animale qui habite ton esprit, les autres te permettront de t'approprier cette forme. Quand tu seras prêt, tu te transformeras. »

« Ca a l'air plutôt facile dit comme ça. » Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un air dubitatif. Beaucoup de choses pouvaient paraitre très simples avec le maitre des potions alors que c'était tout le contraire.

« C'est loin d'être si simple que ça de méditer efficacement. Pour la première fois, c'est moi qui te guiderais pour trouver ta forme, ensuite il faudra que tu trouves ta propre voie.

Prêt ? »

« Prêt. »

« Alors allons-y »

Severus l'emmena dans la partie salon où il fit apparaitre un tapis bien moelleux au sol.

« Sev ? Il faudra que tu laisses ce tapis en place après la séance. » Lui demanda Harry avant de s'allonger sur le dos conformément aux instructions.

« Pervers. » Lui répondit son compagnon, s'admonestant mentalement pour garder son calme et être en condition de méditation, et ne pas penser à d'autres types de jeux qui pourraient se faire sur ce même tapis, et…, STOP !

Severus arrêta net ses pensées déviantes pour voir son társa lui tirer la langue avant de commencer à se concentrer, prêt à écouter sa voix.

« Bien, tu vas suivre ma voix, elle sera ton guide.

Commence par remplir tes poumons d'air. Tu vas respirer lentement, tu sens l'air entrer et circuler, puis ressortir. Inspire. Expire. »

Lorsque la respiration du brun devint parfaitement régulière il continua.

« Tu sens chaque partie de ton corps en contact avec le tapis, ressens toutes les zones qui touchent le sol. Tu es conscient de ton corps comme de ce qui l'entoure. Ton énergie circule librement. Tu la sens de la même façon que tu sens l'air qui circule.

Maintenant tu vas concentrer cette énergie et la visualiser. »

Harry lui répondit d'une voix lointaine qu'il visualisait son énergie. Il était presque en transe.

« Tu es maintenant dans une pièce en dehors du temps et de l'espace. Un rideau se trouve devant toi, comme une porte. Concentre-toi dessus, tu le vois bien ?

Il commence à bouger vers le fond, comme agité par un léger courant venant de derrière. Plus tu le regardes, plus le courant devient fort, et tu finis par le sentir contre ta peau. Le rideau s'ouvre tout doucement, et un paysage semble se dessiner en toile de fond. Tu avances vers lui et passe le rideau. Tu es définitivement en transe. »

Le brun était dans la même position sur le tapis moelleux et ne bougeait plus si ce n'est sa respiration régulière. Ses yeux étaient clos et ne clignaient pas. Il n'était plus conscient que de ce qui se passait dans son inconscient.

« Tu continues à avancer et finis par arriver à quelque chose en pierre. Que vois-tu ? »

« Une sorte de minaret. . . » Lui répondit le társa d'une voix lointaine.

« Très bien. Ce minaret est ton repère, quoi qu'il se passe, tu peux choisir de toi-même d'y revenir. Approche-t-en et touche le. A partir de maintenant des animaux peuvent commencer à t'apparaitre. Si quelque chose te dérange ou que tu n'es pas à l'aise, n'hésite pas à revenir au minaret. C'est ta protection.

Quand tu estimeras en avoir finis, tu retourneras au minaret et pourras sortir de la transe. Tu es désormais seul maitre de ton voyage. »

Voyant que son compagnon était toujours profondément en transe, il s'assit silencieusement à ses côtés, prenant un livre de potion afin de passer le temps. La transe pouvait s'avérer très longue.

C'est près de deux heures plus tard que le brun commença à bouger et papillonner des yeux. Severus repris la parole à ce moment là, guidant le plus jeune pour revenir à la réalité. Une fois cela fait, son társa s'assis en tailleur sur le tapis, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Alors ? » Bien qu'il resta relativement impassible, le maitre de potion ne pouvait cacher la lueur d'intérêt qui brillait dans son regard.

« Une panthère des neiges ! ! » Hurla presque son compagnon, totalement excité par sa découverte.

« Elle ira parfaitement avec ma panthère noire. »

« C'est le fait que je sois un társa qui fait que j'ai un félin comme toi ? »

« Le fait est que les Methuselah ont majoritairement des félins ou des rapaces comme animagus, parfois des canidés mais très rarement autre chose que des prédateurs de ce genre. Lucius est un jaguar, Narcissa c'est un mystère j'avoue. Ta forme ne te plait pas ? »

« Au contraire ! Elle est géniale ! Quand est-ce-que je pourrais me transformer ? » L'excitation de son társa fit naitre un sourire sur les lèvres du vampire.

« Il te faudra travailler régulièrement pour ça. Méditer. Lorsque tu seras prêt, tu te transformeras au cours d'une méditation. Ca peut prendre du temps, tu seras prévenu. »

« Mmm. Au fait c'est aujourd'hui qu'on a à nouveau rendez-vous avec l'américain ? »

« Effectivement. On pourra y aller d'ici quelques heures. »

« Ca, ça veut dire qu'on a quelques heures à tuer. . . » Murmura alors Harry en se recouchant lascivement sur le tapis sous le regard brillant de son compagnon.

Ils passèrent donc fort agréablement le temps avant de se décider à aller rejoindre le Methuselah au nom encore inconnu.

***

_Et voilà, prochain chapitre : __Voyage en Amérique__, avec encore de nouveaux personnages._

A bientôt


	19. Chapitre 19 Voyage en Amérique

Et voilà la suite des vacances de Severus et Harry.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews toujours au rendez-vous, bonne lecture ! ! !

***

Chapitre 19 : Voyage en Amérique

_« Ca, ca veut dire qu'on a quelques heures à tuer. . . » Murmura alors Harry en se recouchant lascivement sur le tapis sous le regard brillant de son compagnon._

_Ils passèrent donc fort agréablement le temps avant de se décider à aller rejoindre le Methuselah au nom encore inconnu. _

***

Ils le rejoignirent ainsi en fin d'après midi, au même endroit que la veille et purent enfin apprendre le nom de l'américain. Le Methuselah châtain s'appelait Matthew.

Après avoir discuté de tout et de rien pendant un certain temps, Harry finit par lui demander des détails sur les jumelles qu'il avait rencontrées aux Etats-Unis.

« Deux chinoises nées à New York je crois. Une a les cheveux long souvent attachés en deux couettes basses, l'autre les a aux épaules, détachés. De magnifiques yeux marron pailletés de vert et d'or. Mei Lin et Shun Wa. Pourquoi ? » Apparemment le vampire avait gardé un souvenir très précis de sa rencontre avec les filles, pas étonnant s'il avait essayé d'en séduire une.

« Comme ça. . . »

« Il me semble que mon társa ait décidé de jouer les entremetteurs. » Ricana Severus, un sourire en coin à l'expression perplexe de Matthew.

« Quoi ! Avoue que des jumelles társa qui ne veulent pas se séparer et des jumeaux Methuselah, c'est une sacrée coïncidence que je fasse la connaissance des deux en quelques mois. »

« Des jumeaux Methuselah ?!? C'est très rare. » S'étonna Matthew.

« Des amis à nous. Célibataires. Qui ne demandent qu'à ne plus l'être. » Rajouta le brun avec un grand sourire. « Et peut-être que leur célibat pourrait prendre fin. »

« C'est effectivement assez rare pour qu'ils puissent bien être destinés. . . » L'américain semblait maintenant être intéressé. « Il faudrait programmer une rencontre. »

« Bonne idée. Vous pourrez nous servir de guide. Il va falloir tout organiser. » Commença à réciter Harry, faisant sans aucun doute déjà les plans de ce voyage.

« Misère, qu'est ce que je viens encore faire là dedans. . . » Malgré ces mots, Severus ne pouvait empêcher la lueur amusée de son regard bordeaux.

_

Finalement, le voyage avait été prévu pour l'automne, à la moldue. Ce n'avait pas été spécialement dur de convaincre les jumeaux de s'offrir une petite virée avec eux.

En effet, peu de temps après le retour de Severus et d'Harry de Hongrie, Matthew était venu leur rendre visite en Angleterre. C'était d'ailleurs un souvenir relativement mémorable que l'arrivée inopinée de l'américain en plein repas de famille avec les Malefoy. Même si les deux couples s'entendaient bien et pouvaient parler de tout et de rien, les aristocrates étaient tout de même… et bien… des aristocrates. Ils tenaient donc à une certaine tenue et des bonnes manières, surtout en présence d'étrangers.

Or Matthew semblait relativement… étranger, voire réfractaire aux règles de bonne conduite de l'aristocratie.

Cela faisait d'ailleurs longtemps que Severus n'avait pas été témoin du regard particulièrement noir made in Malefoy. C'est contre toute attente, l'éclat de rire conjugué de son társa et de Draco qui avait remédié à la situation. Ces deux là ne partageaient toujours pas une complicité telle que celle qui liait Harry à ses amis Ron et Hermione, mais malgré tout, ils faisaient désormais plus que se supporter.

Draco avait bien changé ces dernières années, et particulièrement en bien d'après l'ancien Griffondor. Il avait enfin pu se montrer sous son vrai jour après la victoire contre Voldemort, puis son héritage Methuselah l'avait en quelque sorte émancipé. Et il paraissait encore plus heureux depuis que Lucius l'avait intégré à son élevage d'Altsarh, le jeune vampire blond avait un véritable don avec les créatures, autant pour les monter que pour déterminer leur valeur et les croisements d'intérêt. Il ne cachait pas son attirance pour les nobles bêtes, lui qui avait dans le temps semblé mépriser toute créature magique. C'est d'ailleurs en sa compagnie que Harry avait remonté pour de courtes balades, Severus préférant s'en passer.

Une preuve formelle de son évolution : il s'était tout de suite parfaitement bien entendu avec l'américain, souriant de ses singeries et surtout de l'exaspération qu'il provoquait chez ses parents.

Après son arrivée mouvementée, le Methuselah châtain était resté quelques jours, où il avait rapidement pu faire la connaissance des jumeaux. A croire qu'il avait choisi sa venue de sorte à rencontrer tout le monde. Là encore, il avait attiré la sympathie et avait ainsi proposé de tous les accueillir chez lui, en Amérique.

Les jumeaux avaient quasiment été obligés d'accepter lorsque Severus et Harry leurs avaient présenté ça comme des vacances, en remerciement de leurs efforts lors de l'incident du társa. Et puis, c'était proposé si gentiment de la part de Matthew qu'ils ne pouvaient pas refuser. Comme leur avait répondu ce dernier lorsqu'ils lui avaient dit qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas assez pour voyager ensemble « c'est pas grave, justement, comme ça on se connaitra après. »

_

Ils partaient donc aujourd'hui en avion de Londres, direction l'Amérique.

Matthew avait un grand appartement à Manhattan qui pourrait sans problème tous les loger, et après avoir installé toutes leurs affaires, ils rejoignirent ce dernier pour une virée nocturne en ville.

« Je connais un bar extra pas très loin d'ici. Les serveuses sont des társa de ma connaissance. Ca les amuse de travailler dans un bar branché, elles peuvent y faire plein de rencontres. Il y a énormément de monde qui y va, de toute origines différentes, surtout des moldus bien sur, mais aussi quelques sorciers et vampires. Le tenancier est un sorcier né de moldu dont la sœur est une társa, une histoire dans le genre vous voyez ? Du coup, il connait toutes les sortes de clients et peut aviser suivant qui il rencontre. »

Tout en leur expliquant le planning et l'endroit où ils allaient aller, il se préparait et les autres faisaient de même. Lorsqu'ils furent tous en tenue appropriée, ils se rendirent au bar, à pied, Matthew jouant le guide touristique sur le chemin.

L'entrée des quatre Methuselah et du társa fut particulièrement remarquée, il faut dire que cinq beaux gosses qui arrivent en même temps ne passent pas inaperçus. Harry était vêtu d'un pantalon en stretch moulant, gris anthracite, et d'un haut vert émeraude assorti à ses yeux ; Severus était tout de noir vêtu, pantalon noir moulant, col roulé noir, avec sa peau pâle et ses yeux qui avaient gardé leur lueur bordeaux, il était l'image même du vampire. Matthew avait un pantalon beige et une chemise bordeaux foncé alors que les jumeaux étaient en tunique chinoise bleu roi assortie d'un pantalon de toile d'une teinte plus pâle.

Aussitôt entrés, l'américain les conduisit d'office à une table assez grande pour cinq, située dans un angle. Apparemment il était habitué au vu du hochement de tête du tenancier à son encontre.

Le bar était très sympathique. Les tables étaient assez espacées pour permettre l'intimité des clients, des paravents pouvant être parfois intercalés pour encore plus de discrétion. Le style était assez épuré, quelques estampes prenant place sur les murs.

Il ne fallu pas longtemps pour que les jumeaux repèrent les jumelles. Elles avaient toutes deux des tuniques chinoises sur un pantalon ocre en soie. Matthew les présenta de loin en attendant qu'elles arrivent prendre leur commande : Mei Lin en portait une rose, et Shun Wa une turquoise. Leur coiffure était telle qu'il la leur avait décrite, c'était apparemment leur particularité pour les différencier, étant à part ça en tous points semblables.

Les jumeaux avaient immédiatement reconnu des társa à la sensation si particulière qui avait pris place en eux dès qu'ils avaient mis un pied dans le bar. Les jumelles quant à elles, avaient de suite flashé sur les deux Methuselah.

Aux yeux de tous leurs amis autour, il était évident après le premier regard que ça pourrait marcher. Les jumeaux ne quittaient pas les jumelles des yeux, et elles même les regardaient plus qu'à leur tour, malgré le service qu'elles continuaient d'assurer.

Le tenancier, qui lui non plus il faut croire n'était pas aveugle, et qui connaissait le lien társa/Methuselah par sa sœur, décida au bout d'une heure de regard énamourés de part et d'autre, de leur donner leur soirée. C'est ainsi que chacun finit la soirée et la nuit de leur côté, le couple accompagné de Matthew préférant laisser un peu d'intimité aux quatre autres. Et puis ce serait tellement drôle au matin de les harceler pour savoir comment la fin de la nuit s'était passée.

Du coup, les trois compagnons restant flânèrent un moment dans les rues, avant de finalement se séparer. Matthew n'appréciait pas particulièrement de tenir la chandelle, et les deux autres n'ayant pas vraiment l'intention de le suivre en boite, il finit par faire cavalier seul.

Severus et Harry rentrèrent donc dans l'immense appartement tous les deux. Alors que le maitre de potion en profitait pour jeter un coup d'œil dans la bibliothèque bien garnie de l'Américain, le brun commença une nouvelle séance de méditation.

Il arrivait désormais en quelques secondes à se concentrer sur sa forme animale et ses caractéristiques. Chaque fois, il en apprenait d'avantage et pensait être bientôt prêt. Le problème c'est que « bientôt » pouvait être très relatif. Il ne découvrait les nouvelles étapes dans sa compréhension de son animagus qu'après les avoir passées, il n'y avait pas de mode d'emploi préconçu pour la transformation, mis à part pour la première rencontre en méditation. Chacun avançait à son rythme, rythme imposé en réalité par son animal totem. C'est lui qui le guidait pas à pas lors des méditations, et c'est lui et uniquement lui qui déciderait quand viendrait le moment où il serait prêt.

Finalement, après ce qui lui avait paru quelques minutes mais qui par expérience pouvait avoir duré des heures, il sortit de sa transe. Il lui fallu plusieurs secondes pour reprendre pied dans la réalité, et dès que ce fut fait, il rencontra immédiatement les orbes de son vampire, tenant encore un livre entre ses mains.

« Ta transformation aura bientôt lieu. » Lui dit celui-ci, le fixant d'un air songeur.

« C'est vrai ? C'est aussi l'impression que j'ai mais. . . bientôt est assez relatif comme durée. . . »

« Tu es devenu flou pendant ta méditation. C'est un signe que tu es presque prêt. Ca ne tardera plus.»

Devant l'air confiant de son compagnon, Harry était particulièrement heureux. Il avait hâte de pouvoir se transformer et jouer avec l'animagus panthère du Methuselah. Mais rapidement ce furent d'autres idées qui lui vinrent à l'esprit.

« Ca veux dire que j'ai bien travaillé ça ? Ca mérite donc récompense. . . » La lueur coquine dans ses yeux avertit mieux que n'importe quoi le Methuselah quant à la récompense que son társa attendait.

« Allons dans la chambre, je ne suis pas sur que Matthew apprécie de nous surprendre dans le salon. Tu pourras ensuite me dire si ma réponse te convient. . . » Sur ces paroles, il prit le brun dans ses bras, le portant sans effort dans leur chambre pour la récompense désirée, et qui serait donnée avec beaucoup d'entrain.

Une porte claqua et la formule d'un sort fut entendue avant que le silence ne règne à nouveau dans le salon au cœur de Manhattan.

**-PASSAGE COUPE- (et oui pas de chance pour vous, bande de voyeurs)**

_

Le lendemain comme promis, Matthew, aidé avec joie par Harry, harcela avec beaucoup de conviction les jumeaux rentrés avec le levé du soleil.

Ceux-ci les firent d'ailleurs mariner pendant un certain temps, semblant prendre un plaisir particulier à leur donner les informations au compte goutte. Il fallu finalement l'intervention de Severus, qui s'était pourtant juré de ne pas s'en mêler, pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Après être sortis du bar, les jumeaux et les jumelles s'étaient baladés pendant un peu plus d'une heure, les filles présentant la ville aux gars, avant de finalement se rendre en boite. Ils y avaient dansé presque jusqu'à la fermeture, s'amusant à la folie, avant que Shanq-Ti et Yao-Shih ne se rendent compte que les jumelles commençaient à fatiguer.

Ils s'étaient donc rendus à l'appartement de ces dernières, bien moins luxueux que celui de Matthew, mais cela n'enlevait rien à son charme, bien au contraire. Leur chez-soi était comme un cocon douillet où l'on se sentait bien. Ils y avaient passé la nuit, en toute chasteté. ;-)

Ils étaient en effet tous restés éveillés, et en avaient profité pour parler et mieux se connaitre. Heureusement que les jumelles ne travaillaient pas le lendemain. Peut être l'américain avait-il d'ailleurs choisi ce jour là pour aller les voir, présentant la suite des événements ? Shanq-Ti et Yao-Shih n'allaient certainement pas lui en vouloir.

C'est ainsi qu'ils quittèrent Mei Lin et Shun Wa à l'aube, en sachant désormais beaucoup plus sur leur compte, et vice versa.

Les jumelles étaient prêtes à leur donner leur chance, leur laissant carte blanche pour les séduire définitivement. La seule chose qui les avait empêchées de se lier plus tôt à un Methuselah (ou même un sorcier ou moldu normal) était leur volonté de ne pas se séparer, leur lien fraternel étant bien trop fort pour le permettre. Mais avec eux le problème ne se posait pas, eux non plus ne se sépareraient jamais.

Etrangement, les deux Methuselah étaient instinctivement allés chacun vers l'une des jumelles, alors que dans leurs expériences précédentes, ils tombaient sous le charme de la même personne. Comme l'avaient pensé les autres, ils étaient sans aucun doute destinés par des liens d'âme sœur, comme l'étaient Severus et Harry.

C'est ainsi que Shanq-Ti formait désormais un couple avec Mei Lin, et Yao-Shih avec Shun Wa. Ils apprendraient à mieux se connaitre et vivre ensemble pendant un certain temps, avant de forger les liens qui les uniraient pour l'éternité.

_

Le voyage de retour en avion se passa relativement tranquillement pour Harry et Severus. Les jumeaux étaient restés avec les jumelles, et l'américain était reparti en vadrouille.

Alors que le maitre de potion était plongé dans l'un de ses manuels, soigneusement camouflé en roman policier, Harry, lui, écrivait en continu dans son petit carnet vert. Draco lui avait effectivement fait passer des messages pendant son voyage et ils communiquaient désormais en temps réel, étant tous les deux chacun devant leur carnet.

Le blond posait des questions étranges à Harry, du genre _Comment te sentais-tu en tant que társa ?_ ou _Comment as-tu réagit quand Severus t'a avoué ce qu'il était ? _et d'autre, relatives à sa nature ou à la relation générale entre un társa et son vampire. Apparemment, l'ancien Serpentard préférait poser toutes ses interrogations à lui plutôt qu'à ses parents ou même Severus.

_« Draco ? Pourquoi tu me poses toutes ces questions ? »_

_« Comme ça. . . Culture générale. »_

_« Mais bien sur. Tu ne fais jamais rien pour rien. »_

_« Je n'ai pas dit que c'était pour rien. Je me renseigne auprès d'un társa, ça rentre très bien dans le cadre culture générale. »_

_« Si c'était vraiment ça tu aurais aussi bien pu demander à ta mère qui se serait fait un plaisir de te répondre, ou à ton parrain qui en tant que Methuselah casé avec un társa pourrait te répondre mieux que moi sur un certain nombre de choses. »_

_«. . . »_

_« Non, c'est autre chose. C'est le point de vu társa qui t'intéresse . . . Draco ! Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ? ? _

_Tu ne réponds pas ? T'es parti ? »_

_« Nen, nen, je suis toujours là. »_

_« C'est bien ça hein ? Je le connais ? »_

_« En quoi ça te regarde ? »_

_« Bah, disons que c'est toi qui es venu m'en parler. . . »_

_« Soupir. »_

_« Tu sais que ça a moins d'impact par écrit que en vrai un soupir ? »_

_« RE SOUPIR. Oui c'est quelqu'un que tu connais . . . mais je ne dirais pas qui. »_

_« Donc c'est quelqu'un de Poudlard, un társa et non un vampire sinon tu n'aurais pas besoin de mon avis. Un társa qui ne sait pas qu'il en est un. Mmm. . . Je suppose que tu ne me diras pas non plus sa maison ? Garçon ou fille ? »_

_« Non, aucune chance, pas pour l'instant en tout cas. Et pourquoi tu te mets à réfléchir maintenant ?! »_

_« J'ai toujours su réfléchir, c'est juste que la plupart du temps, ça n'a pas d'intérêt. Mais Draco Malefoy qui vient demander conseil à Harry Potter pour des histoires de cœur, ça c'est intéressant ! XD »_

_« Mouai, j'vois surtout ça comme un vampire qui demande conseil à un társa casé. Si j'élimine la composante « ancien Griffondor Potter » ça devient déjà moins irréel. »_

_« Lol, moi j'ai pas de problèmes avec « ancien Serpentard » après tout, mon compagnon en est un, et puis, c'est pas comme si j'avais pas failli y aller. . . ;D »_

_« Toi ? ? ? à Serpentard ?? Merlin nous en garde. . . »_

_« XD En tout cas, si t'as d'autres questions, hésites pas. Après tout, c'est confirmé, on n'est plus ennemis. J'dois te laisser, l'avion va bientôt atterrir. »_

_« A bientôt. »_

C'est alors qu'il refermait et rangeait son carnet qu'il remarqua le regard curieux de son compagnon.

« C'était une bien longue conversation. Tu discutais avec tes amis ? »

« Avec Draco. Inutile de demander le sujet, conversation privée. »

Sur ce, il embrassa rapidement son vampire avant de boucler ceinture et de se préparer à la descente de l'avion.

_***_

_Et voilà, Draco commence à penser à quelqu'un, la mise en route est entamée. Ils sont bien pratiques ces petits carnets lol. Et la prochaine fois : __Naissances._

_Bye._


	20. Chapitre 20 Naissances

_Et voilà le chapitre 20. Merci à tous pour vos reviews qui continuent à me soutenir et me motiver._

_**BONNE LECTURE**  
_

_***_

_C'est alors qu'il refermait et rangeait son carnet qu'il remarqua le regard curieux de son compagnon._

_« C'était une bien longue conversation. Tu discutais avec tes amis ? »_

_« Avec Draco. Inutile de demander le sujet, conversation privée. »_

_Sur ce, il embrassa rapidement son vampire avant de boucler ceinture et de se préparer à la descente de l'avion. _

***

Chapitre 20 : Naissances

Après ce petit voyage d'une semaine qui s'était parfaitement bien déroulé, la vie reprit tranquillement pour Harry et Severus. Le brun était heureux pour les jumeaux qui avaient à priori enfin trouvé leurs âmes sœurs. Ils avaient décidé d'y aller doucement, mais maintenant qu'ils étaient ensembles, ils pouvaient bien prendre tout leur temps, eux qui avaient des siècles devant eux.

Ce qui le préoccupait déjà un peu plus, même si le terme « préoccupait » était un peu fort, (c'était plus de la curiosité), c'était Draco. Il semblait bien que le jeune Methuselah ait trouvé un társa potentiel. Pas qu'il ne soit pas heureux pour lui, mais pour qu'il n'en parle à personne, la situation était peut-être compliquée, d'autant que d'après Severus, les társa étaient assez rares. Harry avait été le premier que le vampire avait vu, et de même Lucius n'avait vu que Narcissa. C'était presque étrange qu'il y ait eu deux társa en même temps à Poudlard, et aussi étrange que le maitre de potion ne lui en ait pas parlé. . .

« Sev ? »

« Oui ? » Ce dernier lâcha le roman qu'il était en train de lire pour reporter son attention sur son compagnon.

« Il y avait un autre társa à Poudlard ? »

« Un autre társa ? Pourquoi me pose cette question soudainement ? »

« . . . » Apparemment le plus jeune n'avait pas l'intention de développer sa question.

« Je n'en ai pas senti d'autres, du moins je ne crois pas. Mais comme je t'étais en quelque sorte destiné, c'est fort possible que je n'y ai pas fait attention. »

« Je croyais que les Methuselah se sentaient obligés de protéger les társa ? »

« C'est vrai. Mais si le társa en question n'est pas en danger, l'instinct n'est pas si fort, d'autant plus dans le cas de deux társa dont l'un m'était destiné. Comme tu étais entouré en permanence par le danger, tu as très bien pu éclipser la présence d'un autre társa qui ne craignait rien. Et une raison supplémentaire, la première fois que je t'ai vu, c'était quand tu étais tout bébé, je n'ai fait que t'apercevoir de loin, mais ça a suffi pour que mon instinct te reconnaisse. Etant le premier társa que j'avais rencontré (même si je ne le savais pas encore), tu es devenu prioritaire. »

« Mmm. Donc c'est possible qu'il y ait eu d'autres társa à Poudlard sans que tu ne puisses les sentir. »

« Effectivement. L'instinct de protection a très bien pu se retrouver camouflé par le devoir du professeur étant donné qu'il était accaparé par toi.

Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire pourquoi toutes ces questions ?»

« Désolé, je ne pense pas que ça plairait à la personne concernée. »

Le vampire voyait bien que son compagnon aurait bien aimé le lui dire mais qu'il gardait le secret pour un autre. Comme il avait peut-être lui-même une petite idée sur le sujet, il décida de lâcher l'affaire, son âme sœur était loyale et heureusement, il l'aimait comme ça.

_

C'est le premier jour de l'hiver que Remus fit irruption brusquement par la cheminée de la bâtisse de Moonlight Town, manquant faire sursauter le couple enlacé dans un fauteuil alors que les flammes viraient au vert.

« Harry ! Severus ! Je peux passer ?! »

« Comme si on avaient le choix. » Soupira théâtralement le maitre de potion avant que son compagnon n'ait pu dire un mot. « Entre donc, tu as fait la moitié du chemin. »

Le loup-garou ne sembla même pas prêter attention au ton du potionniste, il paraissait excité comme une puce. Harry qui ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça commença à s'inquiéter.

« Remus qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Le dit Remus qui sautillait limite sur place, ne remarqua pas non plus le regard inquiet du társa, au grand dam de Severus qui commençait à se douter de ce qui se passait.

« Ca y est ! ! Je suis papa ! ! »

« Quoi ?!? Mais c'est fantastique Remus ! » Disparue la lueur d'inquiétude, Harry rayonnait également de joie.

« Félicitation. Fille ou garçon ? » Demanda alors le vampire ; souhaitant faire avancer un peu les choses, sous peine de voir deux excités sautiller dans son salon pendant un quart d'heure.

« Les deux ! »

« Les deux ? »

« Des feux jumeaux, une fille et un garçon : Rhéa et Miletos ! Ils sont si mignons. . .

Je dois y retourner, Lotana m'attend, je voulais juste vous annonce la nouvelle en personne. »

« Ah ! » Se reprit-il alors qu'il était déjà rerentré dans les flammes vertes. « Cette semaine ils seront présentés au reste de la meute, vous êtes invités le week-end prochain pour les voir à Ulfhendnar. A bientôt les amis ! »

Et aussi soudainement que l'ouragan était apparu dans le calme salon, il était reparti, laissant derrière lui les deux sorciers éberlués, pas si surs de ne pas avoir rêvé tellement les choses étaient allées vite. C'est Severus qui reprit la parole le premier.

« Et bien, des jumeaux, je lui souhaite bien du courage. . . » Ce qui eut don de faire sourire son társa.

« Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser à les regarder grandir. »

« Effectivement, de loin ça peut être amusant. »

Il leur restait une semaine pour trouver un cadeau de bienvenue aux nouveaux nés et pour féliciter leurs parents.

_

Le week-end suivant arriva relativement vite pour Harry et Severus qui se rendirent comme prévu à Ulfhendnar. Le clan des Lycans était situé au cœur de la forêt jouxtant Sötét Ejszaka, ce qui expliquait les interactions fréquentes entre les deux peuples.

Remus les attendait au point qu'ils avaient choisi pour transplaner, et les guida à sa demeure où attendaient Lotana et ses deux nouveaux nés. C'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent à une maison charmante au cœur des bois, composée de deux étages construits autour d'un arbre immense. Un escalier en colimaçon donnait accès à une porte finement ouvragée de feuilles de lierre, et les murs étaient recouverts de glycine qui devait embaumer l'air à la saison de sa floraison. Un vitrail ornait la pièce principale du deuxième étage, ce dernier représentait un soleil levant.

Il y avait de nombreuses maisons similaires dans la forêt. En réalité, une ville à part entière se trouvait au milieu, ou plutôt autour des arbres. Ces derniers étaient souvent un mur de la demeure ou le centre de celle-ci. Les Lycans avaient modelé la forêt sans pour autant la dénaturer.

Dès leur arrivée, le couple pu faire la connaissance des jumeaux, qui babillaient dans les bras de Lotana. Ils avaient tous les deux les cheveux châtain clair de leur père, mais veinés de mèches bleues foncées, presque noires de leur mère. Leurs yeux qui se posèrent avec curiosité sur les nouveaux arrivants étaient ambre pailletés de vert et d'or. Ils étaient tous les deux un magnifique mélange de leurs deux parents.

Harry, toujours impatient, ne tarda pas à leur offrit leurs cadeaux. Chaque enfant se retrouva propriétaire d'une peluche, toute douce, à l'effigie d'une panthère des neige pour Rhéa, et d'une panthère noire pour Miletos, ce que le brun expliqua comme étant leur animagus à lui et son compagnon.

« Vous n'étiez pas obligés, votre simple venue nous suffit. » S'exclama Remus, qui comme à son habitude, même si Lotana avait une bonne influence sur lui, ne savait pas comment réagir.

« En fait, nous souhaitions déjà vous demander une sorte de cadeau. . . » Renchérit Lotana, ne semblant pas si sure d'elle.

« . . . » Severus et Harry se regardaient, curieux, se demandant ce que le couple lycan pouvait bien vouloir leur demander.

« Voudriez-vous chacun être parrain d'un des jumeaux ? » Débita très vite Remus, incertain quant à la réponse.

Immédiatement, Harry lui répondit avec son enthousiasme habituel :

« Evidement Remus ! C'est même un honneur ! »

« Severus ? » Apparemment c'était plus sa réponse que le loup-garou craignait.

« Puisque c'est le morveux qui a eu ma peluche, ce sera mon filleul, Harry prendra la morveuse. » La lueur dans ses yeux et son léger sourire en coin montraient plus que Remus ne l'avait espéré que le maitre des potions était heureux de la situation. Severus avait-il finalement un faible pour les enfants ?

Ils passèrent plusieurs minutes à parler des jumeaux et s'extasier devant eux, avant qu'Harry ne reprenne la parole en regardant le couple qui les avait invités.

« Au fait, j'ai un autre cadeau pour vous deux, pour votre union en fait. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de le terminer plus tôt. »

Le brun leur tendit timidement un paquet rectangulaire entouré de papier bleu ciel. Lotana et Remus l'ouvrirent délicatement ensemble après avoir mis les deux enfants dans leur berceau.

Ils marquèrent tous les deux un temps d'arrêt en voyant le contenu qui leur était apparu, le loup garou était ébloui et sans voix.

« C'est . . . magnifique. » Murmura Lotana, admirant la peinture qui les représentait tous les deux lors de leur serment dans la petite clairière. Le brun avait su dessiner toute la féerie des lieux alors qu'il ne les avait vus qu'une fois.

« Tu sais que tu pourrais faire de la peinture ton métier, avec un tel talent ? » Reprit cette dernière.

« Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas grand-chose. . . » Le brun ne semblait plus savoir où se mettre.

« Vraiment ! Tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte que très peu de personnes peuvent dessiner ainsi, que ce soit dans le monde sorcier ou moldu d'ailleurs. » Continua Remus.

« Tu vois que je ne suis pas le seul à penser ça. Tu as vraiment un don Harry, un don exceptionnel. » Rajouta Severus, qui espérait bien avec l'appui des Lycans faire entendre raison à son társa au sujet de ses capacités.

« Tu cherchais quelque chose à faire de ta vie n'est ce pas ? Un métier. Peut-être que la solution était juste si près de toi que tu ne pouvais pas la voir seul. . . » Murmura Lotana à son intention.

« Vous croyez vraiment que ça serait possible ? » Le plus jeune semblait avoir du mal à y croire. Lui qui dessinait depuis qu'il était encore dans son placard chez les Dursley, son passe-temps favoris pourrait devenir son métier ? Ca semblait assez irréel, et pourtant.

« Il suffirait de faire une exposition de tes œuvres dans une galerie, et tu verras bien si les gens sont intéressés. Avec l'argent que m'a donné Lucius pour mon aide avec son élevage, ce ne sera pas bien compliqué de commencer. »

Severus semblait si sur et certain que tout pouvait marcher sans problèmes, qu'Harry commença à se laisser griser par l'aventure.

« Je préférerais commencer du côté moldu. Là bas, personne ne me connait, le succès n'aura donc aucun rapport avec mon nom mais juste mes tableaux. »

« Pas de problème. Je suis sur que Lucius pourra nous aider à dégoter le bon endroit pour l'exposition. Il s'y connait dans tout ce qui est art, même moldu, bien qu'il l'ait plutôt bien caché. »

La discussion dura ainsi un moment, chacun donnant son avis sur comment entamer cette nouvelle aventure. Remus était particulièrement heureux. Aujourd'hui, il avait une vraie famille avec une femme et deux magnifiques enfants, des amis qui étaient là avec lui, et son louveteau d'adoption trouvait enfin sa voie accompagné et soutenu par son compagnon vampire. Il lui semblait que rien ne pouvait aller mieux.

Harry et Severus restèrent quelques jours à Ulfhendnar, visitant le clan Lycan, et aidant le couple qui les accueillait avec Rhéa et Miletos. Les jumeaux furent également présentés à la famille Malefoy qui résidait à Sötét Ejszaka. Si Lucius les félicita sobrement, comme l'exigeait l'étiquette, Narcissa se lâcha complètement face aux deux bouts de chou qui lui faisaient face.

Si Harry avait jamais pensé qu'elle avait pu être froide et distante en tant que mère, il eu la preuve sous les yeux qu'il n'en était rien, et vu l'air désespéré de son mari, il avait déjà vécu ça. Une vraie mère poule se retrouvait en train de gagater, pour le plus grand plaisir de la petite fille et de son frère, parfaitement contents de toute l'attention qu'ils recevaient. Remus et Lotana se firent même extorquer la promesse de l'appeler en renfort s'ils avaient le moindre problème à l'avenir.

_

Il fallu à peine un mois, pour que Lucius déniche un bon endroit pour l'exposition du jeune társa. Celui-ci ressorti pour l'occasion de vieux dessins qu'il avait toujours conservés, soigneusement à l'abri dans le double fond d'une malle.

Il y avait parmi eux, une esquisse au fusain du château de Poudlard, le parc non loin de chez sa famille moldue au sépia, les barques de la première année à la pierre noire, la cabane de Hagrid au graphite, et des paysages de la forêt et du lac de Poudlard en couleur, pour ceux qui pourraient être mis chez les moldus. Plusieurs autres esquisses se trouvaient dans la boite, qui elles, représentaient trop la magie pour cette exposition, comme un match de quidditch, les hippogriffes alignés qu'ils avaient vus en cours, un sombral à la lisière de la forêt interdite, Ron et Hermione dans la salle commune, et plusieurs autres, plus ou moins personnelles. . .

Cette première exposition dépassa tous leurs espoirs, ou plutôt tous les espoirs d'Harry, les autres étant déjà persuadés de son talent et du fait que ces peintures avaient de la valeur. Si une seule personne leur demanda d'acheter une toile, ils furent remarqués par le propriétaire d'une grande galerie londonienne qui souhaitait lui réserver une place pour sa prochaine expo. C'est donc d'abord avec timidité, puis progressivement plus d'assurance, qu'Harry lui parla de lui, de ses dessins, de sa vie, tout en cachant habilement tout ce qui avait trait à la magie.

Une fois cette première étape décisive passée, il s'était posé beaucoup moins de questions et s'était mis à peindre avec plaisir. En effet, tous les dessins de l'exposition étaient avec divers types de crayons, mais comme il avait mentionné aussi peindre, le responsable de l'expo souhaitait voir de quoi il était capable. Un seul exemple lui avait suffit pour qu'il veuille baser la prochaine galerie dessus.

En parallèle, le brun s'était laissé convaincre de tenter également sa chance dans le monde sorcier, voir Methuselah. En effet, selon son compagnon et ses amis, trop de ses toiles méritaient d'être exposées et ne le pouvait pas car elles montraient le monde magique. Au final, comme selon son humeur, il aimait dessiner ou peindre soit des paysages ou des choses courantes, soit la magie ou le monde Methuselah, quoi qu'il fasse, il pourrait quand même exposer, seulement dans des endroits différents.

Les Malefoy en avaient profité pour lui demander un tableau de leur domaine, _avant qu'il ne devienne célèbre et ses toiles hors de prix_, comme ils lui avaient dit avec un clin d'œil complice ; ce qu'Harry s'était fait une joie de faire, le domaine étant réellement un sujet de choix pour une belle toile. Il avait même saisi l'occasion de faire également un portrait de Draco montant Arannya, son Altsahr d'or et d'argent. Et bien sur, il avait profité de l'occasion pour relancer le sujet társa, bien que le jeune Methuselah ne semble toujours pas décidé à réellement en parler.

Finalement, il s'était décidé alors qu'ils faisaient une balade tous les deux sur le domaine, Harry montant une jeune femelle de loisir rose pâle qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Le blond avait lâché la bombe, manquant faire tomber le brun de surprise.

« Neville Londubat est un társa. . . »

« Pardon ? Alors c'est. . . lui ? » A voir la tête que tirait le jeune vampire supérieur, effectivement c'était lui. Le destin avait un sens de l'humour bien particulier. « Mais. . . tu te sens vraiment attiré par lui ? Ou c'est juste que tu sens que c'est un társa, l'instinct de protection normal quoi. »

« Je sens que ça pourrait vraiment être lui. . . »

« Ah. » Réponse extrêmement éloquente de la part du brun qui se serait attendu à une tout autre réaction.

Avec ce qui s'était passé à Poudlard, il avait pensé que le blond aurait essayé de combattre ce sentiment, un peu comme Severus l'avait fait avec lui. Mais non, le blond ne semblait même pas gêné par la personne qui était un társa, beaucoup plus préoccupé par ce que la dites personne pensait de lui. Et même si le jeune Malefoy n'était plus le même qu'à l'école de sorcellerie, Neville n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir ce changement, tout juste l'entr'apercevoir parfois dans ce que lui en disait Harry.

« En fait, la situation n'est pas si mauvaise que ça. » Reprit finalement le brun.

« A oui ? En quoi ? J'avoue que je ne vois pas bien là. » Le blond reprenait parfois quelques accents sarcastiques du passé qui faisaient bien partie de sa personnalité.

« Et bien, il faut voir les choses du bon côté. Premièrement, nous sommes devenus amis, ce qui est un très bon point, vu que Neville est aussi un ami, je peux donc intervenir comme. . . intermédiaire si on veut. Ensuite, il a déjà un pied dans le monde Methuselah étant donné qu'il s'est mis à cultiver des plante du plan de sombres pour les adapter ici bas. Il connait les vampires supérieurs, les társa, les youmas, ce qui rendra inutile les longues explications qui demanderait une longue acclimatation. Tu vois tu n'es pas si mal loti. » Termina Harry assez fier de lui.

« Dois-je comprendre que tu vas tenter de jouer les entremetteurs ? Attention tu as peut-être manqué ta vocation finalement. » Le blond avait retrouvé le sourire et semblait moins déprimé. Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée de partager ça. Maintenant, il avait au moins un allier qui pourrait le soutenir si ça tournait mal.

Ils continuèrent ainsi leur balade tranquillement, ne reparlant plus du sujet társa pour le moment.

***

_Rhéa est la mère de Romulus et Remus dans la mythologie romaine, _

_Miletos est le fils d'Apollon et de la fille du roi Minos qui a été pris en nourrice par une louve. _

Une autre nouvelle : j'ai rajouté quelques dessins de youmas sur mon site (adresse sur ma page). N'hésitez pas à aller voir si vous le souhaitez. (N'hésitez pas non plus à laisser un message dans le livre d'or pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.)

Prochain chapitre: Transformation, jeu et rêve.

A la prochaine.


	21. Chapitre 21 Transformation, jeu et rêve

**Yooooo, les 300 reviews ont été dépassées ! ! Je vous adore lol Merci à tous !**

Petit mot pour Lunicorne pour le message laissé sur le site : déjà merci d'y avoir laissé une trace Ensuite je tenais à préciser que pour l'allure du kirin, je me suis inspirée des 12 Royaumes, et non de la légende originelle. Par contre, dans une prochaine fic (qui est à peine en projet pour l'instant) il y aura aussi la mention du kirin mais du vrai cette fois, tel que tu l'as si bien décrit.

Enfin pour Flamare et Atsaya, je ne pense pas avoir fait d'erreur, Flamare est le serpent de feu ailé, et Atsaya l'oiseau blanc. Merci encore pour ton petit message.

**BONNE LECTURE**

_***_

_« Et bien, il faut voir les choses du bon côté. Premièrement, nous sommes devenus amis, ce qui est un très bon point, vu que Neville est aussi un ami, je peux donc intervenir comme. . . intermédiaire si on veut. Ensuite, il a déjà un pied dans le monde Methuselah étant donné qu'il s'est mis à cultiver des plante du plan de sombres pour les adapter ici bas. Il connait les vampires supérieurs, les társa, les youmas, ce qui rendra inutile les longues explications qui demanderait une longue acclimatation. Tu vois tu n'es pas si mal loti. » Termina Harry assez fier de lui._

_« Dois-je comprendre que tu vas tenter de jouer les entremetteurs ? Attention tu as peut-être manqué ta vocation finalement. » Le blond avait retrouvé le sourire et semblait moins déprimé. Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée de partager ça. Maintenant, il avait au moins un allier qui pourrait le soutenir si ça tournait mal._

_Ils continuèrent ainsi leur balade tranquillement, ne reparlant plus du sujet társa pour le moment._

***

Chapitre 21 : Transformation, jeu et rêve

« Alors vous avez reparlé de ce mystérieux compagnon qu'aurait trouvé Draco ? » l'accueilli Severus alors qu'il rentrait de la promenade à dos d'Altsarh.

« Pardon ? Comment ? . . »

Décidément, le maitre de potion ne se lasserait jamais du plaisir que procurait le fait de savoir des choses qu'il n'était pas censé savoir. D'autant plus que son társa lui avait confirmé qu'il était dans le vrai.

« Allons, tu me demandes peu de temps après avoir parlé avec Draco s'il y avait un autre társa à Poudlard. Je sais additionner 1+1. »

« Soupir. »

Apparemment son compagnon n'était toujours pas décidé à lui en dévoiler d'avantage. Tant pis, il allait donc dire ce qu'il pensait savoir afin d'être sur d'être sur la bonne piste. Après tout, Draco était son filleul, il avait donc droit de fouiner un peu.

« Bon, puisque tu ne veux rien dire, voyons mes déductions. Draco a découvert à sa majorité, après son héritage, qu'il y avait un társa à Poudlard qui pourrait lui convenir, si ce n'était que l'instinct de protection normal, il ne t'aurait rien demandé.

Mmm, pour qu'il te demande conseil une première fois puis t'en reparle, ça ne doit pas être quelqu'un de facile à aborder pour lui, mais déjà plus pour toi, d'où le besoin de conseil. Donc ça peut être un né de moldu qu'il aurait martyrisé, ou Griffondor en général. Poufsouffle est moins probable, tu n'as pas beaucoup de connections avec eux. »

Après avoir soigneusement observé les réactions de son társa, il reprit.

« Je penche plus pour Griffondor. Neville Londubat ? » Rien qu'à voir l'expression du brun, il su qu'il avait vu juste, et aurait presque plaint Draco.

« Mais mince à la fin, comment tu fais ? ? » Harry était presque désespéré. Même avec ses discussions avec le blond, jamais il n'aurait deviné que c'était Neville, et son vampire, qui n'avait sommes toute que très peu d'indices, réussissait à trouver. C'en était irréaliste.

« En fait j'ai quelques indices de plus que toi. Quand on y réfléchi bien c'est logique que Neville soit aussi un társa, comme toi.

Rappelle-toi la prophétie. A la base, elle vous concernait toi et Neville, c'est Voldemort qui a décidé lequel de vous deux serait son ennemi.

Tu te souviens de ce qu'avait dit Dumbledore, sur le pouvoir que tu avais et que le Lord Noir ne pouvait comprendre ? »

« Le pouvoir de l'amour. . . »

« C'est ça. Et y a-t-il plus grand amour que celui d'un Methuselah pour son társa, de deux âmes sœurs. Si Voldemort, avait choisi Neville ce soir là, il aurait ___potentionnelement_ pu avoir les même armes que toi. »

« . . . Ca veut dire que si Neville avait été choisi, tu serais avec lui aujourd'hui ?. . »

« Merlin ! Tu es jaloux ? J'adore ça. » Severus arborait un grand sourire alors que son társa se renfrognait. « Si Neville avait été choisi, je n'aurais probablement pas été à Poudlard, ne connaissant pas bien ses parents contrairement à Lily, pas d'excuse pour me faire embaucher etc. etc. Mais avec des si on pourrait refaire le monde et mettre Poudlard en fiole. »

« Mouai, enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que je crois que je vais refaire l'entremetteur. Comme dit Draco, j'ai du manquer ma vocation. Par contre, quelque chose me dit que ce sera moins simple que les jumeaux et les jumelles.»

« Vient donc voir par là, que je te donne du courage pour cette difficile tache. » Lui susurra Severus dans le creux de l'oreille, commençant à mordiller tendrement son lobe. L'élan de jalousie de son compagnon avait enflammé ses sens.

_

Le lendemain, toujours à Sötét Ejszaka, Harry reprenait ses séances de méditation pour sa transformation animagus, confortablement assis dans le salon. Severus lisait comme à son habitude un difficile manuel de potion dans la pièce à côté, dont le brun ne saurait probablement pas le dixième des ingrédients qui y figuraient, tous plus rares les uns que les autres.

Alors que le társa était profondément en transe, en communication avec son animal comme il savait désormais si bien le faire, il y eu comme un déclic. Le monde de son esprit devint entièrement blanc, alors que son animal bondissait vers lui pour qu'ils ne fassent plus qu'un. A partir de ce moment, il sentit son corps changer, ses os s'allonger, ses crocs pousser, sa peau se recouvrir d'une fourrure épaisse. Une jeune panthère des neige se tenait désormais au milieu du salon.

Légèrement hagard, encore sous la surprise de sa transformation, il lui fallu un léger temps d'adaptation avant de commencer à tester ses nouvelles sensations. A peine une minute plus tard, il bondissait dans la pièce d'à côté pour aller voir son compagnon, ayant hâte de lui montrer à quoi il ressemblait maintenant.

A l'instant où Severus vit débarquer le jeune félin, il amorça lui-même sa transformation, une panthère noire comme la nuit se retrouvant face à sa lointaine cousine des contrées enneigées. Un jeu entre félins commença alors, chacun bondissant autour de l'autre, le plus jeune testant sa force et ce dont il était capable, mais le plus âgé restant incontestablement le maitre de la situation. Ce sont deux gros chats qui dévalèrent l'escalier du manoir Malefoy, se pourchassant chacun leur tour, profitant du fait que les maitres des lieux étaient absents pour se défouler dans le plus d'espace possible. Ils s'amusèrent ainsi pendant ce qu'il sembla des heures, avant que le plus jeune ne déclare forfait, la fatigue le rattrapant.

Ils remontèrent finalement calmement dans leurs appartements, pour un gouter bien mérité à deux sur le sol de leur chambre, confortablement installés sur un moelleux tapis.

Quand Severus se leva pour aller chercher quelque chose, son társa le suivi des yeux avec curiosité avant de voir ce qu'il portait dans ses mains. Il sentit ses joues rosir et une bouffée de chaleur prendre place en lui alors qu'il devinait ce que son vampire avait envie de faire, à quoi il avait l'intention de jouer. Où diable le Methuselah avait-il trouvé un pot de Nutella et une bombe de chantilly ? ?

Ce dernier s'approcha lentement du plus jeune, tel un prédateur, secouant la bombe blanche d'une main tout en ouvrant suggestivement sa chemise de l'autre. Harry sentit son souffle se bloquer devant l'image plus qu'érotique que lui offrait son compagnon. Il entama lui-même d'enlever ses vêtement un par un, se saisissant dans un mouvement du pot de pâte à tartiner. Ayant parfaitement compris le but du jeu, à savoir, rendre fou de désir celui qui était en face de lui, il entreprit avec lenteur de tremper un doigt dans la pâte noisette, le léchant avec attention sans quitter les orbes bordeaux de son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier se rapprocha de lui d'un bon, scellant ses lèvres aux siennes et partageant par la même le délicieux goût sucré.

Le plus âgé fit ensuite s'allonger le plus jeune, traçant sur son corps désormais nu, des arabesques de chantilly qu'il entreprit de lécher soigneusement, faisant frissonner son társa pour son plus grand plaisir. Tout en s'occupant du corps de son compagnon avec sa bouche et sa langue, il plongeait régulièrement ses doigts dans le Nutella, les donnant à son âme sœur qui se faisait un devoir de les lui rendre parfaitement propre, mettant énormément de bonne volonté à les lécher, les suçoter langoureusement, refusant même de les lui rendre. Ses yeux émeraude brillaient de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que la teinte bordeaux du vampire s'assombrissait de désir contenu.

Leurs lèvres se scellèrent à nouveau jusqu'à manquer d'air, quand les mains de Severus quittèrent la bouche d'Harry pour voyager sur son corps dénudé. Elles le retournèrent doucement sur le ventre, en profitant pour découvrir son dos avec des caresses aériennes, suivant sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à son intimité. Elles la survolaient, l'évitaient, avant de s'en rapprocher, la titiller, la pénétrer lentement, à peine, juste de quoi entamer les gémissement du plus jeune.

Le vampire tendit alors les doigts d'une main vers la bouche de son társa, alors que l'autre se posait sur son érection grandissante.

« Donne-moi le rythme. »

Et le brun commença à sucer d'abord lentement, puis plus rapidement les doigts de son vampire, variant les mouvements, alors que la main de ce dernier le suivait scrupuleusement plus bas, le tout entrecoupé de gémissements.

Le társa sentit alors l'excitation de son Methuselah à la porte de son intimité, comme demandant l'autorisation, ou plutôt l'exigeant, mais le laissant toujours donner le rythme. Il se cambra alors que dans un grognement de plaisir, le plus âgé s'enfonçait dan sa chaleur, continuant les mouvements à l'intérieur de lui et sur sa verge en même temps, suivant les indication s de son társa jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne soit plus en état de les donner correctement, se perdant dans son plaisir. Le vampire reprit le contrôle alors que le társa perdait le sien, définitivement emmené par le tourbillon de chaleur qui naissait en lui.

La chambre n'était plus que gémissement et soupirs quand leurs deux corps se tendirent à l'unisson, le vampire plongeant à l'instant ses canines démesurées dans la carotide de son âme sœur, ce dernier hurlant de plaisir sous l'afflux de sensations, ses mains se crispant sur le tapis moelleux, avant de se détendre brusquement. Leurs deux corps en sueur s'affaissèrent, et le Methuselah recouvrit son társa d'un bras protecteur alors qu'ils reprenaient tous les deux leurs souffles.

Ils prirent rapidement ensuite une douche bien chaude, avant de s'installer tous les deux, le plus jeune entre les jambes de son vampire, enroulés dans une couverture dans un confortable fauteuil, pour partager des câlins plus tranquilles.

_

Le soir, ils devaient rejoindre les jumeaux et les jumelles qui étaient arrivés le matin même à Sotët Ejszaka. Ils se rendirent donc dans le centre de la cité, traversant la rivière qui l'entourait pour se rendre dans un bar où ils savaient pouvoir trouver les deux couples. Et ils les trouvèrent bien là bas.

Mei Lin, Shanq-Ti, Shun Wa et Yao-Shih étaient en train de danser sur la piste de danse, représentant sans conteste l'attraction de la soirée. Les deux couples avec leurs vêtements assortis se déhanchaient en rythme, en une danse sensuelle qui attirait les regards. Aucun doute pour tous ceux présents, même s'ils n'étaient pas encore liés, les vampires et les társa étaient destinés. Chacun était chasse gardée de l'autre.

Harry et Severus se joignirent un temps avec eux sur la piste, n'y restant que le temps d'une danse avant de leur laisser le monopole. Ils les regardèrent une bonne partie de la soirée, discutant avec eux lors de leurs poses, puis rentrèrent tous ensembles au manoir Malefoy, les aristocrates souhaitant rencontrer celles qui avaient conquis le cœur des jumeaux potionnistes. Ils seraient logés dans l'aile des invités où une suite leur était réservée. Cette dernière leur laissait le choix de dormir ensemble ou en couple, ou même à quatre s'ils le désiraient. Lucius avait été prévoyant pour leur accueil.

_

Cette nuit vit l'arrivée d'un rêve étrange pour Harry. Il dormait, blotti dans les bras de son vampire, quand le sommeil le pris. Mais, c'est comme s'il n'était pas réellement endormi, dans le sens où il ressentait son environnement comme s'il était éveillé. Il se trouvait dans le plan des ombres. Pourtant il savait qu'il dormait. Il ressentait, il voyait les paysages qu'il avait déjà parcourus quand il avait trouvé pour la première fois son youma, mais se trouvait malgré tout incapable de bouger. Il était comme fixé au sol, où plutôt comme si l'air était trop épais pour le laisser avancer. Pourtant, il souhaitait avancer, plus que tout. Quelqu'un l'appelait, quelqu'un réclamait sa présence, il aurait dû savoir qui mais n'arrivait pas à mettre une image ou un nom sur sa sensation.

Quand soudain, c'est comme si la foudre lui était tombé dessus et il se réveilla en sursaut, étouffant à peine un cris qui fit sursauter son Methuselah.

« Harry ! Ca va ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ? » Le maitre de potion ne pouvait effacer la trace d'inquiétude dans son ton. Son társa n'avait pas fait un seul cauchemar depuis qu'ils étaient liés.

« Non . . . non. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar. . . Seyen est né. Je crois. . . » Le ton du plus jeune était hésitant, encore perturbé qu'il était par le fait d'avoir été appelé par son kirin. Ce dernier avait tenu sa promesse. Il était né à nouveau et l'avait appelé. Bien plus vite que quiconque ne l'avait espéré.

« C'est fantastique. Tu es vraiment tombé sur un youma exceptionnel. » Voyant les paupière de son társa se refermer, il le reprit dans ses bras, l'enfermant dans un cocon de chaleur.

« Rendors-toi. Dès demain matin, je t'emmènerai dans le plan des ombres pour que tu tiennes ta part de la promesse qui vous lie. Il t'a appelé, à toi d'aller le chercher. Mais pour le moment repose toi, il reste plusieurs heures avant le levé du jour. » Et pendant que Severus lui parlait de sa voix basse et calme, le brun s'était effectivement rendormi, pour cette fois un sommeil paisible et sans rêve.

_

Comme prévu, le lendemain, Severus mena son társa dans les ombres en ayant appelé Flamare. Ce voyage ressemblait en tout point au premier qu'avait fait Harry, ce qui lui semblait des siècles plus tôt. Le grand serpent les enveloppa dans ses ailes de feu, pour les déposer à l'endroit exact où il l'avait fait quelques temps auparavant. Harry savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire, et alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la forêt qui l'attirait à nouveau, Severus prenait place sur le même rocher, discutant avec Flamare pour passer le temps jusqu'à ce que son társa revienne avec e qu'il était venu chercher.

Suivant son instinct qui ne l'avait que rarement trompé, Harry fit son chemin directement vers la clairière où naissent les youmas. Il fut à nouveau sans voix au spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux, l'arbre doré et ses globes porteurs de vie toujours identiques, immuables, et magnifiques. Son regard fut immédiatement attiré en arrière de ce décor, où se tenait un kirin de petite taille, noir avec des reflets bleutés.

Harry se retrouvait perdu. Son instinct lui hurlait que c'était bien Seyen qui se trouvait en face de lui, pourtant, il était si différent. . .

« Seyen ? »

« _**C'est bien moi Harry Potter. Comme promis, je t'ai appelé. Et comme promis, tu es venu.**_ _**Le lien peut à nouveau être créé si tel est ton souhait.**_ »

« Bien sur que c'est mon souhait ! Mais. . . pourquoi es-tu si différent ? »

« _**Les kirin naissent noir, puis s'éclaircissent jusqu'à l'argent le plus pur au fur et à mesure du développement de leur majorité magique et de leur puissance. J'avais vécu des siècles avant de renaitre, mais grâce à ta loyauté, je me souviens de tout alors que la mémoire aurait due être progressive. La magie s'est adaptée pour exaucer notre souhait.**_ »

« En fait les youmas ne sont pas si différents de nous, ils naissent enfants puis grandissent, comme toutes les autres créatures. »

« _**On peut dire ça comme ça.**_ »

Le sorcier et le kirin renouèrent leur lien dans une lueur argentée, partageant à nouveau leur magie. Ce dernier, ils s'en rendirent immédiatement compte, était bien plus fort qu'avant et Harry se sentit apaisé. Les choses étaient enfin rentrées dans l'ordre, le sacrifice n'était plus, et cela bien plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait espéré.

_

_

Au grand étonnement d'Harry, la galerie d'art avait eu du succès côté moldu mais également énormément du côté sorcier. Ses amis Ron et Hermione avaient d'ailleurs été extrêmement fiers de lui et l'avaient chaudement félicité. Ils étaient ravis que leur ami ait enfin trouvé sa voie et qu'il y réussisse.

Ce dernier avait craint que le succès de ses toiles ne soit dû qu'à sa notoriété et sa victoire contre le mage noir, mais les critiques aussi bien bonnes que mauvaises qui avaient lieu devant ses peintures étaient fondées, et le plus souvent justifiées. Il semblait que les passionnés d'art savaient faire fit de la réputation de quelqu'un quand il s'agissait de juger son œuvre. Bientôt il planifierait une exposition chez les Methuselah, où il pourrait exposer des toiles de youmas et du plan des ombres.

Pour fêter le succès qu'il avait eu et auquel avaient assisté ses meilleurs amis, il les invita à Sotët Ejszaka pour leur faire visiter la ville et l'endroit où il habitait avec Severus. De plus cela leur ferait une occasion de voir Draco et ses parents chez eux, plus naturels. Ils purent également faire à ce moment là la connaissance des jumeaux potionnistes et de leur compagnes társa.

Hermione était littéralement aux anges, n'ayant jamais perdu cette soif d'apprendre qui la caractérisait tant ; elle aurait pu passer des heures à parler aux deux couples sur tout ce qu'ils connaissaient des potions, du monde Methuselah en général, de la vie en Amérique et bien d'autres choses sur lesquelles elle savait si peu de choses. Contre toute attente, Ron ne se retrouva pas en reste, car si Yao-Shi et Shanq-Ti prenaient plaisir à enseigner leur savoir à la brunette, Mei Lin et Shun Wa possédaient un sens de l'humour décapant qui s'accordait bien au petit frère des jumeaux Weasley.

Ils passèrent ainsi d'agréables moment, jusqu'à ce que le jour précédent la pleine lune arrive. Ils visitèrent cette après midi là, la demeure de Remus et Lotana, tout en faisant connaissance avec leurs adorables bouts-de-chou. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas vu le loup garou en personne, gardant principalement le contact grâce au livret que leur avait confié Harry, et ils furent agréablement surpris de le trouver presque en pleine forme en cette veille de pleine lune, tout juste un peu fatigué. Le dernier des maraudeurs rayonnait dans sa nouvelle vie.

Ce soir, tous les animagus présents iraient courir avec les loups, partager la nuit avec eux. Cela faisait longtemps qu'Harry souhait faire ça, et maintenant qu'il maitrisait sa forme, il n'allait pas s'en priver. Narcissa et ses deux amis veilleraient sur les enfants pendant ce temps.

« Cela vous fera un entrainement pour vos futurs gosses » Leur lança Harry en rigolant.

Ron et Hermione n'étaient en effet pas animagus, et pouponner ne semblaient pas les déranger, loin de là. Les autres craignaient plutôt qu'ils ne finissent par se battre avec Narcissa pour savoir qui pourrait avoir les petits le plus longtemps. De vrais gamins. Tout le monde semblait d'accord pour dire dans leur dos _vivement qu'ils aient les leurs._

Toute cette organisation rassurait Lotana qui ne souhait toujours pas laisser Remus seul lors de la pleine lune. Bien sur, ils auraient pu rester juste à côté de chez eux, le loup garou n'aurait pas été dangereux pour ses propres enfants, mais passer toute la nuit à attendre et faire les cent pas devant leur porte n'avait rien de très réjouissant. La nuit aurait été frustrante aussi bien pour la Lycante que pour son mari.

C'est ainsi qu'il partirent crapahuter gaiement dans la forêt, deux loups inséparables, suivis par une panthère des neiges qui collait une panthère noire, deux loups à crinières qui taquinaient deux lycaons, et un guépard qui évoluait avec fluidité, Draco ayant été invité.

A la fin de la nuit, tous se retirèrent alors que le couple loup rentrait tranquillement chez lui. Un spectacle touchant les attendait : Hermione était tranquillement endormie sur l'épaule de Ron qui tenait Rhéa dans ses bras, un livre encore ouvert sur les genoux. Narcissa était sur une chaise à côté, un Miletos profondément endormi avec elle.

***

_Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre qui s'achève. _

_Pour ceux qui ne savent pas trop à quoi ça ressemble, le loup à crinière est un grand loup d'Amérique du Sud, haut sur pattes, de couleur rousse avec des chaussettes noires. Il ressemble à un renard qui aurait l'allure d'un loup._

_Le lycaon est un canidé d'Afrique tricolore : ocre-brun avec des taches noires et quelques blanches. _

_Au prochain chapitre : __Une envie d'enfant__. Une chose que je pense un certain nombre attend avec impatience. . . _


	22. Chapitre 22 Une envie d'enfant

Et voilà l'avant dernier chapitre qui arrive, un seul suivra, ainsi qu'un épilogue.

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews et bonne lecture**.

***

Chapitre 22 : Une envie d'enfant.

Neville s'occupait avec attention de ses plantes devant la devanture de l'herboristerie, attendant tranquillement Harry qui devait passer lui rendre visite pour faire venir son youma. Depuis qu'il avait pu renouer avec Seyen, il pouvait venir moins souvent pour le besoin des plantes mais venait alors juste pour parler. Le travail sur les végétaux des ombres les avait plus rapproché qu'ils ne l'imaginaient, et ils pouvaient discuter agréablement pendant plusieurs heures.

Quelle ne fut donc pas sa surprise lorsque, au lieu de voir arriver le brun sur le chemin, c'est Draco qu'il aperçu, marchant tranquillement et se dirigeant sans aucun doute vers sa boutique. Il le regarda donc, ne le quittant pas des yeux jusqu'à ce que le blond arrive à son niveau. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis la fin de Poudlard, même s'il savait en gros ce qu'il devenait de par Harry, et ça ne l'avait en aucun cas dérangé. Le jeune Methuselah s'arrêta en face de lui, confirmant qu'il venait bien le voir et commença, un air légèrement gêné sur le visage :

« Bonjour Lond- Neville. Harry ne pouvait pas venir aujourd'hui, il m'a demandé si je ne voulais pas appelé un youma pour tes plantes à sa place. . . »

« . . . » Neville le regarda encore un instant avant de pousser un léger soupir et de lui faire signe de le suivre à l'intérieur du magasin.

« Si c'est Harry qui t'envoie, je ne vais pas t'avoir fait venir pour rien. Viens, je vais te montrer où sont les plantes. »

Alors qu'il le guidait au sous-sol où les plantes des ombres étaient entreposées, il n'entendit pas le petit soupir de soulagement de Draco qui avait bien cru se faire jeter dehors l'espace d'une seconde. Ce que le blond ne savait pas, c'est que Neville n'était pas complètement dupe. Cela faisait un moment qu'il se doutait qu'Harry enverrait le jeune vampire un jour ou l'autre. En effet, il lui en parlait régulièrement, pas trop souvent mais assez quand même, comme s'il souhaitait que ceux qui étaient ses amis avant, face la paix avec celui qui était devenu un ami maintenant.

Et puis si Harry avait pu faire table rase du passé et que même Hermione et Ron toléraient, voire commençaient à apprécier le Methuselah, c'est que ce dernier avait vraiment du changer. Il pouvait donc aussi faire un petit effort.

« Alors comme ça tu as aussi un youma ? Ca ne fait pas si longtemps que ça que tu as ton héritage pourtant. » Entama le jeune botaniste à la surprise de Draco. Son ton n'était pas chaleureux comme il pouvait l'être avec Harry, mais il lui adressait la parole.

« C'est vrai que le premier youma peut tarder à se montrer, mais disons que je n'avais pas non plus grand-chose à faire. J'avais largement assez de temps pour me concentrer sur le plan des ombres. » Il essayait de parler le plus poliment et naturellement possible, ne voulant pas braquer son ancien ennemi.

Neville voyait bien que le blond était tout sauf à l'aise et décida de mettre les choses au point.

« Ecoute Malefoy. Vu que c'est Harry qui t'a demandé de venir aujourd'hui et que apparemment tu es devenu son ami, je propose une trêve. Mais ne t'attend pas non plus à des miracles, tu m'as pourri une partie de ma scolarité et ça ne s'efface pas comme ça. »

Draco laissa échapper un micro sourire d'acceptation, à la surprise de Neville qui ne s'y attendait pas vraiment et se contenta d'hocher la tête. Voir un Malefoy sourire, sans ironie ou sarcasme, était vraiment étrange. Ce dernier n'avait encore rien critiqué, ni sa tenue plutôt négligée puisqu'il avait fait du rempotage peu de temps avant, ni la taille de la boutique qui n'était pas considérable. Il se contentait d'observer les lieux, se tenant tranquille presque comme s'il ne souhaitait pas déranger. Vraiment perturbant et presque contre nature.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans le local réservé aux plantes des ombres.

« Les voilà. » Lui montra Neville.

Plusieurs pots étaient posés sur des étagères, assez espacés les uns des autres, certains éclairés, d'autres non. Les plantes avaient bien poussé depuis la première fois ou Harry les avaient vues, pauvres petites boutures rachitiques. Même si elles croissaient lentement, leur santé se remarquait aux petit bourgeons qui prenaient place à l'extrémité des tiges ou des feuilles pour certaines.

Après les avoir admiré quelques secondes, Draco appela enfin son youma. « Moukaï ! »

Un grand félin se matérialisa à ses côtés. Il avait l'allure d'un guépard bien que sa taille soit nettement supérieure, il aurait très surement pu supporter le poids de son maitre sur son dos. Sa longue queue annelée s'agitait régulièrement au rythme d'un doux balancier, alors qu'il commençait à tourner autour des pots de végétaux, les examinant avec curiosité. Son pelage soyeux était beige clair avec une ligne noire sur le dos, s'élargissant sur sa croupe. Il portait de même deux chaussettes sombres, une à l'avant, l'autre à l'arrière et un losange noir ornait son front. Pour finir, et ce qui fascinait le plus Neville qui détaillait la créature, c'était les deux ailes irisées qui se trouvaient de chaque côté au niveau de ses omoplates. Elles ne semblaient pas faites pour voler, trop courtes pour supporter le poids du félin, mais dégageaient une douce lueur apaisante.

Le youma plus que tout autre chose convainquit le jeune botaniste que son ancien ennemi avait bel et bien pu changer, ou du moins, n'était pas que ce qu'il montrait à Poudlard. Harry lui avait expliqué que les youmas choisissaient leur Methuselah en fonction de ce qu'il était, et que leur allure parlait beaucoup en ce sens. Le félin dégageait une noblesse et une douceur impressionnante. Nul doute que si danger il y avait, il pourrait sans problème déchiqueter le problème, mais ce n'était pas un tueur. Il semblait en réalité assez proche de Garo, le loup bleu d'Harry.

Il devint à partir de ce moment plus loquace même si la méfiance persistait. Après tout, quitte à passer une partie de l'après midi en compagnie de Malefoy, autant en profiter pour discuter et en apprendre plus.

Ils parlèrent ainsi un peu de plantes et de botanique où Draco n'avait pas été mauvais en son temps, mais ne connaissait désormais pas la moitié de ce que savait son ancien compatriote.

Le blond parla ensuite des Altsarh quand Neville lui demanda ce qu'il faisait désormais. Il lui décrivit les créatures avec beaucoup de détails, montrant sa passion pour cet élevage.

« Bien sur, tu peux venir les voir un jour si tu veux. Harry vient régulièrement monter avec moi, tu pourrais l'accompagner sans problème. Severus semble allergique à tout ce qui ne lui permet pas de rester les deux pieds sur terre. » Rajouta-t-il avait un clin d'œil. « Tu ne risqueras pas de le voir de trop près. »

Le botaniste avait en effet très bien accepté la relation de son ami avec le maitre de potion, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être mal à l'aise en sa présence, pire qu'avec Draco. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir un jour oublier la « terreur des cachots » même s'il avait énormément gagné en confiance en lui depuis ce temps. La réflexion de Draco qui lui rappelait ce fait, mais avec humour, le fit légèrement sourire. Finalement cette après midi n'était pas mauvaise.

Draco resta ainsi quelques heures, laissant son youma Moukaï régénérer les plantes du plan de sombres, et discutant lui-même avec Neville. Ils n'avaient pas abordé du tout le thème társa/Methuselah, mais s'étaient légèrement rapprochés. Ils n'étaient pas encore amis, mais étaient déjà moins ennemis, ce qui était en soit un grand progrès. La première approche s'était donc plutôt bien passée.

Draco pensait qu'une balade à dos d'Altsarh serait cruciale pour un rapprochement plus important, mais il savait qu'il lui faudrait être patient. Neville avait pris pas mal d'assurance et de confiance en lui depuis la fin des cours et depuis qu'il travaillait dans cette boutique. Il était méfiant et ne se laisserait plus marcher sur les pieds, c'est ce que lui avaient appris ses voyages de recherche avant qu'il ne soit remarqué par son patron.

Le blond devrait se montrer tel qu'il était, sinon il n'avait pas la moindre chance d'après Harry. Et après avoir passé l'après midi avec le társa qui s'ignorait, il était tout à fait d'accord.

Le brun lui avait expliqué que Severus lui avait montré ce qu'il était vraiment, et que c'est ce qui l'avait convaincu au final, en plus de ses sentiments déjà présents. Et puis, lui avait-il rajouté avec un sourire, « qui sait ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de Neville. Si je ne lui avais pas dit, Severus ne croirait toujours pas que je puisse l'aimer ». Le jeune Methuselah doutait fortement que l'ancien Griffondor ait un quelconque sentiment vraiment positif à son sujet, mais pour le moment, il n'avait rien à perdre à tenter sa chance.

_

Quelques jours plus tard, Neville pu discuter avec Harry de la journée relativement étrange qu'il avait passé avec Draco Malefoy.

« Alors vous ne vous êtes pas tapé dessus ou insultés j'espère ? » Commença Harry qui savait bien que ce n'était pas le cas. Draco ne lui avait laissé que quelques mots dans le carnet magique mais il était plutôt satisfait de cette première approche. Restait à voir ce qu'en pensait son vis-à-vis.

« Non. Même pas une remarque désobligeante, j'avoue que j'ai été surpris. » Lui confirma le botaniste.

« Je t'avais bien dit qu'il avait changé et qu'il n'était pas vraiment lui-même à Poudlard. »

« C'est vrai qu'il était bien différent du gosse de riche insupportable et mesquin qu'on a connu. . . Comment peut-on changer autant ? » Lui demanda Neville perplexe.

« Je te l'ai dit, il n'a pas vraiment changé, c'est surtout qu'il n'était pas lui-même. Quand tu dois jouer un rôle depuis tout petit, le rôle peut finir par engloutir ta vraie personnalité. J'en sais quelque chose, si Hermione et Ron n'avaient pas été à mes côtés, c'est ce qu'il se serait passé pour moi. »

Neville sembla méditer quelques secondes ses paroles avant de reprendre.

« J'hésite toujours à lui faire confiance pour autant. »

Devant le regard légèrement fuyant de son ami, Harry commença à se poser des questions.

« Toi tu me caches quelque chose. . . »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te cache ? » Mais le ton n'était pas si convaincu qu'il aurait du l'être.

« Neville. . . Tu sais, à force de te côtoyer, je commence à te connaitre un peu mieux, comme toi tu me connais un peu mieux aussi. Qu'est ce que tu caches au sujet de Draco ? »

« Rien du tout. » L'air buté de l'ancien Griffondor acheva de convaincre son ancien compagnon de dortoir qu'il y avait bien anguille sous roche.

« Neville. . . Tu sais que je ne peux pas te forcer à te confier mais. . . peut-être que si tu le faisais je pourrais t'aider. . . »

« Je vois pas trop comment. Et il n'y a rien à aider.» Se reprit rapidement le jeune homme, mais trop tard.

« . . . »

Sous le regard insistant d'Harry, il finit par rendre les armes.

« Mince ! Tu veux vraiment savoir ? ! La première fois que je l'ai vu j'ai voulu être naturellement son ami, je ne savais pas qui il était malgré que ma grand-mère m'en ait surement parlé. J'aurais mieux fait de l'écouter plus attentivement cette fois. Il m'a rejeté, de la pire des manières, et sans même s'en rendre compte ou sembler s'en souvenir après. . . »

Harry le regardait éberlué. Alors ça, il ne s'y attendait pas.

« Je sais bien que c'est du passé, que ça fait des années, et je vois bien qu'il n'est plus pareil. Mais malgré tout la méfiance reste. » Continua le botaniste.

« Je comprend un peu mieux tes réactions. » Lui répondit prudemment Harry. « Mais c'est bel et bien du passé, et tu devrais pouvoir aller au-delà. Enfin, après c'est à toi de décider. »

Finalement Neville était assez content d'en avoir parlé à son ancien compatriote, même s'il n'était pas rentré dans les détails loin de là. Mais ça avait semblé suffire au brun, qui comprenait maintenant sa méfiance. Ce qui l'intriguait beaucoup plus, c'était la lueur qu'il n'avait pas réussi à identifier et qui brillait dans les yeux de son ami après qu'il lui ait parlé, comme s'il savait quelque chose connu de lui seul.

Finalement ils se quittèrent après avoir encore discuté de tout et de rien, Neville ayant donné quelques ingrédients à Harry de sa part pour Severus. Le botaniste tenait à ces offres en remerciement de la présence régulière de youmas pour ses plantes des ombres.

_

Quelques semaines plus tard avait lieu une fête en l'honneur de la première exposition solo de Harry Potter chez les Methuselah. Ses toiles avaient été très appréciées quand il les avait montrées au cours d'autres événements, et aujourd'hui, c'était donc lui qui était à l'honneur. Son succès était total, il y avait en effet très peu de peintres chez les Methuselah, encore moins que chez les sorciers. Ils étaient donc particulièrement ravis de pouvoir admirer des peintures de youmas et du plan des ombres, que seul les vampires et les társa pouvaient voir, donc dessiner. Ces toiles représentaient la majorité de celles présentes, avec des peintures des youmas de Severus, de Seyen, son kirin, à la fois jeune et adulte, d'autres youmas aperçus de loin ou appartenant à Lucius, ainsi que des Altsarh qui étaient une source intarissable d'inspiration.

Tous ceux que Harry connaissait et appréciait étaient présents, de la famille Malefoy qui l'avait aidé à démarrer, à Remus accompagné de Lotana, chacun portant un de leurs enfants dans ses bras, en passant par la famille Weasley bien sur accompagnée d'Hermione, Neville, les jumeaux Yao-Shi et Shanq-Ti avec leurs compagnes, l'américain Matthew et quelques autres. Il passait donc une très agréable soirée, quand au bout d'un moment, après avoir discuté avec tout le monde, il finit par se retrouver seul et se dirigea vers le balcon de la salle d'exposition afin de pouvoir rester un peu avec lui-même. Severus le rejoignit rapidement et le retrouva perdu dans ses pensées.

Il sentait dans le lien que quelque chose tracassait son társa mais ne pouvais y accéder.

« Harry ? Quelque chose ne va pas mon cœur ? »

Le dit Harry sourit à cette marque d'affection verbale. Son compagnon lui montrait à plein temps ses sentiments dans le lien ou dans ses gestes, mais les mots tendre prononcés presque en public étaient rares et précieux. Il devait vraiment avoir l'air tracassé en effet, et décida puisque son amant le demandait, de lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

« Tu sais, Ron m'a annoncé qu'il va se marier avec Hermione d'ici un mois, ils ne l'annonceront officiellement que demain. Ils s'installent la semaine prochaine dans leur propre maison et vont tenter d'avoir un bébé.

. . .

Je me dis que la dernière chose qui me manquerait pour être vraiment le plus heureux des hommes serait un enfant, mais c'est impossible. Désolé. Pourquoi j'ai l'air de me plaindre alors que j'ai un si merveilleux compagnon ? » Au fil de sa tirade, le plus jeune avait presque les larmes aux yeux.

Quand il se retourna pour faire face à son compagnon, celui-ci n'avait pas l'air contrarier le moins du monde par sa remarque. Alors qu'il se disait que Severus ne se sentait sans doute pas concerné parce que lui-même ne voulait pas d'enfants, ce dernier le prit délicatement dans ses bras en lui murmurant à l'oreille :

« Ce n'est pas impossible. »

« Pardon ? Les hommes ne peuvent pas tomber enceint, même chez les sorciers ? ? Si ? ? » Demanda Harry perplexe, n'en revenant pas si c'était bien le cas.

« Pas exactement. Viens alors nous assoir, je vais t'expliquer ce que je sais.»

Severus l'emmena dehors pour s'installer confortablement loin de toute oreille indiscrète, sur un petit banc abrité.

« Dans les temps anciens, on raconte que les ombres étaient peuplés aussi par des humains. Aujourd'hui, les seules traces qui en restent sont les ruines d'immenses cités. Seul le peuple Methuselah connait les légendes de ce monde. On raconte que là-bas, les femmes ne tombaient pas enceintes, donc à fortiori les hommes non plus. Pourtant, ils se multipliaient tout comme ici.»

« Comment avaient-ils des enfants dans ce cas ? » Harry donnait sa langue au chat, attentif à l'histoire contée par son compagnon.

« Comme pour les youmas, il existait un arbre de naissance pour les humains, différent de celui de la forêt que tu as rencontré et sur lequel veille Seyen. D'après les histoires, un cataclysme a touché les ombres, il y a des millénaires, rayant les humains de ces terres et annihilant presque les youmas mais laissant intacts les deux arbres de vie.

Les youmas naissent naturellement dans leur arbre en un cycle infini et sont ainsi quasiment immortels. Mais il en est tout autre pour les humains. Pour qu'un œuf humain soit créé, il faut une demande de la part d'un couple, qui est exaucée lorsque le moment est venu. Les humains étant éteints, l'arbre est resté sans plus donner vie qu'en de rares occasions, lorsqu'un couple de deux hommes, ou deux femmes Methuselah, se présentaient à lui. Dans le passé, les vampires supérieurs ont amenés des couples gays d'humains ou autre créatures pour tester, mais sans jamais que leur vœux ne soit exaucé. La connaissance ne s'est donc jamais étendue.

En réalité on raconte que les Methuselah sont les descendants du peuple des ombres qui se serait retrouvé dans ce monde. C'est pourquoi ils ont un lien si particulier avec ces terres et leurs habitants les youmas. Depuis, ils vivent ici et n'ont jamais pensé sérieusement à retourner dans les ombres ; leurs villes et leur vie sont ici, d'autant plus avec la présence des társa qui sont bien de ce monde là. Peut être un jour, les mondes seront encore plus reliés qu'aujourd'hui et les Methuselah pourront y vivre sans pour autant renoncer aux társa, mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite. » Severus reprit son souffle après avoir raconté toute l'histoire, qu'il avait lui-même appris de Lucius.

C'est une chose qui se transmettait de génération en génération chez les Methuselah, afin que ce savoir qui leur permettait d'enfanter quel que soit leur compagnon ne soit pas perdu.

La soirée se finit donc sur un nouvel espoir pour Harry.

_

Peu de temps après, le couple décida de se rendre à nouveau dans les ombres afin de trouver l'arbre de vie des Methuselah. Pour cela, ils demandèrent à Seyen de les guider, ce que fit avec plaisir le jeune kirin noir porteur de reflets bleutés.

Severus et Harry finirent par arriver devant un arbre majestueux au tronc d'argent veiné d'or, et aux feuilles de couleur pastelle. De nombreuses branches s'étendaient dans les airs, une des seules différences d'avec les autres végétaux de ce plan était qu'il ne portait ni fruits, ni fleurs. La jeune licorne s'installa tranquillement autour du tronc, les regardant de ses grands yeux argentés.

Severus expliqua à son társa la tradition de faire la demande à l'arbre en accrochant son vœu sur l'une de ses branches. Si le vœu est accepté et exaucé, un bourgeon poussera pour donner une fleur dont la jumelle leur parviendra. Cette fleur les informera de l'avancement de l'enfant dans son œuf, en se transformant petit à petit en cristal d'argent qui partira en éclat pour la naissance, à laquelle ils devront assister.

Les deux compagnons se tinrent par la main tout en accrochant leur vœu sur un parchemin à l'extrémité de l'une des branches. Ils restèrent un temps qui leur paru infini à admirer le végétal et observer leur vœu se balancer au gré du vent. Alors que la plaine où ils avaient atterri était dépourvue de tout souffle d'air, autour de l'arbre de vie semblait exister en permanence un doux souffle qui faisait vibrer les feuilles pastelles. Il se dégageait de l'endroit une véritable impression de paix, assez semblable à celle de l'endroit que gardait le kirin. Cet endroit avait surement aussi un gardien, même s'il ne se montrait pas.

Après s'être chastement embrassé, ils lancèrent un dernier regard à la branche concernée avant de repartir dans leur plan, ramenés par Seyen. Maintenant, il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre, et espérer.

***

_Prochain et dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue : __Heureuse nouvelle._

_A la prochaine !_


	23. Chapitre 23 Heureuse nouvelle

Et voilà le dernier chapitre qui arrive. Merci encore une fois pour toutes vos reviews, et BONNE LECTURE.

***

_Les deux compagnons se tinrent par la main tout en accrochant leur vœu sur un parchemin à l'extrémité de l'une des branches. Ils restèrent un temps qui leur paru infini à admirer le végétal et observer leur vœu se balancer au gré du vent. Alors que la plaine où ils avaient atterri était dépourvue de tout souffle d'air, autour de l'arbre de vie semblait exister en permanence un doux souffle qui faisait vibrer les feuilles pastelles. Il se dégageait de l'endroit une véritable impression de paix, assez semblable à celle de l'endroit que gardait le kirin. Cet endroit avait surement aussi un gardien, même s'il ne se montrait pas._

_Après s'être chastement embrassé, ils lancèrent un dernier regard à la branche concernée avant de repartir dans leur plan, ramenés par Seyen. Maintenant, il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre, et espérer. _

***

Chapitre 23 : Heureuse nouvelle

Harry avait décidé ce jour là de faire une balade à dos d'Altsarh en compagnie de Draco. Il trouvait les magnifiques créatures reposantes, du moins celles que lui faisait monter le jeune Methuselah. La conversation était venue, il ne savait plus comment, sur Neville.

« Tu sais Draco, tout n'est pas forcément perdu avec Neville. » Commença Harry.

« Mouai, pour le moment, il me tolère, mais je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il soit disposé à aller plus loin. »

« En réalité, il a voulu être ami avec toi la première fois qu'il t'as vu mais tu l'as apparemment rejeté, ce qui entraine sa méfiance aujourd'hui. Peut-être que déjà à cette époque, il existait un lien társa/Methuselah très faible, alors que tu n'étais pas encore éveillé. Si tu te montres comme tu es réellement, peut-être qu'il te pardonnera et te donnera une deuxième chance pour une relation. »

« Tu crois vraiment ? C'est étrange, il y a quelques mois à peine, je le méprisais ouvertement. . . » Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être dubitatif malgré lui.

« Tu me méprisais aussi, tu me haïssais même. Et regarde maintenant, nous avons une discussion parfaitement civilisée, et monsieur me confie même ses problèmes de cœur. » Le nargua le brun.

« Vas-y fiche toi de moi, profite. Serpentard mal assumé. » Répliqua le bond au tac au tac.

« Et oh, je ne te permets pas, j'assume ma partie Serpentard à 200%. Demande à Severus si tu n'es pas d'accord. » Lui assura l'ancien Griffondor avec un grand sourire.

« Je ne veux rien savoir ! ! » S'offusqua le Methuselah qui ne voyait que trop bien sur quel chemin il se dirigeait. « Je ne veux absolument rien entendre de la vie privée de mon parrain ! Ou de la tienne d'ailleurs.»

« Tiens tiens, ce n'était pas des questions privées que tu posais l'autre jour par hasard ? » Le titilla le társa.

« Ce n'était pas pareil, c'était général, pour ma culture. » Se défendit l'aristocrate.

« Ben voyons. . . Serpentard va. Tu choisis bien ce qui t'arrange. »

« Evidement, merci du compliment. » Se rengorgea le cavalier, profitant de ce moment opportun pour lancer sa monture au trot, rapidement suivi par son ami.

Harry ne lui parla pas de sa tentative d'avoir un bébé avec Severus. Il ne souhaitait rien dévoiler tant qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelles de l'arbre de vie et de son vœu. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser, et ne le croirait vraiment que lorsque la fleur dont lui avait parlé son compagnon serait en sa possession, et encore. En effet, si son vœu n'était pas prit en compte, l'arbre resterait silencieux. Et même si la réponse était positive, elle pouvait se faire attendre, voire nécessiter d'autres demandes. Tout cela était tellement irréel.

_

Quelques semaines plu tard, Harry se réveillait d'une délicieuse manière dans son lit, aux côtés de Severus, lorsqu'une flamme rougeoyante fit son apparition en face d'eux. Celle-ci bougeait comme animée dune vie propre, et en son centre se distinguait un bouton de fleur rouge vif, flottant dans les airs. La flamme s'éteignit doucement, laissant apparaitre la fleur naissante qui ressemblait à une amaryllis.

Les deux compagnons émerveillés tendirent la main à l'unisson pour se saisir délicatement du végétal qui venait sans aucun doute possible, tout droit du plan des ombres. Ils l'admirèrent un long moment, savourant la réponse de l'arbre de vie qui les jugeait dignes et prêt à s'occuper d'un enfant, de leur enfant. Ils déposèrent précieusement la fleur écarlate sous une cloche de verre, juste en face de leur lit, afin de pouvoir à tout moment l'avoir sous les yeux.

Ils attendirent une semaine à regarder la fleur se développer, commencer à s'ouvrir légèrement, laissant de plus en plus apparaitre son cœur, avant de vraiment y croire. A partir de ce moment, ils décidèrent d'organiser une fête avec tout le monde, afin d'annoncer l'heureuse nouvelle.

Ils invitèrent ainsi chez eux Hermione et Ron ainsi que tous les Weasley, les jumeaux et jumelles Methuselah, Matthew, les Malefoy, Remus, Lotana, leurs enfants, ainsi que Neville. Chacun avait été invité avec cette raison qu'ils avaient quelque chose à annoncer, quelque chose qui leur donnait envie de tous les voir en même temps pour çà.

Ils étaient tous dans le jardin de leur maison à Moonlight Town, autour d'une grande table où avait été dressé un buffet froid, lorsque Severus fit tinter son verre, se raclant la gorge en même temps afin d'attirer l'attention de tous. Il leur faisait face, son bras passé possessivement autour de la taille de son társa. C'est ce dernier qui prit la parole, soutenu par le sentiment d'amour qui se dégageait de son compagnon. Il ressentait la joie de celui-ci dans le lien.

« Les amis, vous tous ici, Sev et moi avons une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer : nous allons d'ici quelques mois, avoir un enfant. »

Une seconde de silence se fit avant que Matthew ne lui donne une grande accolade en le félicitant franchement. Rapidement, les jumeaux et les Malefoy en firent de même, le félicitant chaudement. Les aristocrates, du moins le couple, se doutaient de la nouvelle, sachant que Lucius avait lui-même instruit Severus sur le sujet.

Les autres par contre, semblaient figés, d'autant plus après la réaction des Methuselah présents, qui ne semblaient pas le moins du monde être perturbés.

« Mais. . . comment ? » Finit par demander Hermione.

Draco étant le plus proche d'elle répondit à la place du couple.

« Un truc de Methuselah Grang- Hermione. Les Methuselah peuvent avoir des enfants, même s'ils sont deux femmes, ou deux hommes. » Même s'il butait encore régulièrement sur son nom ainsi que sur celui de Ron, il faisait un véritable effort pour ne pas se faire rabrouer par Harry ensuite. Après tout, eux même l'appelaient Draco depuis qu'ils avaient connaissance de sa qualité de Methuselah.

Lui-même dut s'écarter alors précipitamment de la trajectoire de la brunette qui s'élança au coup de son ami, manquant l'étouffer par la même occasion.

« C'est formidable. Oh Harry, je sais comme tu as toujours voulu une famille, maintenant c'est officiel ! ! »

Alors que le brun retenait son souffle, Ron le félicita à son tour, de façon plus modérée afin de le garder en vie.

La fin de la soirée continua à moitié comme dans un rêve pour le társa, tout devenait bien plus réel après l'avoir annoncé à tout le monde. Tous ceux qui comptaient pour lui étaient là ce soir, et tous se réjouissaient avec lui de ce nouveau bonheur. Il était aux anges.

Pendant la fête, il aperçu Draco et Neville se rapprocher légèrement et discutant ensemble. Peut-être que ces deux là étaient bien faits l'un pour l'autre en fin de compte. Quand on y réfléchissait, après lui et Sev, il n'existait pas de couple plus étrange quant à leur mise ensemble. Donc plus rien ne pouvait l'étonner.

_

Un mois après l'annonce d'Harry et de Severus quant à leur future paternité, Draco leur annonça qu'un tournoi d'Altsarh allait avoir lieu, où il allait participer avec le premier poulain de Narranya et Yasha. C'était une magnifique créature argentée avec une crinière noire sombre tirant sur le rouge. Il avait deux balzanes de la même teinte. C'est Draco qui allait le monter, puisqu'il s'occupait de sa mère et lui depuis sa naissance. C'était un premier tournoi pour jeunes Altsarh qui allait décider si les Malefoy pourraient baser leur futur élevage sur lui et sa descendance, ainsi que d'autres poulains de Narranya. Il invita également Neville, souhaitant lui faire découvrir cette partie du monde Methuselah. Ce dernier accepta, attiré par sa curiosité, et également poussé par Harry qui lui soutenait que ça serait surement génial.

C'était un tournoi de type chevalerie médiévale assez impressionnant. Certaines épreuves mettaient deux cavaliers armés d'adamantium et de leur baguette face à face, qui devaient se désarçonner. Le premier à terre était vaincu, ceci en une seule manche. En effet, ces jeux étaient inspirés de la guerre, et un guerrier mis à terre par son ennemi, n'avait pas de deuxième chance, donc pas de deuxième manche pour les participants.

D'autres épreuves se faisaient en équipes. Un calice muni de deux anses était posé au centre du terrain, le but était de se saisir de ce calice, et de réussir à le mener derrière les « but » adverses. Bien sur, les Altsarh pouvaient participer à la lutte. Ce qui compliquait la tache, était que chaque cavalier devait avoir eu en main au moins une fois le précieux objet pour que la fin du match soit donnée. Presque tous les coups étaient permis, et Draco ne participait pas à cette épreuve là, n'ayant pas une équipe complète à présenter. De plus cette épreuve ne mettait pas uniquement en scène des jeunes Altsarh, l'issue en aurait été impossible. En général, un jeune par équipe était formé à la fois, et ce n'était pas ce que visaient en premier les Malefoy aujourd'hui.

En effet, Villanás, comme l'avait nommé Draco, participerait à un tournoi armé, et à une épreuve d'obstacle version Methuselah. Cette dernière pourrait s'apparenter de près aux épreuves moldue, si on remplaçait les barres d'obstacle par des montages représentant les quatre éléments : le feu, l'eau, la terre et l'air, et que des cibles en mouvement devaient être atteinte par la magie ou les armes au choix du cavalier. Chaque épreuve mettait ainsi en valeur, et la qualité de la monture, et celle de son maitre, toujours dans l'optique qu'une bataille ne peut se gagner avec un mauvais Altsarh ou un mauvais guerrier.

Harry, Severus et Neville purent ainsi admirer de près un Draco survolant des haies enflammées tout en lançant ses dagues sur les cibles qui entouraient le feu, éviter avec agilité des sables mouvants, traverser des murs d'eau, et slalomer entre des mini tornades. Aucun d'eux ne regrettait d'être venu soutenir leur ami, le spectacle était vraiment impressionnant.

Après trois jours de tournoi, les épreuves arrivèrent à leur fin, et avec elle, la liste des vainqueurs. Draco était arrivé deuxième sur l'obstacle, et troisième sur le tournoi armé. C'était un score excellent pour une première fois, qui dépassait toutes leurs espérances, et confirmait Villanás et Narranya comme les futurs piliers de leur élevage d'Altsarh de type guerrier.

Le jeune Methuselah, malgré la fatigue qu'avait engendré ces trois jours intenses, était sur un petit nuage, fier que tout son travail ait payé. Et c'est avec un grand sourire de joie presque enfantine qu'il accueilli ceux qui étaient venu le supporter. Il remarqua avec plaisir que Neville était bien là, et ne put empêcher ses joues de rosir légèrement alors qu'il ne contrôlait plus son apparence comme à son habitude. Heureusement selon lui, cela passa sans mal comme une conséquence des efforts qu'il avait du fournir.

Neville pour sa part, était étonné de voir son ancien ennemi les accueillir ainsi, laissant de côté son air arrogant pour n'être que naturel, encore un peu débraillé car il venait tout juste de prendre soin de son Altsarh argenté. Il le félicita d'ailleurs chaudement, avant de se taire comme gêné par la trop grande familiarité qu'il avait montrée. Pourtant ces mots étaient sincères, il avait vraiment été impressionné par la prestation, et ce Draco lui plaisait bien plus que l'ancien. Il comprenait mieux comment Harry avait pu devenir ami avec lui, même après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus.

Harry les frappa amicalement dans le dos pour les mener dans une direction bien particulière, comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué la gêne qui était en train de s'installer. Tout le groupe se dirigea alors vers l'un des nombreux restaurants ambulants qui avait pris place autour des lieux, afin de boire un verre à la santé du vainqueur, et de ce que représentait cette victoire pour lui. Ils y restèrent bien après le coucher du soleil, avant de se mettre en route pour rentrer chacun chez soi.

C'est d'ailleurs sur le chemin du retour, alors qu'Harry raccompagnait Neville sur le pas de sa porte, que ce dernier l'entretint des sentiments étranges qui naissaient en lui.

« Harry ? »

« Mmm ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Celui-ci ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'une discussion naisse à cette heure ci.

« C'est bizarre. . . Draco. . . il était vraiment différent aujourd'hui. » Le jeune botaniste semblait chercher ses mots, pas si sur de s'il voulait vraiment en parler ou non. Harry avait par contre su immédiatement où son ami voulait en venir.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit pourtant, ce Draco est bien le vrai. Mais le vrai problème, ce n'est pas plutôt que tu commences à apprécier cette personnalité là ? Ou que tu l'apprécies définitivement même ? » Il valait mieux ne pas jouer à celui qui ne comprenait pas ce soir, Severus l'attendait au bout de la rue et il ne leur restait que quelques mètres pour mener à bien cette conversation.

« . . . . . . . Comment je peux en arriver à l'apprécier avec tout ce qu'il a fait ? Comment ça peut arriver si vite ? Ce n'est pas normal. En plus c'est un Methuselah. . . »

« Je ne trouve pas que ça aille si vite que ça, un peu quand même, mais c'est plutôt comme si tu avais rencontré une nouvelle personne que tu ne connaissais pas avant. Ces choses là ne se contrôlent pas. . . d'autant plus si tu es un társa. . . » Il acheva sa phrase avec un léger sourire, guettant la réaction de son vis-à-vis qui ne tarda pas à venir.

« Un quoi ? ? Comment je pourrais être un társa ? Et si c'était le cas, pourquoi il ne m'aurait rien dit ? ? » Paniqua légèrement Neville, ne gardant une voie basse que pour ne pas réveiller le voisinage.

« Pour le társa, disons que c'est une hypothèse que j'ai étudié et qui me parait tout à fait crédible, et en lien avec la prophétie qui a été faite et qui aurait pu nous concerner tous deux. . . »

« Et tu comptais me le dire quand ? » Le coupa le botaniste au milieu de sa phrase.

« Ce n'était qu'une hypothèse, j'aurais eu l'air malin de t'avertir d'une chose non certaine et qui pourrais changer toute ta vie. » Mentit légèrement Harry. Il était en effet certain depuis quelques temps que son ami était un társa, ne serait-ce que parce que Draco l'avait senti. L'air renfrogné mais résigné de Neville lui montra qu'il acceptait ses raisons, mais également le fait qu'il était comme lui.

« Quant à Draco, c'est assez facile de comprendre pourquoi il ne t'a rien dit s'il se sent attiré par toi. Il ne voulait tout simplement pas se faire rejeter. » Neville sembla réfléchir deux secondes aux mots de son ami.

« C'est vrai qu'il n'aurait eu aucune chance, il se serait directement pris ma porte. »

« Et comme c'est sans doute la première fois qu'il expérimente quelque chose qui se rapproche de l'amour. . . Oui de l'amour. » Répéta-t-il devant l'air dubitatif de son ami. « Un Methuselah aime, et pour l'éternité une fois le lien achevé. Il devait avoir peur. » Finit-il. « D'autant plus que n'oublions pas que c'était un Serpentard, Methuselah ou non il en reste un, et le courage n'est pas censé être leur fort, même si le côté vampire en rajoute un peu. »

« Et il compte me le dire un jour ? Ou attendre jusqu'à la fin des temps ? » Demanda Neville, qui avait quand même du mal à digérer toues les nouvelles.

« Il n'est pas simple de se faire rejeter quand on apprend à aimer pour la première fois. » Lui répéta à nouveau le brun. « La grande question, c'est plutôt toi, est-ce que tu serais prêt à lui laisser une chance, à te laisser te séduire. »

Et là-dessus, il laissa son ami devant chez lui pour qu'il médite sur ses dernières paroles. Nul doute que la nuit entière ne serait pas de trop pour cela.

_

Les mois qui suivirent furent comme un rêve, et par la même assez flou pour Harry et Severus. Tout était allé très vite, et la fleur, symbole de leur vœu exaucé, se développait régulièrement. Ne sachant exactement combien de temps ils avaient devant eux, personne dans leur entourage n'étant dans leur cas avec un vœu de l'arbre de vie, ils ne savaient pas si leur enfant viendrait au bout de neuf mois, un peu moins, ou un peu plus.

Ils commencèrent donc à aménager la chambre de leur futur bébé assez tôt ; elle se trouverait à leur étage, qu'ils avaient agrandit par magie. Pour l'aménagement, un livre offert par Mme Weasley leur fut bien utile. Ils purent ainsi grâce à une grande variété de sortilèges, créer la chambre parfaite selon eux. Celle-ci était dans des tons pastel, les tapisseries recouvertes de feuilles ocres, argentés, ou d'autres couleurs similaires à celles qu'elles avaient dans le plan des ombres. Le plafond avait été ensorcelé pour représenter un ciel bleu azuré dans lequel voguaient de jolis nuages moutonneux durant la journée, et un ciel étoilé de nuit, les étoiles dégageant une douce lumière tamisée. Dans un coin se trouvait un berceau garni de couvertures moelleuses, avec une petite commode à sa droite. Du côté opposé logeait un coffre à jouets pour le moment quasiment vide. Ils avaient installé, toujours par magie, une porte donnant directement sur leur chambre afin de pouvoir garder un œil sur le nouveau né au tout début, celle-ci pourrait être scellée lorsque leur enfant grandirait. Régulièrement, ils allaient dans cette chambre toute neuve, profitant de son atmosphère, y déposant un jouet ou un vêtement neutre étant donné qu'ils ne savaient pas si le futur arrivant serait un garçon ou une fille.

Au fil des mois qui passaient, la fleur s'épanouissait jusqu'à atteindre son plein essor. Et un jour, la cristallisation fut entamée, commençant par l'extrémité des pétales, pour peu à peu gagner son cœur. La naissance n'allait plus tarder.

Une nuit, Harry fut tiré du sommeil par une douce lumière, qui semblait irradier du centre de la chambre où il dormait avec Severus. Son compagnon, sentant son éveil, émergea lui aussi quasi instantanément à la vue de la lueur. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard avant de bondir vers la coupole de verre qui abritait leur fleur, l'écartant rapidement. L' amaryllis cristallisée brillait comme si une lune avait élue domicile à l'intérieur de leur chambre, avant de se rompre et d'éclater comme une poussière d'étoile, créant un mini feu d'artifice. Il leur fallu bien une minute entière pour se reprendre et comprendre ce que ce spectacle signifiait, l'heure était venue.

Harry appela rapidement Seyen, lui demandant de le guider à nouveau jusqu'à l'arbre de vie.

Lorsque le couple y arriva, ils purent immédiatement remarquer le globe lumineux et translucide qui se trouvait là, à l'intérieur duquel ils pouvaient distinguer une silhouette. Ils s'approchèrent tous les deux, hésitants, se tenant par la main et cherchant du courage l'un dans l'autre. L'éclat qui animait le globe sembla grandir alors que celui-ci commençait à léviter pour se diriger vers eux. Il s'arrêta juste en face du couple, et chacun posa sans se concerter une main sur la surface lisse et tiède. Dans un grand éclat de lumière qui les aveugla une demi-seconde, le globe disparu pour laisser place à la nouvelle vie qu'il contenait.

Harry n'en revenait pas, il se retrouvait désormais avec un enfant dans ses bras, une petite fille aux yeux vert émeraude et dont on devinait les cheveux lisses, noirs et brillants. Severus ému, l'entoura dans ses bras, protégeant en même le nouveau membre de sa famille, la petite Kalya.

Alors qu'ils allaient rebrousser chemin, ils se rendirent compte que tous leurs youmas les entouraient, à une distance respectable, comme pour rendre hommage à la nouvelle vie que leurs maitres accueillaient. Un autre youma était présent, le plus proche de Seyen, Harry le reconnu immédiatement comme le gardien de l'arbre de vie à sa majesté et sa pureté. Les kirin n'étaient pas les seuls youmas bénéfiques. Celui-ci en était un aussi à n'en pas douter. Il était à l'image d'un cerf majestueux, sa robe crème mouchetée de doré sur le dos, et avec des yeux verts brillants. Ce qui l'en différenciait vraiment, outre sa couleur bien particulière, était ses bois immenses d'un blanc pur, mais ébènes à leur extrémité. La créature inclina la tête face au couple, leur donnant sa bénédiction, à eux qui avaient eu leur vœu exaucé.

Severus resserra sa prise sur son compagnon et sa fille, les embrassant dans le même temps. Harry et lui étaient aux anges. Leur monde était désormais parfait, et plus rien ne manquait à leur bonheur, si ce n'est d'autres enfants à chérir dans le futur.

***

_Et voilà, la fin est là et bien là. L'histoire s'arrête ici, avec la naissance de l'enfant de notre couple fétiche._

_Un épilogue fera suite la semaine prochaine, en montrant l'histoire dix ans plus tard. S'il y a des choses que vous voulez absolument savoir, des points à éclaircir, faites le moi savoir et je veillerais à l'intégrer à l'épilogue, ou à défaut à répondre par MP._

_A la prochaine et merci à tous pour m'avoir soutenu tout au long de cette histoire. _


	24. Epilogue: 10 ans plus tard

Et voilà la fin de cette histoire avec j'espère les réponses à toutes les questions que vous pouvez encore avoir. J'espère n'avoir rien oublié. Du coup je ne sais plus quoi dire, un peu nostalgique d'arriver à la fin, donc place à l'épilogue.

**BONNE LECTURE** et bien sur merci pour vos reviews.

***

Epilogue : 10 ans plus tard . . .

Kalya, la petite fille aux yeux émeraude, jouait avec gaieté aux abords de Sotët Ejszaka en compagnie de Rhéa et Miletos. Ses long cheveux noirs, lisses et brillants, volaient alors qu'elle courait, pourchassée par les deux jeunes Lycans qui alternaient pour son plus plaisir entre leurs formes humaines et louveteaux. Les trois enfants s'entendaient à merveille, et se connaissaient depuis la naissance de Kalya. Comme prévus, ils étaient tous devenus de parfaits petits maraudeurs en puissance, prenant un malin plaisir à faire tourner les adultes en bourrique. Même Severus y avait e droit. Les enfants avaient rapidement compris que derrière son masque parfois austère, il les adorait, et ils en profitaient autant qu'ils pouvaient.

Finalement, celui qui faisait le moins les frais de leurs farces était Remus, qui s'était épanoui à merveille parmi les Lycans avec sa femme Lotana. Ils avaient d'ailleurs eux deux autres beaux enfants loups, Katy et Lilian, de 7 et 5 ans.

Rhéa et Miletos rentreraient cette année à Poudlard, alors que Kalya devrait encore attendre un an. Chacun avait hâte, ayant entendu plus d'une fois les fantastiques aventures que leurs parents avaient vécus là-bas, parfois soigneusement édulcorées, mais le plus souvent relativement exactes.

Harry attendait un nouvel enfant. Ce dernier c'était fait longuement désiré, mais finalement, le couple était d'accord sur le fait que cette attente ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique. Ils avaient ainsi pu se concentrer sur leur fille, et s'adapter en douceur à leur rôle de parents. La preuve de leur nouvelle parenté prochaine trônait dans la chambre supplémentaire qu'ils avaient aménagée, une sublime fleur indigo aux allures d'orchidées. Le couple espérait cette fois avoir un fils, mais Harry le sentait au fond de lui, ce serait bien un petit garçon.

_

Ron et Hermione avaient eu leur premier enfant né la même année que Kalya, un garçon roux aux yeux bleus délavés, les cheveux en bataille monstre, Nikolaï, bientôt suivi un an après par un frère, brun cette fois avec juste des reflets roux et des yeux chocolat, Erwan. Les deux frangins étaient également assez proches des jumeaux et de Kalya, même s'ils passaient moins de temps avec les Lycans, étant moins à leur place aux alentours de Sotët Ejszaka. Ils passaient par contre de nombreuses journées à Moonlight Town. Le temps n'ayant pas encore fait son œuvre, les anciens meilleurs amis de Poudlard étaient toujours très liés, et Harry aimait à croire qu'ils le seraient jusqu'à la fin, même si le fait de ne pas vieillir au même rythme pourrait les éloigner.

La dernière née des Weasley avait trois ans et se nommait Nastasia. C'était une petite fille pleine de tâches de rousseurs et aux cheveux de son père, mais portant les yeux de sa mère. Le couple ne comptait pas pour le moment avoir d'autres enfants, et donc n'avait pas pour ambition de battre le record de la famille Weasley.

Hermione était devenue une chercheuse réputée en sortilège et métamorphose. Il lui était d'ailleurs arrivé de remplacer Mc Gonagall pour de courtes périodes, et cette dernière lui demandait régulièrement si elle ne voulait pas prendre son poste d'ici quelques années.

Ron avait poursuivi les études d'aurores dont ils parlaient avec Harry lorsqu'ils étaient encore à Poudlard, mais en se spécialisant dans tout ce qui pouvait entrer en relation avec les autres peuples magiques. Cela lui permettait notamment d'être de temps en temps en contact avec les Methuselah, et plus rarement les Lycans. Ces cas étaient assez rares, mais ses connaissances sur le milieu étaient appréciées à leur juste valeur.

_

Les jumeaux et les jumelles, Shanq Ti, Yao Shih, Mei Lin et Shun Wa, s'étaient unis environ 9 mois après leur connaissance, liant leurs destins pour l'éternité ou presque. Ils avaient peu de temps après chacun eu un enfant, né le même jour dans une étrange coïncidence : Shaolan et Wu Len. Les sœurs avaient suivi les jumeaux à Sötét Ejszaka, et s'y étaient installée avec leurs compagnons, dans deux maisons jumelles communicantes, leur permettant de ne pas se séparer réellement.

_

En ce qui concerne Neville et Draco, ils s'étaient mis ensemble après bien des déboires. Malgré leur attirance mutuelle, il n'avait en effet pas été si simple d'effacer le passé et de faire des concessions, aussi bien pour l'un que pour l'autre. Ils s'étaient cherché longtemps, s'étaient parfois disputés, mais s'étaient toujours retrouvés et étaient maintenant liés et heureux de l'être. Cela leur avait tout de même pris trois ans. La dernière chose qui avait convaincu l'ancien Griffondor avait été la patience exemplaire de l'ancien Serpentard qui avait parfois été bien mise à mal. Eux n'avaient pas d'enfants pour le moment, ni de projet à court terme pour en avoir. Ils avaient le temps avec la quasi éternité qui s'offrait à leur couple.

Neville était devenu un spécialiste en plantes sorcières et Methuselah, ayant réussi à adapter certains végétaux du plan des ombres dans son magasin. Sa boutique était très réputée, et disposait d'une entrée Methuselah donnant sur Sötét Ejszaka, malgré le fait qu'elle se trouvait physiquement sur le chemin de traverse. Son compagnon avait utilisé la magie vampirique pour créer une ouverture en temps réelle sur la cité.

Draco était d'ailleurs devenu un éleveur d'Altsarh reconnu, pour la plus grande fierté de son père, qui le soutenait toujours dans cette entreprise. Villanás et Narranya avait été les piliers d'une nouvelle descendance de magnifiques créatures.

_

Lucius et Narcissa, avaient décidé d'avoir à nouveau des enfants, et de donner une petite sœur ou un petit frère à leur premier fils, maintenant qu'ils ne risquaient plus d'être enchainés à un mage noir fou et sadique. C'est ainsi que naquit Lilyana, une petite fille blonde platine comme son père, avec des yeux argentés aux reflets vert pomme, qui reflétaient sans aucun doute sa nature de Methuselah.

Draco prenait plaisir à regarder grandir cette petite sœur, et préférait cela avant de penser lui-même à un enfant, ce qui convenait tout à fait à Neville. Ce dernier travaillait d'ailleurs sur un remède à base de plantes des ombres qui pourrait sortir ses parents de leur léthargie. Il aimerait en effet pouvoir leur annoncer son couple avant d'avoir des enfants, bien que si ça ne marche pas, cela ne l'empêcherait pas au final d'avancer. Sa vie allait être bien plus longue que la leur.

_

Pour finir, Matthew était toujours à la recherche de son âme sœur, mais il semblait qu'il l'avait peut-être trouvée en la personne d'une égyptienne, au moins aussi déjantée que lui. Il était réellement allé au bout du monde pour rechercher sa compagne, et tous les autres avaient hâte de rencontrer cette personne très spéciale.

_

Chacun avait donc bien avancé sur le chemin de la vie, avec plus ou moins d'aventures et de difficultés. Mais ils avaient tous au final trouvé une part du bonheur auquel ils aspiraient tant, et ils étaient prêt jusqu'au bout, à se battre pour le conserver si le besoin se faisait à nouveau sentir.

Le serment du vampire supérieur Lucius Malefoy, fait la veille de ses 17 ans, avait été tenu. Voldemort n'était plus, et il ne tenait qu'à la nouvelle génération, pour que les horreurs du passé ne se reproduisent pas dans le futur.

***

_Merci à tous pour m'avoir soutenu tout au long de cette histoire. Et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures._

_(Peut-être qu'un jour je reviendrais sur ces 10 ans passés sous silence et les détails de ce qui s'y est passé, mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Trop de projets déjà en cours. . .)_

_Je publierais surement une prochaine fic d'ici quelques semaines, il faut que je choisisse sur lequel de mes cinq projets je veux me concentrer, car si je les fais tous en même temps, les publications risquent d'être trèèès longues et parfaitement irrégulières. . ._

_Bye à tous, et donc à bientôt._

_Kithia._


End file.
